


[薄樱X死神]晓听风雨

by rimuliyuan



Category: Bleach, Hakuouki
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 141,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimuliyuan/pseuds/rimuliyuan
Summary: 一个银魂中毒的死神穿越到薄樱的故事
Relationships: 冲田总司X浅野隐





	1. Chapter 1

也有所谓改变命运的邂逅

隐来到这个世界的那一天，第一次撩着裤脚半蹲在湍急的河水边，手持树杈，任水中欢乐的鱼将自己耍得东窜西跳。那日阳光晴好，碧绿碧绿的麦穗随风折腰，芳草如茵、佳木葱茏，时不时有微风拂过，实在是再美好不过的天气。

起身拂袖拢去额上的汗滴，她神情复杂地望向堆在岸边的一大堆沙土，一头四处乱翘的卷毛丛中一根直立的呆毛随风轻摆。都说水清鱼自清，浑水摸鱼虽然多为侥幸，却是她曾经屡试不爽的好方法。  
但是……清水配美景，如此优美的地方，将水塘搞浑了怪可惜的……啊，鱼来了！  
在水塘边进退两难踌躇半晌，当目光内再次闪入灵活的小鱼，大脑再次被架空，她立时便朝那里扑了过去。

浅野隐，护庭十三队五番队第五席，现在是略懂刀法的人类。最喜欢的动物是鱼，最爱吃的是自己抓的烤鱼。除了由于被自家队长和副队长荼毒而不时冒出的诡异语言外，无任何不良嗜好。  
你问她一名死神为何会出现在这里？其实很简单，隐同学在一次去现世的任务中忘记带必备物品地狱蝶，被拘突追着跑了几天后掉到了这个足以吸引一切的地方，当然，被吸引的也包括她没了影的死神能力。

“扑通！”

面色清冷长相俊朗的紫发少年经过这里时，看到的便是满天飞洒起的白色水花，还有在浅水中毫无章法地追着一条绕着圈圈的鱼的顽皮少年。不，或许是少女。鱼叉状的木棒随着被搅坏的水波毫无目的地乱漂，素湍打湿了她的衣服。  
——像她这样抓下去，目测鱼还没抓到，她自己就先被水里的鱼绕晕了。  
看着她手忙脚乱的背影，他忍不住冒出了这种失礼的想法。

于是，当隐追着那条三寸不到的小鱼沿着河岸跑了三十圈后，倏忽闪过的刀光吓得她瞬间跌在了水塘中。直到一只手拉着她从水塘中站起，她才看清少年刀尖上插着的两条摇着尾巴的鱼。

彼时的少女呆呆地看了看他，脑袋上一撮呆毛随着她眨巴眨巴的双眼微微摆动。  
“太谢谢你了！”她稍稍弯了弯腰，继而两手合十摆在胸前，扬起头，两眼弯曲，笑得有些谄媚，“那个，能不能再多帮我抓几条？我已经抓了两个小时了！”

这就是浅野隐生命的转折点。——她和斋藤一值得纪念的初次邂逅。  
顺便说一下，斋藤一并不是本篇文章的男主角。

>>>

几年后，京都。

当被第N个人用一副见到鬼的怪异神情将手中几串烤好的鱼和她本人上上下下打量个遍、更有甚者附带一句“这真的能吃么？”的鄙夷言论后，隐啃着嘴里的烤鱼摇摇晃晃地走在大街上，一手抓着脑袋上的天然卷，哀叹知音难觅。

不，她相信有人能理解她的。  
环顾四周，她很快找到了目标。

“小子，难道你腰间的刀只是装饰么？”  
“你们这样对小孩出手也算武士么？！”  
“就算是小孩，胆敢越弄武士就是不可原谅的！”  
面对凶神恶煞的三人，蓝发少年咬着牙将手搭在刀鞘上，却迟迟不敢拔刀。——呃，不如说，是他不会刀法。现如今武士已没有多少市场，刀法更是可有可无的东西，只是有些东西，只有到真正需要时才知道它有多重要。  
比如他现在的情况。

“武士大人辛苦了，尝尝刚刚出炉的新鲜烤鱼吧！”这时，一根插着几条鱼的树枝被送到了眼前的三人嘴边，烧烤的肉香飘散在空气中，使人垂涎三尺——如果那些鱼上不是覆盖了厚厚的一层鲜红的不明调料的话。  
大约是被香气吸引，井吹龙之介看到那三个趾高气昂盯着他的人不约而同地将手伸向了插着烤鱼的树枝，一手依然举刀，另一手将树枝横摆，迫不及待地凑上去咬了一口。

“味道不错嘛，嗯唔嗯……哇！”方才还在享受“美食”的三人，现下却在喷火，“啊啊好辣！你到底放了多少辣椒啊？”  
“没放多少啊，我本来还想多放一点的！”

听到了熟悉的声音，他立即转头，便看见了隐弯弯的眉眼和随风招展不休的紫色呆毛。  
“浅……浅野？！”他忍不住喊了一声。

“要不要再吃一串？”浅野隐没有理他，摆着灿烂的笑脸将另外两串烤鱼送到三名浪士面前，以一种循循善诱的口吻尽心尽力地推销自己的作品，“这是我刚刚才从河里抓上来的鱼，绝对比外面小摊上的新鲜哟～～”

只是那两人并不领情。  
“不用了！”其中一人面色不善地说了一句，随手将它们扔到地上，暴躁地用脚拧了拧。

“哈？是么？”井吹龙之介清楚地看到浅野隐的脸色一瞬间变得非常难看。她抽了抽嘴角，一边颤抖地如此回了一句，一边腾出了一只手。“不想吃就不想吃，你们到底把我烤的东西当成什么了？！”将腰间的长刀拔出一截，她微侧过身，将其往旁边一送，刀柄立时便撞在了其中一人的肚子上，“这些鱼可是我抓了一上午的结果啊！是武士就给我珍惜别人的劳动成果把它捡起来吃完啊，你们这些混蛋！”

眯着半月眼望着随声倒地的三人和掉落在地上的平民的钱袋，井吹龙之介觉得她一定是故意的。  
那种鲜红得好像地狱里出来的颜色，根本不可能有人可以接受的好吧？！不，准确点说喜欢吃这种东西的人才是最不正常的那个才对吧！

已经倒地的人自然不会答复隐。  
她看了他们一会儿似乎等待着什么，许久，装模做样地长叹了一口气。甩了甩由于扮男装而扎成马尾的深紫色天然卷，她蹲下身捡起地上的钱包，拍去灰尘，将它递给一旁的失主，继而欠了欠身，又叼了一只烤鱼在嘴里。

转过身时，就看见了一脸微笑的几个熟人。

“你刚才干得真是漂亮啊，隐酱！”藤堂平助摆着灿烂的笑脸站在最前面，稍带稚嫩的童音自喉中发出，给人一种少年稚气未脱之感。  
“不要用‘酱’这种字称呼我啊平助君，听着好幼稚！”隐又咬了一口烤鱼嚼了嚼，无奈地闭上眼抓了抓头顶的呆毛，“真是的，连我都觉得自己同样的话说太多遍变得像大妈一样了！”  
“呵呵！”藤堂平助咧开嘴笑了一声。  
“‘呵呵’你个头啊你都‘呵呵’了多少次了快点给我把称呼改回来啊喂！”

“先不要说这个了，有好消息哦，隐酱。”  
“你也给我改回来啊混蛋左之！”想也没想先吐了一句，隐睁大眼看向站在藤堂身后的褐发男子，等待他的下文。  
精致如玉的面容分外养眼，原田的笑容较之藤堂明显斯文绅士了许多，他轻启唇，浅笑着缓缓道：“阿一回来了。”

>>>

说到隐与原田他们认识的经历，还得从斋藤一说起。

阿一是个好人，自从那日他帮她捕了二十几条鱼后她便坚定不移地这么认为着。尽管他起先犹豫了一会儿，但这并不影响她对他的评价。  
那时为了答谢他，她找回木柴生了火，将所有鱼一同放上了木架请他一同吃。提到现在居无定所的处境，了解了阿一相似的情况后，隐很厚颜无耻地提出了“互相照应”。……然后他答应了。  
于是，一天后，在近藤勇的试卫馆内冲田与斋藤昏天黑地的对决结束后，道场的门便突然被人拉开，然后探入了一个脑袋和一条插在树杈上的鱼。  
“打扰一下，请问这里有油盐酱醋么？不对，这里有辣椒么？最好是红辣椒！”

……

初遇的往事先说这些。至于在她听到近藤勇的名字后便兴奋地喊出了“近藤勋”、连带着“土方十四郎”“冲田总悟”等丢脸至极的前事就先不多提，暂且为女主早已扫地的形象挽回一些。现在至少能确定的一点是——穿越到本篇同人作品的女主有一部最不能看的漫画，那便是银魂，简称银他妈。  
只是很可惜，浅野隐同学平素最大的爱好就是看《JUMP》，并且对与她同样有着一头天然卷发的银魂主角坂田银时……不说情有独钟，也有一种同病相怜的病态好感，而这种好感，也爱屋及乌地扩展到了整部银魂。

因此，对于她来说，记住这些历史上真实的名字便变得尤其困难。当然这是后话。

——不过阿一回来第一个知道的居然不是她这个第一个认识他的人……实在是好过分呐！

>>>

中庭小院内落花款款，两个俊朗的男子面对着面微微欠身，艳阳暖暖地照在他们的衣襟上，仿佛过去的无数次他们比试后的场景。隐拿着最后一串烤鱼进入屯所后，看见的便是斋藤一如既往清冷有礼的面容和冲田总司戏谑微扬的嘴角。

“新八你看清楚，阿一哪是和以前差不多啊？根本是一点都没变嘛！”

如此这般大声吼了一句，两人的目光自然是转向了她。  
“难怪一上午没影，看来你果真是去捕鱼了啊，隐！阿一来的时候你不在场，土方先生有些生气的样子！”冲田总司见惯不怪地叉起腰，他身旁的斋藤欠身垂首算是打招呼。  
“随便他去好了！到这里以后为了处理各种事情我一直忍着，隐我没有烤鱼吃是会死的真的会死的啊！”她挥了挥手中的树枝，微微抬起头，一副望天兴叹状，“而且果然京都就是京都啊，鱼的逃跑速度比日野那里快多了，我忙了一上午只抓了十几条！”说着将手中的树枝送至斋藤面前，柳眉微挑，满脸标准的推销员嘴脸，“其他我都吃完了，只剩下这三条了，阿一给你，当作欢迎礼物！是我刚刚烤出来的哟～”

“你一个人一下子吃了十几条鱼么？”  
“有什么问题么？”  
“嗯……其实也没什么。”暼着穿着男装的少女佯装无辜的神情，又望了望一旁斋藤一手中洒满了红辣椒粉的烤鱼，冲田总司扬起冷绿色的眸，“就是稍微注意点辣椒的分量，吃太多对身体不好哦！”  
“你太啰嗦了，总悟君！”  
“我叫总司！”他眯眼一笑，“都那么长时间了，你要再故意叫错我的名字没准我真的会忍不住杀了你的！”  
“好烦呐，别老在这种小事情上斤斤计较嘛！”一手端起下巴，头上的呆毛随着她的动作迎风倾倒，隐启了启唇故作深沉地道，“人啊，总有那么一两个改不了的习惯的，比如握刀的时候一不小心就忘了标准的姿势啦、看到水里的鱼就想抓一只烤来尝尝味道啦、或者看见和初恋名字很像的人就忍不住喊出初恋的名字之类的……”  
“是这样么？”深知旧友信口开河的秉性，冲田总司直接忽略了她的最后一句话。向后倚在栏杆上，他一腿微屈，带上了一分午后的慵懒，“那，我们来做个交易如何？”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

坏事总是接二连三发生的

对于一个人的爱好，不同的人会有不同的看法。  
譬如土方十四郎——或许他对味觉的独特喜好在一般人看来恶心得令人发指，但对于蛋黄酱爱好者来说，他那“土方特制狗粮”也许会被奉为蛋黄酱的经典。同样的，作为冲田总悟的长姐，冲田三叶的嗜辣习惯便深为同作为辣椒星人的浅野隐所称道。  
因此，并不是作者在第一章时漏写了隐的不良嗜好，只是味觉之类纯属个人爱好而已，实在不必大惊小怪。  
大概吧。

>>>

浅野隐并没有早起的习惯，天生懒散的性格使她不得不与闹钟相依为命，当然她与这位同伴处得并不愉快。

这几年在试卫管时，每天早上总有不同的活动闹钟招呼她起床，理由五花八门，诸如‘要开始练习了’这是阿一、‘再晚点就没有烤鱼吃了’这是总司、‘到挥刀时间了，马上起床练习’这是土方……说到隐为何独独对土方岁三还抱有一丝敬意？追根溯源，其实就在于此。  
所以说，喊一个人起床时使用什么样的语气有时也是需要斟酌一番的，因为它极有可能变成自己给别人的印象的重要参考。

“连我都起来了你怎么能还在这里睡？不许睡了快起来！”嗯，这是平助少年。  
——拜托你这话哪是在叫人起床分明是赤果果的羡慕嫉妒嘛……啊咧，起床？  
“又要起床了么？好讨厌……”唉声叹气地将双眼扒开一条缝，刺眼的阳光便立刻从外面挤进了视网膜。隐费力地弓着身子坐起，一头凌乱的卷毛软仆仆地趴在她的脑袋上，瞥见藤堂平助身后尾随而来的人，她毫无精神地低下头迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛。

然后平助身后的褐发男子很不给面子地笑了，当然不忘带上一句话稍加掩饰：“快点起来吧，完成了今天的工作下午我帮你抓鱼去！”  
“早上没有鱼吃么……？”不经大脑地如此回了一句，也没有等待什么答案，隐便幽幽地起身飘进了梳洗室。

要说早晨洗漱之前的隐，任谁看见都会将她划进废柴妹子的范围。但一旦整理好了状态与妆容，她立马便摇身一变，道理与废话如悬河、配上嗜辣如命的诡异癖好，使人未与交流便先忌其三分……

这天早上，清新的空气沁人心脾，洗漱完毕的隐又神清气爽地开始了一天的工作，头上的呆毛也仿佛焕发出了熠熠光彩。

>>>

今日是将军上京的日子。

吃了早饭赶到集市上时，道路两边早已人头攒动，所有小巷走廊都被挤得水泄不通。饶是近藤勇大声表明了浪士组保护将军的使命，也无任何一人将他放在眼里。  
如同所有乡下孩子对大都市以及大人物尤其执着的仰慕，当将军的马车经过后，他立即便冲向了离他们所在地还有一段距离的栈桥。

于是，当众人跟去时，便看见德川家茂的仪仗队浩浩荡荡地从远方的大桥上走过，青山傍绿水，碧水接青天，金锁铁马，气势恢宏。

“太激动人心了，将军大人就在那里！”  
“太好了呢，近藤桑！”  
“下次，一定要成为家茂君的护卫！”

眸光颤抖激情满怀的近藤勇，看着他微笑的冲田总司，壮志激昂的土方岁三与众人，还有后方靠在栈桥另一侧的浅野隐。  
无论目的与理想是否相同，今日共同站在这里，便要为这一句誓言拼搏到底，即使前路，天寒地冻、也在所不惜。

>>>

下午，京都郊外的河岸边，冲田总司抓着一条硕大的鲤鱼踱到隐身边，尚脱水不久的鱼使劲扭动着尾巴，水花喷溅而出，惹得他不自觉闭上眼向后仰了仰。

那么难得的大鱼，她居然一点反应都没有？  
冲田侧过头瞄了瞄身旁的人，突然觉得有些无趣，不甘寂寞道：“心情不好？”

“啊……怎么说呢……我怎么觉得眼前的景物有点模糊不清？唔……好像还有点扭曲。”浅野隐坐在土地上，一只手百无聊赖地随便挑着篝火内的木柴，将头搁在双膝上，呆毛在热风中摇摇晃晃，声调如电子答录机般毫无波澜，“不会是我视力出问题了吧，总悟君？”

总悟……？

“……放心吧，你的视力没问题，有风的时候看火后面的东西都会显得有点扭曲。”冲田总司默了一会儿，尽责地答完后立即便摊下了脸。又看了她一眼，将菊一文字则宗送回刀鞘，然后转身离去，“你自己想办法抓鱼吧，我先回去了！”

面无表情地向前走着，他的脚步并不快，十几秒钟也不过走出了五六米。但浅野隐自始至终坐在地上，呆呆地盯着眼前的篝火看，一言不发。  
“喂，明明就是你答应了帮我捕鱼的！”直到他走出十几米，她才急急忙忙转过头大声喊了一句。  
他听闻停下脚步，转过身。  
她见状又忙不秩地将头别了回去狠狠地盯着篝火，一副天塌下来也要厚脸皮到底巍然不动的倔强模样。

波光粼粼的溪水潺潺流过，微风拂过，大波浪的卷发轻轻颤抖。冲田总司微微眯起眼看了伸着脖子缩成一团仿佛暗自生着闷气的某人许久，轻叹一口气，还是走了回去。  
他并没有露出常带的微笑，也没有像之前一样坐在她旁边，只是居高临下地站在隐的身后：“我记得我们交换的条件是你不许再用那个莫名其妙的名字来叫我。”  
“不是莫名其妙，是恶搞②！”某人摆着看破红尘万事皆空的欠扁神情顺其自然地接下。

冲田总司没有再说话。

隐回过头，只见身后的男人咬着牙，脸上的表情已有些几不可察的扭曲。几乎是下意识的，她避开他的目光，两手合上他不知何时紧握的拳。  
他五指的力量慢慢松了下来。

她愣了愣，才意识到了什么，火速垂眸回身将鱼放上篝火慢慢翻转，立即开口道：“那个，早上开始就有很奇怪的感觉，嗯，你可以把它当成所谓的‘女人的第六感’……是关于近藤桑的。”话至此沉默半晌，她将鱼拿到眼前上下端详了一番，又默默放了回去，烦躁地抓了抓头道，“好吧我知道那个不可信但是不说出来总觉得心里不舒服。”  
“怎么？”尽管转移话题的技术很拙劣，但说到近藤勇，冲田总司终究被引去了注意力。

“近藤桑看到将军时的那个样子，你也看到了。”  
“……有什么不对么？”

浅野隐稍稍抬了抬头，也进入了谈事情的严肃状态。“其实，仰慕大人物也没什么不对的，不过隐我就是比较多心。”瞥见他盯着她的双眼，她干脆抱头躺了下去，坦荡地对上那双绿色的美眸，“那种仰慕之情，是不是太过了？”

过度的憧憬会遮蔽一个人的视线甚至使其丧失思考能力，最后沦为工具。而她曾经居住的静灵廷，这样的事例确实是发生过的。  
“听副队长说过，三席以前是副队长，但因为太过仰慕那时她的队长，便被那个野心家利用了。第一次似乎重伤，第二次五脏据损，差点死在了战场上。”看总司没有说话，她摊了摊手，接下去道，“又比如说隐我啦，因为太过仰慕队长才进了五番队，现在队长说什么都觉得是对的①。唔……好像不能说是‘现在’了。”  
想想觉得自己说歪楼了，她连忙又补了一句扯回话题：“总之就是有不好的预感……”

冲田总司看了她一会儿，面对着她坐了下来：“无论如何，我都会尽全力帮助近藤桑的！”  
“这种事情你完全不用像这样信誓旦旦地说出来，又不是少年漫里血气方刚的男主角！”隐挺了挺胸，正色道，“而且你不说隐我心里也有数，早就看透你了哟总司君~”  
“哦？”发出一声不明意味的单音节，他直接忽略了她的前半句话，挑起嘴角，“那你的意思，是想回日野去？”  
“喂喂，少在那随便脑补！当年一起跟来可浪费了我好几天和土方那个麻烦的家伙交涉，我可得为自己的劳动成果负责！”浅野隐听罢理所当然地斜了他一眼，头顶的呆毛也一同理直气壮地昂了昂，“别看我这样，我可是个遇到苦难勇往直前的有责任心的女人！……诶，什么气味？”

她立时转过头看向篝火，只见熊熊烈火中一块可怜的黑炭艰难地受着煎熬。猛地从地上跳起来，颤颤抖抖地拿起树枝，隐可怜兮兮地仔细打量着它试图找到一点未被火焰荼毒的地方。  
“好不容易抓到这么大一条鱼就这么焦了啊……”

事实证明，造物主果真是公平的，不会偏心任何一条鱼，而尺寸较大的鱼甚至连成为别人盘中餐的机会都没有……真是可悲无情。当然，隐知道与自然和谐相处的重要性，责怪造物主是要遭到雷劈的，因此她聪明地将责任引到了其他人的身上。  
“总司你明明一直对着鱼为什么不早点提醒我……喂把头转过去也没用，隐我可已经看见你抽筋的肌肉了！”

不过，风太大某人没有听到……

嘘～～就算知道他是故意的也不要说出来嘛！

>>>

所谓会议，就是自以为是的人自以为是地炫耀自己的能力的无聊演说罢了。什么会津公批准了浪士组的滞留啦，芹泽鸭子有以一敌N的威望地位啦……这种会议上最多的就是废话，就连平常废话连篇的隐都忍不住有了睡意。

“那么，今天晚上去岛原庆功喝酒吧！永仓，你也去！”

口胡，以庆功为借口去花街的男人没一个是好东西。  
从睡梦中惊醒的隐条件反射地睁开了眼，发现会议已经结束后，她不客气地抓着头顶的卷毛起身离席，边走边不忘本着同伴爱默默为被点名的某人默哀。  
——新八你真倒霉，不愧和银他妈里永远无出头之日的可悲少年同名啊。

“啊？”永仓新八观望了一番四周，看到若无其事离席的众人，急忙伸手大喊，“平助和左之也一起去吧！人多热闹嘛！啊，总司和阿一也是，还有隐……”他的话猛地一止。  
然后几双眼睛就这样转向了隐，其中包括芹泽鸭和他随从的灯泡眼。

浅野隐顿时觉得自己躺着都中枪。

无奈说出去的话泼出去的水，她只能独自在心中内牛满面垂泪低叹。  
那句话果然是对的，坏事总是接二连三地发生的，将鱼烤焦也好要作为女人去花街也好和这个碍眼的老头一起喝酒也好……

但这还不是悲剧的全部。

只见芹泽高挑的丹凤眼稍稍眯起，带着一抹高深莫测的淡笑侧头，仿佛不经意地问起：“怎么突然不说话了，永仓？难道是浅野有什么难处？”

虽然问的是新八，他的目光却赤裸（和谐）裸地定在了她的身上，不曾偏转。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①这里前面说的是雏森桃和蓝染，后面……这里的队长指的是平子真子，具体去戳作者桑的死神同人《三生烟火》，本文的死神背景是死神剧情结束后以那文的十三队展开的。所以没看过死神一点关系也没有，作者桑让女主是死神有其他目的，不会有任何死神剧情。  
> ②银魂中桂小太郎强调自己姓名时的口头禅：不是○○，是○○。【打其他符号太麻烦了，看银他妈的各位请稍微捡起你的节操别想歪了哟，至少在写这篇文时作者可是把自己想的很纯洁的真的哟~


	3. Chapter 3

不认真的人有时候也会赢

无意间挑出了一个她是女性的弥天大谎……

不是所有的谎言都可以抛给别人为自己圆的，因为你永远不知道他是否有那个水准完美地替你解释清楚，就比如现在单手挠头满脸堆笑脑后冷汗淋漓的新八。  
说起来，拥有新八这个名字的人头脑都比较可悲，像身为主角却永远只有人气投票第八名的志村新八①，再像这位身体强壮却不知灵活变通的永仓新八……怎么说呢，都是注定无法成为新一的存在啊……  
咳，各位看官先别激动，或许这正是他们被取为“新八”的意义所在，不是么？

“其实隐他是……”  
“近藤桑，难道你忘了我们约好了共同抵制花酒一万年的么？”打断了新八明显不可能有下文的言辞，隐弯起眉，很有那么回事地转头朝近藤勇灿然一笑。  
“呃？”或许是那笑容太过谄媚，饶是近藤勇也被雷地愣了半晌，但出于老好人的本性，他最后还是应了一声，“嗯……”  
“哈？共同抵制花酒？根本没有吧，这样的约……痛！”  
“所以就是这样，芹泽公！”一脚踩在新八的脚上拧了拧，隐若无其事地转过头坦然地对向扬着嘴角笑得高深莫测的芹泽鸭，“虽然这是两年前无知的约定，以近藤桑今天的身份不知道会不会打破它，不过隐我是个有始有终的人，一定会继续守护下去的！”

……明明是正义主角热血沸腾的宣言，在场几人的嘴角却都或多或少有些抽搐。

芹泽终究移去了盯着她的目光，转向所谓约定的另一方：“那么你会陪我一起去的吧，近藤！”  
“那个，说来惭愧，其实我不怎么会喝酒……”近藤勇尴尬地笑了笑，摸着头，脑后一滴小小的冷汗滑落，“不用管我，你们就高高兴兴地去玩吧！”  
芹泽鸭沉默了片刻，无趣地冷哼了一声。

所以，她那句随口瞎掰的话也让近藤老大免于应付这麻烦的老头了吗？  
看着转而将目标定为后方的龙之介的芹泽，一种“自己好伟大”的感觉油然而生，隐颇有些得瑟地朝近藤笑了笑。  
……被土方瞪了。

——嘛，就算你这样瞪我，我的好心情也是不会变的！  
隐挺起胸，摆出一副任尔东西南北风我自岿然不动的大义凛然之势。

>>>

当天夜晚，众人哈皮地跟着芹泽离开屯所后，硕大的寺庙里便没剩下了几人。哦，他们是否真的很哈皮隐不知道，不过这一来可以免费吃到山珍海味和美酒倒是真的。不管别人怎么想，反正隐是会很开心的——如果她是男人的话。  
再者，比起芹泽那个顽固的老头，从某种程度上说，屯所里的另一位如石头般万年不化过于认真的家伙才是更难对付的。

“实在是太乱来了！”一声巨吼响起，烛台的火焰受刺激似地猛地震了震，“近藤桑是我们的首领，你怎么能随便说他和你有过什么约定？！”某过于认真的家伙沉默着朝某处看了一会儿，紫色的眸忽地一眯，嘴角微微抿起，声线更染上了一丝愠怒，“你给我认真点！”  
“嘛嘛，算了吧阿岁，反正最后也没有造成什么大的影响！”  
“你不能总是任着她，近藤桑！”

“……我说土方先生，对付芹泽公这种整天把‘武士’什么的挂在嘴边的，认真你就输了。”隐幽幽抬起眼，瞄了瞄举着双手笑得稍显无奈的近藤，又看了看满脸严肃毫不让步的土方岁三，漫不经心地动了动身子，打一个呵欠道，“再说，近藤桑也没有什么都任着我啊。”

话音落下，近藤嘴角边的笑容立时越发尴尬了起来。  
山南敬助抬起一只手止住了土方岁三将要出口的言辞，弯眉歪头，镜片下的凤目笑得温文尔雅：“这样的话，隐君，请问你现在在干什么？”

浅野隐手中的动作一个停滞，继而慢条斯理地将嘴里串着烤鱼的竹棒取出，甚为专注地眨着眼对着它看了一会儿。  
“……因为近藤桑知道隐我肚子饿了想吃烤鱼。”头顶的呆毛随着她仰头的动作晃了晃，拿起旁边装着辣椒的碗在鱼上又刷了厚厚的一层红色，隐面不改色将其拿到嘴边咬了一口，“所以说嘛，像近藤桑这么大度的领袖真是很难找啊，自从发现这点开始隐我就已经决定永远追随他了！”

浓郁的辣椒香味在空气中缓缓逸散。

欢乐地嚼着口中的美食，隐瞄了瞄规矩地坐在原地看起来着实无聊的三个人，将目光移向了盘子里的鱼。两眼上上下下将其扫了半天，她终究拿起一串送到了近藤勇面前，认真道：“一起吃吧，近藤桑。”  
“……没关系，你自己吃吧。”看着撇着头不忍直视即将被送出的鱼的女子，近藤勇默了一会儿，干笑着婉拒道。  
“那么，谢了！”随即回过头，看了近藤一眼后她便将鱼收回吃了起来，没有丝毫犹豫与客套。

一个会和别人分享美食的人一定懂礼貌，却不一定是一个大方的人。因此，若各位有人曾将隐想象成如近藤勇那般豁达，请速速改变这大错特错的想法。

……

一时间又陷入了沉默，只有隐嚼着烤鱼时的细微声响。烛光静静地摇曳，烛台上的蜡油一滴一滴自火焰下方落下，再在蜡烛根部凝固。转眼间，原本瘦高的蜡烛只剩下了胖胖矮矮的一截。

解决了最后一条鱼，隐将最后一根竹签扔进盘子里，整理好衣衫坐正。抬起头，只见山南敬助启了启唇，正要说什么时，被从外面飘来的响声打断了。  
“土方先生不好了，芹泽他又……”是平助。  
土方岁三立即蹙眉站起了身：“你说什么？！”气恼地咬了咬牙，与近藤勇对视一眼，当先夺门冲出。  
藤堂平助弯下腰调整了一番呼吸，看到喊着“阿岁”尾随土方出去的近藤，喘息一口，也冲了出去。

不过几分钟，本就没几个人的屯所便只留下了山南与隐大眼瞪小眼。  
“说到芹泽，隐君，他今天看你的样子不像是单单想让你一起去喝酒那么简单啊。”片刻后，山南敬助端起了手边的茶杯，小啜着杯中茶水，一边温和地开口道。

>>>

山南的顾虑，隐自然是想到过的。  
她很清楚，芹泽那个样子，分明是已经猜到了她并非男性。虽然她随便扯了个谎姑且使这次平安度过，但有了此先例，若再有下次……一旦芹泽挑明她是女性的事实，无论有没有真凭实据都会对浪士组造成莫大的影响。所幸如今芹泽的荣辱与他们连在一起，他应当不会大方到揭露“家丑”给自己脸上抹黑，但毕竟世事难料。

“总司！”近藤勇的一声大吼打断了隐的思绪。  
猛地从这样那样的烦心事中挣脱出来，她只看见“嘭”地一声被关上的木门。众人坐在自己的位置吃着饭，皆是一副伤脑筋的纠结表情。土方岁三端着饭碗面色阴沉，近藤勇蹙着眉满脸担忧。……独独不见冲田总司。

好吧，她大概了解到如今是什么情况了……  
隐默默翻了个白眼。

又扫了眼总司的座位，她举起一只手小声地打破了尴尬的气氛：“那个，虽然不知道土方先生又和总司闹什么别扭了，不过你们就这么坐着不动也太过分了，连隐我看不下去了。”  
“不，最过分的是你这个明明在场却连发生什么都不知道的家伙。”  
“这你就错了。”回头看了眼方才在她后方小声嘀咕的蓝发少年，隐正襟危坐，吸入一口空气，淡然道，“每个人都有自己的心事，因为想事情而没有注意到周围的事情表示他很认真，只该褒奖不能批评。况且不知者无过，最错的应当是知而不为者。你知道么龙之介？以这个角度来看，你的前途还不至于伸手不见五指，你那些傻到让人想踢飞你的行为还是承载着一丝光明的。”  
“为什么最后会把我扯进去啊喂？”  
隐没有理他，只是看了眼脸色更差却丝毫没有准备动身或下命令的样子的土方，摇着头叹一口“孺子不可教”，她整了整衣衫起身离席。

“算了，冲破黑暗找回离家出走的孩子这种事果然还是应该女人来做啊。”

……

说是找回离家出走的孩子，其实并没有那么了不起，也远没有所谓冲破黑暗那么悲壮。这天晚上碧空如洗，深宝蓝色的空中布满了闪着微光的星星，连没有路灯的街道都越发明亮了起来。

隐看见冲田时，他独自一人站在拱桥上，两手磕着栏杆，头稍稍仰起，冰绿色的眸少了一分戏谑、却多了一些无神。  
“倚桥观天，很有遗世独立之风啊。”踩着木板曳动发出的“呲呲”声，隐走到他身旁，单手抓住横木，身体一歪毫无形象地靠在了栏杆上，“今天的夜色真不错，是吧，总司君？”  
“隐。”冲田总司闻声侧过头，看了看女子头顶随风飘摇的呆毛，轻唤了一声，便再无言。  
“别太在意多串②君说的，虽然隐我不知道这次是怎么回事，但肯定又是因为那家伙认真过分。”善解人意地单手搭在他肩上拍了拍，声线微微一顿，她毫无目的地仰望向茫远无边际的夜空，“说到底，也只有他整天想着扬名云云了。”  
明明在日野捕鱼练剑的日子如此无忧无虑，却偏要做“报国”“扬名”之类的傻事，还定了一堆规矩束缚自己人，那种有志之士的想法……反正她浅野隐是无法理解。

“多串？”冲田转过了身，看着她在星空下泛着淡淡的暖光的眸，终于略略扬起了嘴角，“这次又是从哪里来的名字？”  
“一天之内被瞪一次叫一串，被瞪两次叫两串，被瞪三次以上当然叫多……不，我是说这个名字是一个和我有一样的天然卷的同好给另一个土方先生取的，隐我只是借用。”言毕想了想，她又郑重其事地补了一句，“绝对没有任何侵权嫌疑！”

“总司！”就在眼前的女子手舞足蹈地一只手在半空中戳戳划划时，急切的喊声掩着短促的呼吸刺破了寂静过分的气氛。  
“近藤桑……”隐停下了手中的动作循声侧过头去，就看见了微笑着从远处跑来的近藤勇和井吹龙之介，耳边是冲田总司的低喃。

很快两人就跑到了他们面前，却都因为劳累而有些气喘。再次确认到确实只有他们，隐半眯起眼，面色不善道：“什么啊，到最后还是只有你来么近藤桑？我看多串君还是自己切腹去算了。”  
这话说得毫无逻辑亦不知所云，但并没有人追问她其中的意思。大约是习惯了，近藤直接一笑一摸头若无其事地无视了她，便将视线转向了她旁边的冲田总司：“总司，回去吧！”  
冲田总司沉默了一会儿，看着他认真地点了点头。

隐见状淡定地抬头望天。  
她突然觉得，把总司形容成“离家出走的孩子”实在是太恰当了，而且还是一个等着妈妈大人去接的孩子。……至于为何将近藤比喻成妈妈而非爸爸，别问她，她也不知道。

正胡思乱想着，手背上突然传来一阵柔软的触感，遮住了夜间的凉气，从指尖渗入阵阵暖意。

一瞬间只觉得自己从上至下被电了个透，隐迅速收回远目浩淼天空的视线，僵硬地将它移到了那只手上。  
眼前的男人一只手握着她仍旧搭在他肩上的那只缓缓放下垂到了腰间，却没有放开。她感到自己被他拉着无意识地向前走动，伴随着从前方晃来的戏谑的轻快声调：“要回去了！难得隐你也会犯傻啊！”  
“谁、谁犯傻了？我刚才只是陷入了深刻的思考之中！”不经大脑地先回了一句，看背对着自己的人没有丝毫反应，隐不满地放大了声音，“喂，听人家说话啊！”

没有理会身后的人叽叽喳喳的叫嚣，冲田总司侧头用余光看了她一眼，便心情愉快地回过头扬起了嘴角。  
今天的夜色真是不错，确实是繁星密布，碧空怡人。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①志村新八：银魂男二号，大众脸大众性格，身为仅次于主角银时的重要男性角色，却在连续两次人气投票中只有区区第八名。新一是谁我不用说了吧……  
> ②取自坂田银时对土方十四郎的称呼之一


	4. Chapter 4

像坏人的好人往往很聪明

芹泽鸭这个人，整天都是一副天上地下唯我独尊的欠扁样，头脑顽固、等级观念严重……所谓的“武士道精神”在他身上得到了强有力的体现——他是个总堂堂正正地将自己所有惹人厌的地方都表现出来的奇葩。  
他其实是个大好人，因为他从路边捡回了奄奄一息的井吹龙之介。像这种连抓鱼谋生都不会的路人甲他都可以无私地救回浪士组养着，可见其有着多宽广的胸怀……  
以上，是隐对芹泽鸭自认为客观公正的评价。

值得注意的是，那些扮相和行为怎么看怎么恶的大好人，往往都拥有深不可测的智商，因为保持自己恶人的形象是需要头脑的，否则很容易便被看穿。就像抓笼全局的幕后操控者可能只是路边喝酒打麻将的废柴大叔一样。

请千万不要不相信，因为这一天，她浅野隐就栽在了芹泽鸭的手上。

……

事情是四十五分钟前一众在会议厅内开会时发生的。

“我们将在难得一见的会津中将面前举行一次观摩比赛。”那个时候，近藤勇微笑着将浪士组被会津公承认的事实说出后，便告知了众人这个消息。

刚开始，隐觉得这件事和她并没有什么关系。一来她的力道比不上这些大男人，二来她并没有什么流派的招数，自己打出的比赛也不会有什么看头。土方那么思虑周全，应该都会想到。  
事实上他确实想到了，因为三组分组名单中并没有提到她。

然而，就在此事就要敲定时，本来大爷地斜坐在垫子上的芹泽鸭突然嘴角一翘悠悠然开了口：“奇怪了，为什么土方先生你没有给浅野安排？他和原田君不是刚好也组成一组么？”  
那时的他动作懒懒散散，双眼微带笑意，头上仿佛跳着“我只是随便问问”几字，只是……

……

一只手抓着隐的肩膀将她的上身狠狠地向后拽了过去。

“好痛！你突然是要干嘛啊总司君？！”

“再不回神的话，你的脸就要埋到辣椒酱里了，隐。”冲田总司自然地将方才拽着她的手撤开，转过头摆弄起篝火上方的烤鱼，“我想你的脸并没有你的舌头那么喜欢辣椒，所以好心拉了你一把。”

隐愣了半秒。  
“……喂你这完全是一副‘好好感谢我吧’的初恋男生的傲娇口气诶。还是留着给你远方的心上人吧，这种话！”收回愤愤然的神色滴滴答答地吐完，隐看了一眼摆在地上的盛着辣椒酱的碗，“话说那碗离我有一米远，怎么可能把脸埋进去？你哄……”  
“已经沾到了哦。”  
“啊？”  
“我是说你已经沾到了辣椒了。”冲田总司挑着眉单手指了指自己额头上方的部位，“头发上。”

浅野隐眨了眨眼，然后手忙脚乱地放下手中的鱼在前额的发上乱抓了一阵，却终究没有碰到类似于辣椒酱的东西。强压下烦乱的心皱着眉仔细思索了一下，她再次撇过头面色不善地看向总司：“所以你果然是哄我的吧。我的脸都没埋进去哪轮得上头发，除非它翘……”话至此，突然意识到了什么，她立时住了嘴举起双手去抓头顶的呆毛。  
被人抓住了手腕。

“喂，你干……”

才刚吐出几个字就感到手腕上的力道松了下来，几乎是同时，身旁本对着篝火的人一转踝转向了她，挺腰直坐。  
细细小小的瘙痒以及头发被摆弄的不知名的感觉从头顶直贯到了脚下。她突然觉得很紧张，只是屈着背努力降低自己的高度，视线在下方的草丛上转来转去，不敢有丝毫其他的小动作。  
过了一会儿，头顶的异感消失，余光瞥见了坐回原位的人后，她才小心翼翼地转过了头。

冲田总司正将什么东西揣回怀里，似笑非笑的神色还没有褪去，当他对上她的视线时，冰绿色的眸中更染上了一层淡淡的光华，眉角上翘，心情很好的样子。  
隐撇头转向面前的鱼，随手拿起一条狠狠咬了下去。

清风拂面，柳叶低垂，辣香浓郁而醇厚，烤鱼令人垂涎三尺。这个地方风景秀丽、空气沁人，浅野隐觉得唯一不足的便是现今身旁有一个正在正大光明地轻笑的冲田总司，即使脸皮极厚如她也恨不得找个坑钻下去。  
虽然这种感觉并不讨厌。

“啊，找到了找到了！”  
如此情况下，这乱入的声音就如同天籁一般悦耳，隐立即感激涕零地转过头看向声音传过来的方向。藤堂平助正挥着手从不远处跑来，原田左之助笑着跟在后面，他旁边是依旧斯文寡言的斋藤一。

冲田总司笑道：“啊咧～真亏你们能找到这里啊？”  
“是阿一说隐一定在河水上游水最清的地方捕鱼的！”已跑到他们身旁的平助一边欢快地答着，一边寻了个空位就在篝火旁坐下，“给我一条，我也要尝尝看烤鱼的味道！”

有人愿意与自己一同品味美食自然是件好事，况且这些人来了随时可以从河里抓出更多的鱼。因此，隐很高兴地将手中的一串递给了他：“给你，这串隐我刚刚才放好调味料！”  
接过鱼，藤堂平助留心地观察了一番。片刻后，他又看向了隐，眨了眨眼慢慢开口：“那个……给我串没有放好调味料的吧，这上面的辣椒……”

是金子总会发光，是美食总会得到别人的认可。——隐觉得这句话并不是真理，因为她的味觉革（和谐）命就从来没有得到过谁的承认和推崇……  
咳咳，她坚决不承认自己是故意将这串给了平助想骗他吃下去的。

好在早已做好了此种心理准备，她只是抓了抓头发讪讪地用一串刚烤好的鱼换回了藤堂手中的那些。

“有什么事么？你们都找到这儿来了。”冲田总司的声音在耳边响起。  
隐闻声也回过了头，看着原田和斋藤在对面坐下。

“是观摩比赛的事！”原田左之介单手搭在膝盖上稍稍倾身，朝隐道，“不需要练习一下么？”  
隐对着他看了一会儿。  
“啊啊啊别提这个，我还想多逃避一会儿。”锁着眉扒拉着一头卷毛，她烦躁地长叹了一口气，“虽然隐我也知道刀法不精的武士就和不会精打细算的商人一样没用，但一个力气可以与男人比拟的女人也不叫女人了吧！本来围观多好，让我当众出丑很爽么那只混蛋鸭子？”  
“不，我想他大概是想借此确认你的真实性别，顺便摸清你的实力底线。”话音刚落，斋藤一便淡淡开了口，“这场比赛，或许会关系到他是否会揭穿你的真实身份，也会影响到浪士组的声誉，还是小心为好。”

隐沉默了下来。  
“……阿一你真是的，一下子就把这件事上升到了这么麻烦的高度，这不是想随便敷衍都不行了么？”半晌后，她伸了个懒腰一个翻身欠身站起，在微风中摇摇晃晃的呆毛突然一抖。头顶苍天脚踩大地，彼时的浅野隐满脸皆是直面惨淡人生的悲壮之气——  
“算了算了，不就是观摩赛么？刀法比不过你们隐我还有其他方法，绝对让那什么脑残中将享受到极美的视觉体验！”

“诶？你想到了什么好办法？”

……

>>>

“麻绳？”  
年轻的会津中将睁大双眼不可置信地望着过分中性的少年手中十米长的土黄之物。  
“你究竟是哪个流派的？”  
——现今流传的流派中，确实没有使用这种诡异的武器的。

“不，中将阁下，其实这并不是麻绳。”  
隐慢条斯理地在麻绳的一头打了个大大的死结，托在掌心掂了掂，一手捏住死结的一头甩了甩。在较为满意地弯起眉后，才举起长绳认真道。  
“如您所见，这绳子的一头有一个类似蛇头之物，因此名为……蛇绳鞭，嗯，您可以这么称呼它。”

“说什么蛇头，那只是你刚才打的死结吧。还有‘蛇绳鞭’什么的很明显是刚刚才取出来的名字吧。”  
尽管井吹龙之介的声线颇为小心翼翼，但一片万籁俱寂下，还是被隐听见了。

浅野隐侧过头朝声源处大咧咧地露齿一笑，便立即恢复严肃的神色接着向中将进言。  
“在下确实出自试卫馆的天然理心流，却因为剑道天赋不佳并无所成，实在惭愧。但武学互通，不必太过拘泥于流派和武器，就像在下手中的，叫它阿姆斯特朗回旋加速喷气式阿姆斯特朗炮①或是蛇绳鞭、抑或直接称为绳子，它都可以发挥它的作用。不知阁下可以为然？”

“口气倒不小，那我就拭目以待。”  
会津中将沉默了片刻，双眼一钩，露出一个意味不明的笑容。  
“还有，方才拘泥于这根绳子的名字的是你。”

言毕，他坐回了原先的座椅上。

“不是绳子，是蛇绳鞭君。”  
面不改色地吐出了一句，隐将蛇头的一端扔至了地面，右手捏住蛇尾稍稍竖起三指，上身下倾弓步，下颚略抬，紫眸微睨，全神戒备眼前的原田——她今日的对手。  
“今日在下敢站在这里，自然不会丢天然理心流的脸。”

“准备——”  
裁判举起了一只手。  
“开始！”

下一秒，原田左之助的竹枪直扑隐的门面而来。

几下侧身避过接踵而至的攻击，她张开左腿斜身一跨，右手对着对方的脚踝甩出长鞭。原田躲闪之际，她一蹬腿跳起，将第一鞭打在地面上。  
麻绳的鞭地声如雷轰鸣。  
借反弹之力将身体抬高数米后，自第二鞭起，便见长鞭如急袭目标的猛蛇，迅疾如飞矢，与竹枪发出恍如空气爆鸣的低响。  
落地时，她便和左之拉开了好几米的距离。

对方挺身突刺，她旋转长绳急速后退，细绳在半空中布出漩涡一般扭曲回旋的图案。  
眼花缭乱。  
但速度终究不敌，不过片刻，原田左之的长枪便已突入绳所形成的漩涡中。隐立时回返后退的步伐，疾步从他身旁一掠而过。

他略惊诧后猛地回身，她甩袖收绳。

绷紧的麻绳缠住了竹枪的枪头。

会津中将拍案从座椅上弹起，直直地盯着两人，等待下面的进程。

……  
……  
……

“到这里就可以了，大人！”

“什么？你们还没比……”

“没必要比出胜负，隐我本来就不是左之的对手。”  
隐扔下手中的长绳，没等他说话，便走到左之面前摆弄起缠在枪头的乱绳。  
“况且如果在战场上的话，做到刚才那样，在下便成功了。”

“这就成功了？只是这样并不能消灭敌人吧。”

“只要封住了敌人的四肢和武器，要消灭或是俘虏便都在俯仰之间了。这些事情，大可交给精通刀法的同伴们。”  
隐朝从旁边的隔板夹缝中隐隐露出的几只色彩不同的眸瞥了一眼。  
“天然理心流注重实战，并不停留于表面形式。阿一是左撇子便任他左手持刀不强制改正，在下不通刀法便让我使鞭极尽我用……大人也看到了，我的攻击虽鲜有杀伤力，在战场上却有一席用武之地，也算是得到了天然理心流的精髓。”

说着，恭敬地弯腰欠身，她回过头目不转睛、满脸诚挚地再次对向中将。  
“因此，在下认为自己并没有辱没天然理心流之名。还望大人笑纳方才那些三脚猫的烂招。”

……

>>>

“隐，你白天的话说得不错呐。”

当晚，人静月明，唯有浪士组屯所内烛火辉煌。

——会津中将对此次观摩赛给予了非常好的评价。  
半小时前，近藤勇是这么告诉他们的。

“那是……”

“不用谦虚了，我都看到了。”  
冲田总司拿着一盏清酒走到她的桌盘边坐下，轻晃杯皿，酒水发出低沉的脆响。小啜了一口，他勾起嘴角微微一笑。  
“近藤桑本来还在担心你，听了你的话后便很开心地笑了。”

浅野隐听闻默然半晌，还是没有忍住开口的冲动，语速缓慢而深重。  
“……不，你弄错了，总司君。”

“怎么？”  
冲田略带疑惑地抬起了头。

隐喝了一口酒，一斜身懒懒地趴在面前的矮桌上，装模作样地清了清嗓子。  
“其实……咳咳，其实我刚才想说的是——‘那是当然’。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①阿姆斯特朗回旋加速喷气式阿姆斯特朗炮：总体来说它的样子就是一个炮筒两边摆两个球那样的，当然也有特别的意味……不过不大CJ，小孩子还是不要知道，况且这里并没有暗喻或者取那个意思，所以作者桑就不提了。


	5. Chapter 5

脑细胞总在过渡段最浪费

“其实我刚才想说的是——‘那是当然’。”

冲田总司疑惑的神色改为了震惊。  
——理所当然，以正常人的思维，被人夸奖过后纵然心中百般自恋，也自然该假意自谦一番。

双重否定一下，对于不正常的人，他当然便不会按照常理出牌。  
而他所认识的浅野隐便是所谓“思维不合常人”的其中一员。

想到这里，冲田总司重又扬起了嘴角，没有理会两手挡在脸颊前似乎是以防被他砍的隐，若无其事地又小饮了一口杯中酒。  
“不过，从没听你说起过呐，你居然会用鞭子？”

“不是‘我居然会用’，我最擅长的武器本就是个类似鞭子的东西，名字，叫怒莲。”  
隐懒洋洋地放下手端起酒杯与他的对碰了一下，单手撑住下颚，双眼微微抬起望着顶上暗红的灯光。不知是否是因为酒精的作用，她的脸颊泛着淡淡的微红，在旁人看来便更染上了一丝淡淡的忧郁。  
“只可惜，我已经很久没有看见她了，也不知道还有没有机会。”

怒莲——这个有着与浅野隐糜烂的形象不符的文艺名字的武器，千真万确，她便是隐作为死神最好的同伴，她的斩魄刀。  
斩魄刀，从死神的灵魂中分离，与死神一同降生，一同消亡。既然是死神的武器，因此，早在隐莫名其妙来到这个世界的那一天，这倒霉的刀便和那些死神能力一同消失在了她的视野内。明明还记得解放语①与攻击方式，却丝毫感觉不到它的存在，自己各方面的能力都受到了极大的限制。  
虽然隐在这个世界生活得也悠然自在，偶尔仍会有些感伤。而这种感伤，打架无力还要费尽心机为自己找借口开脱时便显得尤其深刻。请不要责怪她只在打架无力时想起那离自己远去的斩魄刀，毕竟在谈心的闺蜜之前，所谓斩魄刀也只是打架的工具而已。

“隐我啊，有时候真的觉得武士刀之类的麻烦的要死，想直接带一条鞭子在身上，但是没有怒莲那种能力的鞭子是很难伤人的。”  
拿着酒瓶离开座位，浅野隐摇摇晃晃地走到木门边，一手扶着门框，远眺微凉的月亮，习习冷风震得呆毛四处飘摇。  
“不过平常打架什么的尽自己的力就好，反正你们厉害得很。但隐我也想有可以说动朽木队长②那种大冰山的嘴遁来给近藤桑洗洗脑，比如‘将军是男的，对他不用像对女人一样太忠诚’，‘要像墙头草一样尾随时代前进的潮流’之类的。……对了，顺便一提，我说的‘墙头草’不是贬义词。”

凌乱的天然波浪卷静静地爬在木栏上，隐一侧身将背靠向门框，抬起头高举握着酒杯之手，以一种超然隐士放浪形骸的姿态将透明的液体灌入喉中。

喝酒有一条举世不变的定律——没有喝多少的人对迎面而来的敬酒会以“我醉了”推脱，而已然醉倒的人会一边仰天大喊着“我还没醉，再来一杯！”一边毫无节制地给自己灌酒……咳，似乎夸张了一些。  
总之，看着浅野隐现在的表现，加上前几秒那些虽前言不搭后语却怎么听怎么像传说中的“真言”的言辞，冲田总司断定她是已经醉了。

于是他快步走上前去夺过了她手中的酒杯。  
“隐，你喝多了，先回去休息吧。”

“啰嗦，隐我只是去多啦A梦迷宫般的四次元口袋逛了一圈头有点晕而已。”

“嗨嗨，所以头晕了就回去睡觉吧。”  
随口敷衍着女子口中不知所云的台词，冲田总司伸手扶过她的肩便半抱半拉着她走出了餐厅。

…… 

>>>

——有一个解决浪士组人手不足的好方法。  
咦，人手不足除了招人还能怎么样？

——吃了这个药的人可以在受伤时快速恢复，增强肌体活性以提高攻击力，以一敌百。  
超速再生？虚化③？要让人类一下子升级成金刚也太勉强了吧！

——它的名字叫……

“咚——”  
浅野隐的头狠狠地撞在了坚硬的门板上。

“床铺离门这么远我到底是怎么滚到这里的？是被那诡异的梦诅咒了吧，嗯，一定是的。”  
一手捂住撞得充血发烫的头顶，从睡梦中惊醒的隐单手撑地晃晃悠悠地爬回床铺，半眯着眼软塌塌地靠墙坐下。  
“真是的，那诡异的红色液体到底是什么啊？乾氏特制蔬菜汁④？APTX3869⑤？不对那个药只会让人缩小……痛！”

宿醉的人大多头脑不清附带无数根筋错位，这种情况下最好的方法就是躲起来发完疯再出门，而现在大脑严重抽筋的隐便是这么打算的。然而，人算不如天算，正当她絮絮叨叨地把脑中莫名其妙的东西向外排挤时，另一头的木门便不争气地在榻榻米上“呲——”地一滑，带进了阳光、冲田总司、和他手里的一团浅葱色的不明物。

“难得你自己先起床了。昨晚睡得怎么样，隐？”

浅野隐没有说话，只是伸长脖子眨着眼一动不动死盯着那团不明物体观察了半晌。  
“……总司君我眼花了么，你手里怎么好像拿着什么不得了的东西？”

“不得了的东西？”  
一时没有反应过来，冲田总司面带惑色地看了看她。确认了自己手中除了方才刚拿到的羽织并无它物后，他才将其举起挥了挥，试探道。  
“你说这个？是我们的新队服！”

“新队服？”  
踉踉跄跄地扶墙站起，隐快步趔趄到他面前，接过他递去的羽织。

浅葱色的底配上袖口白色的大锯齿纹，花纹虽不算特别精细，颜色与样式却是大方得体，材料也是上等品，丝毫不亚于护庭十三队的队长服。

“真不错啊这队服。”  
隐忍不住叹道。  
“只是，总觉得隐我如果穿着这个的话……大概会有点奇妙的逾越感。”

诚如斯言，在静灵庭，白色的羽织是作为队长的象征，对她这种小小的五席来说，穿羽织这样的事简直就如天边的浮云一般离自己遥远得很。

“逾越感？”  
于她时常天马行空的诡异思维，冲田失笑。  
“你又想到什么奇怪的东西了？”

“不，没有。”  
眨着眼又对着衣服看了一会儿，隐挥开双手将羽织披在了肩上。  
“我只是在想这装嫩的颜色到底是哪个极品想出来的？这样的话不久的将来我们不就要变成公众人物了么？我是不是该观察观察今天巡逻的两个人的情况，通过那个来决定是否该辞职不干呐？隐我还不想出名！”

“你这么想么？”  
沉默地看着她慢条斯理地穿上羽织，卷曲的天然卷漫不经心地随意挥动着，紫色与浅葱色构成了极不协调却并不难看的对比。冲田总司心情很好地挑了挑眉。  
“可惜了，这想法似乎行不通呐，还是趁早死心吧。”  
虽然是略带叹息的语句，他的语调却上挑着，丝毫不见半点遗憾之情。

呆毛愣愣地一晃。  
“……为什么？”

瞥见隐抬起头露出的诚挚无比的紫眸，冲田总司稍眯碧眼，嘴角上扬，带上了一抹深不可测的笑容。  
“因为我现在就是来叫你去巡逻的，今天刚好轮到我们两个。”

……  
……

………………………………咦？

>>>

有一种东西的预测能力有时比占卜更准确，古往今来有无数无比崇信“事在人为”的男人因为无视了它而下场悲惨。但真要说起来，那东西却毫无科学道理可言。  
这就是所谓“女人的第六感”——总的来说，是一极其坑爹的玩意儿。

然而它最大的坑爹之处就在——对于一个女人来说，明明预感到了什么，有时候却会莫名其妙地将其忽略。于是当事情发生后，纵使捶胸顿足也只能空载一腔热血接受现实。

比如现在的浅野隐，就处于这种情况中。

……

精致小巧的玻璃瓶，内盛鲜艳过分的红色液体。幽然烛光下，那瓶子外仿佛笼上了一层幽幽的红纱，好像那液体随时都会破瓶而出侵蚀万物。  
——千真万确，这和她梦里见到的那个诡异的药一模一样。

她还记得三分钟前发生的事。  
发色全白的人型生物以如同野兽的动作叼着长刀穿梭于回廊间，目光一片血红，动作狂乱无章，更似乎感觉不到刀剑刺入体内的疼痛，一切只为杀光眼前的人，在凄冷的月色下宛若厉鬼。  
那已经不光可以用“恐怖”来形容。

世界需要平衡，死神的存在就是为了维护魂魄的平衡。从看到药的第一眼起，她就预感到这个东西将会是灾祸的根源。虽然早晨糊里糊涂地忽略了那个疑似预言的梦，但此刻，她仍想做一些补偿先前的错误，亡羊补牢，为时不晚。

“我同意土方先生的观点。这个药，隐我也反对研究。”  
于是，将放在药瓶上的视线移开，隐抬起头，眯眼思索着言辞，片刻，她淡淡道。  
“无差别大炮这种东西，打着打着总是会轰到自己人的，得不偿失。”

“雪村先生刚才说了，这个药还有改良的余地。”

“改良？真可笑！”  
瞥了瞥一旁淡笑着的雪村纲道，隐犯恶心地甩过头。双眉微挑，渐渐认真了起来。  
“引发一场火的火星无论多小，它都能在森林里蔓延直至毁灭一切，你如何阻止它？你所谓的改良或许可以减缓它一次的副作用，但久而久之只会让药物更多地富集在使用者体内，早晚有一天会造成无法挽回的后果！到时谁负责？谁负得起这个责？！”

好像她说了什么好笑的内容似的，坐于芹泽鸭身旁的新见立即带着鄙夷的笑容反驳：  
“雪村先生是名医，他所说的话岂容你这个不懂医术的指手画脚？”

“医生研究这种杀人破坏自然法则的药？这个家伙既不用自己的医术救人，那就和不会做饭的老妈一样一无是处！名医？拜托你别侮辱这个名头了，它会羞愧而哭的！”

“这可是幕府的命令！”

将要出口的话稍稍一顿，看了看微扬嘴角万分得意的新见，隐冷笑一声。  
“为了自己的安逸不顾他人死活制造这种禁药？呵呵，要真是这样幕府也腐烂到根基以下了，我看还是推翻它更顺应天命！”

或许是这句宣言太过震撼，话音出口，新见便愣住了，显然还未从震惊中回过神来。

“够了！浅野隐，注意你的言辞！”

方才话至激动处，她不知何时已从位置上站了起来，如今只要稍稍侧头就看见土方岁三紧蹙着双眉，狭长的眸底闪动着严厉的微光。

稍稍冷静了下来，与新见争吵时燥热的双颊此刻慢慢降温，回想起一时不计后果发生的事，隐知道自己说错了话。  
——现在会津藩是他们的后台，为了保全组织，他们绝对不能与藩后的幕府势力为敌，而她刚才说出的话若是被有心者大作文章，则很可能因此破坏了会津好不容易对他们建立起的信任。

……

“果然在这里，我就知道第一个找到你的一定是我！”

随手捡起一块石头砸入流水之中，刹那荡漾而起的水花在黑夜中就如深不见底的黑洞，它汹涌翻腾了几秒，又渐渐平和下来。隐转过头，一只手拿着一根树枝随意地戳着地面。  
由漆黑的剪影开始，冲田总司俊朗的五官在月光下慢慢淡出。

“喂喂，总司君你那自恋的口气是怎么回事啊？理所当然的吧你第一个，我们可每天都会来这里！”  
摆着忧郁少女全身缩成一团的抱膝姿势，浅野隐理所当然地直对着他的视线，头顶的那根呆毛大义凛然地到处乱颤。  
“还有，隐我只是到安静的地方来让自己清醒一下而已，你说得怎么好像我离家出走了一样？”

冲田挑眉：  
“啊咧？我怎么觉得你早就清醒了只因为心情不好才跑到了这里？”

隐眨了眨眼，继而沉寂了下来。

其实他说得一点没错。  
之前，意识到自己说了不该说的话后，她立即垂首道歉表示自己言语过激。但情感上却并不愿意低头，因此话说完她便找了理由拂袖离开，心下郁结，就到了这里。

“那么，那个APTX4869最后还是投入研究了吧！”

看得出冲田总司对那个不祥的药也没有多少好感，说到这里，他立即拉平了微扬的嘴角，满脸的笑意转为了面无表情。在她身旁坐下，他没有追究她的答非所问。  
“那个变若水的话，之后土方先生虽然也有反对过，但最后还是……”

“被各种理由反驳了是吧。——我就知道。”

又对着天空观望了半晌，她沉默许久，长吁一口气，语调间带上了几丝叹息。  
“……总司君，知道我当年为什么一定要跟你们一起来这里么？”

绿眸轻转，被点名的人静静看向她。

“你们是隐我在这个世界第一批认识的人。”  
看冲田总司没有回答，她便一个人自问自答了下去。  
“在日野时，和你们一起练剑抓鱼喝酒，有时候抱着‘看土方先生吃瘪好高兴’之类的个人情绪合起伙来整他……那段时间真是很开心。”  
“因此，你们说要上京时，隐我突然产生了一种‘被抛弃了’的丢脸情感。”

并不是少了他们就无法生存，亦没有无法结交新友的说法。  
和大部分少年漫的男主角一样，纵然有着绝对理性的思维，却始终摆脱不了所谓友谊和同伴的羁绊——这就是对于浅野隐的简单真相。  
她知道变若水带给他们的只有可能是不幸，想到过是否要离开，最终还是无法放开这些人独自一人逍遥天外。

“那个，怎么说呢……‘无论以后会发生什么，我都将默默相随、鼎力相助，至死方休。’当年在日野头脑发热胡乱说出的台词，我也还想继续践行下去。”  
即使事情到了这个地步，无论将来的前景怎样，她还是会为浪士组出自己的绵薄之力。无关扬名，无关组织，无关神圣的武士道——她本就无法理解他们的这些信仰。

“毕竟那也是隐我自己说出来的。”  
隐抬起一只手挠着头顶的乱毛，露出了一抹略带自嘲的无奈笑容。  
“自己说的话就要由自己负责，我啊，还真是改不了这个麻烦的缺点。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①斩魄刀解放语：每一把刀都有自己的名字，斩魄刀平常只是普通的太刀形状，但每把刀都有自己不同的能力，而激活那种能力的方法，就是死神呼唤斩魄刀名字的一句话。这就叫解放语。  
> ②此处特指死神尸魂界篇黑崎一护对朽木白哉在对父母【不违背法则】和对妻子绯真【守护露琪亚】的两重约定的选择的说教，一护君的意思是打破规则守护亲人。……大概是这样吧，好久没看了我也忘了【滚  
> 写多啦A梦的时候我纠结了很久要不要消音或者改成多啦B梦之类的……  
> ③超速再生：顾名思义我就不多说了。  
>  虚化：简单说就是可以给死神增强能力的外挂。  
> ④其实我觉得这个没必要解释，特色蔬菜汁嘛，就是个颜色鲜艳诡异，没精神的人吃了直接挂掉，有精神的吃了下一秒便瘫软在地的神奇物种。  
> ⑤APTX4869：让工藤新一变小的药……貌似也没必要解释。


	6. Chapter 6

世界观是为颠覆而存在的

“你们三个从今天开始担任监察，由我指挥各项事务。正式自我介绍一下，我是浅野隐。先说一下我刚刚想到的法则。”  
午后慵懒的阳光下，穿着男装的女子更加慵懒地侧靠在座椅上，一边说话一边随性地咬着口中的烤鱼。  
“首先，这事由我全权调配，如有疑问可以提出质疑，但若我思考下来觉得你们的观点不合理，请立刻滚去做；其次，作为监察就必须把嘴巴封紧一点，以防隔墙有耳。除了我要求你们做的事情外，平常随你们自由行动，若在任何时候出现被人揭穿身份等问题，请自觉切腹，隐我不会来救你们的。”

“因此，就算看到隐我在吃鱼也要保持面不改色心不跳，这才是正道。顺便说一下，隐我现在的做法只是在试验你们，所以那边两个在挑眉的，给我把表情摆正一点。”  
若无其事地示范着所谓“面不改色心不跳”厚脸皮的底线的人悠然啃掉了最后一口鱼，淡定自若地端起一旁的茶杯喝了一口。  
“然后，再告诉我一下你们的名字。”

“山崎蒸。”  
“我叫岛田魁。”

浅野隐点了点头，她对这两个人的印象还是比较深刻的，倒是第三个人……大概是她到场的时候他已经自我介绍过了？反正她是没什么印象。  
“那那边那个戴着人类的眼镜君，你叫什么？”

“我叫月岛大西，还有‘戴着人类的眼镜’是什么，你说错了吧浅野桑？”  
她不经意的一句话，似乎换来了了不得的效果……

“好吧，大致了解了，接下来说说你们各自的工作。山崎和岛田的日常工作隐我现在还没想好，待会儿直接听我调配任务。然后月岛。”  
浅野隐面无表情地抬起凤眼朝月岛大西严肃地一眨。

“是。”  
后者立即挺胸坐直，等待她的下文。

“以后你比他们多一项任务。作者说了，这文要是再没有这样一个角色就会在无聊的边缘一直徘徊下去直到沦落地狱，今天要分配一个吐槽担待给我，看起来就是你了。”

随着她的话说完，月岛大西的嘴巴逐渐张大，最终变成了标准的“O”型。在眉毛跳动了无数次后，他终于忍不住起身掀翻了桌。当然那里并没有桌子，他掀的只是传统意义上的空气。  
“你在说什么颠覆世界观的言论啊？连‘作者’都出现了，这已经不是薄樱鬼了吧，变成其他漫画了吧喂！”

“世界观这种东西，本来就是为了被颠覆而存在的，间歇性抽风从来都是常有的事。”  
浅野隐淡定地品着手中的茶水。  
“你也不要露出这副表情，那个脑残作者坑爹又不是一天两天了，看到现在的读者应该早已做好了觉悟，你也要做好相应的觉悟才行。”

“什么觉悟啊？完全不知道你在说什么——！”

“闭嘴听我说完！综上所述——”  
半威胁地侧眼扫了月岛一眼，她随即懒散随意地起身离席走到三人面前，面无表情地道。  
“山崎，你负责监视新见的一举一动，注意别被发现了；岛田，芹泽那边的人就拜托你多关注，毕竟曾经出现过想要暗杀近藤桑的人，但要和他们处得好一些；至于大西同学……”  
话音稍顿，隐半眯起眸意味深长环视了一圈窗外，电子答录机般的声线仿佛经过了深刻的思考一般，认真严肃地一字一顿道。  
“你去通往新见的房间、旁边种着山茶花的走廊那里罚站！①”

……

“就是这样冲田先生，所以我现在才会莫名其妙地站在这里被罚站。”

“哦？”  
看着眼前满身散发着哀怨气场的眼镜君，冲田总司摆着兴致盎然的笑容高挑起双眉。

——那个家伙，十有八|九又会做出什么奇怪的事情来。  
从土方岁三那听说浅野隐被授予监察一职时，这就是当时他脑中的第一反应。好奇心作祟，他就想到这里看看，没想到还未到隐的房间就看见这个满身冒着苦逼的黑气的人站在这里，心下觉得和隐有关，这才走过去问问。  
……然后就听到了上述的事。

其实月岛并不是在对他告状，他听得出，这人只是被罚得莫名其妙，从某种程度说确实可怜。当然，他也并不认为这是因为隐一时兴起想COS一下小学老师而来的产物。

思维至此自动切断。

通往走廊那头的中央，和式的门被人悄悄地拉开，不多时，就看见新见抱着一叠纸走了出来。他的身子微微侧了侧，但瞥到他们后立即掉转过去从另一条走廊走，很明显是为了避开他们。  
冲田总司稍稍眯起了眼。

“冲田先……”

“这些事你跟我说也没用吧，既然隐让你在这里罚站，你按她说的做就是了。”  
回过身打断月岛的话，他佯装无可奈何地摊了摊手。  
“真的不甘心的话，那就只能找土方先生做主把她撤了。”

“土方先生？这……”

“啊咧，隐我怎么好像听到有人在发表危险言论试图砸了我的饭碗？”  
话音未落，就见一坨毛绒绒的卷毛从他们所在走廊的另一头移了过来，卷毛丛中一根突兀的呆毛巍然屹立。  
“真是的，亏隐我良心大发不打算再让月岛君罚站了，既然这样你就继续站着好了，隐我回去了！”

“等、等一下浅野桑！”

“人只有永不停止前进的步伐才会不断进步，要是轻易停下总有一天会被别人超越的。”

“这根本就是两回事吧喂！”  
看着前方脚步丝毫不慢的隐，月岛大西稍稍呼了一口气，一闭眼嘴一横大吼道。  
“吐槽担待也好什么都好，我已经做好觉悟了，所以，至少让我知道被罚站的理由吧！”

气冲丹田撕心裂肺地喊出的竟是这么一个比蚂蚁还卑微的乞求……  
被他与说话力度不搭的言辞雷了一下，隐险些脚下一滑栽在地上，惊魂未定地抚了抚胸，她才慢条斯理地回过了身。  
“好吧，所谓‘男子一言，八马难追’既然你这么说了、总司君也看到了，你今天就不用罚站了。至于理由……”

“……”  
暂时没心思吐槽被她篡改得千疮百孔的俗语，月岛大西睁大了眸郑重地等待下文。

隐看了他和冲田总司几眼，又回过身朝自己的房间走去。  
“因为你的名字实在太让人有叫你罚站的冲动了！别问为什么，隐我和你解释不清！”

月岛大西微微一愣。  
“名字？这是怎么回事啊浅野桑？……喂！”

>>>

“最近街上的人对我们越发敌意了的样子。”

“好奇怪啊总司君，你是那种会感叹这种东西的人么？”  
抬眸扫视了一圈四周街道上零零散散却如出一辙与他们拉开距离的行人，隐整了整被秋风吹起的羽织，扶了扶额，斜视身旁的人。  
“还以为你一定会说‘真好啊道路变宽敞了’之类的话呢。”

“啊咧，我只是在替你说出心声罢了。”  
冲田总司随性地扬着嘴角。  
“听新八说平助因为这事很消沉，你怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？你是在看不起我么总司君？”  
立即挺起胸，浅野隐拍了拍胸口，正色道。  
“隐我可是能以不变应万变的人，这种事完全是小意……嘶，好痛……”

一时得意忘形动作太大牵动了伤口，她龇牙咧嘴地倒吸了一口凉气，条件反射地用右手抓住了左肩。

昨天她让月岛罚站的地方在新见的房间通向浪士组屯所大门的最短路径上，虽然那条路同样是通向芹泽房间的最近道，但从新见特意避开月岛和总司来看，他想去的地方必然不是芹泽的房间。——依仗着芹泽、不把别人放在眼里的他，若去芹泽的房间则不会做出这种明显心虚的举动。加上和浪士组的其他人关系并不好，分析下来，他只有可能是去找雪村纲道。毕竟对于罗刹的研究，种种现象都表明，他新见才是最起劲的那个。  
从山崎稍后报告的情况看，隐的分析并没有错。

那天下午，在听说浪士组将一个不法浪人抓回屯所的消息后，她便隐隐约约猜到那个人会被当做罗刹的实验对象。——无法以队士做实验体，用和幕府为敌的浪人最为名正言顺，一般人都会这么想。

然而，明知事情要发生却没有立场阻止，安排部署完毕之后只能坐下来静静等待它发生——这才是最让隐不爽的。掌握着情报却不能根除问题，这就像明知道自己病在肺腑却只能眼睁睁看着医生单纯忙着给你降低体温，明知道无用，但为了生存又不能把医生赶走的情况一样。  
因此，当她因力道不敌而被那个罗刹砍伤左肩时，只觉得一股无名之火蓦然从心底迸发，即使现在想起来也气得咬牙。

“研究罗刹的人还是去死算了！当时跟那个混蛋争吵真是我的失策，果然从一开始就直接抹杀掉才是最干脆的做法啊！”  
此刻，光天化日大街之上，念及此处，余火未消的浅野隐磨着牙极不冷静地大声发表着极具恶党势头的危险宣言。  
“总司君，砍了那两个秃子绝对没问题的吧，我能砍了他们的吧！”

街上的行人小心翼翼地看了看突然开始恶狠狠地咒骂的少年，虽然不知谁是那个被他诅咒秃头并报以抹杀想法的，但顾及自身安全，他们还是小步后退着再度拉大了与走在中间的壬生狼们的距离。

若是其他原因导致路人对浪士组的惧怕尚能忍受，什么都没做就这样莫名其妙地被人畏惧实在冤枉。隐刚念叨完，她身后的一人就伸过头凑到了她旁边。  
“浅野桑，你小声点，百姓都被我们吓到了。”

“啰嗦！人为了自己的梦想就应该拼尽全力，就算杀不了他们隐我也要用我全部的灵魂之力咒死他们！”  
“什么咒死啊？你只是在念叨吧，只是在做连鬼神听了都会烦地躲起来的无用功的念叨吧！”  
“鬼神这种不切实际的东西躲起来还是炒着吃都随便啦，砍了他们这种任务只要交给总司君就没问题了！”  
“为什么会提到冲田先生？不要把冲田先生一起拉过来做你达成恐怖理想的帮凶啊！”  
“从来没说过让他做‘帮凶’吧！隐我是心怀天下的大善人，恶人这种角色有总司君一人就足够了！”

……

一旁的冲田总司一边玉树临风地慢慢走着，一边淡定地看着开始以自己为话题、你一言我一语说得不可开交的隐和月岛，中枪无数。过了一会儿，他终究忍不住抬起一只手重重地敲了敲她的后脑。

“反正总司君自己都说了……痛！”  
突然被袭击的隐捂着脑袋回身面色不佳地对向笑得分外灿烂的冲田。  
“喂喂，轻点啊，隐我可是伤员！”

“既然想砍他们，你有做好认真练习刀法的心理准备了么？”

“刀法什么的又不是没练过，日野那两年就证明了隐我根本不行吧！”  
看着身旁一句话便将扯远的话题拉回的冲田，隐伤脑筋地摊了摊手。  
“而且这种艰巨的任务本来就该交给你吧总司君，为了我什么都能做是你自己说的！”

“不，我说的是‘为了近藤桑’。”  
原则问题不能含糊，冲田总司认真地纠正道。

隐默了片刻：  
“……隐我是浪士组的一员，浪士组就是近藤桑，所以隐我的利益就是近藤桑的利益，我们所有人都早已一心同体了不是么？”

“近藤桑的意思是服从幕府的命令。”

“……”

浅野隐沉默了下来，朝提到近藤后表情立时变得严肃的冲田看了一会儿。  
“啊，我当然知道。”  
闭眼轻叹了一声，她又回过头，眯眸正视人流鲜少的街道，缓缓道。  
“我知道，所以我会努力忍着。”

“虽然隐我并不清楚自己的忍耐力到底有多少。”

“……”  
看着身旁微旎双眼的少女，冲田总司微微眯起双眼，缄默不语。

TBC

①银魂的平行世界之一《3年Z组银八老师》经常出现的情景。大西为银他妈初代编辑，银魂制作组为了表现对他的敬意（？），所以……


	7. Chapter 7

无视是吐槽的最佳应对法

回到屯所时，原田、藤堂和新八正坐在大堂前的台阶上。动作并不算很雅，带着些淡淡的慵懒。三人的头呈面对面的姿势聊得很欢，隐和冲田在他们身后的不远处站了好一会儿，他们才发现。

“总司、隐，你们回来了！”  
最先开口的是藤堂，他熟络地仰起头挥了挥手。  
“怎么样，今天的情况？”

按巡逻途中总司的说法，隐料想藤堂所问大约是百姓的态度。  
于是她歪过头耸了耸肩。  
“就这样呗，没怎么样！”

藤堂平助淡淡“哦”了一声，有些消沉地略略低下了头。

浅野隐看了他几眼，一斜身靠在身后的栏杆上，凤眼懒洋洋地半闭起，那根呆毛也一同顺势趴在了栏杆的镂空处。  
“你们刚才在聊什么呐那么入迷？隐我可一直以为总司君是那种存在感高得绝对不可能被无视的类型……喂，至少该给我那被颠覆的三观一个说法吧。”

三人默契地都没有说话，同时用眼神示意着一个方向。隐循着视线望去，就看见井吹龙之介拿着把竹刀不专业地上下挥舞着，满脸不爽的神情与他身旁的斋藤一形成了鲜明的对比。

龙之介在练习刀法？还是阿一教？  
他是那种会主动练习刀法的人么？  
不对，看他的表情明显是被阿一逼迫的，虽然不知道用了什么方法。

以上，是浅野隐大脑回路在下一秒内给出的信息与判断。  
其实她也不知道自己的大脑反映这些信息有什么意义，或许只是单纯被“龙之介练习刀法”这件事本身给雷到了。

总之，一秒钟后，她顺利将大脑思考的问题切换到了更有用的地方，因为就在她看了龙之介一会儿后，冲田总司的声线就从身旁飘进了双耳。  
“怎么样，这时候你正好可以和龙之介一起去练习！”  
他顿了顿道。  
“由一君指导。”

“……你特意强调是阿一指导是想干嘛啊总司君？提醒我那里是火坑么？明知道是火坑还要我跳你到底安了什么心啊？在记仇么？是在记隐我巡逻时说错话的仇么？”  
阿一的性格认真而追求完美，任何事都讲究一丝不苟。因此，即使在日野时，隐也从不找斋藤练习刀法，否则她定会被阿一的认真折磨疯。这么想着，她挺起胸很有那么回事地大声道。  
“而且隐我还想保持自己在龙之介面前的高大形象，刀法一暴露就完了啊！”

——你真的确定你在龙之介眼里还有所谓的“高大形象”么？  
看着前方一边伸懒腰，一边喊着“好了好了，就这么愉快地决定了，龙之介还是一个人在阿一的指导下快乐地练习吧，我会在精神上鼓励他的！”并慢吞吞地向自己房间移动的浅野隐，众人都不约而同地眯起了半月眼。

他们一直觉得浅野隐是个很奇怪的人，这个奇怪除了表现在那神奇的性格外，在她的刀法上显得尤其。

她是那个春季，和斋藤一一起来到试卫馆的。虽然是女子，但听说她现在无所归处的处境后，好心的近藤勇就将她收为了入室弟子。

她首次拿刀便姿势标准得无可挑剔，他们原以为她会是个奇才，但经过了几个月，现实却残酷地揭露了他们想法错误的事实。——她的刀法干净利落，刀下亦不留情，但没能摆脱女子天生力道不足的弱势。这其实并没有什么，因为这些弊端可以用一些招式掩蔽，但偏偏浅野隐完全无法将其用入实战，总是下意识地便开始打出一些虽凌厉却硬碰硬的招式。  
若是个男人，她会是个强者，但以如今她自身的情况看，这完全成了绊脚石。

“没办法啊，这种打法早就刻进隐我的灵魂深处了，根本改不过来！”每到那时，隐都会摆着无所谓的神情随便地摊一摊手，然后收起木刀跑出去抓鱼吃。

他们只好无奈地对望一眼。  
虽然浅野隐第一天就说过类似“她不是人类”的话，但他们并没有太相信，每次听到也不过一笑了之。

深秋转入冬季时，浅野隐的起床时间开始一天比一天晚，平常的精神也没有以前那么足了。于是，除了每天的例行练习外，刀法的事便这么搁置了下来。

一直到现在。

井吹龙之介好像吃了什么兴奋剂似的，一连几个月都努力地练习着刀法不曾松懈，在这期间，天气也不知不觉冷了下来。

最近几天，浅野隐的赖床问题越发严重了，而且仔细想想的话——过去的两年，似乎也是从这前后几天开始的吧……  
正走过隐房间外走廊的冲田总司下意识地侧眼朝那扇纸门瞄了瞄。

纸门打了开来。

冲田总司驻足，微微侧身看着整着衣衫将整个人都缩在浅葱色羽织内的女子。  
她的背没精神地稍稍弯着，头发还未梳顺，呆毛混在卷毛丛中乱成一团，显然是刚起床。

“早，总司君。”  
看到他，她半睡半醒地打了声招呼，以一种漫不经心的样子旁若无人地走到了院子里，两手抬起费力地扎着后脑的马尾。大约是天气冷的原因，手指的张合并不自如，每次总会少抓那么几绺头发，浅野隐举着两手在头顶捣鼓了半天，却始终没有一次顺利完成当前任务的。

已经不早了啊……  
冲田总司在旁等待了许久，终于看不下去地走上前去夺去了她手里的头绳。

浅野隐意外地没有说话也没有什么夸张的表示，只是安静地站在原地任他摆弄着她的头发。

卷毛如混乱的线团，却出奇得柔软，听话地随冲田的手力倒伏。即便如此，替别人梳头总没有为自己那么顺畅，角度和力道都不是很好把握，让他稍有些力不从心之感。绑绳时，就见一绺头发从发间缓缓弯曲，慢慢形成了拱桥状，渐渐地直起腰，他绑好头发时，它已然站稳脚跟鹤立鸡群地屹立于头顶。浅野隐抓了抓头发，它仅仅晃了晃，顽强不倒。

“好了！”  
说着，他勾起嘴角踱步到她面前。

“嗯，谢……”  
浅野隐又抓了抓头发，整个人都是一副物我皆忘超然天外的傻样。她迷迷蒙蒙地看了他一会儿，又望了望会议厅的方向，便转身朝那走去。  
“不是要开什么会么？再不走我们要迟到了……”

看着前方迷迷糊糊地说完话就幽幽飘远的某人，冲田总司不自觉地微微眯起双眼。  
她似乎还从来没对他说过“谢”字。或者说，她是那么好说话的人么？  
……果然她最近的言行举止有些不正常啊！

但他没有深究，因为刚到会议厅就听到那几位监察报告着长洲叛变的消息，接着众人商议下来便决定全体出战。当然，监察被留在了屯所继续收集情报。斜视着会议期间一直处于浑浑噩噩的犯傻状态的浅野隐，他忽然有些庆幸芹泽的决定。

>>>

众人不在的几天，似乎也一并带走了麻烦事，留在屯所的队员们除了例行的巡逻外便没有什么事情要干了，当然，这其中的原因之一是如今地位最高的浅野隐没有下达任何任务，而她本人也趁着麻烦的闹钟们不在的天时肆意延长自己的睡眠时间，过得倒也滋润。

第三天，当她还悠哉悠哉地神游在梦中时，天煞的敲门声就打碎了和谐美好的气氛。

“浅野桑、浅野桑……”

“早……谁啊？”  
隐翻了个身，迷迷糊糊地喊了一句。

“我是月岛！浅野桑早上好……个头啊？！”  
敲门声停下，门外的人话音稍稍一顿，突然更是大声地咆哮道。  
“现在已经中午了，近藤先生他们都回来了，快点去迎接！”

“好烦啊，帮我跟他们说一声，隐我已经进入冬眠期了不便去迎接。”  
“冬眠期？假了，太假了吧浅野桑！冬眠是什么？就算你这么说他们也不会以为你变成蛇的！”

“哦，那就说睡眠不足是美容的大敌，隐我要补眠。”

“我看你是睡眠太足皮肤活性不够提早衰竭吧！”  
月岛大西默了一会儿，继而颇为崩溃地大叫。  
“你明明那么清醒诶浅野桑，拜托快起来吧，要是被土方先生他们看见要怎么办……冲田先生都过来了！”

“总司君回来怎么可能先到我这里来？我说你烧坏了吧大西同学……不对，不是说笨蛋是不会感冒的么？既然连感冒都不会又怎么可能发烧？”  
“这到底是什么理论啊喂？！除了笨蛋，像冲田先生这样身体好的人也是不会感冒的！”  
“那正好，说明总司君也是笨蛋。”

话题似乎朝着奇怪的方向发展了……  
虽说都是随口所做的应答，经这么一折腾，隐也确实清醒了大半。

脸颊上可以感觉出从纸门缝隙间渗入的冷风，左肩的伤口在冷气中有些微微作痛。到了秋冬季节会身体发冷、有时大脑神志不清——真的就好像冬眠一样。她不明白为什么，但现在的她确确实实存在着这个毛病。尽管浪士组的棉被并不保暖，但终究比那单薄的衣服暖和得多，她便更乐意呆在被窝里。  
再者，监察是个清闲职，虽然上面的任务都需要她分配，但她知道山崎和岛田定会将得到的情报也一并告知土方他们，她的作用便没有那么重要了。

这种时候，如果有什么重要的事，近藤有了土方山南以及山崎他们的情报足够解决，没事的话自然各回各房好好休息，她何必自作多情去淌这浑水？  
这么想着，浅野隐决定不再理会门外大喊大叫着“冲田先生真的过来了，他已经进来院子里了！”的月岛，闭上眼专心睡觉，顺便将棉被盖得严实了一些。

然而这一次，她确实是猜错了。

月岛的大叫声戛然而止，她心道他终于不再烦她了，暗自高兴时，就听到纸门又被谁轻轻扣了几声。稍带戏谑的声线悠悠然传入耳中。  
“这么说来隐你今天是不想吃鱼了？”

“鱼？”  
听清了熟悉的声线说出的内容，隐想也没想一边重重地点头一边郑重道。  
“要啊，当然要！”

“那好，我等你十分钟。”  
冲田总司也是直截了当。  
“这几天有点累，十分钟后还赖在床上的话你就自己去抓鱼吧。”

浅野隐愣了愣，当即起床穿衣。  
反正在床上躺着也很是无聊，不如多吃点美味的烤鱼，或许便没有那么冷了……

……

京都野外。

恰才入冬，尚有些深棕色的叶片从高处的树丫上飘飘悠悠地落下。浅野隐缩着身子坐在篝火旁，撑着下巴静静望着河岸边冲田总司健步如飞的身影。

大约是平常一直在一起惯了，这才三天未见，现在这样看着他，突然有一种恍如隔世的怅惘感。  
隐垂着眼睑无所事事地玩弄着手中的枯草。

不一会儿，冲田总司便拎着一桶鱼走了过去。

浅野隐朝一旁挪了挪给他空出了位置，迫不及待地斜眼朝桶里瞟了瞟。  
——整整一桶，几乎塞满了来回游动的小鱼。

“唔，今天似乎晚饭都不用吃了！”  
她兴奋道。

今天一天把这些鱼都吃了？你是想死么？  
此时的冲田总司很有抽搐嘴角的冲动，但良好的言行习惯抑制了这不雅的行为，温文尔雅地用树枝串起几条鱼架到了篝火上，他淡然纠正道。  
“不，还有一些带回屯所当今天的晚餐，剩下的养着你明天吃。”

浅野隐拖着大大的长音“诶”了一声，失望地垂下头，睁着双眼死死瞪着火焰中的鱼。

天气很冷。纵然有篝火取暖，刺骨的寒风还是不可抑制地钻入了她的衣襟，渐渐的，只觉得体温越来越无法保持平衡，寒风稍一刺激，隐就忍不住打了个寒战。

“隐？”  
冲田总司立刻便发现了，凑到了她身旁。隐仰首看了他一眼，只见他凤眼稍眯，双眉微微锁起。

他的目光在她身上停留了好一会儿，就是厚脸皮如她也被盯得浑身发毛。  
“干……总司君你干什么这样看着我？”

冲田总司没有回答，片刻后，又恢复了最早正坐的姿势。  
浅野隐如释重负地叹了口气，伸手抓了抓头顶的卷毛，随即又因低温而缩起了四肢。

“我们回去吧。”

“不要，隐我都两天没吃鱼了，再不吃会死的！”  
她下意识地答着，听得那头安静了下来，没有多想，只是呆呆地望着慢慢被烤熟的鱼。

余光内，身旁的人先是安静地坐了一会儿，突然便开始了较大幅度的动作。正要侧头向那看时，肩上冷不丁地一沉，棕色的发丝与外套已闯入了视线。一双手灵活地将躺在她肩上的外套整了整，又把它向上拉了一寸，然后轻轻搭在了她的两臂上。

隐觉得自己的大脑似乎停转了几秒。

衣服上残余的体温渐渐渗入皮肤驱散了些许寒意，一时间不知所措，隐只能动了动双臂，悄声道。  
“总……司君……你在干嘛？”

“我倒要问你了，隐，这么怕冷还到这种地方来捕鱼你到底在想什么？”  
一瞬间狭小的世界内，冲田的声音便显得尤其清晰。

“我没……我是说你才穿了这么点万一着凉了怎么办？！”

“我可没有这么脆弱。”  
冲田总司轻笑了一声，语气随随便便毫不在意。  
“刚才你不是说了么，笨蛋是不会感冒的。”

“那只是隐我随口瞎说的啊，你居然当……不对，你那时候不是在院子里么，到底是怎么听到的啊？！”  
倏忽想到了什么，隐的话音微微一顿，又急急忙忙地改口道。  
“不不不，这些都不是重点，重点是——总司君你居然会承认自己是笨蛋？！”

冲田总司听毕扬起嘴角，对她喋喋不休的话不予应答。

见他没反应，隐也只能僵硬地坐着，不敢动弹。他们现在离得很近，似乎她只要稍稍一动就能撞到他的下颚，或是靠到他的胸膛上。  
——又是那种、奇怪却并不讨厌的感觉。

“隐。”  
“啊？”

冲田总司侧了侧眸，语气半带感叹。  
“……还真乱啊，你的头发。”

看不清他说此话的表情，亦不知他究竟在想什么，隐默然，思索几秒后，她慢条斯理地抬起一只手懒懒地拔了拔头顶的呆毛。  
“有着清爽直发的你是无法理解天然卷的痛苦的，总司君。”

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

生活就在点滴的心跳加速

“阿一，看什么呢？”  
看着闻声转过身来的斋藤一，一头卷发的少年稍稍握紧了手里装满鱼的桶，加快脚步小跑了过去。

“不，没什么。”  
斋藤稍一侧目，朝浅野隐身旁的冲田总司颔一下首，又背对向他们，略略仰头注视着壬生寺的大门。  
“只是在想，我们居然会成为重新被选中的人。”  
喃喃着，他将一只手搭在刀柄上细细地来回抚摩。

——松平肥后守御预，新选组宿。  
几天前尚破烂而凄凉的大门一侧，现今高悬着提有这些字的木匾，在夕阳辉映下显出了几分庄严。  
大抵自家同伴们在这次的战争中又立了什么大功——“新选组”，这便是松平容保赐予的代替浪士组的新名，以表示对他们的肯定。

“扑通——”  
桶里的鱼突然不安分地跳了跳，飞溅而起的水花破坏了这极好的感叹伤怀的气氛。

浅野隐被突如其来的动静吓了一跳，险险将一个猛抖的桶握稳，惊魂未定地吁一口气后，她立即将桶放到地上推到了冲田面前。  
“啊啊果然还是换你拿吧总司君，在水里好好的为什么这些鱼动不动就会蹦两下啊？”

“哦？之前不是你坚持要自己拿着的么，隐？”  
碧眸轻挑，注视了一会儿蹙起眉的女子，冲田总司笑道。

“什么啊隐我可是为你好哦总司君！”  
见他没有依言拎桶的意思，隐蹲到水桶边，伸出一只手戳了戳水中的鱼，继而挺起胸理直气壮地道。  
“女人都是善变的，为了你无法预知的未来先习惯这一点可是会省去很多麻烦事的！而且自己喜欢的东西当然拿在自己手里比较安稳，现在隐我拿不动了，作为男人的总司君帮女士干干体力活也是理所当然的不是？”

“你根本就是在拿你是女人当借口吧浅野桑！”  
略带鄙夷的声线从角落中飘来，不知何时出现的井吹龙之介板着脸正义凛然地从他们身旁走过。

“喂龙之介，正处于青春期的少年想法就应该积极点，这说明隐我时时有自己是女人的自觉！”

“……是时时有强词夺理的自觉吧。”  
低声嘀咕了一句，正值青春期的悲观少年决定无视那个满腹歪理的女人，径直走到斋藤身旁。

黄昏无限、万籁俱寂，只盼这宁静缱绻的气氛永远持续下去，执子之手、白头到……咳咳，没有。名为龙之介的少年只是意味深长地微微眯起双眸，茶色的眸中印着丝丝点点初恋少年的忧郁。  
话说回来，据说他的确正处于初恋期，对象是一位可爱的艺妓。

唔，现在想想，莫非龙之介前段时间那么勤奋是因为她？

正在隐不亦乐乎地脑补时，井吹龙之介的声音又传入了耳中。  
“新选组啊……好像说这是属于习武之人的恰如其分的名字。”

“喂，这好像是几分钟前的话题吧。”  
懒懒地将埋在桶里的头抬起，隐一边蜻蜓点水地戳着四处乱窜的鱼身上层层叠叠的鳞，随意地瞥了一眼正与斋藤一同仰视着木匾的少年，摊手道。  
“名字这种东西啊，只要上位者有心，什么西瓜组啊烤鱼组啊都能被说成所谓属于武士的名字的……对了总司君，说到这个，似乎好久没吃西瓜了，我们去买两个吧？”

“现在都冬天了哪来什么西瓜啊？还有烤鱼什么的怎么都不可能和武士道扯上关系吧？”龙之介抓狂地打断她不切实际的意图。

“怎么不行？比如这样，咳咳……”  
斜睨丹凤眼，浅野隐整了整衣衫站起身，装模作样地清一清嗓子，继而煞有介事地板起脸露出一副意味深长的严肃相。  
“武士需要学会在任何恶劣的条件中生存，在饥贫交加时，自食其力的武士才能为人所敬仰，而不扰民地以鱼为食便是贯彻这项道义的重大表现。……这样如何？”  
抬了抬下颚，她颇有些得瑟地道。

“你这根本是……”  
即将出口的字霎时卡在了喉中，井吹龙之介稍稍一愣，然后低头沉默了下去。半晌后，他才长叹一口气，无奈道。  
“这个队名可是那个会津中将对你们的认可。”

“嗨嗨嗨，所以连名字都懒得起就找了个以前藩里有过的名字搪塞我们是吧？”  
随口迎合着龙之介的言辞，隐复又弯下腰拎起桶将它塞进冲田手里，抓着满头卷毛慢慢悠悠地朝屯所里晃去。  
“总之你们喜欢就好啦，反正真……新选组①这个名字在隐我看来还是挺亲切的！”

“新选组”——这个名字是他们下午才知晓的，那时候隐刚好准备和冲田一同出外捕鱼，都已经走到屯所门口了，却硬生生地被土方的一句“都去开会”扯到了会议室。  
会议依旧无聊，真要说激动人心的，便是为了庆祝这个好消息土方岁三大发慈悲给他们留了一晚上做酒会时间。

自家同伴的酒会素来是很单调的，每次不过只有稍微丰盛的烤鱼和左之的肚皮舞，当然，酒会最重要的是大家聚在一起喝酒。不过隐还是有自知之明的，一个人坐在角落里独自风雅——要是不自量力地混到那帮男人群里，她不知道第二天自己的肚子会不会被酒精撑破。喝酒的时候一边小啜一边赏月，这才是她这个浪漫主义者该有的作风。

这一次，她也一如既往地端着一盘烤鱼、顺了一壶酒坐到门闼边，斟满杯筹，习惯地慢慢上移视线。……还没有看到美好的婵娟，一个长得普通得煞风景的眼镜君突然从旁跳入了镜头。  
月岛大西心急火燎地从不远处跑来，在里屋明亮的烛光映射下，还能看见他口中吁吁呼出的水汽。

——似乎……有什么重要的事情。  
隐侧头慵懒地瞥了眼室内乱成一团的男人们，抱着酒站起身，又随手偷渡了两盘烤鱼，悄无声息地走出了房屋、关上木门。  
朝月岛使了个眼神，她当先踏步朝自己的房间走去。

“说吧，什么事？”  
在屋外的回廊上依着木柱斜坐下，隐小口抿了一点酒水，取出一只烤鱼咬了下去。

“我刚才看大家今晚都没有特别的行动，想去看看雪村纲道在干什么，结果……”

自顾自咬着鱼，隐没有理会他戛然而止的言辞，淡然自若地等待着下文。

月岛大西为难地垂了垂眸，又看了看不为所动的隐，低声续道。  
“雪村的房子……在一片火海之中。”

浅野隐吃鱼的进程立停。  
但她并未有其他动作，只是将目光移到了他的身上，沉默了片刻，又咬下一口鱼，接着啃了下去。  
“看上去烧了多久了？他本人呢？”

“大约有几个时辰了，雪村先生也不见了踪影。”

“这样啊……”

房子被烧、宿主消失通常发生在两种情况下。  
其一，是有人想暗杀。这种情况，宿主大多是已经死在了房间内，若是侥幸逃脱，按雪村纲道的情况，他应当会找到新选组来。再来便是他看局势不利自己放火走人。这种情况通常早有布局、精心安排，若他们现在马上去追，大约也只是白费功夫。

按照月岛上一次的情报，新选组出去平定长洲叛乱那日新见似乎将他的研究全部交给了雪村纲道，以让他在那期间加紧改进变若水。现在他们才回来没多久，他应当还未来得及拿回资料。  
既然这样，还不如让火烧得干净些，或许可以从此中断这害人的研究也说不定……反正即使雪村纲道还活着，他们也找不着他。

想到这里，隐悠悠然地从盘中取出一串烤鱼送到月岛面前，微晲双眸，淡淡道。  
“我把这串鱼给你，这件事暂时不要和任何人说。到了下半夜再将它告知土方先生他们，接下来该怎么做听他们的调配。”

三位监察中，月岛大西是最不受土方他们重视的，亦是最听隐的安排的人，相应的，他也成了隐最为信任的那一个。最想直接控制的事情，她自然交给自己最信任的人执行。

月岛大西认真地颔了颔首，却没有接过那串鱼。

“别害羞嘛，这串鱼是隐我送你的，不要钱！”  
隐大方地扬眉道。

“不，我不是在纠结钱的问题。”  
哀怨的小眼神晃晃悠悠地移到了旁边的两盘上，月岛大西踌躇了好一会儿，才小心地低声问道。  
“那个……能不能给我那一条？就那个，大的。”

隐悠悠然地循着他的目光侧目望去。

“不行！”  
义正言辞地大声拒绝后，她装模作样地长长叹了口气，露出一副孺子不可教的悲痛神色。  
“我说你，作为监察怎么可以被表象迷惑？有句老话不是说‘小巧的才是最好的’么？这种大鱼一看就是笨拙地只会吃的类型，吃了它你本来就不好使的脑子会更悲剧的，还是好好吃灵巧的养养你竹签一样的脑子吧！”

“没有那种老话！再说到底什么样的脑子才能和竹签一样啊？那种生物的脑袋该有多细多长？！”  
嘴角一个抽搐，月岛大西拍地大吼。  
“真要这么说的话，每次都能在捕食活动中吃到食物的大鱼才是更加聪明的那个吧！要补脑不是大鱼更有用？”

“你要这么说当然没错啦大西同学。但是，比起自己的解释，首先还是应该尊重老年人的说法。”  
隐镇定地接下话茬。  
“所谓‘规矩是人定的’，这是隐我的鱼，规矩的最终解释权当然在我手里。”

“那么，作为不尊重老年人的惩罚，请去大厅的那个门外罚站吧，大西同学。”  
正在大西掩面叹息时，悠然饮着酒的隐突然秀眉一挑，缓缓道。

后者听闻，面如死水。

所以说，比起动不动就被诡异的理由要求罚站，似乎还是勤勤恳恳地听从并完成隐的所有要求更为明智。

不过——作为一名吐槽担待，他会学乖么？  
当然不可能，毫无同情心的作者也绝不允许他学乖。

>>>

明明旁边的和室欢声笑语，自己却孑然一人在萧瑟冷风中发抖，月岛大西目光空洞地望着美好的月光。许久后，近藤和土方先后从室内走了出来。然而，他们都只是稍稍对他点一点头便径自离开了，月岛大西深深呼了一口气，只觉得自己的未来一片黑暗。

过去隐从不让他站太久，可这次却……莫非她已经忘了他被罚站的事？

“怎么，又被隐罚站了么？”  
大约又是半个时辰，正在他思考着上述可能性且越想越觉得是那回事的时候，稍带戏谑的嗓音便从一侧劈头而来。

大西下意识地便重重点了点头。  
“浅野桑都把我丢在这里好几个时辰了，冲田先生你快去提醒她一下，不能喝了酒就把我忘了啊！”

“呵呵……”  
侧眼瞄了瞄月岛满脸哀怨的神色，冲田总司忍不住轻笑出声。  
“你还真是听隐的话啊，她让你站着你就站着。”

“这，这是因为……”

“嘛，不过听话是好事，你就继续按隐说的站在这里吧！”  
打断了大西结结巴巴的言辞，冲田总司心情大好地缓步离开。

浅野隐的房间一片漆黑，在走廊上四处巡视了一圈，他才看到前方的木柱上隐隐约约靠着的人影。虽然看不真切，但通过那在皎洁月光下泛着淡淡白光的散乱的天然卷，他还是猜出了八|九。  
再向前走几步，看见地上堆叠着两个空盘，一个杯盏翻倒在酒壶旁，酒已尽。从他那个角度看去，只见浅野隐靠着柱子背对着她，上身微微弓起蜷缩在一起，只是这般静悄悄的，没有丝毫其他动作。

没有想太多，他就下意识地坐到她身旁，脱去外衣盖在了她肩上。

隐和月岛离开和室的时候，他冲田总司是注意到的。他并不知道自己为何没有跟上去，似乎潜意识里便不想插手她的工作，也无意了解她究竟收集到了多少情报、又私藏了多少。  
而如今，夜虽凉，他也没有叫醒她的打算。

一只手稍有些费力地夹在石柱和隐的手臂之间，另一只手搭在靠近自己一侧的肩上，他小心地整着外套以不让它在她睡觉时落下。

然而，即使再怎么小心，也总是有失手的时候的。

比如现在这种——因为右手用力过度，女子的身体也随之倾斜，最后靠到他肩侧的……这种情况。

TBC

①新选组在银魂中被恶搞为了“真选组”。


	9. Chapter 9

进展不顺的理由总有很多

日子一天天过去，像新八喝的烧酒一样不断见底。

雪村纲道消失后新见的举动也便于侦查了不少，唯一遗憾的是变若水并没有在那场大火中完全销毁。  
——新见为了以防万一在自己的处所留了几瓶。  
热情不减的他持续着研究，但进度明显比之前放慢了不少。

温度一天比一天低，素来怕冷的隐也随之越发畏惧起床——如果可以，她乐意一天二十四小时都呆在被窝和暖炉里。其实她的工作是给了她这样的条件的，毕竟她只需要了解情报并给出相应的指示，但新见又开始活跃起来的小动作却硬生生地打碎了这些美好的幻想。

“今天下午新见先生又一个人离开了屯所。”  
暮色时分，浅野隐在自己的卧室喝着热茶，月岛大西站在一旁报告着这十天来第七次相似的情报。  
“和上次一样去了岛原，大约在里面呆了两个小时。”

“又是带着变若水出去的？”  
“嗯。”

两手捂着水杯，隐垂首沉默了一会儿，甩袖道。  
“知道了，继续监视。”

岛原，通俗点说，那个地方就是鱼龙混杂的花街。因为鱼龙混杂，若有什么不光彩的交易，在那里是最易达成的。

……不光彩么？  
照理说变若水是他们新选组的机密，携带着离开屯所本就不正常，加上去的又是岛原这种监察无法偷听到对话的地方……如果他这样费尽心思是为了避开月岛这个眼线，这件事芹泽必定不知情。  
诚然，芹泽鸭这人平常虽然横行霸道了一点，却从不失大义和准则，撇开人品不说，隐还是挺佩服他的。从他平日里有时会似笑非笑意味深长地扫她一眼的行为看，他早已知道自己被监视着，也没有反对的意思。尽管如此，他依旧有什么话就说什么并无避讳，就好像早已摸清她浅野隐会私下受理许多情报一般……

没错，隐同学自担任监察至今已经私吞了不少情报，其中与芹泽鸭有关的几乎占了一半。啊啊，各位看官请别大惊小怪，在幕末这个和岛原一样乱七八糟的林子里，有这么一位不对自家副长和上司们有知必言的糟糕下属，其实很正常，不是么？

因此，这一次的情报她也欢乐地中饱私囊着，并且经过层层详密的分析与计算后决定一个人解决这件事。要问为什么，这就和学生不愿将考试前无意间看到的试题告诉别人是一个道理……似乎略有偏差。嘛，总之，差不多就是这样。

……

一周后，月岛大西带来了“新见先生从岛原出来时看起来心情很好”的情报。

第二天，当新见再次离开屯所时，隐便和月岛一同跟踪了出去。

……

岛原某店。

“欢迎光……”

“看到刚上去的那个尖嘴猴腮目中无人的家伙了么？给我在他点的菜里下毒，注意别毒死了。”

“诶？”  
看着眼前伸着一根手指面色平和劈头便发表起犯罪言论的清秀少年，男子猛地愣了愣。

对方似乎理解了他的难处，沉默了片刻，又开口道。  
“别担心，毒药的钱和服务费我都会悉数付清的。”

“……”

“不是这个问题……”  
脑后不可抑制地落下一滴汗，他瞥了瞥少年身旁斜视别处的眼镜君，又睁大眼睛盯着少年看了半晌。  
面色不改、满脸坚毅——看清楚了这些，他才确定了眼前的人究竟有多认真。

人认真的样子总容易让别人动容。然而，若是他真一时冲动按照少年所说的做了，目测他的职业生涯也差不多该被动容了，万一再被加上一条故意杀人的罪名……抖，从各种意义上想都不划算嘛。  
于是，他摆着尴尬的笑脸挠了挠头，试图用一种不会惹恼客人的方式，婉拒道。  
“这个……似乎不在我们的服务范围内……我是说下毒……什么的……”

“当真？”  
少年眯起眼，狭长的眸如刀锋般锐利。

“当……当真。”

正在他吓得浑身发抖时，少年突然长叹了一口气。  
“唉……真是的，现在的店家真是没有服务精神，知道什么叫‘顾客就是作者’么？”  
他说着，抬起一只手抓了抓头顶的卷毛。锐利的紫眸转为了慵懒，那一根呆毛也一同分外喜感地跳了跳。  
“既然这样，给我那个家伙对面的那间房。”

“‘顾客就是作者’是什么东西啊？顾客不是上帝么？”  
毫无服务精神的店家还未反应过来，眼镜君已经接下了话题。

少年听闻斜睨凤眼，摆出了一副睥睨众生的欠扁样。  
“同人文里作者就是上帝，作者意志就是天命，连这点常识都不知道，你想被作者罚站么？告诉你，那个坑爹的作者可没有隐我这么好说话！”

“为什么说一句话还要附带这种复杂的等价代换啊？！这么喜欢隐喻你为什么不去做其他动漫的角色？”  
“知道些什么啊你？现在同人文的世界也不好混呐，因为相似的剧情和主角太多，所以人物有主见、与众不同啦什么的就尤其重要……作者的心思岂是我等可以窥觑的？”  
“不，你已经堂堂正正地透露了不少了……”

“那个……”  
被晾在一旁的某人弱弱地举起一只手、出声打断了眼前的两人莫名其妙开始的诡异争论。  
“虽然不知道你们在说什么，但是……那个，请问你们还要那间房么？”

>>>

“似乎在楼下浪费了些时间呐……现在的服务质量真是，准备个房间而已，居然让我们等了这么久……”  
细长的手指敲打着桌面，浅野隐坐在房内仔细地环顾着四周的陈设。

一席草木竹席，一个矮几，几幅书画。这烟花之地似乎并没有她想象的那么混乱，倒有几分不错的情致。

“不，明明在无意义地浪费时间的是我们两个吧？！请不要随意篡改记忆将责任转嫁到店家头上，浅野桑。”  
大西君正襟危坐在一旁，言辞恳切而正直。

隐这次没有反驳，只是飞速扫了他一眼。斟起一小杯酒，便端着它朝房门走去，头也没回，只分外认真地叮嘱道。  
“我有正事要办，你给我好好在这里呆着。”

“哦……嗯。”  
一时转不过弯来，当月岛大西反应过来她的话究竟什么意思时，她的身影已随着笼上的门在视野里消失。

新见的举动过于可疑，无论他的做法究竟会不会威胁到新选组，都必须深入调查。如果监察无法在岛原这里了解到他私自外出的目的，那光明正大地搜查未尝不是一策略，若无异心固然好，若有……  
而这项任务，她不能交给三位监察中的任何一人，因为他们的共同特点不过是存在感低微罢了，要做到恰到好处地蒙混和动武却是远远不够。

浅野隐在新见的房间外停留了一会儿，将酒杯端在手中，直接抬脚踢开了门。

房内有三人。听到动静，其中两人立即警惕地持刀站起，而另一人则是急急忙忙地将桌上的什么收入袖管。

装模作样地饮尽杯中的酒，隐半眯着眼摆着半睡半醒的样子，摇摇晃晃地道。  
“阿拉抱歉走错了……真是的，喝了点酒连路都不认识了，果然我的酒量是差的没救了……”  
垂首捂住额头，她摆出一副痛心疾首的悲痛表情。

“你是什么人？”  
那两名陌生人紧咬着牙，武士刀稍稍出鞘，刺眼的银光打在她的脸上。

“什么嘛大家都是来喝酒的何必这么紧张？”  
隐仰起头，突然发现了什么似的，睁大眼仔细端详起他们身后的一人。  
“啊咧，你怎么这么眼熟？新见么？难道你是新见先生？你也和隐我一样偷偷来喝酒的？啊啊，看到同好我就放心了，本来还一直担心被土方先生骂来着！”  
说着，她作势要走上去。

“新见先生，认识的人么？”  
听闻她的话，一人略有些疑惑地回过头。  
“似乎头脑不清了，现在要怎么办？”

后者没有回答，只是抬眼盯着摇摇晃晃的某人。片刻，就像确认了什么似的，他的嘴角慢慢翘起，扯出一个狰狞的笑容。  
“啊的确认识，但是，看到了也没办法了啊……”  
顿了顿，他道。  
“杀了……”

“好，那……”

“哐——”  
一声凛冽的咧响一瞬间打破了宁静，一条长蛇当先在烛光中张牙舞爪地扭动起腰躯，下一秒，它便一个急转直直缠上了两人的脖子。

“浅野隐，你……”

血肉割裂的声音随新见的声线响起，隐面无表情收紧了手中的长鞭，一甩袖一侧踢，冷眼看着脖颈印上深红色的两人被自己踢到墙角，然后无力地滑下。

“这点拙劣的戏法就能把你骗住，就你这点智商还想把变若水研究出什么名堂？”

“你……你想干什么？不怕芹泽老师怪罪下来……”  
之前的威风全然消失，新见拢着袖慢慢后退着，满目皆是恐惧。

“芹泽？人生就只有他这块挡箭牌，你还真是失败得无可救药。”  
浅野隐甩了甩手，长鞭趔过木制的地板留下狰狞的痕迹。她抽出腰间抽出长刀，将刀鞘握在手中，掷刀身入角落，挑眉笑道。  
“怪罪啊，隐我当然怕！要不我们现在就去找芹泽先生评评理？”

新见猛地倒吸了一口气，自知理亏的他瞪大眼看着隐，突然从袖中掏出什么仰头喝下，扯开嘴角大喊道。  
“罗刹的力量……新时代只有在得到那力量的人手中！你这个不明是非的愚蠢之徒知道什……”

话音未落，扭动的长蛇已从上方劈头而下。  
新见俯身闪过，再次挺直腰板时，满头黑发已成斑白，双眸如血。

“不明是非？”  
紧盯着他的行动寻找空隙，浅野隐左手挥舞着长鞭，配合着呼吸，朗声道。  
“我浅野隐在流魂街①看到的是是非非比你见过的人都多，区区人类还想妄谈什么新时代，真是可笑！”

“人类？哼！”  
仗着罗刹之力轻松躲避鞭击的新见轻蔑一笑。

下一刻，明明长入直击的长鞭已经触到了目标，鞭下却一片虚无，并无半分攻击落实的手感。  
隐顿了一下，大抵是曾为死神的洞察力尚有残余，她立即便回过身一横刀鞘挡住了新见从背后砍下的迅猛一击。

凌厉的刀锋在刀鞘上划出“呲呲”的声响，即使在微弱的烛光中，依然可以看见两者僵持不下而四溅的亮红色火心。

尽管新见本身的刀法与武力值都完全对人够不上威胁，然罗刹化后的他确实速度大进、力道亦是大增，只一会儿，隐便深觉握刀鞘之手酸痛难耐。于是她蹙了蹙眉，一个回踢，另一只手顺势一挥鞭，待他侧身躲避之际一闪身与其拉开了距离。

“真是轻而易举……看见了吧，这就是罗刹的力量！”

新见在近日的研究中已达到了罗刹化后保持理智的成果，隐知道这一点。不过，对于他这类刀法不精的人来说，某种程度上，保持理智的罗刹化战斗力会比普通的罗刹减弱不少。  
——罗刹拥有在短期内快速恢复的治愈能力，但任何人都会在看见攻击时条件反射地躲避，并无法做到失去理智时那般的义无反顾，加之很少有武士熟悉鞭法……

综合几点，隐考虑过，只要新见可以一直保持理智，她是有胜算的。——方才杀那两人使用长鞭也是为避免血液流出乱了他的心智。

然而，之前的几下过招，虽然未曾受伤，急速消耗的体力却也宣告了她撑不了许久的事实。  
她决定换一种攻击的方式。

正当新见满脸疯笑着宣传这并不属于自己的能力时，她趁机挥出长鞭，后者习惯地举刀躲避，她又一转手腕控制着鞭子改变路径缠绕在他另一条手臂上，并将鞭子的另一端绕住自己的左手。

新见一时有些茫然，靠着罗刹的蛮力使劲将长鞭朝自己拉过去。鞭子很长，隐并未理会他的挣扎，只是径自以最快的速度绕着他跑了起来。转过七八圈，她便开始后退收绳，希望借此将他捆起。  
然收绳初期，对方的蛮力还丝毫未减，几下就将她拉了回去。

面对从上而下的刀，隐只得举鞘格挡，另一只手悄悄动作将多余的绳绕在自己的手臂上。  
一秒如三秋。

人类的身体毕竟比不过罗刹的速度，更何况是一心二用的情况。  
只差几米，绳就要收到极致了，但急速消耗的体力已然无法做到单手以刀鞘抵挡攻势。一分钟后，隐突然觉得右手使不出了力气，短短一瞬间，新见手中的刀就急速划过刀鞘刺入了她的一条大腿。

一次失守，优势立无。

秀眉紧紧锁起，隐死咬着牙奋力挥动刀鞘抵挡接踵而至的攻击，以防它们刺入要害。

鲜红的液体喷洒到新见的脸上。

他突然停止了攻击，好像感受到了什么，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角周围的血液。

趁着空隙，隐半蹲到地上，用另一条未受伤的腿和刀鞘支撑自己的身体。

“血……血啊……”  
完全被转移了注意力，新见已无半分战斗的兴致，只是分外专注地看着自己的掌心，如同看见了期盼已久的玩具。

隐喘着粗气眯起眼。  
虽然现在的情况完全离开了掌控，但是……  
扔去刀鞘，她利落地拔出腰间的短刀，用尽全力对着眼前的人的心脏直直刺去。

银白的刀光划过满屋斑驳的血红。几乎是同一时间，明晃晃的刀刃反射着银白的光刺入了她的视线。定睛看，是另一把刀从背后刺入了新见的心脏，从她那个角度，只能看见鲜红的血液从刀背上缓缓流下，在刀尖汇集，然后缓缓滴落至地面。

此时的新见已经没有了生气。

看样子……是……结束了啊……

立即松开手中的刀，她脱力地跪倒，大声喘起粗气。

新见渐渐倒下。

“隐！”  
棕色的和服映入眼帘，他身后的人一转臂拔出了自己的刀，立即绕过他的身躯、走到她身旁。

“我说总司君，为什么你会出现在这里啊……”  
尽管他没有如平常那般嘴角带笑，但看到他的那一刻，隐不自觉地长长舒了一口气，只感到胸腔内升腾起一种从未有过的安心感。  
歪过头无力地笑了笑，她将一只手搭在冲田总司肩上趔趔趄趄地站起身来。  
“真是的，隐我好不容易耍耍帅认真干一场，现在干掉新见的功劳都被你抢去了啊……”

话虽如此，她自然知道这事的始作俑者是谁。

“居然找人来抢走女主的风头，大西同学，看来你已经做好相应的觉悟了吧。”  
侧眼瞄了瞄站在门边的月岛大西，隐板起脸，正色道。  
“回去以后，给我去屯所门口罚站！”

TBC

①流魂街：普通死去的魂魄的居所，一般人类死后都会到这里等待轮回


	10. Chapter 10

时代交替总要发生些大事

“啊咧，真是稀奇，难得你们会把这种消息也告诉我。”  
披着发不雅地靠墙侧坐在自家房间的榻榻米上，隐看着正襟坐在门口的人，扬了扬眉。

“即使不告诉你，你也很快就会知道的吧。”

她沉默了片刻，瞄了瞄板着脸一如既往认真的土方岁三，微扬嘴角。  
“阿拉副长，隐我哪有这么万能？这种事情您不说我当然不可能知道啦。”

土方岁三盯着她轻“哼”了一声，不置可否。  
她只是笑，不发一言。

眼看着冷场的势头逐渐清晰，山南适时地弯起了眉眼，言语温和如风。  
“那么，隐，我们要说的就是这件事，你了解清楚了吧。”

“嗯嗯，就算一开始不清楚，被山南先生这么和蔼地一问隐我也立刻就清楚了呐！”  
她立即眯起月牙眼重重点了点头。

山南敬助不愧为新选组总长，丝毫没有为隐那讨好人的谄媚笑容所影响。听了她的话，他只是笑着温润地说了句“那就好”，便站起身拉着土方离开了。

望着缓缓关上的房门，隐渐渐拉平了嘴角的笑容，又懒懒地仰起头望向茶色的天花板。

“浅野桑！”  
五分钟后，房门又被拉开，与稍有些急迫的喊声一同进入隐的感官的，是一张因心急而微有些扭曲的平淡无奇的脸。他急匆匆地冲进了她的房间，急急忙忙地阖上房门，稍事休息片刻，整理了一下面部表情便立即严肃地开了口。  
“土方先生他们似乎想杀了芹泽先生。”

“嗯，这件事我已经知道了，刚才他们告诉我了。”  
隐淡淡应了声，依旧保持着原来的姿势。

“诶？”  
他很是意外地发出了一个单音节。

“喂喂，就算你再怎么摆出呆萌的表情，本体不变的话也不会让人觉得可爱的，大西同学。”  
瞥了眼歪着头眨巴着眼摆着一副五岁孩童般的天然呆神情的月岛大西，她的嘴角又上扬了起来。

“浅野桑，我是认真……”  
“都说了，就算你是认真卖萌，本体是眼镜的话也……”  
“浅野桑！”  
月岛大喊着打断了她不着边际的吐槽。

隐噤了声，斜睨过眼，重又缓缓侧过头，将视线移到他的身上。  
他的身体前倾着，咬牙攥拳，圆形镜片下的眸闪烁着……他所谓的“认真”的光芒。  
——看来，是确实想知道其中的缘由。

用人不疑、疑人不用，既然在用他，她就不介意将这些曲折告诉他。

“没什么好大惊小怪的。”  
“我想，他们的计划大概是找个方法把屯所里其他人支走，然后趁机暗杀芹泽吧。”  
于是，再次收敛了嘴角的笑容，隐啜了口茶，淡淡道。  
“隐我现在腿伤了无法走动，他们先来告诉我，八成是希望我不要妨碍他们的行动。”

“那你……”

“我？”  
眯起眼轻笑了一声，她放下手中的茶杯，单手磕着地面慵懒地晃了晃头顶的呆毛。  
“我当然——不会妨碍他们。”

>>>

先人有云：武士的饮食要朴素，像草莓牛奶、圣代什么的，要是吃那种软弱的食物，不光是身体，就连心灵也会染上堕习。……好吧，这话并不是什么先人说的。

无论言此者为谁，此句说得不无道理。就如同草莓牛奶和圣代的甜腻以及吃着他们的幸福感会在不知不觉间消磨武士的灵魂一般，染上堕习的通常都是日常生活中懒散无为衣来伸手饭来张口的糜烂之人。  
而在大雪纷飞而下已然银装素裹的京都，在因腿伤而所谓调养生息的一个月内，在新选组除去了两个最棘手的绊脚石欣欣向荣蒸蒸日上的时段，月岛大西依旧终日苦逼地立于寒风之中皱着脸被各种理由罚站，土方岁三依旧整日处理着队里或大或小的七八杂事……一切都很和谐，唯一变了味的，大约就是那个任部下如死猪般东奔西走，自己却米虫一样披着被子窝在暖炉里的不负责任的女人了吧。

……不，其实一个女人抓着满头卷毛蜷着身子半睡半醒地听着身后的人说着什么，随口附和几声或是喝两口茶，头顶的呆毛在火光中摇摇晃晃——这样的场景也是很美好的。不过在幕末这个风起云涌的年代，如此家庭温馨剧一般的小场面不免显得有些违和。

于是，在某素花飘扬的清晨，依旧在睡梦中的浅野隐便蓦然惊醒于一阵猛地闯入脑中异次元世界的敲门声中了。

整理了仪容，扶着冲田总司的肩艰难地拖着尚未痊愈的腿移入会议厅时，除了一如既往摆着各自独有的姿势坐在内的几个同伴，她还发现了一个略显单薄的瘦小身影。

“快点进来，就等你们了！”  
还未及发问，土方岁三便仰首喝了一句，稍一甩头示意了一下一旁的空位。

“知道了，来晚了真是抱歉呐，副长！”  
隐弯起眉眼应了一声，便依着指示坐了下来。

那个穿着粉色和服的少年……不，那清秀的眉目与显然未经风霜过度稚嫩的神情，无一不透露出她是一位久居家中的少女。那少女的视线自方才土方出声开始就定在了她身上，一副纯真无邪的模样，尽管她的两手还被绳子绑在身前，却似乎早已忘了这里是什么地方、自己的处境如何。

“啊咧，又是谁啊这人？”  
浅野隐正了正坐姿，挑眉轻笑。

一个月前还与他们相处在一室的井吹龙之介自芹泽鸭被杀后就失去了踪迹。隐不知道他去了哪里，也并不想关心，真要说留下深刻印象的，便是那日被她的长鞭缠住脚腕的龙之介挣扎着爬向芹泽——那狼狈却令她怔然的场景。

大约是被赠予了什么重言、或是被芹泽鸭身上的什么品质所感染，那个蓝发少年艰难地匍匐在地，硬是用尽全力从牙缝中大声挤出了“快停手啊！芹泽先生他……已经重病在身了！”——类似这样的言辞。  
然而，那边的刀光剑影一如之前，如火如荼。

发觉了自己的话无用，他又回过身盯向隐，目光中一片哀求。  
“快让我过去，芹泽先生已经……”

“我知道，因此你才更不能过去。”

看着少年惊讶与质疑交杂的眸，隐无奈地轻叹一口气，斜身靠在身后的木柱上。  
“仔细想想吧，将你留在岛原，配合土方先生他们的剧本独自回来的芹泽先生这么做的初衷……”

井吹龙之介猛地愣在了原地。

趁着对方力道放松之际，她不动声色地收臂将他拉近，以拉开与不远处那是非之地的距离。  
“你过去了，不就枉费了他为了新选组、为了你不被连诛如此做的苦心么？”

似是此话牵动了他内心的某根神精，龙之介突然剧烈地颤抖起来。许久，又似乎下定了什么决心似的，他蓦地又使出了全身的力道，嘶喊着啜泣道。  
“不，我不管！芹泽先生他……”

“闹够了没？！这么想死的话隐我现在就送你一程！”  
蹙起眉不悦地大喝着打断他的话，隐一甩袖拔出腰间的长刀掷到他的侧颊旁。  
“你还嫌芹泽先生的病将他折磨得不够痛苦么？！拜托不要再去添乱增加他的负担了，让他去得痛快点吧混蛋！”  
她不自觉地咬牙大吼出声。

龙之介停在了原地，两手攥着满地尘土，垂着头缄默不语。

隐没有再说话。

那次暗杀事件最终以芹泽鸭战败身亡收场，而刚冲入屯所便被隐截在半途的井吹龙之介在事后的第二天早便向他们提出了辞行。自此，这名为“新选组”的组织也逐渐在近藤土方山南等人的带领下步入了正轨。

——不过，看现在的情况，似乎自家心地善良的同伴们又捡回了什么迷路的羔羊……还是个女孩？  
看着规规正正坐在中心的纯真少女，隐只觉得现在的自己莫名地……想笑。

“昨晚，实验失败的队员在市内遇到了不逞浪人，虽然和我们的人发生激斗，但已经处理掉了。”  
沉静地叙述着事情的始末，斋藤一侧过头以那双锐眼直直注视向那个少女。  
“在这个过程中，这个人目击了一切。”

“我什么都没看到！”  
少女听闻，瞪大了眼急切地辨道。

“真的吗？”

“没有看到——！”

在逃避浪人时自家同伴们出现并救了她。  
——在少女因紧张而略显不搭调的辩解中，隐提炼出了这样的信息。

虽说左之新八他们对她的质问步步紧逼毫不退让，但凭土方将她带回屯所来看，副长本人早已没有处置她的打算。  
浅野隐随意地环视着许久不见的会议厅，只等着它早些结束自己得以回房睡觉。

“不管怎么说还是快点杀了他吧，杀人灭口最直接了！你说呢，隐？”

突然被点了名，隐愣怔了半秒，才回过神来。  
方才还吵吵闹闹的聒噪气氛霎时安静了下来，只见自家同伴齐刷刷地转过眸将视线定在了她身上。冲田总司勾着嘴角侧眼斜视着她，冷绿色的眼底闪烁着兴致盎然的光芒。

隐认为，事到如今再向她征求意见是没有任何意义的，不过——  
“如果昨晚我在的话，隐我一定当时就杀了他。”  
她如此答复道。

“怎么这样？！”  
少女不可置信地睁大了眼。

“别说出这种吓人的话！怎么可以随意斩杀天皇的子民？”

瞥了瞥老好人近藤勇满脸正气的神色，隐懒懒地摊了摊手。  
“别这么激动嘛近藤桑！隐我说着玩罢了，时间是不能倒退的不是么？”

……  
……

十几分钟后。

“所以，你刚才真的只是说着玩的么？”

浅野隐抬起头望了眼抱着菊一文字盘着腿靠门而坐的男子。  
“总司君你真了解我，隐我当然是认真的。”  
淡淡地应了一句，她重又埋下了头做自己手中的事。

男子哼笑了一声，并没有半点意外的神色。他只是扬着眉起身走去，屈膝跪坐，拉平嘴角，分外认真地眯起眼看身旁的人解开腿上最后的绷带。  
“恭喜呐，隐，看来好得差不多了！”  
伤处的新肉皆已长全，恢复得较为完美，若说遗憾，便是那狰狞的痕迹从此便印刻在了皮肤上，再也消磨不去了。

这对他们这些日日枕戈而眠的男人来说并不算什么，但浅野隐毕竟只是个女子……  
冲田总司抬起眼凝视着她的神情和动作，而她也伸着食指细细抚摸着那些伤痕，也终于像个正常人一样发出了一声无可奈何的长叹。

“这么快就恢复了吗……？好可惜，隐我还想多偷懒一阵子的。”  
然而，当事人脑中的考虑的，似乎完全是另外一回事。  
“总司君，刚才你其实什么都没看见什么都没说，把这几分钟内的场景都忘掉如何？”

冲田：“……”  
看着浅野隐正气盎然的神色，他失望……不，那悲愤的心情大约也只有这六个点得以表达。

——江山易改本性难移，千万不能妄图一个不正常的人会有正常的想法，否则这个世界实在显得太过疯狂……

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

任何事物都能是那根红线

雪村千鹤。兰医雪村纲道的女儿，因几个月前父亲的平安信突然中断，心中忐忑，便独自一人女扮男装踏上了上京之路。她对父亲的事情全然不知，只是想寻到他确认他的安全。  
那时的隐并不知眼前这长相稚嫩身材矮小的软妹子究竟会给新选组带来多大的影响，她所知道的只是——在千鹤少女到屯所的第二天，他们就前前后后开了三次大大小小的会议，且两次都与她有关——这是史无前例的。

“那样的话，不如让她当谁的侍童就行了，山南先生的或是近藤先生的。”  
在以如何安顿千鹤为主题的当天第三次会议上，土方岁三闭起眸略显不耐烦地开口。 

“真是的啊，土方先生。这种时候先说话的可要担责任哦！”

“什么？”  
挖了陷阱捕熊却自己中枪的人脸上的表情，大约就像这时的土方一样，无语又郁结。

或许是那难得一见的喜感神色取悦了他，近藤勇一改往日老好人的作风，不动声色地落井下石道。  
“哦哦，交给阿岁我就放心了！” 

“近藤桑！”  
土方岁三连忙抬高嗓子喊了一句。

近藤眯起眼，微笑不语。  
所以说，老好人黑起人来往往比一般人更恐怖，因为你永远不知道他何时会突然爆发那名为“S”的神精。

然而，掉进陷阱的人总要想办法爬上来。土方岁三深吸了一口气，定下心神，开始镇静地环顾自家同伴们以找到那个代替他……不，更适合带领千鹤的人。  
皇天不负有心人，他很快便找到了。

——“把她交给隐！” 

“哈？”  
话音刚落，原本正在神游的少年蓦然转过了头。转动着眼珠将雪村千鹤上下打量了半天，直看地她无所适从地向后挪了几厘米，他才将目光移向了坐于中间的土方：  
“喂喂，隐我这是躺枪，绝对是躺着中枪啊土方先生！还有把这种软妹子交给我，不怕隐我哪天一时兴起把她扑倒了么？”

“能扑倒的话没人会拦着你！”  
心知不可能，他淡然答道。

“那万一隐我月圆之夜走火入魔突然发狂……”

“交给隐确实更合适。”  
她还未吼完，山南敬助和风一般的声线便悠悠在室内回荡了开来。笑着看了看转而喊起“凭什么觉得隐我就合适啊？”的浅野隐，他泰然自若地拍了拍衣衫站起身来，温和道，  
“所以也请你不要再推辞了，隐酱。”  
“那么，今天就到这里吧。”

“喂，隐我都说过很多遍了不要用‘酱’这种字称呼……不对，‘就到这里’是什么意思啊山南桑？真要把这孩子交给我么？隐我真的……别走啊你们这帮混蛋！”  
看着毫无同伴爱相继离开只给她留下一个写着“辛苦了”的谄媚笑容的左之新八和平助，浅野隐无奈将手掌搭在额上。

此类表情用一个常用词形容，便是所谓的“扶额”。

她慢慢抬起头扫了眼雪村千鹤满脸迷茫的神色，长叹了一口气，缓缓道：  
“好吧，隐我现在腿上有伤行走不便想必你已经知道了。所以在我恢复之前给我好好呆在自己的处所，没有我的命令不许离开那里半步，否则……”

“嚓——”  
银白的刀光反射到少女姣好的脸颊上。

“偶尔让这单调的地方出现一些花的颜色，在隐我看来还是很美妙的！”

雪村千鹤条件反射地退了一步，抬眼，看到的却是清秀的少年懒洋洋的无害笑容：  
“是，我知道了……”

“嗯嗯，在寄人篱下的时候就该像这么听话才行，千鹤酱你真聪明！对了顺便一提，待会儿隐我有打算在那帮混蛋的饭菜里放上隐我最~~~喜欢的辣椒，让他们偶尔也品尝一下真正的美食！”  
如此说着，他将拔出的一截刀刃扔回刀鞘，举起食指置于唇边，双眉高高挑起，邪恶地勾了勾嘴角。  
“这可是作为奖励告诉你的哦，所以……嗯，你懂？”

>>>

有句话说：一个动作重复21次则成为习惯。——由此推广一下，不正确的走路姿势重复21次也会得到相同的效果。

修养腿伤的一个月内，尽管大多数时间窝在暖炉里，然日常行动需要，隐至少每天会一瘸一拐地走上几十步，如此一个月点点滴滴积累下来……如今，即使伤口已痊愈，她却发现自己早已忘了究竟该怎么走路，总是习惯地那么瘸一下腿……实在难看至极。  
当然这还是有些好处的——以“不让自己陷入邯郸学步的泥沼中”为由，她又可以顺理成章地延长自己的“假期”，可谓因祸得福。

“千鹤这两天怎么样？”  
安然蜷着两腿呆在暖炉里，浅野隐一边翻着几位监察的报告，口中毫无波澜地询问坐于身后的月岛。

“虽然土方先生把刀还给了她，但她还是按浅野桑你说的一直呆在房间里。”  
尽责地答完了上司的问题，后者突然想到了什么，略带疑惑地挑起眉，挑着声线试探道，  
“话说……我看那女孩挺听话的，为什么浅野桑你对她那么……警惕？”

“还记得她刚来的时候我说要在左之平助他们食物里放辣椒的那次么？”  
浅野隐瞥了他一眼，便继续翻阅起手中的文件。  
“隐我起先明明那么过分地施过压了。”

“是因为雪村将辣椒的事情告诉了井上先生……？可是那完全可以用雪村君心地善良来解释……”

“就因为心地太过善良，这种人才更不可以信任。战争中一旦因仁慈出现差错，无论大小，后果都不堪设想。”  
高扬声线接下话茬，隐整了整文件将它们堆叠在桌面上，单手扶着矮几懒洋洋地转过身对上大西的视线。她微微眯起眼，深紫色的眸底映出如狼的尖刻光芒。  
“所以，凡是不能百分百听从隐我的安排的，无论原因为何，一旦有前科……”

月岛大西咽了口唾沫，挺背危坐，愣愣地看着突然闭了口，戛然止住话音的人。

……

“喵——”  
“阿一，在那里！”  
“哐——”

锐利的视线毫无征兆地收回，浅野隐偏了偏头将其投向房门的方向。大西顿了顿，会意，起身离开。

“冲田先生，怎么回……”  
“又是上次的那只猫，这次偷了厨房里的鱼！”

鱼？他们作为午餐的鱼被猫偷了？  
本悠悠闲闲坐在室内的隐听到此句条件反射地猛地站起，想到少有的美食极可能付诸东流，她立即甩开了步子。尽管起先趔趄了一下，但强大的心里执念依旧推动着她不顾一切地冲向了声源处。

“猫到哪里去了？”  
“在那里！”

远远地便见冲田总司站在一间房子的屋檐下，手中还拿着那把做饭使用的菜刀，斋藤一双手抱胸站在一旁。

“你，不把鱼还回来的话我就杀了你！”  
高高举起菜刀，冲田如此对叼着鱼悠然在屋顶晃荡的猫喊道。  
“趁我还笑着的时候把它还给我，我可是为了你好哦！”

菜刀的刃在阳光下发出白亮的光，可惜冲田总司此时的动作虽极其霸气，那略带无奈的声线和微微跳动的双眉却使得其威慑力大减。

如果是她的话，她一定会无视了他继续逍遥自己的。  
如此想着，隐轻手轻脚地晃了过去。

然而，这一次她却错了。

——那只猫停下了脚上的步伐，慢慢将头转向了立于地上的两人。  
居高临下地转了转金色的猫眼，它甩了甩耳朵，突然弯起了眉眼。半月形的眸配上两颊微微收紧的肌肉，就如同一个举世皆蠢唯我独尊的欠抽笑容。

“诶诶，这不是银桑的贱笑么？还原度还真高啊！”  
隐看了它一会儿，突然头脑一热，冲到冲田身旁占据了地利便挥起右手兴奋地大声呼喊。

刚呼喝完，就感到几条视线同时聚集到了她身上。

呃，她刚才似乎说了什么毫无关联的话……  
潦草地扫了眼身旁的褐发男子不停抽动的嘴角，良心发现，她突然觉得自己也该做点什么。

“其实啊，咳咳，你听我说……”  
于是，再次转头望向那只如今正梳理着毛发的猫，她轻咳了一声，严肃地抬了抬眸，煞有介事道，  
“隐我知道这个世道很难混，连食物都很难拿，但是同病相怜的大家就该互帮互助啊！隐我知道你生活辛苦，所以厨房里的食物你爱拿多少拿多少，把土方先生他们的全都拿了也行，但拜托给隐我留下那些鱼啊！食物是你的生命鱼可是隐我的命啊！”

“喂——！住口，快住口啊浅野桑！你堂堂正正地表现出了自己自私自利的一面啊！”  
“少罗嗦，人都是自私自利的，只是表现的方式不同而已！”  
“……”

僵持了十几秒，冲田总司抬起一只手轻轻拍了拍正满足于辩论的另一方哑口无言的现状的没出息的女主。

“总司君你干……”

没有理会气势汹汹的提问，冲田总司只是抬了抬下巴，眼眸微斜朝某处示意了一下。

隐再看去时，那只猫已经迈着轻盈的步伐晃着尾顺着砖瓦翻向了房屋的另一处。

“……”  
“喂喂，别跑啊，快把隐我的鱼还回来！”

整了整被一时带起的狂风吹乱的褐发，冲田总司斜了斜从旁绕过走廊随着猫的足迹奔驰而去的始作俑者，嘴角微翘，无奈地朝站在一旁的斋藤和月岛摊了摊手。  
“既然惊动了隐，看来那些鱼是必须追回来了。阿一，土方先生那边你们想办法应付一下吧，我先去了！”

“冲田先生……等、请等一下！”

……

人在遇到与自己所执着的有关的东西时智商会骤降为负值。——冲田总司觉得这句话绝对是真理。

他看到隐的时候她正横冲直撞地四处找着猫。草皮下、砖瓦后、灌木中……很有不将庭院翻个底朝天誓不罢休的势头。诚然，这坚持努力刨根到底的精神确实是好，但至少该考虑一下猫的习性与身形……  
冲田默了一会儿，只觉得有些好笑。

“别找了，在刚才的时间里它早就跑了吧！”  
他边说着边走上前去。

蹲在灌木丛前的人头顶的呆毛忽地一跳。大约是被他突如其来的声音吓到了，猛地起身时，脚下突然一滑便栽倒了下去。

“痛痛，差点扭到脚……不对，要是扭到就好了！”  
条件反射地抓住迅速靠近的手，一边念叨着一边平衡了一番身体后，隐才转过头望向那个及时扶住了自己的人，  
“呃，虽然隐我本来觉得如果真的摔了狗啃泥的话或许能碰巧扑住猫也说不定。不过……”

男人轻挑着眉如往常一般以那戏谑的邪魅笑容看着她，但那还未完全舒展的眉宇间残留着的，分明是淡淡的庆幸与惊魂未定。

默默地吞回了即将出口的“还是多谢了”，她承认，即使如她那般厚脸皮也无法对眼前的人说出如此……无情的话。

“说错了，快把我刚才的话忘掉！”  
于是，她认真地改口道，  
“谢谢你总司君！”

“哦？”  
倒是冲田总司扬了扬眉，高挑起声线发出一个意味不明的单音节，  
“你会说这种话还真是稀奇啊，隐。”

浅野隐没有回答，也不知该怎样回答。

男人温热的体温从背后一丝一缕地渗入骨髓，她这才发现他们现在摆着的是一个极其不得了的姿势。

“接下来还是好好考虑一下今天队员的晚饭该怎么办吧！”  
身后的人说着话，她感到自己的手指被缠住，然后一点一点地收紧。

“这种事需要我们考虑么？去问问万能的副长就可以了！依隐我看现在副长肯定已经知道了——我们在折腾的蠢事！”  
“蠢事？从刚才开始就只有你一个人在折腾着到处抓猫吧！”  
“没必要这么斤斤计较，为了命而做的事和那件事本身蠢不蠢是没有任何必然联系的！”

冲田总司勾起嘴角但笑不语，微眯的眸隐去了眼底所有的锐光。

默然许久，他蓦地松开了握着她的手，转身向会议厅走去。  
“那好，就去问土方先生吧。”

隐低头朝方才被握住的那只手看了半晌，才急急忙忙地起步上前。而冲田那时并没有走出多远，似乎有意放慢了脚步。  
就好像是等着她一般。

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

主动才是处理万事之王道

若是事后回顾从前，隐会将这一时划为新选组的重要转折点。若说纲道拜访、变若水的出现只是一个恶缘，这一次的事件就真真切切是一个凶兆了。  
——她来到这个世界的第三年，文久四年一月，山南敬助与土方岁三在大阪执行任务时左手负伤。

一个月前为了鱼一时冲动的后果，就是让众人都知道了她的腿伤已然痊愈的事实，而如此一来，她也再没什么理由继续将千鹤禁足在房内。很快，千鹤便开始可以和他们坐在一堂吃饭了。虽然这并不是隐的本意，但小姑娘的确甚是听话，并没有什么其他动作，她也便默许了。

同井上告知他们山南负伤的消息时一样，土方二人回到屯所的时候他们正在吃着晚饭。那时的山南依然堆着温和的笑脸，但并没有同往常一般与众人一同入食，对众人的关心简单地应付了几句便将自己关入了房内。  
往后的日子，他再没有与他们一同吃过饭。

>>>

明月高升，挂灯幽亮，夜幕如缭。

“其实你完全不用那么急躁，山南桑。这世界上也是有单手刀法的。”

山南敬助停下了手中挥刀的动作，微微喘了口气，慢慢转过身看向倚靠着栏杆坐在走廊上的少年：  
“单手刀法？”

瞥着他微微发亮的目光，少年笑盈盈地点了点头：  
“告诉你一个秘密吧，隐我以前就一直使用着单手挥刀另一手拿鞘的攻击模式，所以这方面还是有那么点经验的。”

“是么？是什么刀法？”  
一改往日不急不缓的作风，山南如此问道，显示掩饰不住内心的急切。

“别急别急，这个刀法并不难学，只要你把之前学的那些道场刀法都忘掉。至于叫什么……”  
隐抬了抬头甩甩头顶的呆毛，摆着一副高深莫测的嘴脸眨了眨眼，才一字一顿道，  
“名字嘛，就是……没有刀法。”

“……”  
沉默许久，山南锁起双眉，稍有些不悦地眯起眼，  
“你到底想说什么，隐？”

“很简单，忘了那些教条的道场刀法。”  
晚风轻拂过四周的矮灌木，少年本就乱七八糟的卷发一时更是凌乱。但他丝毫没有在意山南愠怒的表情，慢条斯理地用手将乱发理理顺，抱胸站起身，然后朝后一仰，依旧懒洋洋地靠着木柱，  
“隐我刚拿起刀时指导我斩①……刀法的老师是这么说的——‘防御时想着如何防御，攻击时想着砍死对方，躲闪时想着不能被砍到，刀法的精髓就在于将多余的动作减到最少，让每一次挥刀的效率都达到最大化’。”  
抬起头，她出神地望着天幕中的幽幽白月，  
“那时隐我觉得这个家伙实在不负责得可以，明明是来指导的刀法的，但说出这套莫名其妙的东西后就让我们这些学生自己练了。五番队的队员到底是有多可怜啊——有这样让人火大的队长。”

话虽如此，当年死神的学习结束后，她也像个白痴一样毫不犹豫地步上了那些所谓的可怜队员的后尘……  
不过，现在想想，那似乎已是很久以前的事了。

并没有听到山南回话，隐这才猛然意识到自己又说起了什么奇怪的话题，急忙收回了飞远的思绪侧头看向持着竹刀立在三米之外的男子。山南敬助依旧笑得如沐春风，目光却直接穿越了隐，投在了她身后的什么东西上。

“呀咧，似乎打搅到你了，抱歉抱歉！”  
看到终于发现自己的少年略带惊讶的神色，冲田总司挑起嘴角夸张地耸了耸肩，那欢脱愉快的语气却没有一丝抱歉之意。

“说声抱歉也不能改变打搅了隐我的事实啊，总司君，要拿出诚意的话明天，呃，下个月每天送一盘烤鱼给我好了！”  
厚颜无耻地发表起有违公理的言论，浅野隐佯装大方地歪了歪头，将那根呆毛惊得四处摇晃。

“这不公平，隐。”  
冲田总司毅然拒绝道。

“做了错事的人没有讨价还价的余地……不，我是说今晚的月色这么迷人，同样迷人的总司君你就将月亮君的大无畏精神发扬光大——从善如流地认栽吧！”

“那我替你口中的月亮君谢谢你。”  
冲田思索了片刻，碧眸一扬，嘴角的笑容灿烂了几分，  
“我就不用了，你也说过了，我可不是那种会‘从善如流’的好人。”

“……”

以子之矛陷子之盾当真是条良策，纵然如隐那般巧舌如簧也被自己搬起的石头震了个腰酸背疼，一时语凝。

看着少年慢吞吞地跨上回廊，轻手轻脚地从他身旁掠过然后幽幽飘走，那一倒一扶的呆毛背后似乎还有一片因挫败而升腾而起的苦逼黑气……冲田总司顿时心情大好，微笑着朝山南敬助点了点头便起步跟了上去。

“请等一下，冲田君。”

冲田总司停下脚步，瞄了瞄前方还冒着黑气的少女，侧头望向山南。

“我想，隐刚才的话你应该听到了吧。”  
后者只是轻轻眯起了眉眼朝他温和一笑，  
“虽然可能是我想多了，不过你要小心了呐。”

冲田默然了片刻，刚要再次起步，他突然又想到了什么，微垂起眼睑，将碧眸直直地盯向隐藏在漆黑夜幕中的人，启了启唇，最终却没有开口。——那寂寞单薄的背影就好像所有人都抛弃了他一般，虽然事实并不是如此。

大约是看出了他的心思，山南敬助侧过头摆出一个如斯淡雅的笑容：  
“我没事的，放心吧。”

……

“阿拉，隐我还以为你会和山南先生多聊一会儿的。”  
“不，我本来就是来找你的。”  
“哟哟，到底是什么大事让总司君大老远跑到我这里来的？隐我开始有点期待了！”

看着逐渐从后追上转而与少女齐肩而走的少年，山南敬助渐渐拉平了嘴角的苦笑，低头望向了自己受伤的左手。

“上次的那只猫，我刚才看见土方先生正坐在回廊上和它说话。”

“诶诶，土方先生在和猫说话？”  
被超越认识之外的惊天消息砸中，被雷得外焦里嫩的隐猛地瞪大了双眼，  
“这么难得的事情就该快去围观啊……不不不，不对，趁着土方先生在吸引猫的视线赶紧把它抓住要回上次丢的那些鱼才是当务之急！”  
口中如此语无伦次结结巴巴地大声喊着，她的行动也不含糊，立即身体力行地冲了出去。

冲田总司微笑着，略带无奈地挑了挑眉。

>>>

很遗憾，看见传说中的土方和猫时，他们的谈话似乎已经完结，隐并没有看见自己想象中“土方岁三笑得一脸温和一边与猫大眼瞪小眼一边说些什么”的和谐场景。她所见所闻的只是猫晃着尾巴从旁边的围栏跃到了屯所外，还有土方岁三循着她的脚步声回过头、稍带严厉的喝声：  
“这么晚了，你在这里干什么？！”

“嘘——大半夜的这么大声太吓人了啊土方先生！”  
隐听闻，立即从黑暗中走出，站定，泰然自若地微微一笑，  
“刚才总司君说这里有好玩的场景隐我才过来看看的！所以原来没有么？土方先生打扰到你了真是抱……不对，这都是总司君的错！”

“隐……”  
对于身旁浑然没在意自己便在场的少女正大光明地推卸责任的行为，冲田总司报以一声无可奈何的轻唤。

土方岁三看了他一眼：  
“不早了，你们两个别在外面晃了，快点回房休息！”  
他说着起身离去，刚走出几步，立即又回过头补了一句，  
“特别是你，总司！”

“是是，我知道了土方先生。”

……

“看来土方先生的心情并不是太好啊。”  
望着土方岁三慢慢远离的背影，冲田总司歪了歪头浅笑道，  
“也是，这次我们可算是死伤惨重。”

隐侧着身斜靠在木柱上望着漆黑的夜空，并没有回话。

>>>

确实可以用“死伤惨重”来形容——  
趁着长州藩召开火烧京城掳掠天皇的秘密集会剿杀其成员，这本是他们昨晚行动的目的。但由于并不明确他们的秘密集点，只能由土方和近藤各带着队员分头埋伏，而隐则被要求留在屯所内坐听动向。

“隐，你快上去看看，总司刚才在吐血！”  
后来她赶到池田屋，刚踏入大门，劈头就是新八的大声呼喊，  
“刚才千鹤上去了，不知道现在情况怎么样！”

必须承认的是，听到“总司在吐血”的那一刻，她突然觉得有些心慌。

令她感到意外的是，逼得“总司吐血”的二楼居然只有冲田、千鹤和另外一个陌生人。

“你就只有这点实力么？”  
暗淡的月光下可以分辨出那人浅棕色的头发。那时的他居高临下地斜举着刀，直指微微颤抖着半蹲在地勉强以刀支撑着身体的冲田。

一根长鞭以迅雷之势干净利落地划破昏暗的夜色直接缠上了银白的刀刃，棕发男子稍稍一顿，镇定自若地侧过头斜视站在门口的人：  
“你也是他们的同伴？”  
他眯起眼面无表情地问道。

“同伴什么的……别在意啦，这点小事。”  
悄悄增加了手中的力道，在确定了对方并不是会轻易被自己甩飞刀刃的菜鸟后，隐甩了甩头顶的呆毛懒懒散散地摊了摊手，  
“现在的关键是，这位仁兄你一个人对付那边的两个人，不觉得对他们很不公平么？”

“哦？”  
男子扬起嘴角稍稍挑起声调。

“隐，你在说什……”

“恕我直言，总司君。虽然有一句很经典的台词说什么‘人在保护什么时会变得格外强大’，不过隐我实在不敢苟同。”  
打断了冲田即将出口的话，她一点一点收紧长鞭缓缓踱步到他和千鹤身前，  
“在隐我看来，与其带着个拖后腿的强迫让自己变得‘强大’，还不如从一开始就以最轻松的状态全力以赴地应战。”  
头都没有回，她只是背对着他们坦荡地对向眼前的敌人血红的双眸，  
“你也看到了，现在这两个人一个毫无武力值、另一个不但身体已经不支还要为保护那个人再减攻击力——这种情况下，兄台你不觉得自己太欺负人了么？”

朝一边揉着头顶的天然卷一边大义凛然地诡辩着的少年看了半晌，男子突然弯起眉眼，闭了闭眸，从鼻中发出了一声闷“哼”。

隐挑起眉瞥了他几眼，收回长鞭，叉着腰面无表情地看着他慢慢将武士刀收回刀鞘。  
“所以你到底是来干嘛的？”  
懒洋洋地眨了眨眼，她随便地歪头问道。

他并没有理会，只是径直走到窗边，一跃，便消失在了夜色内。

渐渐收敛了懒散的神情，见着那人的身影隐匿于黑暗，隐半眯起眼，又慢慢蹙紧双眉。她回过身，扫过被少女扶着的冲田，在他染上斑驳的羽织上停留了片刻，一侧眸，将视线驻在了雪村千鹤身上。  
“隐我记得一早就跟你说过——在自己没有绝对的把握时不要随意冲入危险之中，总司君他们不是神，没那么多能耐保护你。”  
挥出长鞭在地上击打了一声，盯着下意识后退了一步的少女，隐抬了抬下巴，向她走近了一步，  
“还有，有些事情不是自己允诺过了就一定可以做到，自己到底几斤几两——千鹤，我希望你早点了解清楚，你所处的地方是战场，不是江户那个可以任你胡来的地方。何为战场？战场不需要多余的人，你的善良也毫无用处，所以，你最好早点对自己能发挥的作用有一个定位。”

“……”

“……隐，你吓到她了。”  
看着素来慵懒的少年此刻如刀般的锐利视线，冲田总司愣了几秒。随即侧头瞄了瞄略带惊恐地瞪大了双眼的少女，他单手置于唇边咳了一声，低声打断了他步步紧逼的发言。

于是她没有说下去，叉着腰，将视线移向了窗外。  
沉默的气氛并未维持多久，木梯便传来了“咯吱”声，不一会儿，便有一戴着眼镜的人冲了上来，看到隐，才停下脚步站定。

“千鹤。”  
“嗨，在。”

“屯所里那帮人啊，打架什么的是挺厉害的，但在有些时候简直白痴得让人不忍直视，所以……”  
隐回身移回了视线，勾起嘴角，眉眼稍弯，荡然不见了方才的锐利，  
“你要在那些地方好好表现，让他们更加深刻地意识到自己的无能，比如接下来的照顾伤员……我的意思你懂？”

“呃。是！”

看着对方点头应下，隐又将冲田总司上上下下打量了一会儿。四目交错而过时，她下意识地停驻了一下视线。

默默地望着带着月岛大西离开房间、消失在拐角处的女子，冲田总司动了动却没有多余的力气，最终只能发出一声长叹。

>>>

隐忙完了事回到池田屋二楼的时候，太阳已经高升，冲田总司正躺在充当担架的木板上，雪村千鹤坐在一旁，好像正和他说着什么。  
她并没有过去，只斜身靠着房门，随意地环视着四周墙面上斑斑点点的血迹。

不一会儿，千鹤突然起身走了出来。  
看见冲田侧着头朝自己投来的视线，隐会意，走入室内，侧身坐在了他身旁。

他握住了她的一只手。

突如其来的动作让她有些不习惯，但不知是何缘由，她并没有甩开，只回过身将飞远的视线定在了男子身上。

“隐，你对千鹤，是不是太过了点？”  
说着话，他勉强半睁的眼中却全是她的身形，就这样目不转睛地看着她。

“……”

“有时候忍不住觉得……”  
等待片刻不见回应，冲田总司只能稍稍挑起双眉发出一声苦叹，  
“隐，你真的很无情。”

她猛地一愣：  
“无……情……么？”

她并不是没有被人说过“无情”。

她还记得那时她还是名死神，帮自家不干事的副队长批阅完公文，队长大人在检查完她所写的内容后突然便对她开了口：  
“阿隐你的手段和策略都很不错，但你有点理性过度了……理性到极点就成了无情，太理性会让你失去很多。”

她当时也愣了一下。

“阿拉，很抱歉总司君。”  
朝冲田总司扬嘴一笑，搜索着记忆中自己依稀说过的台词，隐慢慢复述道，  
“你说的是没错啦，但是，做什么事情都又要理性又要不失人性这种要求对隐我来说太高了，我一定会精分的。”

“精分？”  
又被奇怪的词语吸引了注意，冲田瞄了眼她回握的手，轻笑道，  
“这又是什么意思？”

“精神分裂啦精神分裂，就是这个意思嗯~”

>>>

“说到底，虽然有你们太过放任千鹤的错，隐我收集情报的方法果然还需要改进……嘛，总之，已经让大西着手去办了。”  
挠了挠乱糟糟的天然卷，隐甩了甩头懒洋洋地说着，话锋一转，突然分外认真地回身道，  
“哦对了，虽然隐我不知道你的身体到底怎么了，不过总司君你果然还是快点按照土方先生说的回房休息去吧。”

“难得你会关心我啊，隐。”  
但冲田总司并没有什么动作，只是扬眉调笑了一声。

“喂喂，若无其事地说出这种诡异的话真的好么总司君？”  
隐立即转开了视线，  
“而且隐我只是不能同时从两方面考虑问题而已，现在没其他事我还是可以想着关心你一下的。”

那时的他剧烈地咳嗽着，听着短促低沉的声音，她感觉到了他呼吸的困难和沉重。——这绝不是打斗过度可能造成的结果，倒更像是……得了重病。  
因此如今，与其说“关心”，更确切点，倒不如称之为“担心”。

出于朋友间的关注也好，其他什么原因也罢，她的确有些……不，很担心。

“所以说呢，作为隐我好不容易关心你的回报，总司君你再不快点回去休息就太对不起我……”

风凉的口气瞬间收回，她侧过身无措地看向身旁疏忽靠近的人。

一双手从后搂住了她的腰，一个胸膛贴住了她的背，四周原本寒冷的空气开始以飞快的速度升温。

“总……司……”

“别动、别说话。”  
没有让她吐出那个敬称，男子的头轻轻搁在她肩上，褐色的发鬓在晚风中轻轻吹拂，扫过她的脸颊，送来阵阵瘙痒。

隐噤了声。

碧眸轻扬，冲田总司侧过头，浅笑着凝视着身旁的女子。  
她僵硬地看着别处，眼珠四处转动，少有地不知所措着。

月如水，却并不凉。

不知过了多久。

“那么我回去了，晚安咯，隐。”

“啊。”  
发出一个单音节，听着从前方飘来的男子欢快的声调，隐却不知该说什么。

最终，只词穷地吐出了几个字：  
“嗯，晚安……”

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

中二与恶趣味本质并无异

袛园精舍的钟声，乃是诸行无常的余韵，  
沙罗双树之花色，昭示盛者比衰之宿命，  
荣华不能长久，如同春夜梦易醒，  
盛者终究消亡，如同风吹尘土散。

暖红的灯笼结集挂于袛园寺上，悠长的音乐随风飘散在空气中，各式的小摊密密地铺设在路边，有说有笑的行人悠悠漫步于人海之内。  
唯美的环境、寂静的氛围、忧郁的气氛，正是悲秋伤春的好时机。

“所以，隐我很早以前就说过了——新八君，感叹伤怀不适合你。‘零落成泥’什么的，这种话应该是文艺青年说的，完全和你的人设不符啊喂。”  
正在众人齐齐沉默着观看袛园祭华美的景象时，愣是有一个声音打破了这被渲染得分外完美的气氛，  
“而且隐我没记错的话现在我们是来玩的吧，说出这种伤感的句子真的好么？”

“哦，那隐你觉得什么更适合？”

“这个嘛……”  
斜眼瞥了瞥身旁扬着嘴角的褐发少年，隐单手托着下巴低下头思忖了片刻，抬起头，眨了眨眼，认真道，  
“比如，三千世界……”

“‘三千世界鸦杀尽，与君共枕至天明’？”  
并没有想到她也对此类少女情怀甚浓的话感兴趣，冲田总司挑了挑眉稍带意外地眯起双眸。

没有停顿半秒，他的话音刚落，后者便频频点起了头，理所当然地附和道：  
“对对，‘三千世界砍腿尽，与君共守一七零①’，隐我以前就觉得这句话很欢脱来着。”

“……”

“浅野桑你在说什么？你到底要把这句有修养的话曲解成什么样子——？！”  
一时沉默了半晌，月岛大西才猛地理清他们方才的对话，嘴角一抽嗓子一拉，横起脸大声咆哮道，  
“砍腿？你的志向从一开始就是这么恐怖的事情么？！说到底为什么你会有这种诡异的想法啊？！”

“没什么关系啦，反正隐我没有到170。而且就算我没曲解，娼妇，哦不，矮杉君也依旧坚定不移地为毁灭世界而奋斗着，我们也至始至终是他的目标之一，躺不躺都会中枪。”  
“这根本是两回事吧？！照浅野桑你这么说，无论是原田先生、永仓先生还是冲田先生岂不是都不能幸免？！”

“哦呀，你变聪明了嘛大西同学~”  
勾起嘴角高扬双眉，隐甩了甩头顶的呆毛，扬声笑道，  
“作为奖励，这次就不让你罚站了。”

“一点都不觉得开心啊浅野桑！还有我根本没有做错什么！”

……

三千世界鸦杀尽，与君共枕至天明。  
纵然作出此句的高杉晋作来自长洲，这句中的意境也着实令人向往。

在这些事情上，浅野隐的态度素来随便，随意曲解玩笑，对其中的沉重丝毫不予理会。——在这方面，他是很了解她了。  
冲田总司出神地望着与眼镜君争辩地正欢的少女后脑微微拂动的卷毛。她的应答速度极快仿佛完全不需经过大脑思考，正理歪理一套接一套敲得人大脑短路接话不能，却在无形中浇灭了胸中的某些块垒。  
诚然，如此在沉重的地方做出有趣莫名的解释，这让他与她在一起时感到很是轻松，但有时候，他仍旧忍不住希望她可以正视这些问题。

“与君共枕至天明”，如果浅野隐只是个普通的女子，这时候，她该会是什么反应？

这是袛园祭最后一天，由于池田屋一事新选组立了大功，土方岁三便放了他们一晚上，本是为了奖励千鹤，他也顺带提议让隐一起同去。土方一口便默许了，却是隐一开始没有给出答复。直到听说了千鹤晚上要与左之新八一同出外巡逻，她才蹙了蹙眉应下了他的“邀请”。

上一次他带千鹤出外巡逻时惊动了长洲人，不但妨碍了她遣监察所做的调查工作，还间接诱发了池田屋事件……她的心思恐怕根本不在祭典——他十分清楚。

左之和新八似乎也看了出来：  
“隐你就放心吧，我和新八会看好千鹤的，绝对不会再给你们的任务添麻烦！”

“喂左之……”

立即从旁握住她一只手腕止住她前行的脚步。没有理会回过头的隐稍带不悦的目光，冲田总司朝拉着千鹤跑远的两位同伴笑了笑，口中对她道：  
“土方先生说了，今天放千鹤出来是为了奖励她。”

“就算是奖励隐我也得盯着些免得她又……”  
“他们已经走远了。”

低声打断她的话，冲田随着她的视线抬起头，望向前方早已将自家同伴淹没其中的人海。

理论上说，没有任何一个女子会不喜欢祭典。现在这种情况，应该……

如此想着时，身旁的女子却突然伸了伸懒腰，继而毫无干劲地打了个夸张的呵欠。方才精神抖擞的声线立即慵懒了起来，仔细听来，还夹杂了一丝困意：  
“嘛，算了，反正隐我也困了，正好有理由回去睡觉去。”  
说完，她便转过身潇洒地背朝祭典所在处渐行渐远，不带走一片云彩。

“……”

……

>>>

一小时后，新选组屯所。

“你不是说你困了么？回来了怎么不快点去睡觉？”  
走到少女身旁站定，冲田总司居高临下地站在她身后诘问道。  
明明在袛园寺前喊着困了想睡觉的是她，现在回到了屯所，她却又坐在走廊里不知干着什么，这让他多少有些不悦。

“嗯，因为下雨了。”  
但隐并没有为他口气中的那些愠怒所动容，依旧倚坐在木柱下抬着头望着半空。

雨是他们回到屯所不久后开始下的。  
大约是正值夏季的缘故，当时只是“哗啦”一声，倾盆大雨便从天而降，并没有给他们任何准备时间。

透过挂灯的红光可见豆大的雨丝密密麻麻占据了所有的空间，雨水滴落到地面发出连续不断的“簌簌”声，一旁树上的叶片在狂风中发出“沙沙”巨响。

“其实啊，总司君……”  
浅野隐一动不动地坐在原地，尽管只是从喉中发出的如同低喃的细微声响，他还是听清了所有，  
“隐我的志向才没有‘砍腿’这么中二。”

他没有说话，静静等待着下文。

“隐我的志向其实是——”  
慢慢侧过头，她弯起的眉眼直直对上了他的视线，半晌，才轻轻启唇，一字一顿道，  
“每天都能看见有人在我面前吃瘪。”

冲田：“……”  
不，其实这个更中二，不但中二而且恶趣味。

“啊啦，开玩笑的。”  
看着身后的少年瞬时变得僵硬的神色，浅野隐心情大好地扬了扬嘴角，便回过头移开了视线，  
“在太阳升起的时候一边吃烤鱼一边看雨听风声——这才是我的志向。”

“隐……”

“隐我知道啦，其实自己没出息的很。不过嘛，隐我喜欢雨天，谁也不能阻止我看雨，妨碍我的……”  
打断了他的话，她用那懒洋洋的声调说完便一转话锋，挑眉道，  
“——砍腿好了。”

>>>

一个月后。

“最近我访遍了京城的各个地方，可以给出空地让我们盖房的地方有……”

“等等等等大西同学。”  
半睁着眼将月岛大西摊在一旁的纸上下扫视了一遍，隐打断他的话、掀开薄被，单手撑着榻榻米缓缓侧身坐起，  
“隐我知道眼镜架子要控制一个人是有些难度的，但你有听清我上次说的话么？”

“什么叫‘眼镜架子控制人’啊？！这样很过分诶浅野桑！我在你眼里只是一副眼镜架子吗——？！”

“喂喂小声一点，这么容易激动还怎么做监察？”  
懒洋洋地瞥了大西一眼，少女欠一欠身摆正了坐姿，一边梳理着头顶乱糟糟的卷毛，口中正言道，  
“这种时候就该退一步，比如‘眼镜架子就是没有存在感，越没存在感的越有做监察的资质，看来我选择的道路还是很正确的’——像这样想。”

“……”  
发挥所谓监察需要的阿Q精神憋着一口气森森地朝隐看了半晌，月岛大西依旧没有战胜为自己辩护的本能和吐槽担待应有的责任，忍无可忍地大声喊了出来，  
“什么退一步啊？说得这么好听，这只是可怜的自我安慰而已吧！”

“嗨嗨随便你吧~在病人面前别吵吵闹闹的，听着脑子胀。”  
后者听闻闭上眼单手揉起了太阳穴，将另一只手横在他面前、不耐烦地说了一句便终结了无意义的话题——

“隐我是要你去找固定的、可以完全由我们掌控的收集情报的地点。我们没有那么多资金让眼线遍及整个京城，就你现在这样是完全不行的。”  
顿了顿，她叹了口气，稍有些烦躁地抱怨道，  
“……真是的，不跟你全部说清你就不明白么？”

“那浅野桑你的意思是……”

“咚咚咚——”

没有再将话题继续下去，月岛朝房门口看了几眼，便收了纸张起身打开房门：  
“那我先回去了，打扰了！”

“喂等一下！”

“嗨……”  
猛地一怔，片刻，他慢慢吞吞僵硬地回过身，面色如土，  
“这次又是去哪里罚站？”

“哦呀，你都能预知了么？那这次就不让你罚站了……怎么可能？”  
坐在榻榻米上的少女挑了挑眉，露出一个分外温和的无害笑容，  
“给我去屯所门口罚站两小时，好好把隐我说的话消化完然后去工作。”

……

那一日，在同伴们为击退计划攻打御门的长洲而出动的午后，冲田总司又一次看见了某位最为隐看重的监察的苦逼遭遇。

月岛大西离开的时候微微驼着背，脚步亦不是很稳，就好像那些深陷于悲惨人生还不及自拔的人。冲田总司当然没那个心思给他指点迷津，只是扬着嘴角斜了他一眼，便转身走入隐的房间，阖上房门。

他再回过身去看隐时，她已敛去了方才堆起的恶质笑容。似乎已没有多余的力气理会他，她微微垂下头，慢慢喘着气，稍有些费力地拉过被子便又侧身躺了下去。

“月岛似乎都在呢，每次我来找你的时候。”  
坐在隐身旁，搁下菊一文字，冲田总司整了整那有些凌乱的被角，扬着眉伸过一只手贴上她的额，  
“究竟是什么事比养病更重要？”

隐微微一僵。

“……发烧而已啦，又不是什么大不了的事情。”  
但她终究没有抗拒什么，任男子掌心的凉气渗入皮肤，闭着眼，懒洋洋地低声答道，  
“监察聚在一起说的也就那么点事情呗，‘新八昨晚又喝多了，今天出战能不能发挥全力’之类的。”

深知他们所说定非如此鸡毛蒜皮的小事，但无意深究，冲田只是轻笑了一声，高高扬起声线，带上了一丝戏谑：  
“在出战前病倒的人还真有脸这么说啊，隐。”

“总司君你在说什么？发烧君都登门拜访了，我也推辞不得不是么？”  
她毫不迟疑地立即道。

“……”

冲田总司认识浅野隐到现在已有三年多，除了冬日的惯例赖床外，她还未有发烧的情况。但这一次，一天前刚点完兵准备出战前往御门，她却在当天晚便发起了高烧，且体温只升不降……  
男子没有再接话，只是锁着眉细细感受着手心越发燃起的高温。

许久。

“不过，既然你还这么能说，我好像也没有太过担心的必要。”

屋里屋外一片寂静，当思考能力即将被脑中的混沌侵蚀殆尽，隐听见了身旁的男子仿佛自言自语的低喃。

TBC

①一七零，也作170，是银魂中高杉晋助的身高……由于总督大人高贵冷艳睥睨终生但只有这个银他妈中基本数最矮小的身高，因此降生砍腿党，誓砍去所有170+的人的双腿。矮杉、娼妇都指高杉晋助。啊对了，考据党请别和在下纠结他们那个时候知不知道“三千世界鸦杀”那句，总之就当知道就行了，认真你就输了。

本段吐槽为了庆祝《银魂·一国倾城篇》娼妇【划掉】矮【划掉】总督大人霸气侧漏的出场，同时哀悼一下银他妈动画又将进入精选集，没看过银他妈的亲就随便看看好了~


	14. Chapter 14

八卦乃正常人生来之本性

隐醒来的时候，四周一片漆黑，全身的骨头仿佛被卸了似地生生地发疼，外面杂乱的蝉叫声在耳边喳喳直响，让她本就难受的头更是胀得仿佛要裂开。一时想不起来自己在哪里，脑中一片混乱之时，曾经的记忆就开始上涌起来。

那是四番队①队舍的病房。  
干净整洁的陈设，落落大方的窗帘，温暖到无可挑剔的室内温度。

“啊，浅野五席②！”  
她刚要坐起，身旁就响起了一个女声，随后便有一杯水送到了她面前，  
“快躺下休息，有问题通知我！”

其他的后续已经记不清了，只隐约记得那是她刚成为死神没多久生的一场大病，算来已是几十③年前的事情了。

浅野隐的身体一直很好，加之五番队的任务着实不重，队长大人看似吊儿郎当却总能将一切处理得井井有条，除了那次以外，她与四番队几乎无缘。但不可否认的是，住院期间身边随时有人照看，这让她少了许多病时的失落感。

——不过，现在似乎已经没有那么好的待遇了。

“呲——呲——”

浅野隐起身的动作僵在原地，半睁着眼转头费力地望向突然发出声音的移门。

从一条缝隙开始，那门小心翼翼地向一侧推移着，将那半轮明月的柔光一点一点地带进室内。门底与地面的摩擦声轻轻地在耳边低语，随着月光洒进、蝉声渐明，便被掩盖了过去。  
门停下来后，随即出现一个人影。

背着月光，他的五官几乎全部隐藏于黑暗中，但仅凭着那个剪影，隐在看到的一刹那便认出了来人：  
“总……咳……”  
刚吐出一个字，突然感到喉中一阵干涩，她只得止住了话音。

“是我。”  
男人应了一声算是回应，然后跨入了室内，稍有些心急地推上移门，将手中的东西往一旁的矮几上一搁便快步走到了她身旁。  
“怎么醒了？快躺下！”

隐感到有只手环过了自己的侧腰，稍稍一托便又让她平躺了下去。

“总司，我要喝水。”

冲田总司手中的动作微微一颤，转过身朝矮几上看了一眼，又回身替她整好被褥：  
“那些水我刚刚才倒好，还有些烫，待会儿凉了给你喝。”  
言毕，他的手便探上了她的额。沉默片刻，他撤开手掌欠身站了起来。

角落中传来“哗啦啦”的水声，不及隐探头看个究竟，他便又走回，伸过手，将一快虽粗却柔软的东西放在了她的额上。

清凉的水汽从前额蔓延开来，让隐舒服了许多。

冲田总司坐在了她身旁。黑暗中隐看不清他的姿势，却能看见那双眸一瞬不瞬地凝视着她。

……

“怎么还不休息？”

戏谑的声线划破寂静之时，隐才猛然发觉她已经傻傻愣愣地盯着他看了半晌了。

“生物钟的原因吧。”  
移开视线看着别处，她随口答道，  
“大约存在那种吧：白天已经睡了那么多时辰了，晚上就只能睡这么几个时辰——像这样的睡眠时间守恒定律。”

“嗨~嗨~，你说怎样就怎样。”  
半开玩笑的声线高扬着，似乎并不想和她逞什么口舌之能，他的答话夹杂了一丝敷衍，  
“那就闭上嘴少说两句吧。”

……

后来她似乎又睡着了。

再次醒来时，明亮的阳光直直刺进房内让她不想张开眼。大约是最后没喝到水的原因，喉中干得发毛。  
“总司，水……”  
迷迷糊糊地蹙了蹙眉，说出话时，隐几乎没有经过大脑思考。

话音未落，她便听到了矮几上传来的器具相撞的声响。不多时，有一个力道揽过她的肩托起了此刻沉重的躯体，一个壮实而有弹性的地方让她的头靠着，一个微凉的器皿贴在了她的唇上。

水依旧是温的，虽已浸入了一些凉气，喝下肚时却没有不适感。  
“慢点。”  
遵照耳边的声音，隐慢慢饮尽了杯中的水。

杯子被搁在了一旁。  
没有如预期中又被塞回被子里，身旁的人仿佛迟疑着什么，很久，当她开始觉得身体有些发冷，突然又有一个力道在她背上施了施力，就将她按入了另一个世界。  
——隐是这么觉得的。

脸颊边很暖很软，鼻尖萦绕着……无法用语言表达的气味。  
这种感觉很好，大脑昏沉之际，她也不想去思考现如今究竟是什么情况。

……

“咳，咳咳……”  
她靠着的地方倏忽开始剧烈地颤抖。

“怎……”  
背后的力道猛地增大，她感觉自己的后脑被死死摁着动弹不得，脸颊的振动让她说不出话来，只能一动不动地听着耳边剧烈的咳嗽声被强压着减弱，再慢慢消失。

冲田总司的手力立即松了下来，她听到粗重的喘气声在耳边来来回回地飘荡着。

“总司君！”  
突然便清醒了过来，隐一下起身坐到他身旁。他的身体吃力地上下起伏着，褐发无力地垂在两鬓，虽然看不见他的表情，但光凭这些，她已然可以想象出那种难受与痛苦，  
“总司，池田屋过后你到底……”

“感冒而已！”  
喘着气如此说着，冲田总司强拖出的强音中夹杂了浓浓的疲惫，  
“你的烧……”

“隐我正常得很，体温高是昨天烤鱼的时候不小心把头栽在架子上被烫热的！头疼也是昨天不小心被门夹的！”  
急急忙忙大声打断了他的话，隐倒了杯水喂他喝下。

这个男人，在她身边守了整整一晚。  
明明自己还拖着有问题的身体，却这样不眠不休地彻夜照顾着她。

搁下水杯，隐拿起挂在一旁的自己的羽织搭在冲田总司的肩上。她第一次认认真真打量着眼前的人，在他的眉宇间，却全然找不到她印象中的“潇洒”“戏谑”云云，只看见了深深的疲惫和……虚弱。  
想起方才听到的咳嗽声，就感到浓重的罪恶感涌上头顶，硬生生撕扯着大脑。

“听着总司君，这只是隐我的自言自语，所以你只能听，没有选择或者回答的权利。”  
故意无视了他瞬变的眼神，她慢慢道，  
“隐我有时候脑子就跟搭错筋了一样迟钝得要死，只会考虑自己。这种时候你没必要有‘她生病了所以要好好照顾好她’这种想法，就算不照顾也没关系，隐我是主角，有不死光环的。”

浅野隐起身背对向她，缓缓道：  
“今天……拜托你好好在屯所休息。”

“隐……”

“咚咚咚……”  
没有理会他，猜测出了敲门人的身份，隐直接拉开房门，张口便道，  
“月岛，情报站的事情先放一边，今天跟我出去找郎中治病。”

“啊？”  
被突如其来的情况雷地一愣，月岛大西呆呆地将里面的情况巡视了半晌，才恍然反应过来，  
“哦，是。”

“等我十分钟。”  
听到应答，扔出了这么一句，隐便阖上房门走入了里室。

情报站……么？  
这是冲田总司第一次听到隐说出与她的工作相关的词。他们之间的交流虽较之其他人多了不少，却永远避重就轻只小心地聊一些有的没的。隐正在做什么，他向来一概不知，偶尔问问也得不到正经的回答。  
这次，是她一时大意说漏嘴了么？

听着里屋发出的声响，他不由苦涩地扬了扬嘴角。  
无论回答是无意还是有意，都只能让人伤感罢了。

……

>>>

清晨的街道上还没有多少人，许多店铺依然闭着门，只有绿叶在微风中抖动着。幸亏蝉起得早，那不知疲倦的叫嚷声使得大街没有那么冷清得可怕。  
戴着眼镜的少年背着个小包规规正正地站在一棵大树下，树后是一个医馆，从那半敞开的门望去，可见一个女人侧坐在内。她梳着最简易的发髻、穿着最简单的和服，举手投足虽不至风情万种，却也可用大方得体来形容。

哦，各位看官不用怀疑，月岛大西虽做了十几年的处男，却也没有沦落到利用低存在感偷窥的地步，医馆中的女子自然便是他的上司。

你问整日穿着男装耍酷的女主怎么突然有心思穿起了女装？  
这种问题其实仔细想想就能明白，所谓的“女人”在幕末时期虽然地位低下，却也是最易使人放松戒心的一类人。在京城这个不知哪里便会钻出个某个藩的间谍的地方，以女子的身份出现自然最为明智。  
——至少这是隐做出的判断。

“唉，不是我说啊，听说现在御门又在打仗，街上也是乱七八糟，居然让姑娘你一个女儿家独自出来寻医……也实在是太无情了！”  
中年男子一边在各种药材间忙碌着，一边絮絮叨叨地为客人打抱不平，他的话顿了顿，又加上了一个小尾巴，  
“姑娘还是快找个男人嫁了的好……哦哦，忘记说了，在下也还未娶妻，不如……”

“这倒是个不错的主意。”  
女子弯着眉眼斯文地喝了口茶。

“诶，那姑娘你是……”

他还未说完，女子又慢条斯理地接着说了起来：  
“不过啊，我可不是那种随随便便就嫁人的轻浮女人。母上小时候告诉过我，女人要是嫁人，就要嫁一个爱我胜过我爱他十倍的男人。”

“那这要求还真是高呢，姑娘你要小心嫁不出……等等话题完全偏了喂！”  
崩溃地咆哮了一句，中年男人长长叹了口气，继而利落地将手中的药材包好放到了隐面前的桌面上，  
“喏，这是你要的药。这药的冲力很强，每天服用三次，大约三四天就能退烧。”

“多谢。”

“但是——”

将药收好，隐抬起头看向眼前板着脸突然严肃起来的医者，眨了眨眼示意她正听着。

那人眯起眼仔细打量了她一会儿，又回身望了望身后储备药材的地方，沉默了好一会儿，以一种分外认真的口吻，慢慢道：  
“虽然不知道为什么，姑娘你这次病得不轻，作为大夫，我建议你还是用温和点的方子慢慢调养。”

“感谢你的建议。但我有必须快点好起来的理由。”  
站起身微微鞠了一躬，浅野隐朝他扬了扬嘴角，  
“家里有人最近咳嗽得厉害，作为女人，我得照顾他才是。”

“咳嗽得厉害？”  
“没错，我认识他好几年了，没见过他生什么病，现在突然咳成那样真是很担心。”

“哦哦，这样啊。”  
眼前的人说着，沉吟了半秒，  
“咳血么？”

隐偏头想了想：  
“好像暂时还没有。”

“食欲怎样？”  
“这个，最近似乎……”

“有发低烧或者冒冷汗的症状么？”  
“……”  
总司平常有冒冷汗么？她没有注意过。  
总司在发低烧么？她从来没关注过。

隐有些恍惚，蹙起眉咬了咬下唇。  
——并不是她不想答，是根本答不出来。

“胸壁是否有刺痛，有没有呼吸困难？”  
“……”  
不知道，她完全不知道。

眼前的医者话音突止，一只手漫不经心地敲打着桌面，沉默了许久，拖着低音慢慢问道：  
“……他是姑娘的心上人？”

你干嘛这么执着于我有没有心上人——？

当然，这句话并没有出口，因为那越发沉重的低音接着发出的旋律先一步吸去了隐的注意——  
“我是不懂什么爱情啊坚贞啊什么的，作为大夫，我建议姑娘观察一阵为好。咳嗽，如果还伴着我刚才说的几个症状，那那个人，极可能患了那个病。”

“那个病？”

“姑娘不知道么？那是很有名的不治之症了。”  
男人停下了手中的动作，斜了斜眸，面上的表情越发凝重了起来，他沉默了少顷，一字一顿道，  
“就是那个可怕的病症，它的名字是——”

“……”

TBC

①这里涉及到死神的编制：《死神》中静灵庭一共有十三个番队，每个番队各司其职，其中四番队负责医疗，队舍内有专用的病房和医生，凡是生病或受伤了的死神通通由那里负责。  
这样的话顺便提一下隐所在的五番队（不看也行因为没什么影响），五番队是现世救助队，也就是说如果有死神在现世遇到了危险向静灵庭请求救援，庭内批准后出动的就是五番队成员，这也是隐会穿越的背景之一。

②姓+席位，各位应该看懂了吧。在下已经提到过多次，浅野隐是五番队第五席。

③死神的生命有几百年甚至几千年。


	15. Chapter 15

存在感强不意味着容易记

从医馆出来时，一些小摊小贩已开始了打酱油的征程。不再似大清早那般寂寥无人，大街上有了悉悉索索的说话声，烦人蝉声也终于不那么肆无忌惮。

看见装着一副大家闺秀样捧着药、迈着小步缓缓走出的女子后，月岛大西立即便迎了上去。  
“你好了么浅……”  
话至此突然意识到了不妥，他闭上嘴憋着气想了一会儿，改口道，  
“小姐，接下来怎么办？回去么？”

“嗯，你先回去吧。”  
女人优雅端庄地接过小包，一抬手将其挎在了自己的肩上，  
“去看看总司君……总司有没有在休息，注意别被发现。”

“诶？”  
“我先去你昨天乱七八糟划出的地点看看。”

“‘乱七八糟’是什么意思——？！”  
不受控制地咆哮了起来，月岛大西两手握拳、小学生状分外愤怒地争辩道，  
“我也有用心调查啊——！太失礼了吧喂！”

浅野隐瞥了他一眼，不为所动。

他只能长叹一口气，推一推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，迟疑了几秒，又恢复平常的温顺口气小心翼翼道：  
“那个，虽然不合时宜，但是，小姐你不休息行么？工作的事情完全可以暂时……”

“不，你误会了。”  
似是清楚他即将出口的话，女人先一步开了口，婉柔的声线带着些许漫不经心，  
“如果这么早就回去，他会怀疑的。”

月岛大西一愣。  
当他不解地抬起头时，就看见一身简装的女子偏着头，飞远的目光不知在看何处——  
“刚才也有想过以‘只是小病，大夫几下就处理好了’这种理由搪塞，但是……”

浅野隐不记得自己发烧以来说了多少不该说的话、用了多少本不该用的词，却几乎确信，通过那一宿，冲田总司对她如今病况的了解或许更胜于她自己。  
——这种说辞，估计瞒不住吧。

那么，既然大夫说这次病得不轻，她便干脆晚些回去，到时只要说“那郎中啰里罗嗦麻烦得要死”，再把那些药拿出来，应该就能蒙混过去。  
她的目的有二。最重要的，让他放下心，不再那样拖着病体照顾她；至于另一个……

“这样也好根据总司的行为决定隐我是否该遵守约定，否则就亏了嘛。”  
话锋一转、声调一扬，浅野隐回过身扬起嘴角堆起一个恶质笑容，  
“快回去帮我看着他，要是因为大西同学你一时大意让隐我吃亏的话……”

——“隐我就先砸了你的本体，然后将附带品装进麻袋打成猪头扔下臭水沟！①”

“……”  
抽着嘴角后退一步，看着漆黑漆黑的气体从女子背后蹦跶着升腾而起，月岛大西只觉得全身发冷战栗不已。

>>>

浅野隐口中所谓的“约定”，确切点说，其实是她和冲田总司做的一个交易。  
至于她为何不直白地将真相说出口反以“约定”一词暗度陈仓偷换概念，作者桑认为……嗯，大概是因为“交易”什么的过于难听。

同大约早已被看官们遗忘的第一章中所写的一样，这次的提出者仍是冲田总司。

“隐，我们再来做个交易吧？”  
那时的隐站在门口，右手已搭上移门，身后悠悠然飘到耳边的声音却硬生生止住了她开门离开的动作。

“……”

“别那样站着，转过身来。”  
清润的声线顿了顿，又幽幽补上了一句，  
“放心吧，占用不了你多少时间。”

隐回身，但见冲田总司随意地曲腿坐在榻榻米上，依旧那么勾着嘴角。然而，昏暗的眼圈却将那笑容衬得苍白，失去了原有的魅惑。

他开口道：  
“我按你说的今天留在屯所休息，作为交换……”  
拉大嘴角的弧度，冷绿色的眸蓦然亮了亮，直直地凝视着她，  
“‘总司’——从今往后，隐，你要这么称呼我。”

……

这类似于用以身相许换取一顿饭的交易根本一点也不公平！  
她究竟为什么会答应这种怎么看都是自己吃亏的要求？脑抽了么？

忆及此，浅野隐追悔莫及地捶胸顿足了一阵，正想抓一抓那根给予了她无限精力的呆毛，才猛然意识到自己正穿着女装。  
——它早已与其他头发一起被梳进了发髻中。

不似别处萧瑟清冷，岛原万分繁华、人流众多。走在路上，到处可见成双成对的男女——男人歪歪斜斜地将一只猪爪搭在衣着华丽的女人身上，游女弯着眉满脸都是为讨好人而堆起的谄媚笑容。

固定的，可以收集各藩情报的地点——反复思量下，她觉得岛原便是最为适合的。  
就如同新见会选择在这里进行变若水的交易一般，这里常年出没着各个藩的各级武士，况且软玉在怀任何人都会稍稍降低戒心，要从中知悉一些他们需要的线索或情报应当不成问题。

环顾着四周、比对着大西划出的地图，浅野隐面无表情地慢慢走着。

不可否认，男人不务正业色迷迷地四处扫射的眼神，女人娇媚却空洞的目光，这轻浮的氛围让她很不舒服。那种感觉，就仿佛自己也陷入了灯红酒绿之中，虽繁华、却绝望。

不过，出现在这种地方的人若不像这样，大约会很违和吧。  
自我安慰着又朝前瞄了瞄，浅野隐愣了愣，当即一抽嘴角扶额望天。

迎面走来的人有着浅棕色的头发。他嘴角带笑， 血红的双眸不屑地扫视过四周的人， 腰板直挺，浑身散发着“天下老子最大，尔等贱民快来抱大腿”的傲娇气场，金光闪闪亮瞎人眼。

——实在是……违和得无法直视。

擦肩而过的时刻， 隐突然觉得那突兀闪亮的气场在她身上萦绕了一会儿。  
她停下脚步，回头喊了一声：  
“喂等等。”

那人驻步，斜睨了她一眼。

“你……”

“哼。”  
看着眼前眨着眼上下观望着自己的女人，棕发男人不屑地啐了一声，  
“果然是个女人么？你……”

女人听闻，周身一抖，脸色也猛然变得刷白。

“你，你是……”  
她恍然瞪大眼颤颤巍巍地盯着他，无言许久，才迟疑着结结巴巴道，  
“……谁？”

……  
……

“然后那家伙没礼貌地‘嘁’了一声就走掉了。”

“噗。”  
藤堂平助腮帮一股，幸而及时用手捂住了嘴没有将口中的东西喷出。

“小心一点，藤堂君。”  
无奈地看了看不停地替自己顺着气的少年，山南妈妈笑着转向正慢条斯理地嚼着烤鱼的人，语重心长地劝诫道，  
“吃饭时还是不要讲这些东西为好。”

“什么啊，难得隐我跟你们讲讲自己的见闻，山南先生你还真是扫兴。……嘛，不过算了。”  
随口抱怨一句，隐咬掉了最后一口鱼便起身深鞠一躬，道，  
“我吃饱了，先撤了。”

>>>

折中到厨房看了会儿正在煎着的药，浅野隐回到自己的房间时，冲田总司正靠着门站在走廊中，微微仰头望着天空。

夏日的夜空澄澈干净，明星争相闪烁着，从侧面看着他，隐突然想起了很久以前她出门找他的情景。  
——今日的夜空一如那日，但月下的人却似乎不太一样了。

“别站那么远，到这里来。”  
似乎注意到了她，男人朝她挥了挥手，又拍了拍一旁的空位。

……

“隐，刚才说的那个人， 你真的不认识了么？”

“红色的眼睛银桑也有；褐色的头发到处都是；傲娇什么的，像现在正在隐我旁边的、前几天出去打仗的……那种气场不是一直笼罩在我们屯所上空么？”  
同男子一般靠着房门，懒洋洋地阖上双眼闭目养神，隐随便地道，  
“又没什么与众不同的地方，隐我怎么知道是谁？”

冲田总司侧着头，冷绿色的眸凝视着穿着男士和服的女子在晚风中微微抖动的睫毛，轻轻笑了笑，又开口问道：  
“是在从医馆回来的路上碰到的？”

“嗯，刚才已经说过了。”

他没有接话，只是静静地看着她。  
浅野隐一只手正搭在头顶，时不时晃一晃毛茸茸的脑袋，呆毛从指缝间钻出顽强地招展着。

“隐。”

“什么？喂……”  
褐色的衣袂霎时闯入了镜头，手被抓住放到两边，隐回过神来时，只感到自己的世界疏忽缩小，全身都陷入了一个温暖的怀抱中。  
与早晨的迷迷糊糊不同，如今陡变的情况真真实实发生在她眼前。她清楚地看见男人敞开的领口下光洁的皮肤，结实而柔软，这样靠着，她只觉得自己的大脑蓦然一抽，继而一片空白。

“听说把感情憋在心里不利于健康，所以今天白天我想了想……”  
轻柔戏谑的声线从头顶幽游而下，  
“我觉得，保持健康才是最重要的。你说呢？”

他的下巴抵着她的头，一手按着她的头、一手环着她的身躯。靠在冲田总司胸膛上，隐只觉自己突然烧得厉害，大脑短路完全没有了思考能力。

于是她推了推他的肩。  
但他的双臂一如之前纹丝不动，她只能仰起身，两手撑在他肩上保持平衡。冷风浇过头顶，终是清醒了些。

“……你这是歪理！”  
浅野隐抬起头翻了个白眼。

纵然已比从前消瘦了些，那个笑容，冲田总司脸上的笑容却同往常一般，在满目繁星下依旧耀眼。

女子头顶的呆毛跳了跳，  
“明显是你刚刚编出来的吧喂！这是什么神奇的说辞？隐我从来没听说过！”

“哎呀，被你发现了？”  
冲田总司淡定地挑了挑眉，  
“说起来，这不是隐你教的么？”

“隐我什么时候教过你这种东西啊——？！ 总司你只要安心地被我坑就行了，快把这些奇怪的想法从脑中排除！”

……

这个故事告诉我们：抖S也有被打的时候、淡定帝也有炸毛的时候、浅野隐出入屯所时不可能穿女装……好像有奇怪的东西混进来了。

但是，现在至少有一点可以确定——有了前面所有和谐的铺设，我们终于可以走回正道，将目光移向做了近两章背景的禁门之变。

TBC

①本体=月岛的眼镜，附带品=月岛这个人。  
挖鼻，其实晓听都写了这么多了，各位应该很清楚这个概念了吧。此槽点取自《银魂》，因为月岛大西本来就是志村新八+其他一些槽点的吐槽综合体。


	16. Chapter 16

好事和坏事可以相互转换

事实证明，纵然禁门之变是凡讲述幕末的史书都必然会记载的大事，同人文中却完全不必那么详细。忽略禁门之变冗长枯燥的过程，让我们直接随着女主的视线给此次事件收尾。

浅野隐赶到目的地时土方岁三正与一人对垒，雪村千鹤一手捂着手臂站在他身后，她身旁坐着一个受了伤的平队士。

“那么，为了某人的荣耀，就可以夺取他人的性命么？这么做，即使让某个人保住了名为荣耀的虚名，但正因为如此，荣耀才会变得支离破碎！”  
远远地，她便听见了千鹤的声音。

隐对“荣耀”这类虚无缥缈的词没有任何兴趣。在后方无趣地围观了一会儿，她便趁着靠近之时拉开嗓子、抬高声调打断了他们的对话——  
“喂喂，你们是得不到老师表扬就开始互相拆台的小学生么，讨论这种不可能出结果的东西到底是想干什么？”

说话时，所有人的视线都落到了她身上。

“隐我认识一个人，他也是成天把什么‘贵族的荣耀’挂在嘴边，但在我看来……”  
紫色的眸扫过在场的人，浅野隐扬了扬眉，一边走着，一边从容不迫地说了下去，  
“‘荣耀’啊‘武士道’之类的，不就是在做一些难判正邪的事情时给自己的一个正当借口么？”

诚如斯言，武士道之于武士就如同法律之于律师，那是他们的信仰与目标。虽然作者桑觉得隐说得很有道理，但对于幕末的传统武士而言，那种言论无疑就像蛋糕上的苍蝇，令人反感。  
因此，她还未说完，土方岁三便蹙着眉斜了她一眼，倒是拦在前方的褐发男子感兴趣地勾了勾嘴角，回应了一声哼笑。

“你很能说，但是——”  
他居高临下地晲了她一眼，一字一顿道，  
“只会耍嘴皮子、想尽办法逃避正面交锋，你也和整天只想着立功的他们一样没有资格被称为剑客。”  
说着，目光扫过一旁的黑发男子。

“你……！”土方咬牙。

“哎呀呀，你在自说自话地给我下什么定义？”  
隐弯起眉淡然地抬了抬下巴，直挺挺对上他的视线，眼角微挑，摆出一副高深莫测的嘴脸，  
“别看我这样，隐我没准还是个隐藏BOSS哦——有触发条件的那种。”

“不过话说回来，看你那不可一世的口气……”  
声线稍停，紫眸朝四处转了转，她蓦然很是大惊小怪地摸着下巴叫道，  
“哦哦想起来了！难怪那么眼熟，你不是上次池田屋里那个以一敌二、趁人之危的家伙么？”

“……”

一阵寒风呼啸而过，地面的落叶随即打着旋飞起，脱离桥面，然后凄凉地飘飘悠悠地零落到下方的河水中。

褐发男子面无表情。

……  
……

“风间，到此为止！”  
倏忽间，一个与那声音一般陌生的人闯入了镜头。  
之所以称之为“倏忽闯入”，是因为在他发声之前，别说是人，隐连半个影子都没看见。

将目光移向突然出现在褐发男子——唔，似乎叫风间——身后的大叔级大个子，一瞬间，浅野隐脑中突然跳出了个不得了的词——瞬步①。虽然知道那只是个与瞬步有着相同效果的能力，但无论如何……

她没有再说话，只是深深地眯起深紫色的双眸。  
——这两个人，绝对不是人类。

>>>

要说禁门之变对当前来说最大的影响，除了长州藩实力锐减，最悲惨的大约就是被一把火烧了小半江山的京城。

在队伍最后懒懒地环视着四周已不成形的街道，浅野隐打了个呵欠，稍稍向后弯了弯腰，探头看向跟在她身后的雪村千鹤：  
“千鹤，你前两天受伤的地方恢复得怎么样了？”

“受伤？”  
少女不解得歪过头。

“喂喂，你傻了么？”  
少年夸张地长叹一声，无奈地翻了个白眼，  
“就是那个啦，隐我到场之前你不是有哪里被刀划伤了么？”

雪村千鹤迷茫地眨了眨眼。  
少年看着她拼命回忆的模样，不动声色地继续向前走着，原本慵懒地耷拉着的双眸却渐渐眯了起来。

“哦，是那个……”  
思忖许久终于想了起来，少女抬起头，认真答道，  
“没关系的，已经没什么问题了！”  
话音落，似乎突然想到了什么，她的身子猛然一抖，便低头沉默了起来。

半晌，才小心地低声唤道：  
“那个，浅野桑……”

隐随意地应了一声。

“你是怎么知道……我受伤的？”  
说出话时，她低着头，目光盯着地面，垂在身侧的手不安分地玩弄着衣摆。

——这个女孩，终究是太嫩了。  
观察了一会儿她的动作，浅野隐重又回过头，再看向前方时，已恢复了原本毫无干劲的死人脸：  
“关于这个嘛……”

“你这个问题很多余哦千鹤~”  
她未说下去，一个男声便淡然自若地接过了话茬，它的声调高扬、尾音高挑，听来说话人心情极好，  
“屯所里的人发生的事可没有隐不知道的。”

浅野隐前进的步伐僵了一瞬。

“哦对了，忘记说了，刚才那个是只有我知道的隐的秘密。”  
当她转头朝身旁的人望去时，只感到一个宽大的手掌贴上了自己的手背、扣住了她的五指。冲田总司侧着头，一扬眉，又摆着同往常一般带着些恶趣味的戏谑笑容，朝雪村千鹤道，  
“如果不能保证一起保密的话，就杀了你灭口~”

“保证什么的一点也不可靠，隐我看还是现在就杀了比较安全。”  
他的话音刚落，隐便拖着稍带颓味的长音接了下去。

雪村千鹤一愣：  
“诶？”  
呆了须臾，她立即摆起了手，眨巴着两眼满脸真挚地看着前方半眯着眼盯着自己的少年，急急忙忙地大声道，  
“我不会说出去的，绝对不会告诉其他人的！”

转了转深紫色的眼珠，浅野隐将她打量了一番，便晃着呆毛面无表情地回过了头。

倒是冲田总司轻笑了一声：  
“呵呵……咳咳，咳……”

“冲田先生！”

与喊出了男子名字的千鹤不同，听到冲田突如其来的咳嗽声，隐只是停下了脚步，侧过身，蹙着眉，一手扶上他的背，抽出被他握着的另一只手抚按着他的胸口。  
冲田总司紧闭着眼，全身都剧烈地振动着，不知是否是太过痛苦使然，浅野隐抽出手掌的下一秒，他的那只手便攀上了她的侧肩，死死地攥住了那里的羽织。隐只觉得自己有些慌，一时不知道该干什么，只能这么眼睁睁地看着他捂着嘴咳着，一滴滴汗珠自额角滑下几道水痕。

汗珠……

“总司……”

——咳嗽，如果还伴着我刚才说的几个症状，那那个人，极可能患了那个病。  
脑中回荡起才听过没多久的台词，隐突然感到自己的胸腔内有什么东西开始随着他的咳嗽声跳动，每一下，都震地她心神发颤。  
——那是很有名的不治之症了。  
——是不治之症。  
——不治之症……

“在想什么？”  
猛地回神，抬起头时，冲田已站直了身子，碧眸微挑着略带笑意地看着她。

她却完全没心思答话，只是凝视着男子倏忽便苍白的脸色，抬起手，用手背轻轻一触他的额角，擦去挂在那里的细汗。

冲田总司嘴角的弧度越发柔和了起来。  
撤开搭在她肩上的手，他将它举到额边握住她的五指，垂到腰间，看着女子稍有些呆愣的紫眸，笑着转过身去。

“抱歉久等了，千鹤。”  
朝独自在他们身后站了许久的少女淡淡一笑，他又瞄了瞄已经走远的大部队，  
“看来都脱了好大一段路了，我们得快点跟上去！”

如此自言自语般说了一句，他便拉着身后的女子快步随大队走去，徒留单纯的少女凄凉地在原地，盯着他们的背影脑补各种奇葩的可能性。

所以说，好事和坏事是可以互相转换的，塞翁失马说的，八成就是这么回事。

>>>

当然，禁门之变虽然对天皇和长洲都造成了毁灭性的打击，但世界和人品一样都是公平且守恒的，有人悲剧自然就有人高兴——在长州藩沉浸在惨重的损失中不能自拔时，新选组却因作战英勇得到了上头足足几十两黄金②的赏赐，松平容保君一高兴又扩大了他们巡逻的范围，真是可喜可贺。

几十两黄金能做什么？吃喝不愁不说，最重要的，它可以用来忽悠热血笨蛋……哦不，有志之士入队以扩大自己的声望和规模。  
而近藤勇，就是这么做的。

“伊东甲子太郎？”  
紫色的呆毛愣愣地一晃，浅野隐睁大眼慢悠悠地转过头。朝坐在门边的月岛大西眨了眨眼，她面带惑色地问道，  
“谁啊那人？和伊东鸭太郎③什么关系？”

“伊东鸭太郎是什么东西？！芹泽先生和伊东先生的杂合体么？！还有为什么会突然提到这种东西？注意重点——！拜托你注意重点好吗？！”  
起身掀桌大吼了一句，看前方的女子没什么反应，月岛大西弯着腰无奈地长叹了一口气。片刻，才单手扶住胸口慢条斯理地坐回原位，推一推眼镜，以一种毫无波澜的语调继续说起了正事，  
“听山南先生他们的说法，伊东先生是个很有才能的论客，但他是深受水户思想影响的尊攘派，不知道能不能和我们合得来。”

“嘛，这就不必多管了，既然能起这个念头，隐我想他们必然有请他来的门路。”  
随便地回答了一句，浅野隐又回过头，兀自专心致志摆弄着手中的玩意儿，  
“尊攘派的也好，有不同的声音可以让人随时保持清醒。”

月岛大西点了点头。

少顷。

“话说，难得近藤先生他们播经费下来，浅野桑你摆出这样一副‘数数看这么多能买多少烤鱼’的样子真的好么？”  
半感叹的悄声嘀咕了一句，他默默地抬起眼睑望向正两眼发亮地翻弄着面前的一盒黄金的女子。

没错，这几两黄金就是上头发下赏赐后，土方岁三转送到隐处作为监察的经费用的。

浅野隐懒洋洋地斜视了大西一眼，又自顾自做起了手中的事，语气理直气壮，声调如电子答录机般毫无顿挫：  
“这种事完全不用担心，只要处理得好，无论是喝酒还是吃烤鱼都能被说成‘工作需要’。”

“是这样吗？……个头啊！”  
几不可见地抽了抽嘴角，月岛大西猛地起身义正言辞地大声咆哮道，  
“这完全就是私吞好么？还有面对这么一大笔钱财脑子里居然只有烤鱼和酒，你到底是多没有志向啊喂？！”

“哦，那就加一个，买个三年份的辣椒酱好了。”  
“这根本没有区别——！”

浅野隐没有再说下去。

“不可否认，几两黄金确实对现在的我们而言已经不少了，但若用在情报站上，这些最多刚好付清预算而已。”  
半晌，阖上盒盖，隐转过身，斜身侧靠在矮几旁，  
“要将隐我设想的运作起来，这样是远远不够的。”

月岛大西的神色倏忽凝重了起来：  
“那我去找土……”

“以后你不用再管这件事了。”

“诶？”  
月岛大西瞪大了眼，惊讶地看向面色平静如常的女子。

“从今天开始，除了平常的任务，你要做的就是看着总司，咳嗽、感冒什么的，任何异常你都必须一字不落地报告给我。”  
收敛了一贯没睡醒般的神情，浅野隐一手抓着矮几边缘，躬身正坐，紫眸中闪烁着异常严肃的光芒，  
“你专心做好这些事便可，情报站的事情，以后我亲自去处理。”

诚然，月岛大西的优势只是存在感低微，他并不具备处理情报站这类事情的能力，纵使浅野隐再怎么偷懒不思进取，她也无法再将其放手交给他。与其这样，不如让他做更能发挥出自己优势的事情。

“虽然对不起总司，不过也只能这样了。哦对了，如果做得好，你以后就不用罚站了。”  
垂着眼睑深叹了一口气，如此自言自语般地低喃了一声，隐抬起头，缓慢的语调带上了深重的恳切，  
“这件事非常重要，所以，请你务必一丝不苟、用尽全力。”

TBC

①瞬步：看过火影的可以理解成瞬身，没看过的就当瞬间移动  
②根据樱雪丸《幕末血风》  
③伊东鸭太郎：银他妈中恶搞芹泽鸭+伊东甲子太郎的萌物


	17. Chapter 17

在意就要记住他的所有话

大约是池田屋事件与禁门之变使得各方势力都疲乏了，往后的一个月并没发生什么大事。在财源充足、组内规模逐渐增大的情况下，新选组也得以静下来休养生息一阵子。

当然，随大流是正常人才会有的做法，在浅野隐身上自然不适用——收到经费的第二天，她便开始忙着实行自己的设想。每日早出晚归，将岛原的地形、客流状况等——凡是能了解的事——都了解透彻，敲定地点，签下地契，付清财款……将所有需要的手续全部走完，便花了一个多月的时间。

让一个长年依赖闹钟的懒人连续一个多月早起，这就好比一个懒散成性的学生为了考试连续几个月每天复习到深夜，当那场试考完后，长久压抑的本性便会在倏忽间爆发出来，毅力之类的词立即便自觉地飞到天边再也不见踪影……  
在这一点上，浅野隐也是一样。

因此这天，将七七八八的杂事全部处理完毕，忍着仰天长啸的冲动，浅野隐与对方交涉结束后，尽管已日薄西山，她还是走进了附近的一家酒馆以犒劳近来奔波劳累的身子。

暮色还未降临的半吊子时段，酒馆并没有多少人。隐踏入大门后，一眼望去，只看见一楼的厅堂内零零星星坐着几桌人，围桌而坐的人也并不多，最多不过两三个。

然而，纵使冷清，这里却并不显得稀落，至于缘由……  
浅野隐转过身、耷拉下眼，以一副面无表情的死人脸懒洋洋地对上某即使独自一人坐在角落中依旧比满箱黄金更为闪耀的家伙。

……

“麻烦来一壶清酒加一杯白开水！”  
“来了，请稍等！”

瞬间决定了自己要坐的位子，走到目的地，浅野隐装作斯文地整了整女装的衣领，便拉过长凳坐了下来。

“你是，新……”

“啊啦啦，这么巧又在这种地方见到一次，别来无恙啊~”  
拖着轻挑的长音打断男子即将出口的台词，隐双手端起方才送来的那杯水，扬着嘴角煞有介事道，  
“我是来为上上次没认出你道歉的，这杯水在下请，那次事情就此勾销了如何？”

男子轻啜一口酒，赤眸一斜，淡淡地扫过她手中的白水，然后挑着嘴角轻“哼”了一声，并不理会。

“喂喂不至于吧，没认出来这种小事你该不会觉得需要用酒来赔吧？”  
稍待片刻不见回应，无趣地放下茶杯，浅野隐升高音调，开口道，  
“说起来也不算是我的错啊，每个人一开始会被别人记住的都是他表现得尤其夸张的地方。要记住见过的所有人——隐我没有这种特异功能啦。”

“……”

看对方一言不发，只是用那双血色的眸斜睨着她，嘴角一抹睥睨终生般的冷笑，浅野隐晃了晃头顶的呆毛，装模作样地长叹了一口气，便摆出一副忧愁样45°角眺望碧空：  
“真是，还以为同样不是人类交流起来会方便一点，没想到都是一样难搞。”  
佯装呢喃地低声念叨了一句，她无奈地扶了扶额，饮下一口酒便起了身，甩袖欲走，  
“嘛，说起来我现在的身份的确也是人类。唉，算了算了……”

“等等！”  
刚踏出几步，倏忽间，身后传来一阵低沉的声线。

浅野隐驻下脚步，侧过身，随意地朝声源处斜视过去。

那人已放下了手中的酒杯，单手撑着下颚，少顷，富有磁性的低音从他喉中缓缓发出：  
“你不是人类？”  
他紧眯着双眼死死地盯着她，面上的神色虽无变化，悄然升腾而起的类似于警示的杀气却在乾坤间肆意弥散了开去。

本就安静的酒馆越发死寂，仅有的几双眼都不约而同地朝那一隅瞥了过去。

所以他确实不是人类，她是猜对了么？  
隐慵懒地转了转眼珠。

“刚才就说过了，我不是人类，但我现在的确是人类。”  
确认了自己的猜测不假，她心情大好地扬起眉，  
“既然这样，就让我们好好相处吧，我是浅野隐。”

对方盯着她看了一会儿，才慢慢回道：  
“风间千景。”

“虽然不知道你说的话究竟是真是假，不过——”  
报了名，他紧接着说了下去，声调虽有力却并不响，似乎有意压低不让别人听见，  
“没想到像你这种会主动接近敌人的人，会身在那个不懂武士的荣耀整日只想着邀功的新选组。”

隐弯眉一笑：  
“过奖了。”

“同样不是人类，我们或许会在某些方面出奇得志同道合——接触了几次，隐我不过是有这种预感罢了。至于什么‘武士的荣耀’，这种东西我从头到脚就没有理解过，不过是尽力辅助同伴而已。真要评判对错的话，我只知道有位前辈说过一句话，隐我十分赞同——”  
回过身，收敛了面上的浅笑，眼底的紫渐渐转为深沉，她看着他，一字一顿道，  
“‘从踏上战场的一刻起，任何人都是罪恶的。’①”

风间千景稍稍挑起眼角。  
沉吟半晌，他蓦然舒展开双眉，笑着轻哼了一声。

后来他们没有再说什么话，只是坐于同桌默默地喝着各自的酒。

浅野隐的酒量向来很差，斟下一壶就已感到有些头晕，于是她招呼人来，剩下的时间便在喝茶中度过了。

“我说，你这什么眼神？”  
一边品茶一边神游，优哉游哉地喝下几杯后，隐终究忍不住朝斜视了她许久的风间翻了个白眼，  
“水可是酒的本源，茶中包容的千百种滋味可比你手里的那个高端多了。”  
言毕，她又很有那么回事地轻抿了一口。

风间千景眯了眯眼，兀自啜着酒，默默转开视线。

……

就这样坐了不知多少时辰，浅野隐喝饱了茶、换回男装回到屯所时，月早已高升。会议厅的灯光敞亮着，窸窸窣窣的笑声溢入黑夜中，给屯所平添了几分热闹。

“冲田先生？”  
雪村千鹤的声音蓦然遁入夜空，听来是从院子的另一头传来的。

隐半睁着眼依着直觉朝一处侧了侧身。

“和尚庙里就是没有鲜花啊，难得先生大驾光临，起码要有些赏心悦目的东西。”  
安静了片刻，响起一个似乎已好久没有听到的熟悉声线。

“啊，真美。”  
一个陌生的声音随着他的话音传入了她的双耳，  
“不过真粗暴呢，居然用刀砍。”

“稍许的粗暴，才是天然理心流的风格。”  
一如既往高挑着尾音，言毕，他话锋一转，柔和的语调带上了些不容拒绝的命令口气，  
“你，还没收拾完吧，快回去！”

隐听到雪村千鹤郑重地“嗨”了一声，随即响起一串稍有些凌乱的脚步声。

“谢谢你的花，冲田先生。”  
脚步声消失后，那陌生的声线又说了一句，踩着沉稳的步伐慢慢远离，世界便又寂静了下来。

听那对话，那陌生人似乎是什么重量级人物。  
努力回想了一番，浅野隐突然想起两三天前月岛大西报告给她的话——“伊东先生大约这几天就能到达屯所”。

那么，那人便是传说中儒雅而学识渊博的伊东甲子太郎么？  
大脑一经转动，酒劲涌上，隐立即单手扶着额头闭上眼。  
有些难受地蹙了蹙眉，她决定不管这些有的没的，先回房睡一觉再说。

可惜，并未如愿。

还未付诸行动，便有一个半带戏谑的声线唤住了她：  
“隐，你今天回来得真早。”

她只能停在原地，等着来人从身后慢慢接近，继而走到她面前。

浅野隐这才意识到，她似乎已有半个月没有如现在这样和他直接面对面了。

冲田总司的情况她每日都会了解，但近来事情较多、又为了避开普通队员，每日摸黑出门，灭灯时才归，她了解的途径就只剩下通过月岛的口述。如今逆着灯光，迷迷糊糊中，隐最直接的感受便是他又瘦了一些。

冲田总司蹙了蹙眉：  
“你喝酒了？”

隐还未回答，他便跨到她身侧一伸手揽过了她的肩，带着她朝她房间走去。

被扶着前行着，隐干脆半闭起眼懒洋洋地说道：  
“今天把需要的准备工作都做完了，心情不错，所以稍微喝了点酒。打算休息几天继续下面一步。”

“嗨~你总有做不完的事情。”  
冲田总司回了一句，音调平淡无波，不知正想着什么，  
“就你这样，一个人出去就不该喝酒，即使想喝……”  
他的话顿了顿，  
“回来，会有人陪你喝到尽兴。”

“回来喝？不不，酒喝多了伤身呐，隐我一个人喝喝就行了，你们……最重要的是总司你要注意身体才行啊。”

冲田总司没有答话。  
侧过头，他微垂眼睑，冷绿色的眸静静地对向了身侧的女子。

她的双眸已然闭起，无意识地随他走着，刚才的话就仿佛是未经大脑思考脱口而出的言辞。

于是，他紧了紧环着她的手，重又看向前方，轻轻勾起嘴角：  
“嗨嗨，听你的听你的~”

>>>

还是他们宅在日野每日无所事事地喝酒作乐的时候，那时的隐虽还抱着些对回到原来的世界的小小期望，但一年呆下来，她也已然做好了随遇而安长住于此的准备。  
那天，五月的第一缕清风从遥远的都城步入这静谧的乡村，日光耀目碧天如洗，那些勤奋的男人们难得扔下了竹剑一同出外游玩。

几分钟前刚在璀璨樱树下发表了“无论以后会发生什么，我都将默默相随、鼎力相助，至死方休”的豪情壮言，一行人喝够了酒漫步山野时，路过一片花田，浅野隐突然又停驻了脚步，盯着它们看得出神。

然后，当他们问起时，就看见一向毫无干劲的少女扬着眉转过身，头顶的呆毛与那轻快的语气一般精神抖擞地来回摇晃着：  
“啊啦啦，抱歉，因为这是隐我最喜欢的花，所以一不小心就把你们都忘了！”

……

岛原中心的一幢房屋内，木匠们在尚且不成形的室内忙碌着。一楼的仓库中，曾经整日偷懒还美其名曰“享受生活”的人，如今正手捧表单穿梭于堆叠而起的木材和石料之间。紧闭的大门阻隔了外头因雕木而发出的杂音，硕大的仓库内只有女子轻缓的脚步声。

“麻布五匹……”  
一边念叨着一边走到大门附近的一叠布料前，浅野隐蹲下身，一手攥着那布料的一角，细细数着核对账单。

“呲呲——”  
大门与地面摩擦发出的刺耳响声遁入双耳时，她手上的动作微微一顿，但随即又继续起了之前的动作，就仿佛方才听到的一切都是错觉。然后，当那脚步声越靠越近，直至身后不到三米，她立即一探左手拔出腰间的短刀，顺势一个转身一甩袖以迅雷之势将其横向一扫。

“哐——”  
刀剑碰撞一处溢出红亮的火光。眯着眼淡然转过头，当目光瞥向身前与举着刀与自己僵持着的人时，浅野隐很是意外地睁大了眼，  
“总司？”

“难得来看看你的工作，你就用这种方式迎接我么，隐？”  
冲田总司挑着尾音如此说了一句，看着瞬间收敛了眼底锐光的女子，又笑着道，  
“还是说，你不欢迎？”

“没什么欢迎不欢迎的。”  
重又懒洋洋地耷拉下眼皮，隐收回短刀，慢条斯理地将其送回刀鞘，  
“只是总司你用这么可疑的方式进来，隐我会以为是其他藩的间谍过来暗杀我的。”

言毕，她没有再理会他，只是低下头拿起了手上的纸张，看了几眼，又兀自蹲下身核查起其他材料。

并未有所不满，冲田总司跟在浅野隐身后一点一点挪着步，目光随着她的身形而转。

这世上有句话叫“人要衣装”。  
他是第一次看见浅野隐穿女装的模样。虽是鲜有花纹的素色和服，却清晰地勾勒出了女子纤细的腰肢，尽管她的头上只插了几根简单的木簪，紫色的天然卷发却好似是天生的华贵装饰，让人离不开视线。依旧是如往常一般慵懒的神色，一身女装却凭空给她添了些女子的妩媚与端庄……若只看外表，当真与他所认识的她相去甚远。  
衣着这种东西，有时候真是可以骗人的。

“看来土方先生的决定果真是正确的，隐，你还真适合做监察。”  
像这样穿着女装走在外面，怎么可能有人会想到，这样的女人竟是壬生狼的一员？

“什么适合啊？隐我从刚才开始就觉得自己失败得很呢。”  
懒散地回了一句，浅野隐却未领受他的肯定，  
“思来想后找到的地方这么容易就被你发现了，果然我太对不起给予我厚望的副长了，晚上就回屯所切腹去算了。”  
嘀嘀咕咕地说完，她才侧过头看向他，依旧是随便的口气，紫眸中却闪烁着丝丝认真的光芒，  
“话说你到底是怎么想到进来这里的？”

“‘怎么想到的？’今天巡逻经过外面时偶然扫到上方的匾了而已——会取‘君影阁’这种名字的人，除了你还能有谁？”  
冲田总司微微勾起下巴，挑着眉抬了抬头，嘴角挂上了一抹带着些许自豪的笑容，  
“铃兰，又名君影草，是隐你最喜欢的花，不是么？”

TBC

①《死神》京乐春水语


	18. Chapter 18

矛盾总到发生才能被察觉

“铃兰，又名君影草，是隐你最喜欢的花，不是么？”

浅野隐停下了手中的动作：  
“喂喂，这种机密情报你到底是从哪儿弄来的？”  
她沉默了片刻，依然低头看着手中的东西，漫不经心地随意问道。

“啊咧，这也算‘机密情报’？”  
冲田总司高挑着尾音，笑着走到她身旁，  
“两年前一起去郊游的时候，那句话不是你自己说的么？”

“是么？太久远了隐我记不清了。”  
随口敷衍了一句，浅野隐的身形忽地一顿，倏忽抬起头看向他，  
“话说，总司你究竟是怎么做到的？——记得那么清楚！”

瞥着女子稍带上些意外与惊诧的神色，冲田总司只是微眯着冷绿的双眼淡淡凝视着她。半晌，他扬起嘴角，微微启唇。

“咳咳、咳咳咳……”  
话未出口，他猛地蹲下了身，上身前倾，一手捂着嘴，低头对向地面。

隐条件反射地曲起双腿，与他蹲到同一水平面。  
才想看了看他的情况，便看见一道影子从眼前一闪而过，下一秒，隐只见眼前的场景蓦地一移，下巴硬生生撞上了冲田的侧肩。仿佛找到了支撑似的，他死死地箍着她，五指微微曲起抓捏着她的左肩。随着咳嗽声越发急促，隐感受到的只有自己肩上越发深重的疼痛，还有越来越多的压在那里的重量。

仅仅一次亲身感知，那忧心感便胜过了几十天以来听到月岛大西报告后的任何一次，即使早有心理准备，那一次次的声响却好像硬生生地被印刻在了心上，在脑中反反复复地回荡。

“既然今天的巡逻结束了就快回屯所休息吧。”  
单手环过身前的人，浅野隐轻轻拍了拍他的背，听着耳边的咳嗽声渐渐平缓，大脑又开始逐渐冷静，她沉默了片刻，又补充了一句，  
“哦还有，这里的空气不好，总司你以后还是别来了，要是因为隐我拖垮了身体土方先生真的会让我切腹的。而且这里是情报站，万一被其他藩的人认出来……”

“会影响你收集情报，是么？”  
疑问的句式，却是肯定的口气。冲田总司打断了她的话，慢慢在她耳边低语着，声线中掺杂了浓切的沙哑。

隐一愣，不知该怎样回答。  
虽然不想承认，但恢复冷静的一瞬间，这的的确确是方才占据她全部大脑的——唯一想法。

“哎呀，说对了么？”  
肩上的手力一松，男人撤开了箍着她的手臂。悠然地站直了身子，他重又挑起眉，嘴角挂上了同往常一般的温和笑容，  
“真欣慰啊，好像终于可以猜到一些你正在想的事情了！”

话音落，冲田总司立即收敛了笑容，半眯着冷绿色的眸将视线毫无保留地投入浅野隐的眼中，默然许久，张了张嘴，最终没有说什么。  
他转身就朝大门走去：  
“那我就不打扰你工作了！”

虽是一如既往的轻快口气，但高挑的尾音中却好似夹杂着丝丝点点的失落，还有因猜测无误而来的失望。  
没错，是失望。

“总司……”  
浅野隐自然不可能听不出来，但她端得不会做出‘抛下手中的活追上去解释一通’这种事。她只是抬头望了冲田总司一眼，看他没有应答的意思，然后经过仅仅几秒的迟疑，就又埋首做起了自己的工作。

冲田走到门口，还是停下了脚步：  
“什么时候回来？”

“……今天吃晚饭不用等我。”  
隐思忖了一会儿，抬头答道。

他背着她，没有说话，也没有其他动作。

“不不，隐我的意思是……”  
突然觉得有些慌乱，她又急急忙忙地开了口，  
“因为那个遇到了点问题所以我必须……如果破坏了计划就……”

“不用向我解释这些。”  
冲田总司的声线淡然闯入了隐毫无逻辑的话音中。  
“我想，几年下来，我已经了解清楚了——”  
稍稍一停，他又说了下去，音调平直，无法从中悉知其心中所想，  
“浅野隐，究竟是个怎样的人。”

>>>

时间紧迫、资金不充裕——在这样的情况下，隐必须每日都亲自核查清当天送到的所有木材石料、监督工匠的工作进度，以将工程过程中的损失减到最少。  
这天，当她终于完成当天计划的任务回到屯所时，月已西行了好一段路程。虽不明具体时间，但可以肯定的是，她是又刷新了回去的最晚记录。

此时，整个屯所已笼罩在一片漆黑之中，万籁无声。

没有立即回自己的房间，她先拐入了另一侧的走廊去厨房偷渡了条烤鱼点饥。手拿半条、一边嚼着鱼肉一边往回走，四下张望中，突然瞥见了一个突兀地半开着的木门。

这是……冲田总司的房间……  
隐触电般地停下了脚步。

冲田总司正倚着门栏侧身坐在门边，他的目光机械地对着她的方向，并没有多少神采，脸也绷着，完全没有开口说话的意思。

浅野隐立时便想起了下午他临走时说过的话。当那失望黯然的语气再次回荡过大脑，她只感到一种前所未有的惊慌感侵蚀着全身的神精，尽管已经困到几乎可以闭上眼便睡着的地步，却根本踏不出回自己房间的步子。

“……啊啦，还没睡么？”  
双脚不受控制地朝男子移去，她听到自己拉着一如既往的轻挑长音说道，  
“天寒地冻的，要不要吃点美味的辣椒暖和暖和身体呐？”

“不用了，多谢。”  
他依然面无表情地看着她，回答的语气低沉而陌生。

隐愣在原地，一时不知该如何应付。

又到了一年冬季，前两日下了雪，虽没有积起，但如今站在外面，即使穿了好几层衣服，她还是觉得全身被冰得僵硬发颤、难以动弹。整了整衣衫，浅野隐再朝冲田看去时，猛然发觉他胸前的衣襟居然还和大夏天一般松松垮垮地开敞着……

懒得再想其他有的没的，她径直走到他面前，搁下盛着烤鱼的碗碟，便伸手攥住男子衣领将其拢紧：  
“我说总司，不管是生气还是睡不着都不能这么随便啊，身体不好就要听话乖乖保暖，否则近藤妈妈桑会担心地又开始絮絮叨叨的。”

冲田总司没有回应。

隐低着头，不知道他此时的表情，也不敢抬头去看。

“你呢？”

牛头不对马嘴的一问让她莫名其妙：  
“‘我’什……”  
还未说完，她攥着男子衣襟的手便被他抓住，然后粗鲁地拉开了。

这是从未有过的情况。  
浅野隐睁大眼抬起了头。

冲田的目光已不像方才那般机械无神，冷绿色的双眼眯得狭长，死死盯着她，眼底却无半分暖意、只有审度的锐利。

突然有些害怕，她又偏转开视线。  
向下一移，就又看见了眼前的人暴露在寒风中的胸脯……但隐不敢做什么，只能半低着头呆呆地对着那个方向。

……  
……

“快——快来人啊！”  
雪村千鹤撕心裂肺的大喊蓦然打破了夜晚的寂静。

冲田总司朝声源处侧了侧头，抓起搁在一旁的菊一文字，站起身，从隐身边掠过、踏上回廊，便飞跑了出去。

隐慢吞吞地欠过身，大脑一片空白，只生生地盯着冲田总司的背影。直至它消失在视野内，短路的大脑才猛地调整过来，她扶了扶腰间的短刀，刚要甩开步子追上去，就听到有谁从后方叫住了她——  
“隐酱！”

浅野隐回过身，看见原田左之助和永仓新八正火急火燎地从另一头狂奔而来：  
“刚才那是不是千鹤的声音？！”

“大概是吧。”  
懒洋洋地摊了摊手，克制着又涌上的困意，她慢慢道，  
“具体是哪里隐我没怎么听清，看总司走的方向的话——大概是山南先……”

等等，山南？  
话至此倏忽意识到了什么，浅野隐猛然止住了话音，没有理会听到“山南”二字便同冲田一般飞跑出去的二人，她兀自眯起眼低头思忖起来。

这么晚，千鹤在山南的房间做什么？她能在他那里做什么？   
她从未对千鹤透露过任何与新选组有关的情报，理论而言，小姑娘和山南根本不可能有任何话题可谈，而且山南如今还未从左手负伤的阴影中走出，应当没有理会姑娘的兴趣……  
难道与手臂有关？  
手臂……  
不会是……

不可置信地瞪大眼，浅野隐立时一转足冲向山南敬助的房间。

>>>

被冲田总司与斋藤一制住的男人痛苦欲绝地惨叫着，昔日柔和的黑发一片斑白，曾经温文尔雅的双目发出诡异的血红色光芒。雪村千鹤躺在地上，土方岁三一手搭在她肩上，双眼盯着彼时正挣扎的人。  
——隐到场时，看见的就是这个场景。

山南敬助房间的桌面上有规律地摆放着大大小小的试剂瓶，瓶内盛着颜色各异的液体。一个小玻璃瓶躺倒在最中央，里面并没有液体，瓶盖也不翼而飞……

没有管其他人，浅野隐走到书桌旁，拿起那个空瓶，半眯起眼面无表情地仔细端详起它。

这个瓶子，千真万确是装变若水的，她没有看错。——也不可能看错，因为对那东西的研究是她曾经绞尽脑汁杀了新见后才得以停止的。……但是，她明明早已将新见留存下的变若水尽数销毁了，山南没理由有它。  
除非……

不，一定是早在雪村纲道来到新选组那天，他就持了一瓶，一直放在身边。  
——只有这种可能性。

“看来上次清理变若水时有遗漏啊~”  
放下手中的药瓶，浅野隐回过身，指了指摆在桌角的一叠书，笑着看向土方岁三，  
“那么，那些图纸资料和试剂，应该就是最后的了吧，将这些销毁的话……”

“不能销毁！”  
熟悉的声线打断了她的言辞。

立时敛去了笑容，隐转过头对上了冲田总司紧绷的脸：  
“既然山南先生没有立刻失去理智，就说明或许还有救，这些资料也可以派上用场。”

她沉默地看了他一会儿：  
“……派上用场？还希望它派什么用场？”  
言及此，嘴角与声调同时一扬，女子蓦然冷笑一声，  
“遇到危机时放下你们追求的武士道利用罗刹的力量，还是寄希望于它妄图研究成功达到双赢？”

“你给我闭嘴！”  
话音刚落，就听到不远处的土方严厉的一声呼喝，  
“我们绝对不会因为一点小危机就利用那种力量！再说这种话，你就以违背武士道之罪给我切腹去！”

斜过眸扫了土方岁三一眼，又朝另一侧瞄了瞄，瞥见冲田总司依旧面无表情的脸，隐只觉得内心开始乱得发麻。

“抱歉，我逾越了。”  
鞠了一躬，她冷着脸走到他们面前，  
“今天大概是隐我的‘黑色星期五’吧，人设似乎有些坏了。不过既然都这样了，就干脆一次说清好了——”  
抬起头，直直对上眼前的男人们的视线，  
“人类的轮回也好、能力的得失也好都是公平的。既治好山南先生的伤、又打消变若水的副作用——就算隐我现在切腹、或者土方先生你让总司杀了我，这种贪心的想法都是不可能成真的。”

言毕，浅野隐重又耷拉下眼，拉开山南的房间门，一步一踱地慢慢离开：  
“不信的话就来打赌好了，赌金随你们下。”

>>>

世界就如同一个沙漏，每一个人都是其中的小小沙子。在沙孔的限定内，它们能以任何速度往返流动，出生、死亡、轮回……死神可以通过自己的力量改变其无法控制的轨迹以达到万物的平衡，但普通人成为死神相应的代价，便是一旦死去，就再也不能进入原本的轮回。他的灵魂，从此再也不存在于天地间。  
——这是浅野隐在成为死神的学校中学到的内容，也是每个死神都熟记于心的铁则。

若将这个理论推广一下，便是所有打破了世间平衡的东西都会付出相应的代价。

而罗刹，就是这样的一种存在。  
物理攻击暴增、超速再生……这种被强制给予了超越肉体力量的人类，早已是破了人类界线的禁忌物种。减寿之类的代价不过是表面，如果这个世界并非与她曾经的世界完全隔离的话……

>>>

夜半，浅野隐半闭着双眼，懒洋洋地轻轻晃着头顶的呆毛，慢条斯理地漫步在繁华的街道上。

她不知道为何自己又会一路晃回岛原，只觉得胸闷得难受。  
她知道冲田总司与山南敬助关系甚好，却从未算到，他竟会反对她销毁变若水的想法。……还是用那么冷漠的神态和口气。

莫名其妙，简直莫名其妙得难以接受！  
找了棵树靠着，浅野隐闭上眼扶着额狠狠晃了晃脑袋。

再抬头时，只觉得灯光与月光较之方才似乎暗了点，再一侧眼，便见依然一副高贵冷艳样的褐发男子站在树边，血红的双眼侧晲着她，脸上是一成不变的睥睨终生的狂气。

他们就这样对视了许久。

“你这种时候在这里做什么？”  
风间千景微微侧过身。

“你说干什么……隐我还想知道我在干什么呢。”  
垂着眼睑答了一声，她又抬起头笑了笑，懒懒地一摊双手，  
“反正不是暗地卖|身、私会情夫之类的事就是了。”

风间千景“哼”了一声，直接无视了她后半句乱七八糟的言论：  
“看你这样子，看来又是新选组……”

“哎呀怎样都好，隐我看千景君你那么精神想必是不急着走！”  
话被打断，血红的双眸稍稍一挑，他就看见眼前的女子慵懒地笑着，然而，惯有的无害神情中，还带着一丝未曾掩盖住的无力，  
“既然我们这么有缘，现在就把萨摩新选组之类的忘掉，找个地方去喝杯酒下下棋听听三味线如何？”

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

最聊得来的不一定是朋友

每个男人的一生中总要邂逅那么几个女人。  
温柔贤淑的，就用尽自己的魅力将其拐入囊中，执子之手与子偕老，若成功，则为一大喜事，若失败，也全没必要沮丧；蛮横霸道的，就采取无视或藐视……眼不见为净，办法多的是；至于像这种……

“隐我跟你说啊，千景君，酒其实是个很神奇的东西。”  
风间千景微晲双眼瞥了瞥面前故作深沉的人，一手端着下颚，另一手捧起酒杯小啜了一口，唇角一扬，等待她的下文。

穿着男装的女子半眯着眼晃了晃指尖的轻杯：  
“酒嘛，心情不好的时候喝可以称之为‘借酒消愁’，心情愉快的时候喝可以被叫做‘助兴’；心情不好时消愁成功就称酒很有效用，若是消愁失败，吟一句‘举杯消愁愁更愁’就行了。在喝酒时说了不该说的话，只要在事后补一句‘当时喝醉了’就万事大吉……真是万能得很。”

完全意义不明啊——这冗长又不知从何而出的感慨。  
一时不知该答什么，风间千景只淡定地继续着喝酒的动作，缄默不语，保持形象。

谁知这世上偏是有不知“适可而止”四字该如何写的人。  
“别总是不说话啊千景君，隐我可好不容易打开心扉和你谈谈心什么的。”  
那根已被酒气熏得弯了一半的呆毛随着女子抬头的动作欢脱地抖动了两下，他看见少女慢条斯理地搁下了酒杯，突然板起脸，一脸正色地补了一句，  
“傲娇和孤僻可只有一线之隔哟，萌属性过头了可就不萌了呐。”

“……”

每个男人都有不止一套方法对付不同种类的女人，然而像这种实在太过欠抽的，对于男人来说，反而就不知该如何应对了。所谓物极必反，说的就是这个道理。

三味线的琴声悠扬宁静，酒水流淌的“哗哗”声清脆悦耳。

风间千景侧坐在榻榻米上，斜过眸，看了看懒洋洋地趴在桌上的人。他一抬手将一个酒杯放到桌上，示意一旁的艺妓斟满后，便伸出两指将其一顶推到她面前：  
“要耍嘴皮子的话，我看你还是把现在的状态调整一下的好。”

“啰啰嗦嗦得烦死了——！”  
埋着头操着毫无波澜的音调回了一句，浅野隐半眯着眼看了看面前的酒杯，正襟坐起，一抬头，便将其中的液体尽数灌入了喉中，  
“有琴有酒有女人，隐我现在可是高兴得很！”

风间千景挑起眼角“哼”了一声。  
又盯着低下头的女子隐藏在发后的眸看了一会儿，他转过身，朝几位艺妓挥了挥手。

三味线的琴声蓦然停止，几人鞠了一躬，便悄无声息地同时退出了房间，关上木门。

没有对陡然安静下来的气氛发表任何言论，浅野隐倒上了一杯酒，兀自絮絮叨叨了下去：  
“其实啊，酒究竟能不能消愁一类的，隐我根本不在意啦，只是想找个办法混掉这好长的黑夜而已……”  
她说着仰起头，又将杯筹喝了个见底，  
“好羡慕千鹤啊，快速愈合的能力也好，那么讨人喜欢的性情也好。”

风间千景半眯起双眼：  
“雪村千鹤么？”

浅野隐并没有关注他此时的表情：  
“那孩子是和千景君你一种类型的吧。隐我啊，就算酒喝多了这种事情也是不会猜错的。”  
如此说了一句，她依旧趴在桌面上，无意识般地念叨起自己的猜想，  
“隐我记得禁门之变那次你很感兴趣地看了千鹤一眼来着，加上她没过几天就忘了自己受刀伤的事——肯定是伤口早已愈合了吧。啊说到这个，好像和变若水的功能挺像的，隐我猜变若水就是仿造的……”

“鬼。”

止住话音，浅野隐抬起头看向倏忽出声的人。

“你猜得没错，千鹤确实不是普通人类。”  
风间千景喝着酒，扫了她一眼，一眨赤眸，一字一顿道，  
“我等——是鬼。”

……

第二天早。

“没想到隐我也有进花楼喝酒夜不归宿的一天啊。”  
扶着因被酒劲影响而昏昏沉沉的头，浅野隐眨着双眼，懒洋洋地仰视身旁装饰华贵的楼房，  
“不过怎么说呢……出奇得轻松呐——就这样喝酒，完全没有目标和负担的感觉。……就好像认识那帮混蛋之前在静灵庭时一样。”

“静灵庭？”

隐侧过头看了看一旁稍带迷惑地微微蹙起眉的男子，没有解释。她只是转身对向他，沉默了片刻，然后闭起双眼深深地鞠了一躬：  
“谢谢你千景君，听隐我乱七八糟的唠叨到现在。”

>>>

源源不断的材料还在朝君影阁内运入，抗着酒力接收完当天需要用的材料，浅野隐一如既往走在仓库中将其一一核查而过。  
但是，仿佛所有的动力都被消耗殆尽，工作了没多久，她就烦躁地将清单随意地一扔，离开仓库上了楼。

她原本希望通过这个情报站最大限度地给自家同伴有限的能力加成，但如今有了变若水，有了那逆天又不科学的力量，她做这些还有什么意义？  
说什么“绝对不会随意使用罗刹的力量”，就那帮热血混蛋的性子，保不准哪天出点事就脑一抽喝下了……情报站这种东西再有用，也赶不上事情的变化和人的反射弧。

隐觉得，现在的她只要在心情好时随意地推动一点工程进程、别让它停滞便可，完全没有像之前一般累死累活的必要。  
反正她浅野隐本就是个懒人。

这么想着，女子走到窗边，找了个木椅坐下，便趴在窗台上无所事事地闭上了眼。

……

人生最大的乐事莫过于毫无顾忌地睡觉。

那天晚喝了太多的酒，她便懒洋洋地呆在窗台上睡了一整天，晚上醒来的时候只觉得头还有些晕，加之没完全清醒，于是又倒头睡了下去。

除了每日必经的吃饭，她糜烂的生活就这样持续了好几天。说起收获，大约就是她某天吃饭时听到了另一桌人说的——新选组将屯所迁入了西本愿寺。  
但也不过这样而已。

五天后，天空开始连绵不绝地下雨。  
爱雨成性的女子又开始日日撑着油纸伞坐在窗框上凝视从天而降的泪滴。直到三日后雨渐止，她才开始懒懒散散地处理一些纷乱繁杂的事物。

这样的日子倒也不错。  
她开始产生了“在阁子落成开始经营前，就每日住在这里”的想法。

就这样又过了不知多少天。

>>>

“虚寒？”  
坐在医馆中，将一只手搁在桌面上，女子朝面前替她把着脉的中年男子蹙了蹙眉，  
“这是什么意思？”

男子瞥了她一眼，面无表情地道：  
“怕冷，手脚冰凉，睡眠质量差，平常很容易疲劳，是么？”

“那是因为隐我……”

“不管你平常总是在干什么，姑娘，这是很明显的虚寒症状。趁着还不严重快些治疗为好，这病说大不大，拖得久了也是很难应付的。”  
厉声打断她的话，男人撤开搭在她腕上的手，转过身走到柜面前，翻找起那上面雷着的一叠纸，口中接着道，  
“哦还有，看样子姑娘你的身子还不足以抵抗上次那剂药。”

不多时，他便抽出了其中一张，走到她面前，单手一拍桌面，将上面的字对着她：  
“直说了吧，你已经没有上次来这里时那么健康了，这次请务必遵照我说的慢慢调养。”

隐默默地将那张纸浏览过了一遍，便抬头起身，微扬着嘴角欠了欠身：  
“我也正是这么打算的，拜托了。”

医者点了点头，便走到一旁埋头开始寻找起什么来。

浅野隐眨了眨眼，随意地端着下颚从身旁的窗口窥视起外面的景象，这个角度刚好可以看见对面茶馆店一旁的小径。

“退烧的和调养虚寒的方子我会分开注明，姑娘你按我写的定时服用就行，可能时间会久一点，药不够了再来拿就是。”

“好，我知道了。”  
无意识地应了一声，她半眯着眼懒懒地看着彼时对面的场景——两个彪形大汉抓住一个女人，满脸丑恶地靠近她，极尽猥琐的笑容。

没多久，几抹浅葱色闯入了镜头。  
她看见两个熟悉的背影跑到那些人面前，其中一人单手握了握腰间的刀对方便受到了惊吓般跑开了。那个女人从黑暗中走出时，她看见一张和千鹤一模一样的脸。

“喏，这次的药。”

什么都没多想，听闻男子的声线，她便平静地回过头抱起了他递来的好几包药，笑道：  
“有劳您费心啦，多谢~”

他点了点头。

“对了姑娘。”  
当她走到门口时，男人似乎突然想到了什么般大声喊了一句。

隐疑惑地回过头。

“不知姑娘你的心上人身体怎么样了？看你现在的身子，莫非照顾得甚是辛苦？”

“想太多了吧你，我没有心上人。”  
立时微笑着如此应了一句，女子慢慢沉下了高扬的双眉，背过身，缓缓道，  
“原则问题意见不合，已经分了，就这样。”

……

“喂喂她不会对总司你有意思吧！”  
此时，方才被浅野隐窥觑了许久的地儿，终于回京的藤堂平助正欢乐地调侃着身旁的同伴。

“如果你这么认为的话，平助你一生都赢不了左之他们。”  
被调侃的对象自然不会买账。他只是瞄了瞄自称“南云熏”的女子远去的斯文背影，沉默了片刻，突然慢慢眯起双眼，低声叹道，  
“不过，如果隐在的话，或许她能看出什么来吧。”

然而，即使再轻声，终究敌不过年轻……至少看起来很年轻的人灵敏的耳朵：  
“隐酱好几天没回来了吧，我回来后好像就没见到过她啊，发生什么了么总司？”

“平助君！”  
见势不妙，雪村千鹤急忙喊道。

“怎么了，千鹤？”  
藤堂平助睁大双眼奇怪地侧了侧头，然后猜到了些什么，又看向身旁的冲田总司，  
“到底怎么回事啊总……喂总司你在看哪儿？”

没有立即回复他，冲田总司兀自出神地盯着一处看了半晌，才回过头道：  
“不，没什么。”  
他朝藤堂与千鹤微微一笑，  
“隐最近似乎事情很多，现在大概在哪里忙着什么吧。”

“诶~~~？又在忙啊！她到底哪来的那么多事情，明明都有山崎他们了！”  
听毕，如此抱怨了一声，藤堂平助拉过雪村千鹤便精力十足地朝一个方向跑去，  
“那我们也加油继续巡逻吧！”

冲田总司轻“嗯”一声，又看了眼方才视线所在处，然后转头一瞄另一侧的医馆，便起步跟了上去。

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

久违的人出场总让人兴奋

懒人心中最理想的日子是怎样的？  
答曰：吃、睡、玩。

每日睡到自然醒，酒足饭饱后与人聊聊天扯扯淡，玩够后再适当地工作几小时稍作调节，累了就扑床入睡……  
以上的日子深得懒人生活三要素之精髓，也是浅野隐如今正过着的、她本人相当满意的生活。

当然，这其中是有些漏洞的，比如那位聊友并不是每日都那么空闲，又比如有时会乱入副眼镜什么的……

比如现在。

“所以大西同学你在那里干站着干什么？回忆那些年举行的爱心学院祭么？”  
坐在桌边百无聊赖地玩弄着空无一物的碗筷，女子懒洋洋地斜一斜眼，颇为不耐烦地开口道，  
“别告诉我是被总……总司君发现了。这种事情发生了就该自己切腹去，别挂了还缠着隐我就行。”

“不，我没有被发现，也并没有切腹的打算。”  
月岛大西意外平静地推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，稍顿话音，  
“今天，有个叫松本良顺的兰医去屯所给所有队士进行了体检。”

碗筷相撞的清脆乐音蓦然一止，女子慵懒地侧过身来，一手扶着下颚，耷拉着双眼淡淡地看着他，等待下文。

“那个松本医生刚才单独找了冲田先生。”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后……然后我听到松本医生对冲田先生说，他得了不治之症，叫肺痨——好像……活不了多久了。”

他说着，小心翼翼地抬起隐藏在镜片后的双眸，却只对上一个一如既往仿佛没睡醒般的死人脸：  
“松本医生叫他离开新选组去静养，但是冲田先生他说……”

“无论能活多久都没关系，一定要为近藤桑出力之类的吧。”  
漫不经心地接了一句，浅野隐重又回过身干起之前摆弄碗筷的无聊事，不为所动，  
“早就猜到了，这种内容。要找理由出场给自己混戏份的话方法得高明些才行啊大西同学。”

月岛大西严肃深沉的脸上蓦然出现一道裂缝：  
“什么叫‘方法高明点’啊？四章没有我的戏份了，读者都已经开始喊‘最近的剧情太严肃了求吐槽’了好吗？！既然读者这么说我当然要为了不让这文被腰斩而硬着头皮上吧喂——！”

“‘不让这文被腰斩’？喂喂，在那之前大西同学你已经穿越到其他东西里去了吧，文怎么可能被腰斩？最多就是作者桑因为读者总是霸王而心情不好，放慢更新速度，最后连着对这文的兴趣一起消失然后弃坑而已。……不过话说回来，如果读者再都霸王着的话，弃坑这种事……或许作者桑真做得出来。”  
无所谓地歪过头摊了摊手，她沉默了一会儿，双眼眯起，又若有所思地补了一句，  
“还有，脑残作者早就说过这篇文不可能通篇吐槽，大西同学你作为工作人员竟也没看正文下方作者的话么？”

月岛大西猛地一愣。  
看着浅野隐微晲的紫眸中投射而去的锐利视线，他不自觉地后退了一步：  
“这……这是因为我……”

“你什么你？扭扭捏捏的，你是初二学院祭时向喜欢的男生告白的小女生么？”

“初二是什么东西？还有为什么又是学院祭？浅野桑你对这东西到底是有多执着——？！”  
抽了抽嘴角，月岛大西抑制不住地拍桌大喊了一声。

浅野隐扫了他一眼，不置一词。

半晌寂静。

“……我知道了，那我就先回去了。”  
憋着口气森森地盯着女子丝毫未变的死人脸看了一会儿，月岛大西长叹一声，又沉下了声线，低垂着眼睑，缓声道，  
“上次那件事……虽然无法理解你的想法，我也不觉得浅野桑你会想错什么。但虽然这样……”  
说着，他抬起双眼，镜片下的双眸一瞬不瞬地盯着女子斜视向他的紫眸，  
“能不能请你，至少找个时间，回一次屯所？”

他言毕便避开了隐的视线。

女子斜眸看着他，耷拉着双眼慢条斯理地小啜了口杯中的茶水：  
“大西同学你倒是个好人啊……”  
操着电子答录机般的平淡声线不置可否地如此道了一声，她就歪过头看向了别处，没有再说什么。

……

半小时后。

“你今天来晚了，千景君。”

侧眼瞥了瞥朝自己开口却并未投来视线的女子，风间千景扬着嘴角轻“哼”了一声：  
“去新选组屯所确认了点事情而已。”  
走到隐对面坐下，他就拿起桌上的茶壶倒了杯水，然后优雅地喝去一小半。

两个月来和风间千景的交谈应证了隐起先所说的“或许我们会出奇得志同道合”。他们在某些方面的想法出奇得相似，诸如“不可将人类改造成鬼”——虽然两人所想的理由各有不同，但在大方向上确是一拍即合。对大事的评判与价值取向的投机让隐分外不排斥与风间交流，而渐渐的，他也开始每日带去一些当今发生的大事。  
当然，即使如此，立场使然，萨摩与新选组的相关事项向来不在他们闲聊的范围内。

这次也是同样。

女子没有开口询问，只甚为平静地将紫眸慢慢转向了他。

“屯所么……？”  
半晌，她又移开了视线，漫无目的地观望着酒馆外人来人往的热闹景象，  
“千景君你猜猜看，明天隐我回去后，他们是已经把我忘了呢，还是以为我背叛他们了直接提刀上来砍？”

“哼，突然想回去了？”  
风间千景挑了挑眉，答非所问。

浅野隐听闻翻了个白眼，继而挥了挥手，烦躁地道：  
“部下来找我啊，说什么请隐我务必找个时间回去。一副我拒绝他的人生就完了的白痴样，莫名其妙啊真是，那样傻不啦叽的眼镜谁要戴？”  
若无其事地念完到最后变得不明意义的台词，她便一仰头豪迈地饮尽了杯中的茶水，秀眉一蹙，又端起下巴如洪水般滔滔不绝了下去，  
“还有啊，你说隐我回去干什么？再因为变若水跟他们吵架然后心情不爽跑出来？隐我可是有自尊心的女人，他们不嫌烦我还嫌丢脸！”

已经完全进入哀怨模式了……

风间千景半眯着赤眸默默看着向来淡然的某人此刻咬着牙略有些扭曲的脸许久……然后，扬起眉哼笑了一声。

“喂喂你笑什么笑？”  
浅野隐立即耷拉下双眼朝他斜了过去，  
“这种时候发出这种笑声很欠抽诶千景君，真的很让人有砍你一顿的欲望……喂你那副‘老子爱干嘛干嘛’的不可一世的表情是什么意思？在鄙视么，是在鄙视隐我么——？！”

“……”  
瞄了瞄女子半眯着的懒洋洋的双眼，风间千景只是笑，一言不发。

她也看向了别处，没有再说什么。

江山易改本性难移，再怎么做，自我感觉良好的人都不可能轻易为别人考虑。通过自己的努力改变别人的思维和做派——隐从来都不觉得这种事情有发生的可能性，因此她从不强求。  
这并不是逃避，是适应。

>>>

浅野隐并不是很熟悉西本愿寺的具体位置，寻毕路走到目的地时已接近晌午。  
不再是曾经的壬生寺那般的寒酸小地，隐刚踏入正门，就感到一股凉气扑面而来。规模宏大的会议厅、井然有序的舍房，一切陌生的环境都让她很不适应，以至于瞄到坐在正前方台阶上的人时，她都未立刻想起他是谁。

他慵懒地将两腿搁在台阶上，身披熟悉的红棕色外套，穿着粉色和服的少女站在他身后。一条白色的毛巾遮住了他的发和表情，少女两手麻利地帮他擦拭着头发，满脸皆是认真。

隐感到自己的视线在那儿停驻了一会儿，脑中没有任何想法，也不知此时的自己摆着什么表情，只感到鼻腔被一阵莫名而起的酸意填得难受。——仅此而已。  
脚动了动，就带着她平静地转身走向别处。

……

雪村千鹤手中的动作忽地一滞：  
“那个……冲田先生！”

“怎么了？”  
“浅野桑他……”

冲田总司的身躯微微一颤。

见着男子突然猛地站起身，雪村千鹤略带惊慌地后退了一步：  
“冲田先……”  
然而，他并没有再做出其他什么反应。

冲田总司只是微眯着冷绿色的眸直直地凝视着少年脑后一如既往乱七八糟的深紫色天然卷。直到她转入远处的拐角消失在视野内，他才慢慢将视线转向了大门的方向，又对着那空无一物的地点看了一会儿，蓦然抓紧了木栏。

……

走在硕大的屯所内，隐毫无目标地扫视着四周的房屋与植物，不熟悉的陈设在眼前物换星移而过，没过多久，她就觉得自己好像被困在了其中，不知该往何处前进。  
于是她驻下了脚步。

“你是……浅野隐么？”  
一阵婉柔动听的声线突然从身后悠悠飘来。

隐回过身，看见一个梳着单尾发的黑发男子从不远处走来。他面如冠玉，手中持着把折扇。与自家无论何时都泄露着些简单粗暴的本性的同伴们不同，他的行为举止文质彬彬，更给人一种有学识者的斯文气。

“原来是伊东先生啊，久仰了。”  
少年扬起眉行了个礼，  
“早前事情较多一直没有时间和先生正式见一面，现下刚好补上，我就是浅野隐。”

“啊，不必不必。”  
伊东甲子太郎彬彬有礼地挥了挥手中的折扇，略带阴柔的脸上扬着个温文尔雅的笑容，  
“我来到新选组这段时间看到了浅野桑你做的许多事，对你的才干也很是敬佩，不知是否有荣幸和你畅谈一番？”

畅谈？

“哎呀呀，伊东先生真是过奖了！”  
立即随口客套一句，保持着脸上的笑容，隐思忖了片刻，  
“那好啊，隐我也想听听伊东先生您的高见！”

如此应下了邀请，她又环视了一圈四周的景象，继而弯起眉，单手抓了抓头顶的那根呆毛，又满脸不好意思地开口道：  
“那个顺便问一下……隐我最近记性有点差，伊东先生知道我的住处在哪里么？”

……

事实证明，两个月还不足以忘却一个人，因为他们好歹给她留了个空房。循着伊东甲子太郎指的路走，走到大抵三十米处时，她就看见冲田总司独自一人站在一个房间的木门前，头对着门的方向，似乎在犹豫什么。

他转过身看到她时，隐挥了挥手，用她自己都没想到的轻快语气打了个招呼：  
“哟，总司君，好久不见！”

他的动作僵在了原地。

浅野隐没有管他，言毕便慢条斯理地侧身从男子身旁让过，兀自走进了房间。

“隐。”

“嗯？”  
随意地应了一声，她头都没抬，只自顾自翻找着室内的橱柜，  
“昨天有个秃子来找我让我找个时间回来而已，虽然不知道回来了能干什么，不过没办法啊谁让隐我是个好人。”  
停顿了片刻，浅野隐耷拉下双眼，接下去道，  
“不过后来我想了想，好像是有什么不知名的东西被隐我忘在这里了，所以打算回来找找。”

冲田总司没有答话。  
他站在屋外，只看着屋内的少年井井有条地将所有能储物的东西都扫荡个遍、把所有的钱收入囊中。

完毕后，她就站起身，懒洋洋地半眯双眼坦荡地对向他，又操着平直的音调说了起来：  
“突然想起来件事——总司君你得帮隐我做个证，隐我可回来过了，要是那个秃子再哭哭啼啼就把他的本体砸了好了。”  
念叨完意义不明的台词，她又晃动着头顶的呆毛掠过他踏步离开，边走，边不忘自以为很帅地甩一甩衣袖，  
“哦对了还有，以后要情报让大西同学来找我就行了，隐我就不给你们添乱了。”

“等一下……！”

浅野隐侧了侧头：  
“还有事？”

冲田总司端详着她半睡半醒的脸，半晌，扯出一抹苦笑，走上一步，缓声道：  
“左之前几天保护告示牌有功，上面赏了钱，今天晚上我们要去岛原喝酒，你不一起去么？”

“啊咧，还有我的份？”  
少年大惊小怪地睁大了眼，甚是意外的神色。

言毕，她渐渐拉平了嘴角，深紫色的凤眼半眯成一条促狭的细线。

“有人请客的话，那就去吧。”  
一言不发地朝他看了一会儿，她又回过身，仰头看向天空，  
“说起来，岛原的酒那又甜又辣的味道隐我都还记忆犹新着，确实是——好喝得很。”

TBC

PS：为了剧情效果，事情发生的顺序与时间有调动，考据党们请默默地将自己当成小白只看剧情即可。【殴飞  
PPS：机油说其他薄樱文的伊东君被黑的很惨或许看惯的读者会不适应在下写的……所以亲们请别被其他同人迷惑，伊东甲子太郎是个大学者，他只是在原著中被新选组的人讨厌，并不是一个特别坏的人。


	21. Chapter 21

所谓的创新其实就是偷懒

他们进入的那个花楼，隐很熟悉。她近日与风间千景对饮多次，每次选定的地点都是这里，也不知是习惯使然，还是这里潜伏着他的什么熟人。

然而，或许是独自在外太久的缘故，明明和昔日的同伴在一起，明明是已然很了解的地点，她却感到全身发冷、呼吸困难，只想早些离开。  
好在很快便上了酒菜，也不顾前来招待的据说是花魁的艺妓的长相，她就飞快地将面前的杯筹斟满，自顾自端到唇边，将其中的液体慢慢灌入喉中。——这做法并不礼貌，但她懒得注意那么多。

一杯酒下肚，体寒的症状便有了些好转，于是她又慢条斯理地灌满了一杯，单手撑桌侧坐，一边小啜着，一边专注地计算杯中酒的剩余量。

浅野隐并没关注四周究竟发生了什么，反正他们每次喝酒时都闹腾得很，新八与平助更是什么人都敢打趣。然而没过多久，本嘻嘻哈哈的欢腾气氛却突然凝重了起来。

“千鹤，那天晚上你没出门吧？”  
似乎扯到了告示牌的话题，已带上些醉意的原田左之助的声线蓦然便严肃了。

雪村千鹤莫名其妙地“嗯？”了一声：  
“没有啊，那天和往常一样呆在屯所里……”

后面的对话隐没有听，只知那名为“君菊”的花魁带着千鹤出了门，好像是要给她换上女装。——隐当然没兴趣，因此，她就这般坐在末位处默默喝着杯中甘醇的液体。

不多时，酒壶就空了，但她并不想找人来加酒。

于是闭上眼在原地坐了一会儿，又扫视了一圈相谈甚欢的男人们，浅野隐搁下酒杯，半睁着双眼喊了声坐在旁位的人：  
“不好意思总司君，隐我不是很舒服先走了。万一有人问起来就替我解释一声吧，谢了。”

“隐……”  
他还不及开口，她就径直拉开房门退了出去。

看着顷刻便阖上的木门，冲田总司止住了话音，只愣愣地对着门看了半晌，继而木然地转过头，将视线移向一旁的矮桌。  
所有的佳肴都原封不动地摆在原处，若不是那酒杯随意地立在酒壶旁，酒壶的位置也与早前全然不同，大约会给人以这里起先便没人的错觉。

当然只是错觉而已。

>>>

“阿隐，喂阿隐！”

浅野隐从乱七八糟的白纸间懒洋洋地抬起头，抬起一只手抓了抓头顶的乱发，然后撑住桌檐慢吞吞地直起身来，半眯着眼看向眼前的金发男子：  
“哦，平子队长……”

“喂你‘哦’什么‘哦’啊，大清早的就趴在桌上睡觉真的没问题么？”  
后者听闻，立时拉下那平板一般的脸翻了翻灰褐色的死鱼眼，  
“叶莺呢？”

“现在已经是下午一点了，就算队长你自己没时间概念也不要影响到我们这些无辜的队员啊。不是有句话说‘上司吊儿郎当就该由下属来平衡’么？要是连这点都做不到的话我们五番队还真是前途堪忧啊……”  
眼睑一垂，隐复又烂泥状趴在桌上，没有理会听了她的发言便喊起“你在说谁吊儿郎当啊？”的不可靠的队长，半睡半醒地晃了晃头顶的呆毛，  
“副队长的话，刚才被岩鹫君叫走了，让隐我转告队长说她今天回家吃了晚饭回来。”

“哈？可是你这口气怎么看都是顺便‘转告’我的吧呆子！公文呢？”  
拉下脸面色不善地吐了一句，金发男子突然站起身望向天花板，拖着怪异的关西腔满脸无奈地摊了摊手，  
“啊~啊~明天要是再不处理完的话又要被山老头骂了！”

“公文？在这里。副队长走之前扔给我说批完后下次请隐我吃章鱼烧和烤鱼。”  
她伸出拇指指了指桌上的一叠纸张。

“什么啊叶莺那个呆子！”  
抱怨了一句，平子微驼着背走到她桌边，  
“话说阿隐你还真好收买啊……”

“是啊，因为隐我想了想觉得，比起队长你那无限拖欠的工资，果然还是直接由副队长出钱比较有保障。”  
“喂——！”

浅野隐慵懒地将头转向自家队长。

金发男子眨了眨死鱼眼。  
“……真是的，你个家伙真难搞。”  
仰头长叹了一声，他伸出手抽出了那压在她臂下的厚厚一叠公文，  
“算了算了，这么多公文让你一个人写估计也是乱七八糟，我可不想被山老头说‘应付了事’啊！”

将写满字的白纸托在手中，他就转过身驼着背朝门口走去，一边走，一边随意地挥了挥手中的纸：  
“那阿隐，剩下的那些就拜托你了！”

……  
……

浅野隐猛地垂下头，闭上眼死死抓住头顶的卷发。

她喝了很多酒么？为什么会突然想到如此久远的事？久得，就好像只是梦中的虚幻一般。

垂下双手搭在身边的窗框上，她倚墙坐着，从建筑物的二楼远眺漆黑的夜空。岛原的天空从未出现过太多星星，大约是下方的辉煌灯火掩盖了它们的光华。灯红酒绿的浮华之地，灯在变、人在变，似乎只有那黯淡的黑幕始终不变地铺在天际。

“啪嗒——”  
浅野隐平静地看向蓦然打破寂静缓缓开启的木门。看到在月光下逐渐清晰的棕衣褐发，她又移开了视线，将其定在天空中，不置一词。

“隐。”

她没有理会。

直到他沉默了数秒后踏步走到距她五米处，她倏忽跃下座椅，飞快地取下腰间的短刀，拔刀出鞘，便狠狠地朝来人劈头斩了下去。

“哐——”

“阿拉~你在惊讶什么，总司君？”  
透过刀锋间肆意四溅的火花瞥着睁大双眼满脸讶色的男子，浅野隐蓦然挑起嘴角，勾起一抹略带鄙夷的冷笑，  
“还记得局中法度有一条写着‘擅自脱队者一律切腹①’么？”

“什么意思？”

“意思什么的，很简单啊，就是隐我想离队。”  
耷拉着双眼拖着轻佻的长音漫不经心般说了一句，浅野隐一甩袖将手中的短刀擦过他的刀锋，然后向后一跃与之拉开距离，  
“总司君你认真和我打一场，你赢了就按法度杀了我，我赢了就放我走。——这个提案如何？隐我刚才想到的哦。”

“我拒……”  
他的话音未落，发着冷色银光的刀刃已从侧面斜劈而来。

冲田总司侧举菊一文字抵挡。

“拒绝也没用，隐我可是按照队规抱着必死的决心上的。”  
深紫色的双眸闪着锐光半眯而起，头顶的呆毛一扬，浅野隐举鞘击开他手中的刀。

冲田总司后退了一步，微微启唇，然话还未出口，他就抬起另一只手捂住嘴曲起背咳了起来。

她手中的动作迟疑了一瞬，但下一秒便凛然一转身挑起刀锋从下方斜上砍去。  
他抬起头，喘着粗气吃力地接下。

浅野隐挑起双眉：  
“这样很无聊诶总司君，你不是新选组的剑么？”

“剑……吗？”  
冲田总司轻咳了两声，又喘了一口气，  
“你说得没错，除了杀人——我能做的只有作为剑杀掉所有威胁到新选组的人，保护组织、保护近藤桑和……”

“哐——”

“我说你会错意了吧总司君，隐我对你想保护的人没兴趣。你要耍性子也好、和隐我生气也好，这些都无所谓，但是——”  
耷拉着双眼慵懒地低言了一句，她扬起手又甩下一击，双眼一眯，蓦然放大了音量，  
“像不得打破平衡的理念、同伴间相互关心信任……我浅野隐坚持的东西，决不允许任何人否认或玩弄！”

招架着接踵而至的斩击，听毕她的言论，冲田总司定了定神，突然猛地一使力，刀锋相撞，浅野隐立时退到了数米之外。

但她立即便又提着刀砍了上来。

冷绿色的眸瞥向迅速靠近的面无表情的少年，他冷静地抓紧手中的刀，然还未准备完毕就感到了肺中涌上的强烈信号，冲田总司突然坐倒在地猛咳起来：  
“咳咳咳……”

……  
……

“哐啷——”  
冷暗的刀光从脸颊边划过，随之传出的却是金属与地板撞击的刺耳巨响。

银色的武士刀在地面颤动着，刀刃在月光下时不时反射出幽幽的白光。

冲田总司抬起头看向左手依旧持着刀鞘，右手掌心却已空空如也的女子。  
“隐……”

“以前我一直以为，你们和我一样排斥变若水，当时之所以接受完全是因为新见——所以我杀了新见。虽然我并不讨厌芹泽鸭，但你们想杀他，隐我也没有插手。同伴间的关系应当是相互理解、相互宽容、相互信任，我一直以为我和你们是那种关系，但结果……”  
背着身缓慢而低声地说着，浅野隐倒吸了口气慢慢抬起头仰视空无一物的天花板，  
“仔细想想，你们其实从未认真听过我说的话，每每都是不屑一顾地应付一声；需要我收集情报，却……”

蓦然噤声，她垂下眼睑稍稍侧过眸用余光注视着遁入视线的棕色发丝，少顷，又望向了别处：  
“啊咧，不想仔细研究一下隐我为何突然想离队？”

回应她的是几声咳嗽，还有背部传来的轻微震感。

“总……”  
瞬时定住已不受控制转了一半的身体，隐噤下声，慢慢收回就要搭到冲田总司肩上的手，垂到腰间，握紧。

既与新选组理念不同，那么就不必再关心新选组的任何人、任何事。  
——明明已这样提醒自己多次，在那一瞬间，情感却超越了理性的控制。

这是从未有过的情况。

她就这样静静地看着冲田总司，直到那咳嗽声渐止。  
他喘了口气便放下了方才捂住嘴的手，然后曲起四指握拳。

浅野隐伸手握住了他的手腕：  
“让我看看。”

冷绿色的眸跳到了她身上，带着眼底的点点亮光。

相视一瞬，浅野隐立即移开了视线：  
“肺痨的事隐我早就知道了。”

冲田总司没有答话，只是放松了紧握着的拳。  
隐摊开他的手掌时，就看见斑斑点点的血红色印在掌心，刺伤了人眼。

“果然啊，隐你什么都知道~”  
略带戏谑的轻挑声线从耳边悠悠飘来，男子动了动被她抓着的手，曲臂将其缩回，便半眯起双眼认真地看着同样抬起头来的女子，  
“我去了你去过的那家医馆。”

浅野隐微微睁大眼。

冷绿色的眸轻轻一眨，对视片刻，冲田总司突然跨前伸出双臂将女子按进怀里。一手揉着她虽凌乱却柔软的卷毛，沉默了半晌，长叹一口气，缓声道：  
“隐，对不起。”

她只觉得四周的温度直向上飙，大脑忽地又是一片混乱，只有那三个字接连不断地回荡在脑中。

——对不起。  
——对不起。  
——对不起……

浅野隐僵直了身子。  
她愣愣地站了许久，感到眼前的景物越来越模糊，最终仅留一片水雾，鼻中压抑不得的酸涩随着时间流逝愈发难以控制，她立即闭眼低头将其埋在他的侧肩：  
“总司你犯傻了，这话该对土方先生他们……哦不，对你自己说才对吧。”

冲田总司侧头瞄了瞄女子的侧脑，将她拉到他面前。扬起眼角朝她看了一会儿，他伸出手轻轻拂过她的额角脸颊，一翘嘴角。  
“我？”  
反问了一句，他高高地扬起声线，笑道，  
“理由呢？”

“理由嘛……”  
略带沙哑的嗓音从她口中吐出，隐一晃头顶的呆毛，扯了扯嘴角边许久没运动过的肌肉，眼珠稍转，便认真地一字一顿地道，  
“那个很难对付的家伙又要开始天天和你们唱反调了，你不觉得自己做了大错特错的事么？”

冲田总司听毕弯过眉轻笑了一声。  
浅野隐一言不发地看着他。

视线内的男子走上了一步。  
他的目光直直地对着她，仿佛要深入她的双眼。她看到他将一只手绕到了她脑后，她感到自己的后脑被他的手掌顶住。不知他要干什么，她无所适从地四处张望着。

“隐。”

“嗯？唔……”  
隐转过头去应答时，看到的便是周围的一切迅速陷入黑暗。条件反射地闭上眼，下一秒，就有什么东西贴上了她的唇。她立即向后仰了仰，头却被脑后的东西制住，动弹不得。

心跳开始加速。

她将手抬起搭在了他肩上，刚想使力将其往外推，就有一条舌侵入了她的口腔，它霸道地在四处横行，带着隐隐约约的几丝血腥味。

浅野隐攥住了冲田总司的衣襟。

……

冲田总司的动作忽地一滞。  
隐睁开眼，就见他飞快地撤开双手与她拉开距离，然后立即单手捂嘴猛咳起来。

“咳，咳咳……”

“总司……”  
“我没问题，别担心……咳，咳咳……”

浅野隐闭了口，蹙起眉静静地看着眼前紧闭双眼的男子，慢慢反握住他握着她的手。

她还能闻到方才他带入的血腥味。  
两个月前明明还没有那么严重，为何会突然恶化得这么厉害？

隐看着止了咳嗽、单手置于唇边喘着急气的冲田总司，低下头思忖了许久，继而俯下身，与他蹲平。

“总司，你帮我去跟土方先生说一声——监察什么的做起来太难了，隐我不想干了，还是天天呆在屯所吃白饭好了。哦对了还有……隐我知道你不喜欢听，不过没办法我就是这种人——”  
深紫色的眸一眨不眨地盯着他，浅野隐顿了顿，又操着电子答录机般的平静声线说了下去，  
“要是土方先生不答应的话，我们就就此告……”

“会答应的。”  
冲田总司倏忽出声打断她的话，  
“我一定会让土方先生答应。”

“……是么？”  
女子眯起双眼，弯成一个柔和的弧度。

站在人类的角度，她浅野隐完全可以推知他们全部做法的因果，但作为死神，她也无论如何都无法认同。这么多年的情谊和感情，更是无法说斩断就斩断。  
那么既然这样，她就干脆什么都不管、什么都不参与，只管守住她想守住的人。

就这样吧。

TBC

①根据司马辽太郎《燃烧吧，剑！》。新选组的队规真心太恐怖，当时作者桑看的时候全身寒战。……………………所以就不放出来了，那本书不错，有兴趣的亲可以去看看。

PS：标注一下阿隐回忆中的人物关系：  
平子【平子真子】→队长（申明申明，这位是作者桑的大本命），叶莺【志波（平子）叶莺】→副队长（这位是作者死神同人的女主），山老头【山本元柳斋重国】→护庭十三队总队长，也就是隐的队长的上司，志波岩鹫→叶莺的弟弟，可以无视[喂


	22. Chapter 22

配角的存在感需一再强化

“现在的新选组变化很大呢。”  
黑发男子优雅地跪坐在岛原华丽的房间内，拿过桌上的酒杯拂袖小饮了一口，  
“新选组所为无法拯救日本已是事实，不过只是作为幕府的爪牙存在……”

一头深紫色卷毛的少年曲腿坐在他对面，听毕他的发言，半眯着眼慢条斯理地啜了口酒，浅笑道：  
“伊东先生高见。”

“你是聪明人。我以为，这个国家何去何从，一切应凭天皇大人裁决。”  
伊东甲子太郎抬眼看了看她，手中的折扇抵着下巴，黑色的眸底闪着几不可见的锐光，  
“屯所迁入西本愿寺时你并未被告知，前段时间亦没有出现在屯所——想必是在某些地方和土方他们意见不合吧。”

浅野隐单手撑着下巴，面无表情地等待下文。

“那么，既然我们都与他们有着不同的见解，何不一起——通过最好的方式拯救这个国家？”  
将折扇猛地一合，“啪嗒”一声拍在桌案上，他的声线略带兴奋地高扬起来，  
“不必像长洲那般推翻幕府，只需重新由天皇大人掌握大权，前景可观。”

浅野隐噤了声，微微偏过头。

“……伊东先生觉得，保留幕府、让天皇执政，就能集人心、御外侵？”  
片刻后，她慢慢道，  
“很抱歉，我想，这太乐观了。”

“哦？浅野你……”

“现在这个社会，尤其是活跃于各地的武士们，或许他们的初衷都是守护这个国家，但事已至此，长洲、萨摩、土佐、水户、包括新选组，你能说他们做的所有事都不带任何私情？——也许确实还忧着天下，但无论何事总会先全自己，这就是我眼中的人性。”  
隐半眯起眼，沉声低言，  
“且不说早已揽政多年的幕府是否会放权，纵然权归天皇……抱歉，似乎没有哪位天皇的才情足以让在下完全臣服。”

再者，就幕府已然开始寄希望于变若水来看，它断然已不可留。  
推翻或改造腐朽的旧物，在其上建起新的国家——这是她曾经作为死神所看见的人类世界的发展规律。

伊东不语。

“呵呵，这样吗？”  
他突然弯起眉眼轻笑了一声，勾起嘴角，依旧是温润的声线，  
“我很好奇，浅野桑你现在留在新选组究竟打着什么算盘？真是个矛盾的家伙呢。”

“矛盾？没有啊！刚才说的只是摆在我眼前的局势而已。”  
隐挑起眉，  
“伊东先生比在下聪慧，想必已经猜出在下的选择。”

她说着，摇了摇头顶的呆毛，端起手边的酒杯：  
“我自有我的追求，日本的兴亡也好、新选组的未来也好……”  
浅野隐挑起眼角，一字一顿，  
“从来不是我活到如今所追寻的。”

>>>

当天晚。

“不行雪村，副长命令你不可从房间出来……”  
“他们的目的是我，怎么能只让大家去战斗？！”

忽地从睡梦中惊醒，浅野隐睁开眼，侧头望向一旁的房门，半眯起眼。  
刀剑相撞的声响隐隐约约传入双耳，听来是从屯所大门口传来的。

——这么看来，产生骚动的缘由并不是罗刹失控……

抬手抓了抓头顶乱糟糟的头发，她起身拉开房门，靠着门框坐下。

头顶压下一片阴影，谁的脚出现在了视线内。  
隐耷拉着双眼向侧上方望去，只见棕发赤眸的男子正站在她身旁侧眼斜睨着自己，背着月光看不清他的神情，那万年不可一世的气场却是丝毫没有变化。

“哦哦 ，千景君啊，好久不……嘛，好像也没那么久。”  
懒洋洋地将两手搭在膝盖上，女子随意地扫了扫他怀中的少女，又将目光移向了刀剑声不绝的远处，  
“来抢你的压寨夫人了？真会挑时间啊——伊东不在的时候。隐我貌似该替他们好好感谢你。”

风间千景冷哼一声，站在原地，不说话。  
片刻后，他扬起嘴角半感叹般吐了一句，低沉的音调掺杂了些鄙夷：  
“到最终，你还是又回到了新选组。”

浅野隐瞥了他一眼。

“在离不开酱油铺的情况下，安心做一瓶酱油也是不错的选择。”  
答非所问地随口胡扯了一声，她摊开双手无可奈何状耸了耸肩，  
“就算是隐我，有些东西也逃避不了啊。你说呢千景君？”

风间千景眯着眼，缄默不语。  
隐也自顾自看着别处。

过了不久，他蓦然转过身，似乎看到了什么，兴致盎然地挑起了嘴角：  
“哦~？”

女子侧身探出头时，就看见褐发男子半眯着冷绿色的眸站在风间身后。他还穿着睡时的单衣，一手握着菊一文字，看到他回身，双腿微躬、曲起背，一手握住刀柄摆出了备战的姿势。

风间千景只是笑，并没有任何动手的意思。

“……我说千景君，你已经够金光闪闪不用再留在这里给自己刷存在感了。”  
朝冲田总司看了一会儿，浅野隐慵懒地斜向他，继而起身走入了房间。

随手托了件羽织在掌中，她慢条斯理地移动到走廊上，从风间身旁走过时，脚步一驻，耷拉着双眼悄声道：  
“再不走，万一千鹤突然醒来，那种情况下酱油也是必须为了立场发酵成烈酒的呐。”

她说完就踏开了步子，朝冲田总司走去。

风间千景斜了斜眸，收敛了脸上的笑容。若有所思地蓦然片刻，下一秒，消失在原地。

浅野隐头也没回，径自将手中的羽织披在冲田总司肩上，继而向后退了一步，微微抬起深紫色的双眸淡然对向他：  
“我想，你大概会有什么问题想问我吧。”  
言毕不等他回答，她就接了下去，  
“隐我是前两个月和千景君混熟的，虽然自认为和他关系还算不错，不过从没和他讨论过新选组的事，所以总司你大可放心。”

说着，她又低头思忖了须臾，突然摊了摊手，又笑着补了一句：  
“嘛，就是这样，如果你不信的话隐我也没办法。”

冲田总司一瞬不瞬地凝视着她。  
半晌，他无可奈何地长叹了一口气，扯了扯嘴角，拉过她一只手带她回到房间。

入房坐下，便伸手绕过女子的腰将她揽入怀中。  
隐将头靠在他肩上，半睁着眸看了他一会儿，后慵懒地闭上了眼。

“听新八他们说最近伊东在挖角。今天下午你一直不在，是他来找你了？”

女子应了一声：  
“隐我跟他说了，吃白饭的感觉挺好的暂时还没想跳槽。”

“‘跳槽’？”  
冲田总司挑起眉反问了一声。但他并不想得到答案，言毕，只是紧了紧环着她的手，噤下声，悉心遥望着远处的刀光剑影。

>>>

没过几个月，伊东甲子太郎偕同十几名队员脱离了新选组，其中包括了斋藤一与藤堂平助。

往后的日子有条不紊地持续着，近藤勇越来越频繁地来往于各路高官之间。随着政治活动的日益增加，他身上的乡土气亦开始褪去，渐渐的，他的言辞与做派便越发地开始接近那些所谓的政治大家。

当然，对隐来说，这些和她并没有什么关系。

这一日，她和过去的每个月一样，在月末时来到常去的医馆拿取调养的药。抱着药材走出时，她又看见了正从前方走过的风间千景。

他似乎有随时关注四周动向的习惯，浅野隐还没开口，他就注意到她、并停下了脚步。

“哟，千景君！”  
她欢乐地抖了抖头顶的呆毛。

风间没有答话，只淡淡地将视线转向她。

“好久不见了，去喝杯酒怎么样？”  
隐挥了挥手。抬头看了他一眼，她便径自走到男子身旁和他并肩走着，  
“你也别露出这副表情，这次是真的‘好久不见’啊。虽然看起来我们上半章才见过面，但是作者说了，‘这是原作时间跨度太大的缘故，实际上现在已经过去了八个月了’……嘛，虽然隐我很想说那个魂淡作者懒得动脑在中间增添日常剧情拉长战线才是最主要原因，不过要对作者桑抱有敬意，所以还是算了。”

风间千景斜了斜血色的双眸，淡然地沉声道，  
“你还真是将作者的威严践踏得彻底。”

“没关系啦，因为是作者嘛。”  
浅野隐无所谓地摊了摊手。

……

“大政奉还？坂本龙马被暗杀？”  
蓦地睁大眼，浅野隐看向坐于对面的棕发男子，大惊小怪道，  
“哎呀呀，这段时间还真是发生了不少事呢！”

风间千景哼笑一声：  
“看来你现在果真是什么都不知道了。”

女子斜了他一眼。  
“我说你这句话是什么意思啊千景君，这是理所当然的吧，隐我可是个言出必行的女人。”  
拖着毫无声调的长音说着，她慵懒地转了转深紫色的眸，  
“没必要了自然就不会费心去关注……啊啊当然，要是有人主动告诉我就另当别论了，毕竟及时了解万事的动向可以帮助自己更好地变通。”

“是么？”  
赤眸微晲，风间千景不置可否地吐出了两个字，慢条斯理地举起手边的酒杯，  
“既然这样，就再告诉你几个消息——长萨已结盟，还有……”  
他优雅地品了一口清酒，低沉的声线不急不缓，  
“今天早上，伊东甲子太郎被近藤勇邀了出去。”

“你说近藤？”  
浅野隐听毕，立即收敛了没睡醒般的神色，微微眯起双眼。

她记得昨日土方岁三召集了那些干部们开了很长时间的小会——当然其中并没她的份，她也没兴趣去掺一脚。  
伊东脱离新选组后必定会采取与新选组的利益相左的行动，加之他离队并没有受到局中法度的制裁。这么容易便被放走，大约因为其中有谁扮演着卧底的角色。若如此，昨日的会议配上近藤勇今日的做法，十有八九……

女子低下头，思忖半晌，又弯着眉眼抬起了头。

“阿拉，近藤先生真是越来越厉害了！”  
懒洋洋地撑起下巴，她将身子一斜，举起酒杯晃了晃，笑道，  
“今晚看来有不少时间允许隐我在外面乱晃呐！那千景君，为了表达这几个月来在下情深意切的思念，我们来喝个不醉不归，如何？”

风间看了她一会儿。  
他拿起杯筹与她的轻轻一碰，仰头喝尽了其中的酒，算是默认。

喝酒素来是件让人无奈的事。  
无论事先对自己唠叨了多少次“这次要多喝点，千万不可喝醉”；无论下了多么郑重的决心，原本能喝几桶的人依旧能喝几桶，原本不能喝的人……依旧几杯就倒。  
因此两小时后，本就不谙喝酒之道的浅野隐便又趴到了桌上，两眼懒洋洋地闭起，一手搭在额上扶着昏昏沉沉的脑袋。

“话说千景君，最近隐我一直在想……要是我不是新选组的人……就好了。”  
晃了晃那根早已弯倒的呆毛，她单手撑桌挺直身子，望着窗外往来的行人。

“……不是你自己又回去的么？”  
风间千景扫了她一眼，漫不经心地反问一声，端起酒杯置于唇边小啜着。

“自己啊……”  
隐沉默了几秒，  
“嘛，隐我说错了，这句话该改一改。”  
她抓了抓脑后的乱发，说着，复又俯下身，将头侧躺在桌面上，耷拉下双眼专注地玩弄起面前的杯筹，  
“要是新选组没有总司就好了——嗯，应该是这样。”

“……”

风间喝酒的动作稍稍一停。  
他挑起眼角斜视了她片刻，轻哼一声，便又继续起手中的动作，一言不发。

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

鞭子与糖素来是互为表里

确认伊东已死后，隐回到屯所时已是后半夜。彼时西本愿寺一片漆黑，大抵所有人都睡下了。  
深幽的黑暗中，藤堂平助的房内似乎隐隐亮着些暗光。

——看来少年已经回来了。  
这么想着，她朝光源处看了一会儿。

刚要踏步回房，熟悉的咳嗽声便突然闯入了耳中——是从附近传来的：  
“咳，咳咳……”

只觉得大脑一滞，浅野隐立即停下了脚步，屏起呼吸、定下心神。  
静静判断了一番声源所在处，循着它没走几步，她就看见了曲着背、垂着头，单手捂嘴在白月下猛咳着的褐发男子。

女子立时便甩开了步子冲上前去。  
跑到他身旁，她微微俯下身，抬起一只手搭在他背上，另一手轻抚他的胸口以助其顺气。

冲田总司侧头，将视线转向她：  
“隐……咳咳，咳咳咳……”  
口中的话刚吐了一半，他就隐忍不住般地再次咳了起来。

“嗨嗨，要表达对我回来的喜悦之情到时随你说多久，反正隐我有的是时间听。”  
口中胡乱地扯着淡，隐看着他在月光下愈发显得单薄的身形，锁紧双眉，  
“现在重要的是快把气顺过来。”

许久，咳嗽渐止，冲田总司便转过身与女子面对面站着。  
“我倒确实有问题想问你。”  
他扬着一如往常般美好的笑容瞥了瞥脚边的几包药，  
“你今天不是出去拿药了么？怎么拿到这个时候？”

“这有什么奇怪的？总司你要这么想——比如人家的药卖光了，今天花了一下午加上上半夜的时间翻山越岭，刚刚才费尽千辛万苦采了草药回来，所以隐我也连带着晚了……嗯，就是这样。”  
口中自顾自地念叨完，她还不忘自以为很有道理地点一点头，  
“话说回来，这种时候你不是应该正在乖乖呆着休息么？为什么会出现在这种地方啊？偷吃了厨房的烤鱼所以被罚站了？”

“隐……”  
面对突然被扯远的话题，冲田总司只得无奈地低言一声，  
“你总是这样……”

浅野隐扬起眉摊了摊手。  
又朝他看了几秒，她便沉默了下来，只弯下腰捡起方才情急扔下的药。

其实她大体可以猜出一些。  
藤堂平助房间的灯亮着，他站在他房间门外——通常情况下，会让一个病者不顾自己的身体如此接受寒风，应当是因为那个人的情况比他更糟糕。而眼下，若有什么比肺痨更糟糕的情况的话……十之八|九，是生命垂危。  
从她已知的情况看，萨长应当早已预见了今晚的动乱，那么他们会在在两虎相斗时掺一脚收渔翁之利也是极有可能。  
风间会将伊东即将被肃清的消息暗示于她，八成就是这个原因。

事实证明，她想得确实没错。  
刚捡起药站直身，朝藤堂平助房间瞥去时，隐就看见山南敬助踱了进去。

——哎呀呀，情况似乎很严重呐。轮到他们保留多时的秘密武器出场了？  
她不自禁半眯起眼，倏忽便没了继续呆在这个地方的兴致。

山南从内关上了藤堂平助的房门。  
浅野隐和冲田总司都没有再说话，只静静地看着那已然阖上的木门。

半晌。

“啊啊~果然酒不能多喝啊，到现在头还有点晕~”  
隐突然伸了个懒腰，甩着头顶的呆毛大声喊了一句，便摇摇晃晃地回过身朝自己房间走去，  
“隐我先去睡了，晚安咯总司~！”

……

抱着被子翻过身，女子耷拉着双眼随意地望向关上门走入室内的冲田总司，已被放下的深紫色天然卷凌乱地散落在榻榻米上。

男子坐到她身旁，冷绿色的眸直直地定在她身上，却没有说什么。

“……隐我以为你会至少等到平助君罗刹化后再离开那里的。”  
将手放在他掌心，感受着他掌上粗糙的茧子滑过手背的皮肤，隐勾起嘴角看着他懒洋洋地道，  
“既然这样就快回房去啊，你要多休息。”

“我休息，然后呢？在我只能躺在床上的时候你就出去喝酒？”  
冲田总司笑道，  
“要是这样，我还真没法安心地休息呐，隐。”

女子沉默了下来。

“所以隐我现在不是回来了么？”  
她又闭上了眼，  
“喝酒又不是什么多美妙的事情，每次喝完就难受得要死，喝的时候还要防止自己喝醉，很麻烦的——虽然酒的味道确实不错。而且今天晚上你们不是有什么不想让我知道的秘密行动么？”  
她顿了顿，接着道，  
“综上所述，是你想太多了啦。”

男子不语。  
隐感到一阵粗糙的触感慢慢滑过了她的额角，再睁开眼时，就见他微微前倾着身，双眼半睁着，依旧那样看着她。

“是么，我想多了？”  
许久，冲田总司笑着回了一句。  
话音稍停，他又动了动抚着她额角的指尖，  
“那好，我回房了。”

他说着便欠身站起，朝门口走去。

“早点休息。”

冲田总司停下脚步，回身朝方才倏忽出声的女子看了片刻，略一点头，便回过头开门离开了。

目送着被他缓缓阖上的门，当室内终于再次只剩下她一人，隐坐起身，低头看向她方才被他握着的手。  
——他的手，好冷。

>>>

大政奉还后的政事风云变幻。

若这是本史书，光描写此后局势的变化便又够作者凑满几千字。只可惜这只是篇同人文，在同人文中大讲枯燥的政局无疑是自|杀行为，因此，作者桑只能用几句话来承接一下风云变化后的下文——

两个月后，新选组为了对抗长萨联军移入了伏见奉行所。  
移入奉行所十余天后，近藤勇在与幕府高官会谈的回程途中遭到枪袭，伤及右肩。

当天晚。

“所以说近藤先生的事你不说我也知道，不是早已沸沸扬扬了么？”  
浅野隐手中端着杯水，一边不雅地斜靠在座椅上，一边懒洋洋地小啜着，  
“还有啊，没记错的话隐我现在是吃白饭状态，监察大人你来找我到底想干什么？果然是因为好久没被罚站了不习惯么？既然这样就快去门外罚站好了，隐我会监督着……”

“其实……”  
话音未落，便被月岛大西忙不秩地打断了。

“啥？”

“其实……我知道浅野桑你已经……”  
看了看女子蓦然半眯起的双眸，月岛大西启了启唇，猛地闭起双眼大声道，  
“但是上次看见的那件事，我想了很久，还是觉得无论如何都应该告诉你！”

浅野隐扫了扫他，答了一句，平静地继续喝起手中茶水：  
“说吧，我听着。”

“其实，伊东先生被杀的那天，冲田先生一个人留在了屯所。那天我也在，然后我看到……”  
他咽了口唾沫，小心翼翼地道，  
“有一个和雪村君长得很像的女人在和冲田先生谈话……”

“和千鹤很像的女人……？”  
浅野隐微微抬起双眸，  
“然后呢？”

“然后她……把变若水……给了冲田先生。”

女子手中的动作猛地一滞。

“变若水？”  
她睁大双眼，机械地放下茶杯，机械地转身直直盯着他，  
“也就是说，现在总司身边——有变若水？”

月岛大西点了点头。

隐呆呆地愣了许久，僵硬地侧头望向窗外。

自近藤勇中枪回来后，奉行所外不时传来的枪声便没有停息过。在众人忙于近藤伤势、近藤勇还未脱离危险的情况下，这无疑是挑衅。  
而在这种情势下最容易把持不住的人……

她紧咬起牙，忽地起身冲出了房门。

“浅野……”  
当月岛大西反应过来时，她的身影已消失在了夜色中。

他怔了怔，也追了出去。

……

月岛大西是在冲田总司房门口再次看见隐的。那时候她和冲田面对面站着，两人都只是沉默地看着对方。  
男子的褐发已然一片雪白，眸色如血，发着幽幽的诡秘光芒；女子微抬着头，垂于腰间的两手却已死死地握拳。

“冲田先生，你……”

“大西同学你知道么？”  
刚吐出几个字，女子婉柔的声线就盖过了他的，幽幽飘荡在上空，  
“人类啊，在看见自己所信仰的东西被伤害时永远无法保持理智。——嘛，当然，世界上的所有东西都是这样。”

“走了，这不是我们该管的。”  
如此吐出一句话，她便扬着嘴角甩了甩头顶的呆毛，转身朝一侧走去，没有再回头多看一眼，  
“这种铁则一样的东西，谁想不自量力打破它，根本是自讨苦吃。”

……

浅野隐又回到了自己的房中。  
一如既往一入房门便死猪状缩进了暖炉中，一如既往撑着桌面便耷拉着双眼喝起了茶，一如既往将手中的茶杯拿得摇摇晃晃好像一不小心就会脱手。  
——和平常没有丝毫不同。

就这样过了十五分钟，直到外面突然吵闹起来，雪村千鹤急匆匆地从远处跑来：  
“浅——浅野桑！”

浅野隐面无表情地侧过头。

“冲……冲田先生他……”  
少女冲到她面前便大声喘起气来，间隙，费劲地吐清了一句话，  
“冲田先生变成罗刹了，土方先生让我来通知你过去！”

浅野隐兀自眯着眼，没有任何反应。

“隐我知道总司变成罗刹了。”  
月岛大西看见她面无表情地缓缓放下水杯，分外平静地朝雪村千鹤看了一会儿，继而操着电子答录机般的平淡声线不紧不慢地朝她道，  
“你就去跟土方先生说，隐我今天懒得动……”

“冲田先生被子弹打伤晕倒了，伤口一直没有恢复！土方先生说……”  
少女叫嚷着打断了她的话，  
“土方先生说要把冲田先生和近藤先生送去大阪城养病，所以让我来通知……”

“絮絮叨叨絮絮叨叨的烦不烦啊？！你已经进入更年期了吗？！”

雪村千鹤话音立止。  
她倒吸了一口气，捂住嘴睁大双眼看向眼前的女子。

“罗刹化了如何处理，把总司送进大阪城什么的都是你们的事。”  
女子半眯着双眼，深紫色的眸如同浸入了墨水般深邃而不见底，两眉紧锁、眼角高挑，四周的空气凝滞了一般沉重得让人几乎窒息。

雪村千鹤不自禁地后退了一步。

“你去告诉土方先生，我浅野隐不想看见任何一个罗刹。”  
顿了顿，浅野隐稍稍加大了音量，又接了一句，一字一顿，掷地有声，  
“——无论他是谁。”

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

吊儿郎当是真的喜怒无常

作为上司，从某种程度上说，浅野隐很恐怖。  
——月岛大西一直都是这么认为的。

每每都那样没睡醒般耷拉着眼，整天摆着万事不理的废柴相，吊儿郎当偷懒不正经……这让他很难看出她的情绪、猜出她心中所想。  
——这是另一种意义上的喜怒无常。

那天，雪村千鹤走后，她就一直坐在暖炉边喝着茶水，不说话也不走动。  
他完全不知道现在的她究竟是怎样的心态，便不敢开口说什么。

顺便一提，纵然月岛大西作为监察阅人无数，他还是对她如何做到五六个小时不停地喝水感到很好奇的，因为若是换作他……咳咳，偏了偏了。  
总之，直到夜半，浅野隐才放下水杯。

“我说，大西同学。”  
“啊？”

女子懒洋洋地耷拉着眼转向他：  
“你还想在隐我这里呆多久？大半夜的一动不动这么长时间都不困么？啊咧，难道不想换个眼镜架好好休息？”

“我暂时不……”  
话刚吐了一半，他才突然意识到不对，急吼吼地挺起身子大喊道，  
“什么叫‘换个眼镜架’啊喂？！要休息的是我不是眼镜啊！而且它本来就该戴在我身上，你这样对它也太失礼了浅野桑！”

“真是的，你还真是一如既往得麻烦。”  
隐不屑一顾地斜了斜眼，  
“所以呢，大西同学你还打算在女人的房里呆多久？”

……

月岛大西慌乱地冲出浅野隐的房间十分钟后，他看见女子独自一人走出了房门。  
她走入了安置伤员的房间。

……

“谁！”  
隐刚推开房门，就听到了一人警惕的低喝。下一秒，轻盈的脚步声逐渐响亮，借着门外洒入的月光，她看清了慢慢靠近的山崎蒸，  
“浅野？”

“隐我来看看。”  
女子面无表情地沉声应道。

房间中央是一张大床。有两人并排躺在床上，他们中间大约隔开了两米不到的距离。  
那时山崎蒸已然关上了门，没有了月光，房内一片漆黑。然而，虽然连两人的五官都无法看清，但仅凭着那模糊的剪影，她还是鬼使神差地分清了两人的身份。

浅野隐侧身坐到了其中一人枕边。  
距离拉近，她看见眼前的男人紧闭着双眼，两眉微蹙，一手抓着腰间的衣衫，一手搭在一旁的竹席上，四指微曲。  
这是她第一次看见冲田总司的睡相，然从外表看，他此刻似乎甚是难受。

因为子弹么？还是肺痨？亦或是……罗刹化？  
想到这里，隐抬起的手蓦然滞在了半空。她犹豫了几秒，最终将两手紧握成拳，然后收回。

两腿发软，身体沉得难以移动，大脑一片空白。她不知道自己究竟该摆出什么样的表情，又该做些什么，只能就这样面无表情地低着头，不发一言。

冲田总司突然咬紧了牙。

隐一愣，回过神来时，但见他的双眉锁成了一团，抓着衣襟的手猛颤起来，另一只已死死按在了胸口。

“山崎！”  
还未多想，她已回过头喊了一声。

让出空位给闻声冲来的男人检查，看着神情半天没有舒展的冲田总司，随着时间的流逝，不敢打断山崎，她只能听到自己的呼吸愈发急促起来。  
本空白的大脑倏忽变得一片混乱。

许久后，他的神色才渐渐平和下了起来。

“总司他没事吧？”

山崎蒸擦了擦头顶的细汗，长舒了一口气，“嗯”了一声，站起身来：  
“放心吧，没事。”

“是么……？”  
浅野隐垂下眼睑低喃了一句。她沉默了须臾，又看了冲田总司一眼，转过身，依旧耷拉着眼面无表情，  
“那好，隐我回去了。”

山崎点了点头算是听见了。

“哦对了，还有——隐我今天来过、以及刚才发生的事情，无论通过什么途径都不能让总司知道。”  
刚走出几步，她又停下了步子，侧头半眯起眼，冷声道，  
“否则，我杀了你。”

>>>

两天后，冲田总司与近藤勇被送入大阪城治疗。  
那天，隐没有去送行。

十几天后，鸟羽伏见之战爆发。纵然幕府军队人数众多，但传统的刀枪在西式装备面前终究不敌，加之新任将军德川庆喜临阵脱逃，此战最终以幕府战败收场。  
——新选组被迫退回了江户城。

失败的结果，便是朝廷承认了萨长联军的合法性，正式将“政府军”的头衔易位其上，而原幕府军的人心，则开始彻彻底底地崩盘涣散。——这种心情，就好比突然发现自己所信任的亲人是自己的杀父仇人一样。

代表幕府军的一大主力，便是新选组。而新选组此次的损失，可谓组建以来绝无仅有。

——月岛大西的笔记上是这么说的。

“山崎的事隐我已经知道了，总司和土方先生他们去参加过葬礼……嗯，还有井上吗？”  
女子懒洋洋地趴在暖炉边耷拉着双眼瞄着面前的白纸黑字。

含糊不清地读着上面的内容，倏忽间，她睁大了眼：  
“啊咧，‘土方先生罗刹化’？”  
坐直身子，她又将词句重新看了一遍，沉默了片刻，便随意地将纸朝月岛大西处一丢，摊开手歪头道，  
“所以嘛，隐我就知道变若水什么的他们早晚都会用上……嘛，不过没办法啊，追求力量可是人类的本——”

“咚咚咚……”  
她的话湮没在了突如其来的敲门声中。

浅野隐噤下声朝纸门外的人的剪影瞥了一眼，又侧眼瞄了瞄月岛，后者立即便收起了方才的“笔记”退到一旁。  
她于是晃了晃头顶的呆毛，转过身，以一种极其不雅的姿势盘腿靠暖炉而坐：  
“进来吧。”

门慢慢打开，雪村千鹤端着杯茶水走进了浅野隐的房间。

“那个，浅野桑……”  
将托盘放在地上，屈膝坐正，少女抬头看向目光游离的女子，微微启唇，小心翼翼地低声道。

她漫不经心地发出了一个单音节。

“土方先生让我来通知你，明天和斋藤先生一起去上野。”

“上野？”

“是的。这次我也想一起去。”  
少女轻轻点了点头，垂下眼睑沉默一会儿，又看向她，认真地补了一句，  
“我也想一起去看望冲田先生。”

浅野隐听毕，眯起双眼。

鸟羽伏见之战后，冲田总司与近藤勇的养伤地点便被移到了上野。从月岛大西给她的地图来看，似乎是个远离尘世的地方。

她一斜身，单手撑着一边的矮几，笑道：  
“谁告诉你这次是为了去看望总司的？”

“可是土方先生说……”  
少女的话音在看见女子锐利的目光后蓦然便消匿了，  
“浅野桑……”

浅野隐没有答话。

“……你想去看总司，是么？”  
无言许久，她收回又飞远的目光。

“是！”

浅野隐一言不发地侧过眸淡淡扫了她几眼。  
“……啊啦，既然你的态度这么真挚，隐我就带你去好了！”  
言毕扬起嘴角，弯起眉，摆出了一个灿烂的无害笑容，  
“不过有一点要说清，去看总司仅仅是为了满足你，所以千鹤你从今天开始欠隐我一顿烤鱼。——嗯，约好了，以后要还我两倍哟。”

素来斯文的少女的嘴角，似乎有些抽搐。

但她到底还是个斯文少女，始终保持着礼节周到的跪坐姿势。

……  
……

“为什么欠一顿烤鱼需要还两倍啊？！浅野桑你是高利贷么？还附带利息的么？”  
倒是一旁的月岛大西安奈不住猛地起身掀乱了空气中到处浮动的灰尘君，  
“还有你们有约定过什么吗？那纯属只是你的自说自话而已吧？！话说回来……”

他的话音顿稍停，继而更是大声地咆哮道：  
“连这种要求都不敢反驳，雪村君你究竟是多好欺负……”

话音未落，女子慵懒的声线便冷不防地插了进去：  
“所以说千鹤都没说什么你在那激动个什么劲啊大西同学，果然是许久没被罚站的原因么？”

说着，隐又恢复了漫不经心的颓废样，耷拉着双眼看向窗外，慢吞吞地缓缓道：  
“既然这样，你就去那边那棵树下罚站吧，为了满足你的需求，这次就罚站三个时辰。”  
她顿了顿，笑道，  
“阿拉，还不快感谢我？”

“……”  
月岛大西默默转头望向别处。  
——明明时值三月天气正暖，为何他会这么想回房加上一件外套呢？

>>>

第二天。

“身体的感觉如何？”  
“迟迟不愈好像是因为中的银弹。”

盘着腿倚坐在纸门边，浅野隐半仰着头，一边听着房内千鹤和冲田总司的对话，一边无所事事地环视着四周的景象。古朴的屋舍，抽芽的碧树，绿茵的草丛——确实是个雅致的好地方。

“大家怎么样？”  
“都很尽心。特别是土方先生，不分昼夜，甚至还做了近藤先生的工作。”

房内，冲田总司弯着眉眼朝提到“土方”二字便自然撇过头去的少女看了须臾，挑嘴轻笑了一声。但他立即便垂下了眉，侧过头，将目光定在纸门外隐约可见的人影上许久，抿了抿唇。  
男子犹豫了一会儿，微微眯起双眼，才迟疑地再次开口：  
“……隐呢？”

“浅野桑？他……”  
雪村千鹤刚开口，门外的身形便站了起来，  
“浅野桑一直呆在房里，有时也会坐在走廊上，说是在进行什么‘光合作用’……总觉得他，怎么说呢，有些难以理解。”

“这样……吗？”  
“嗯，冲田先生找他有什么事么？我去叫他进来。”

“不，不用了。”  
看着门外的人影渐渐缩小最后遁出视野，冲田总司回过头来。

“千鹤酱你不用露出这么愧疚的表情，毕竟——”  
侧眼瞥了瞥低着头的少女，他重又带上了惯有的柔和笑容，扬眉道，  
“隐可不是这么容易就能了解的。”

雪村千鹤发出了一个单音节，慢慢抬起了头。

……

时近傍晚，屋舍渐渐昏暗之际，房门便被一人拉开了：  
“不早了，该回去了千鹤。”

冲田总司和雪村千鹤看去时，就见女子耷拉着眼，同往常一般仿佛还未睡醒。

少女看了看坐在榻榻米上的男子：  
“那我走了，下次再来看你，冲田先生。”  
她起身鞠了一躬，收起来时带入的托盘碗碟，掠过女子走出了房间。

目送小姑娘走出房门，浅野隐懒洋洋地站直了侧靠着门框的身子，晃了晃头顶的呆毛，便面无表情地背过身去，伸出一只手搭上了一边的移门。

“隐。”

她停下了手中关门的动作，抬起下巴，微微侧过头斜睨向他，等待下文。

冲田总司只是静静地凝视着她。  
——从几个时辰前再次见到起，隐便没与他直接对过照面，更没有说上一句话。如今虽唤住了她，一时却也不知该说什么。

少顷沉默。

浅野隐回身踏出了房间，至终不置一词。  
只余那移门的“啪嗒”轻响萦绕于房梁，不多时，却也散去了。

>>>

两月后，近藤勇伤愈归队。  
根据幕府的命令，新选组将更名“甲阳镇抚队”，在甲府城迎击萨长。向来将新选组当做爪牙的幕府，此次一如既往摆着善解人意的嘴脸送了他两枚枪炮、机械及一笔军费，并允诺给予近藤勇大名的待遇。  
——在乡下孩子看来，这无疑为上面对他极度的肯定，自然便高兴地赴汤蹈火在所不辞。

然而，在幕府早已岌岌可危的现今，更多的人还是看到了忧虑。  
——因为连月岛大西都发现了不对。

“浅野桑你不觉得很奇怪么？”  
眼镜君曲腿端坐在榻榻米上，镜片下的双眼微微眯起，两眉也蹙成了一团，  
“鸟羽伏见那时将军大人那么做的意思明显就是放弃对萨长的抵抗，为什么现在会这么积极地给我们军费？完全没有逻辑啊。”

“这有什么好大惊小怪的。”  
随口答了一句，斜趴在矮几边的女子懒洋洋地玩弄着桌上摆着的器皿，  
“将军大人上次到大阪城时发现去的时候忘拿玩具箱了，又怕被人发现他那么幼稚，所以只能偷偷溜回去呗。这次八成是因为他有什么珍贵玩具藏在甲府……”

“喂喂喂打住打住！这种寻宝游戏一样的剧情是怎么回事啊——？！居然拿战争开玩笑，那真的是玩具箱，不是上古国宝一类的东西么？！”

“所以嘛——”  
浅野隐抬起头，泰然地朝两手握拳、早已激动地起身的月岛大西淡淡一瞥，又收回视线点了点头，煞有介事道，  
“将军大人背负着那么沉重的任务呢，我们可不能亵渎他。”

“知道那种任务的只有浅野桑你一个人吧——！”

痛快地噼噼啪啪吼完，月岛大西才猛地意识到他此次前去找女子的目的。于是长叹了一口气，定下心神，重又恢复严肃认真的神色恭恭敬敬地坐正。

“咳咳。”  
他清了清嗓子，  
“拜托你正经点吧浅野桑，我是认真的。这次出战……我真的觉得……”  
月岛大西顿了顿，又苦恼地蹙起了眉，  
“感觉很不好。”

浅野隐回身扫了他一眼。

“浅野桑你是怎么看的？”  
“……”  
“浅野桑？”

“……很明显不是么？”  
沉寂半晌，女子坐直了身子，看着他，深紫色的眸眯成了一条促狭的细线，  
“鸟羽伏见那会儿，朝廷没有资助任何一方是因为什么？德川庆喜为何出逃，为何战后立即便承认萨长为新政府军……”

“难道……”

“当然是为了保住天皇大人心里那个珍贵的玩具箱。”  
打断了他的话，浅野隐笑道。

“……喂！”

女子扬了扬眉，没有再说话。

鸟羽伏见之战。  
这场战争，与其说是幕府与萨长的较量，倒不如说是皇室观察天下大势的媒介。它一事不做，坐在高处俯视两虎相斗——这并不为了两败俱伤后渔翁得利，它的目的，是凭借这场战争看清自己应当投靠的一方。  
幕府输了，长萨赢了。因此，它将政府军的头衔给了长萨。

而这场战争的失败同时意味着的，是幕府大势已去，失去了民心和名分，昔日的光辉早已不复存在——当然，幕府的要员也应当早已看出了这一点。

因此，现在的新选组，无疑成了为了自身利益谋求安逸的幕府和试图统一全国的新政府军共同的——最大的绊脚石。

……

月岛大西离开后，浅野隐又趴在了茶几上，耷拉下眼随意地望向了窗外碧蓝的天空。

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

傻子才掰得正一根筋的人

人都是依靠信念支撑自己的行动，用胜利证明自己是对的。一个人的信念有多强，行动力就有多强。而信念越强的人，往往越是不到黄河心不死，不到南墙不回头。  
很显然，浅野隐所在的组织中的人，都是些信念强得让人扶额的家伙，说难听点就是所谓的“一根筋”。

掰正“一根筋”的人几乎是不可能实现的任务，因为一不小心它便会断，因此大多数人会选择无视。

在这方面，浅野隐还是很大众化的。

>>>

“隐？”

“啊啦啦，还以为总司你已经深入到无我境界①中要过很久才能回神呢~”  
女子晃着头顶的呆毛慢吞吞地从不远处优哉游哉地晃去，双眉微挑，漫不经心地看着已然将视线定在她身上、一脸讶色的男子，  
“隐我还在猜需要等你多久呢，这么快就发现我了真没意思！”

“为什么你……”

“因为近藤先生谨遵阿伏兔②叔叔的教诲，给隐我出了道选择题啊。”  
直接打断了他的话，浅野隐歪着头摊了摊手。

……

那时正值出战前，近藤勇亲自到她的房间找上了她。

“这次的战争，想必你并不想参加吧。”  
施礼完毕坐下，他便满脸肃穆地盯着她开门见山地说道。

隐没有回答。

近藤勇等待了片刻，大约是猜出了她的意思，又开了口，并不扯什么乱七八糟的废话，直截了当道：  
“那么，可以拜托你去上野照顾总司么？”

她听毕，凤眼立眯。

“我明白你的意思。所以这次，如果……”  
他眨了眨眼，话音稍顿，操着一如既往中气十足的嗓音，接着道，  
“如果你答应，这就是你在新选组的最后一个任务。”

……

“嘛，总之，隐我斟酌了下觉得选这个比较合算——”  
说这话时，女子已然走到了冲田总司面前，  
“虽然现在有点亏，不过时机一到隐我就自由了。”

男子坐在台阶上微微仰头，冷绿色的眸毫无保留地望着说完话便收敛了笑意的浅野隐，沉默了一会儿，站起身。

“喂你干嘛？”  
瞥见他刚站起便咬起牙蹙紧了眉，条件反射地说了一句，当隐回过神来时，她的一只手已从后绕过了冲田总司越发病弱的身躯，另一只手从侧扶住了他的手臂。  
她斜了他一眼，慢慢蹲下身扶着他重又坐回台阶上。

背上突然传来一阵推力。只觉得脚下一滑，她一曲腿就感到脚腕撞在了什么地方。  
浅野隐跌坐在台阶上，倒吸了口凉气以缓解隐隐作痛的脚腕，正要抬起头发泄对某人突如其来的动作的不满时，却发现眼前忽地就昏暗了。

一瞬的呆愣之际，就有东西贴上了她的唇。

冲田总司的双手扣着隐的腰将她死死禁锢在怀里，有些暴躁地侵入她的口腔。刹那间，隐感到世间的一切好像都被他侵染，大脑死机，只有他的气息盈盈氤氲在周身。  
虽然依旧夹杂着浅浅的血腥味。

不知多久，直到她快喘不过气，他才挪开了他的唇。  
然后立即剧烈地咳了起来。

静静地感受着脸颊的振动，浅野隐一言不发地趴在他怀里。

咳嗽停下后，冲田总司只是保持着先前的动作，也没有说什么。

半晌。

“我说总司——”  
浅野隐扬起了头，耷拉着双眼，面无表情地正色道，  
“你是白痴吗？”

被莫名变得诡异的发展惊了惊，冲田总司愣了一下。

“好吧，其实失策的应该是我才对。”  
好在她也并没有希望他回答，侧了侧头，便自顾自地说了下去，  
“之前果然还是应该打着来这里的幌子直接逍遥去，现在是一失足成千古恨……哎哎，隐我可以反悔么？”

冲田总司弯起眉眼，看着伸出一只手夸张地捂住脸的女子，勾起嘴角轻笑了一声。

“喂你笑什么？”  
浅野隐立即甩下了捂脸之手，  
“快点给我乖乖回去躺着！”

言毕顿了顿，她看了他一眼，又面色不善地补了一句：  
“别说那种躺着就管不住我之类的话，反正要是隐我想走不管总司你横着还是竖着都拦不住！”

……

冲田总司养病的居所甚为干净，整洁至极却又显得太过空旷。仔细环视了一圈，整个房间内除了必要的家具，隐只看见横在枕边的菊一文字和床褥旁摆着的两个木盒。

女子朝其中一盒中摆放的西式军服呆呆看了许久。

“那是你来之前土方先生带给我的。”  
将她的心思拉回的是冲田并不甚响的声线，他侧着头看着那身军服，目光中满是坚定，  
“等我好了，也要和近藤先生一起上战场。”

浅野隐面无表情地“哦”了一声，就将视线移到了另一个盒中。  
那里面杂乱地摆放着些纸包，上书“石田散药”。

“喂喂这是什么东西啊？药？”  
她拿过一包来回端详了一番，握在手中挥了挥，朝冲田总司皱起了眉，  
“总司你平时该不会都吃这种看着名字就让人觉得很危险的药吧！”

“啊咧，隐你居然还不知道么？这是土方先生家传的秘药，对跌打扭伤有奇效，听说也能治愈肺痨。”  
冲田笑了笑，又弯起眉眼看着她，嘴角轻扬，  
“你以前受伤的时候，土方先生应该给你吃过的吧。”

隐瞥了他一眼。  
“有么？隐我完全没有这种印象……八成是因为每次都被我倒了所以保存不了记忆吧。”  
复又耷拉下双眼，她将药包放到眼前晃了晃，懒洋洋地接了一句，  
“不过这种听起来很万能的东西通常都是没用的吧，就跟都会一点的家伙通常什么都不精通是一个道理……”

冲田总司没有答话。

“所以那个叫松本良顺的医生有开什么药么？在哪儿？”

他听毕侧过眸看了她一会儿，吸了一口气，便单手撑着被单慢慢欠起身。  
隐伸出手从后稳住他的身子。

循着他手指的方向找到一个橱柜，她正要再扶着他躺下，就听到身旁的男子又幽幽开了口：  
“松本医生的药太苦了，让人吃了很没胃口，咳咳……”

“什么药太苦啊？你当自己是小学生么？要妈妈桑帮你找颗糖么？”  
单手拍了拍他的背，浅野隐一边侧头看着垂着首轻咳着的男子，拉开嗓子满脸正经地摆出说教的架势，  
“听好了，是个男人就要随时做好在女人面前耍帅的准备——虽然病娇属性的有时是很受欢迎，不过隐我还是更喜欢队……那种关键时刻强势给人安全感的。”

噼噼啪啪地说完，她再仔细看时，就看见冲田总司已经止住了咳嗽，正意味不明地看着她。

隐立即扶他躺下，走到橱柜前拿出其中的药，转身拉开了房门。

移门逐渐移开，她看见门外站着一个女人。  
她有着和冲田总司无二的棕色头发，一模一样的碧色眸子，只是那眸色少了一分冷意，身着并不甚华丽的浅色和服，手中拎着一袋行囊，嘴微微张着，似乎还未从隐突然开门的惊讶中回过神来。

浅野隐回身瞥了瞥躺在榻榻米上的人，只见他也侧头看着门外的女人，冷绿色的眸微微张大。

她于是又将视线对向了面前的人。

“我叫光。”  
女人的眼底闪着微微的亮光，温婉地道，  
“是总司的姐姐。”

隐不说话，只半眯起眼直直地盯着她。  
许久，才打了个呵欠分外认真地吐出了一句：  
“没想到总司的姐姐存在感这么低啊，果然世界都是会自己去取得平衡的么？”

>>>

冲田光……唔，虽然早已是有夫之妇，但由于她并未说出自己的夫家是谁——当然最重要的是作者忘了——我们姑且如此称呼她。她此次随丈夫到江户，听闻了冲田总司的病情，就打算前来照顾自家弟弟，直到离开。③

隐在试卫馆时对冲田总司的身世略有耳闻，因此并不想打扰姐弟俩谈家事，加之那女子太过温柔，她总觉得和她相处很别扭……于是，只要是冲田光陪着冲田总司时，她全部识相地避而远之。  
——如此一来，她就几乎只需做做煎药之类轻松的活。

在冲田光的悉心照料下，冲田总司的病情似乎已被稳定住了。

那一天，在熬好了松本良顺开的药并盯着冲田总司将它喝下后，隐又例行坐到院子里的走廊上晒太阳。

四月的日光最为柔和，照在身上软软暖暖，娇花在枝头摇曳着身姿，鸟声清脆悦耳。  
——她一直觉得这是很惬意的活动。

懒洋洋地随意环顾着四周之景，当她漫不经心地将目光移到前方的大门时，蓦然瞟到了一个熟悉的身形。  
话虽如此，却也好久没见了。

朝那边半眯着赤眸看着她的浅棕色发的男子眨了眨眼，隐便单手扶着栏杆站起身来，晃着头顶的呆毛慢慢挪步过去：  
“隐我没猜错的话现在应该在打仗吧，千景君你怎么有兴致跑这里来了？”

对于她的问题，风间千景的回答很干脆——  
“我对人类创造的历史没兴趣。”

也就是对这场战争也没兴趣咯？  
浅野隐听闻扬眉笑了笑，心念目前冲田总司那儿似乎没她什么事，便当先走出了大门。

“对人类的历史没兴趣的话，千景君你该不会是专程来找隐我排解无聊的吧？”  
寻了个小茶摊坐下，隐玩弄着眼前的茶杯，  
“要真是这样你也真是太无聊了，虽然不知道你怎么知道隐我在这里的，不过这里还是挺偏的呐。”

“这种问题，我们鬼族还不放在眼里。”

“嗨嗨嗨，你们鬼族最伟大！”  
半敷衍地应了一声，她抬眼瞄了风间千景一眼，眼角一挑，半开玩笑道，  
“那么，伟大的千景少爷，您千里迢迢而来究竟所谓何事？不是来找隐我聊天的话，难不成是谈心？”

风间千景喝了口茶水，没有反驳。  
放下茶杯，杯底撞击在桌面上发出一声轻响，他蓦然眯起了血红色的双眸，眸底升腾起一丝愠怒：  
“雪村纲道那个混蛋又逃了！”

隐停下了喝茶的动作，抬起头看了看他：  
“是因为你限制了他的研究？”

“他一心想研究出什么可以在白天自由行动的‘完全体罗刹’！”  
从牙缝间挤出一句话，风间千景将握拳的手击打到桌面上，  
“一定要杀了他——辱没鬼族的荣耀，玷污雪村之名！”

浅野隐沉默了下来。

“……冷静点千景君。”  
片刻，她端起水杯和他的轻轻碰了一下，  
“说到这个，隐我正好有点事情想问你。”

风间千景斜过眸。

女子搁下茶杯，双手撑着木桌，身体前倾，认真地看向他：  
“据说这世界上有一个和千鹤长得很像的生物，你知道他是谁么？”

后者眯了眯眼，继而歪过头蹙眉反问道：  
“你是说南云熏？”

风间千景对南云熏的事情的了解程度出乎隐意料得透彻。听着男子滔滔不绝地说着雪村家如何被灭门，身为哥哥的南云熏如何与雪村千鹤分开。作为男性的鬼，他又如何受到偏见与不公正待遇……

“……你们鬼族还真麻烦。”  
耐心地听他说完，隐森森地看了风间一会儿，最终只吐出了这一句评价。

后来他们又喝了一段时间的茶。

大约三四点的时候，风间千景便送她回到了冲田总司的休养地。  
然而，远远看见的，却是冲田光站在门口、甚为慌张地看着四处的场景。

“浅野小姐你终于回来了！”  
看到她，女人立即踏开步子小跑了过去，站定，还不及多喘气便急忙喊道，  
“总司、呼……骑着马往战场去了！”

TBC

①无我境界：网王中某个很强大的开挂境界  
②阿伏兔：银魂中人物，有句名言是【人生就是接连不断的选择题】  
③根据《燃烧吧，剑！》。哦后来机油说其实光姐姐的丈夫本来就是入赘的……不过作者桑懒得改了所以就这样吧。  
……  
……  
大家千万不能学作者桑这么不求甚解哟！！


	26. Chapter 26

所谓神展开就是这么来的

“总司他……骑着马往战场去了！”

“……”  
……  
……

气氛瞬间便凝滞了。

风间千景斜眸看向浅野隐，但见她面无表情地站在原地，目光不知看着何处。  
半晌：  
“千景君，如果带着我的话，你的行路速度可以超过马么？”

男子转回定在她身上的视线，看向一旁，没有回答。

“那千景君，你会骑马么？”  
她看了他一眼，又道。

风间侧身直视向她，沉默了一会儿，启唇，操着沙哑的低沉声线缓缓道：  
“你就这么执着于那个人类？”

女子听毕，微微抬起头坦然对上他的目光。

“不，隐我早就想开了。”  
半眯起眼淡淡吐出一句话，她就看向了不远处的一棵青树，  
“他想去帮助近藤的话只要说一声，我不会再拦，只不过……”  
说话间又猛地回过头，单手握拳，义正言辞地道，  
“像现在这样一句不说趁隐我不在的时候去，实在让人不爽得很啊那个秃子！”

风间千景默然不语。

血红的双眸直勾勾地盯了她一会儿，他略带不屑地啐了一声，一转身，当先迈开了步子：  
“跟我来吧。”

……

“你也知道这里地处偏僻，能买到的马最多不过这种程度而已，耐力和速度肯定都远远及不上松本良顺的。”  
慢条斯理地给方才从市井买来的马套上辔头等物后，风间千景翻身上去控制着它来回踱了几步，便抬着下巴地朝站于平地上的隐道，  
“你真的觉得可以追得上么？”

“松本良顺的马再好，总司有病在身总是跑不快的，如果我们用最快的速度日夜兼程应该没问题。”  
不急不慢地说完，她勾起嘴角笑道，  
“不过这就看你的啦，隐我知道千景君你是最万能的！”

这话似乎很受用。

风间听毕，挑起眼角轻“哼”一声，便驾着马踱到她身旁。  
勒缰使它停下，他朝隐伸出了一只手。

女子扬了扬眉，借着他的手力跨上了马背，坐到他身前。

“抓紧了。”  
双手抓住缰绳，风间千景抬起臂摆出准备出发的姿势，  
“中途掉下去的话我可不管你。”

“不牢您费心啦尊贵的千景少爷~！”

风间千景从鼻中发出了一个单音节算是回应。

随即，一切声响都被掩盖在了急促的马蹄声中。

……

浅野隐的身体确实是不如从前好了。  
前些日子日日在新选组吃白饭没什么感觉，如今坐在马背上，仅仅一整天未阖眼，她就觉得大脑有些不受控制地眩晕。

幸而风间千景及时伸手稳住了她的身形，不至于让出发前他乌鸦嘴所说出的假设应验。  
——此人绝对是刀子嘴豆腐心的典型。

马蹄声渐渐慢了下来。

“别慢！”  
一手抓紧马鞍，抬起另一只手扶着额、微微低下头闭目养神，隐轻声朝身后喊了一声，  
“要是追不上之前的路就都白跑了，很不划算不是么？”

后者没有马上回答。

“……有言在先，若是再出现这样的情况，我可真的不管你了。”

“呵呵……”  
面对某人一如既往充满萌点的傲娇台词，浅野隐不自觉地轻笑出声，  
“没这道理吧千景君。既然是你的乌鸦嘴害的，若是再有下次当然还是该由你负责，你们鬼族不是很讲究欠债还情么？”

风间千景“哼”了一声，没有再答，只一甩双手加快了马速。

>>>

又过了一昼夜，终于进入了甲府附近的森林。

骑着马沿小路奔了一阵子，隐就看见了远处的几个人——  
近藤勇、雪村千鹤，和挡在他们身前的冲田总司。  
他们的对手是一个着黑色军装的人，由于背对着，她认不出他的身份。

“嘛，虽然还是迟了一点，不过总算是追到了。”

自语般感叹了一句，她刚想让风间再加快些速度，就有一阵喊声横空插了进来——  
“风间先生！”

风间千景听闻猛地一拉缰绳。

马嘶鸣着停下后，隐就看见一旁的灌木丛中走出了一个人。  
——从着装看，是萨摩的。

“风间先生……”  
“何事？”

那萨摩人启了启唇，又朝隐端详了一会儿，略有些迟疑地道：  
“那个风间先生……能不能单独说？”

“……”

“阿拉，那千景君你工作吧！”  
了解清了当时的情况，隐一侧身跳下了马，  
“送到这里真是谢啦，我自己去了！”

站在原地使有些晕眩的大脑适应了一番，她就踏步朝一个方向走去。

“隐——”

“嗯？”  
发出一个单音节，浅疑惑地歪过头。

风间千景微微眯起赤色的眸，充满磁性的声线低沉而意味深长：  
“如果冲田总司还是一意孤行的话……”

浅野隐耷拉着眼面无表情地看着他。

“虽然假设成立的可能性不小……”  
她没有再说下去。

过了一会儿，便迈开步子跑开了。

>>>

“我说过的吧，变若水是治不好肺痨的。”  
小路的另一边，黑发少年居高临下地看着面前蓦然蹲地咳嗽的男子，微微勾起的嘴角挑着一抹得意的笑容，  
“千鹤，好好看着，弱者只能任人宰割！”  
他说着，慢慢走上前去，高高举起刀刃。

“冲田先生！”  
“总司！”

“哐——”

“隐……？”  
冲田总司惊讶地抬起头，看向方才一瞬间突然从一旁窜出的女子微微颤抖的背影。

“被姐姐照顾得好一点就开始得瑟着到处乱跑了吗？”  
将刀与鞘架成十字格挡住指直门面的白刃，空隙，浅野隐稍稍挑起双眉吐出了一句，  
“我说总司，你还真是个让妈妈桑操心的坏孩子啊。”

“你是什么人？”

“南云熏么？先说一下，我不想介入你们鬼族的事情。”  
耷拉着双眼扫了扫面前的少年和千鹤一模一样的脸，她咬牙蹬起腿猛地发力，将他逼离了数步，  
“千鹤就交给你好了，可以让我把新选组的人带走么？”

“隐你……咳咳……”

浅野隐半绷着脸侧过眸瞥了一眼立时出声的男子。

“将新选组的人带走？”  
南云熏眯起双眼，慢慢举起手中的刀刃，  
“别开玩笑了！”

银白的刀身在日光下闪出刺眼的灿光。

“凭什么千鹤能被新选组保护得这么好——！？凭什么她可以为了新选组背离我这个兄长——！？凭什么有这么多人理所当然地保护她——！？我要让她知道，只有强者可以保护她！而杀了新选组的人的我——才是强者！”

被动地抵抗着少年接踵而至的攻击，隐听着面前少年怨念而愤怒的大吼，缄默不语。

她突然觉得很累。  
——身体和心里的，前所未有的疲累。  
双眼沉重欲闭，大脑叫嚣着不想思考，手足四肢更是阵阵发软，使不出足够的力气。

因为时时刻刻想着保护雪村千鹤，所以她做什么都是枉然。  
拖垮自己的健康也好，操心冲田总司的病情也好……这么长时间过去了，他依旧满脑子其他乱七八糟的事，和从前没有任何区别。

现在，明明在体力与爆发力上都如此薄弱，她为何要在这里和一个鬼对打？  
……真是没事找事！

眼前的景色忽地有些模糊。  
然后，在她的视野还未再次清晰时，一阵尖利的剧痛从左胸贯穿了全身——

有些事情发生，真的只需要一瞬间。

……

“隐——！”

“哎呀呀，果然对付鬼还是有些困难的……”  
将长刀插在地面，手撑刀柄支撑着身体，浅野隐抬起深紫色的眸，平静地看向眼前笑得分外癫狂的南云熏，  
“不过，这个故事至少告诉了我们——自己都状态不好的情况下，保护别人是既白痴又没什么用的行为……”

言毕，她就感到胸中涌出了一阵冲力。  
隐俯下身吐出了一口血水。

世界很安静。

她看到一把带血的白刃摩擦过刺目的日光，鲜红的液滴肆意溅洒，将视野浸染得一片血红。

身体被什么托住了。

有人握住了她的手。她的额角传来一阵阵粗糙的触感。

知死，是人类的本性。  
浅野隐并不是没有受过伤，亦不是从未在鬼门关游走过。但当前，她的身体却确确实实向她传递着那个明确的消息。

然而，大约是身为死神的缘故，她对那个字并没有什么感觉，更没有半点恐惧。  
只觉得之前烦躁的心绪渐渐归于了平静。

“一般人类死前，总要说点什么当做所谓的‘遗言’的吧……”  
看着又逐渐清明的视野内褐发男子俊美的五官，浅野隐微微弯起眉，扬起一个淡淡的笑容，  
“嘛，不过隐我好像没什么好说的……所以就这样吧，bye bye了总司~”

操着欢脱的口气将话说完，她就径自闭上了眼。

继而身边的声音一寸寸得弱下去，直到不知多久后，万籁无声……

……  
……

>>>

一花一世界，一叶一菩提。  
由此稍加推广，一个山洞，也是一片乾坤。

奇形怪状的石笋石柱，石壁上盘旋扭曲的纹理……沿着左拐右拐的窄路一直向前，只觉得走了很久很久。当再一次踏出步子时，眼前忽地便亮堂了。

翠叶欲滴，流水潺潺。视线内是无数高大挺拔的巨树，直立在她身旁，直冲云霄。两旁是流动的清水，万物都植根于水中，只有她脚下蜿蜒着一条小径。

浅野隐又沿着小径向前走。

路的尽头，是一棵根系发达的巨树。  
无数的根络从它的主干旁出。它并没有叶片，只有无数白色的绸缎缠绕在它每根枝干上，微风一拂，就如无数素花飘扬。

隐突然想起了几十年前她刚见到某物时的情景。

用装逼些的话说，那些绸缎其实是“灵络”。  
有生命的东西都有灵气，灵络就是它所带灵气的具象化。

区别于人类以及其他物种的是，死神的灵络是红色的。

循着记忆寻找着，没走几步，隐就在最接近中心的一根枝杈上找到了代表死神的红色灵络。

彼时，微风还在吹拂，周围的灵络都在飘动，唯有那根保持着半死不活的死样纹丝不动——这是因为死神的灵络相比其他的更重……怎么可能？这种奇怪的特殊待遇一点用处都没有！  
真实的原因是，某物正趴在那根树枝上睡觉，而那根灵络紧紧地缠在了它蜷缩着的尾巴上……

浅野隐走上前去，猛地一甩手，将那灵络和某物的尾巴、连同某物一同从树丫上拽了下来。

……

>>>

应付完萨摩人的嘱托和唠叨，风间千景赶到的时候，一切都已经结束了。

雪村千鹤已拔出了那把小太刀，微微屈身，尽管她的身体在颤抖，但的确是摆出了备战的姿势。她身后的地面已被深红色的粘稠液体染得满目疮痍。  
在血色最集中的地方，冲田总司就抱着浅野隐坐在那里。他低着头，长长的刘海凌乱地垂下，遮住了他的表情。风间所能看到的，就是躺在地上的女子左胸的一个触目惊心的口子。

再向一侧看，但见南云熏正渐渐逼近雪村千鹤，已凝固了一般的鲜血几乎染遍了整个刀身。

而这个地方，他没有再看到第二个受伤的人。

风间千景只感到一阵火气蓦然涌上了心头，他立即抬起手擎住了腰间的武士刀。

倏忽间，狂风大作。

南云熏停下步伐，冲田总司抬起了头。

只见紫色的气流随着狂风慢慢在浅野隐身边汇集，它们逐渐合拢、缩小，然后在一个临界点轰然爆炸。

那里出现了一个人。  
呆毛狂摆，深紫色的天然卷四处乱飘，宽大的浴衣是压抑浓稠的漆黑色。腰间的白色腰带上挂着一把长刀，护手上，一根细绳串着一小小的铃铛，在风中丁玲作响。

“喂喂，灵王大人①你玩我呢？”  
风散尽，她甩了甩头，一边整着身上的黑色和服，一边耷拉着双眼操着一如既往半睡半醒的嗓音抱怨似地道，  
“早知道这么容易就能恢复能力，隐我之前还那么折腾来折腾去干什么呢？”

【快注意一下周围！旁边都是人的一个人说这种话别人会把你当白痴的啊喂！】  
话音刚落，这声音就从她意识中冒了出来。

第四章就说过，死神都有一把斩魄刀，而斩魄刀的魂魄是从死神本身的灵魂中分离而出的。因为有如此诡异划算的姻缘，它就能通过内心世界与死神直接对话。

“像这样跟你对话才更像是在奇怪地自言自语吧！”   
浅野隐抬起手朝腰间刀的刀柄拍了一掌，悠然自得地转过身朝四周扫去，  
“我说你傻了吗怒莲？人类是看不见我……”

话至半路，她蓦然睁大了眸，愣愣地看着目光齐刷刷对着她的方向的新选组几人：

“……咦？”

TBC

①灵王：有点复杂……恩就将他理解成《死神》的世界观里，创造世界的神吧。


	27. Chapter 27

开挂只要是时候就会很帅

“真是的，千景君能看到我还能理解……”  
朝冲田总司看了一会儿，浅野隐慢慢收回惊讶的神色耷拉下双眼，  
“又是鬼又是变若水的，这个世界果然好神……”

她一侧身闪过南云熏倏忽斩来的一刀。

“我说南云君，要对自己做的事有信心。你已经成功地把隐我杀了啊~”  
侧目瞄了瞄停滞在自己颈边的太刀，隐操着风凉的声调随意地朝身后一指，  
“喏，尸体还在那儿不是么？”

“那为什么你还活着？！”

“你说为什么……”  
仰起头朝天空望了望，沉默片刻，她一歪头懒洋洋地摊了摊手，  
“嘛，这种事情解释起来太麻烦了。总之你就把隐我当成隐藏BOSS之类的东西好了——打死一次还有一条备用的命那种样子的！”

南云熏微微一愣。  
“隐藏BOSS？”  
但数秒后，他猛地一甩手将太刀对着隐的脖子横劈而去，  
“那我就再杀你一次！”

浅野隐消失在了原地。

“少年，中二病适可而止一点啊喂。不说现在的我完全没有和你打的理由——”  
当他急忙环顾四周寻找时，她的声线蓦然从他身后悠悠然地晃了过去，  
“你该不会从来没有玩到过游戏最后一关吧？一般BOSS用第二条命时实力不是都会大涨么？这种时候多练练级才是……”

哎呀呀——  
看着半字没听进去又举着太刀径直砍来的南云熏，隐噤了声。

“血气方刚的家伙……”  
自言自语般嘀咕了一句，她取下了腰间的刀，一转刀身横于胸前挡住少年劈头砍来的白刃。

这一次，她挡得很轻松。  
背脊直挺，一手举刀微曲，一手随意地垂在腰间。反观南云熏紧咬着牙，刀刃在她的刀上颤抖着，看得出使出了并不少的力气。  
但浅野隐却没有任何招架不住的征兆。

——这就是所谓的“恢复能力”么？  
从背后看着女子随风飘拂的深紫色天然卷，冲田总司稍稍有些恍惚。

“最后说一句，怒莲她有一旦出鞘就必须见血的恶趣味。在隐我的战意被激起前劝你快收手，否则……”  
她没有说下去。

南云熏的手力忽地便增大了。  
隐朝后退了一步，平静地看着他的头发迅速变作斑白，几个骨质白角从额顶凸出。

“阿拉，看起来这就是鬼族的真实形态了？”  
睁大双眼上上下下打量了眼前的少年片刻，浅野隐挑起了眉，  
“所以说，你是在向隐我宣战么？”

南云熏“哼”了一声，举起武士刀。

一甩袖将手中的刀扔到半空中，拔刀出鞘，隐眯起双眼，面无表情地微微蹲下身。

南云熏双手持着刀高高举起，冲上前来。

“哐——”  
将刀举过头顶挡住从上斩下的刃，隐俯身绕到他的臂下，起身猛地举鞘向上一挑。鞘头从下抵上了南云熏的下巴，将他击打到半空中。

浅野隐并不喜欢动武。  
无论何事，凡是能用嘴解决的坚决不动手——这是她一直以来的原则。  
但同样的，作为一名以斩术①见长的死神，看到新奇的力量会兴奋，一旦动手就会疯狂地享受砍人的过程——在这方面，她的自制力是很弱的。

一闪身消失在原地，下一秒她出现在了半空中、少年的身旁。

刀剑相撞的巨响在半空持续了数秒，但见浅野隐一挥刀将他打回了地面。然后在他还未站稳之际瞬间逼到其身前，利落地将刀锋一转又将他打飞到数米之外。

“我们那里有个传统——任何被杀之人死前一定要记住杀死自己的人的名字。”  
看着头上的角已褪去、吃力地站起身来的南云熏，浅野隐将刀垂在腰间，面无表情地缓缓朝他踱去，  
“现在擦干净你的耳朵听好了！我是护庭十三队五番队第五席浅野隐……嘛，听不懂没关系，你只要记住……”

“不要，浅野桑……”

浅野隐耷拉着双眼淡淡转过身去。

雪村千鹤正举着一只手，双眸颤颤巍巍地看着另一边的南云熏，颤抖着从远处慢慢走来……  
她突然惊诧地睁大了眼。

隐再回头看去时，但见已有一把长刀贯穿了南云熏心脏的部位。

大约是无论如何也没有想到最后一刀竟会来自身后，回过头一探究竟的南云熏的语气充满了意外与、愤怒：  
“风间……千景……”

“决不允许你忘却鬼族的荣耀，有辱雪村之名。”  
平静地半眯着赤眸，隐听见了浅棕色发的男子低沉的声线。

……

事实证明，“鬼族的荣耀”和“贵族的荣耀”一样，是在任何语境下都可以为自己所有行动做解释的最佳借口。因为无论多意义不明或前言不搭后语，这其中溢出的帅和中二气就足够震慑全场，让人思维紊乱逻辑不通。

风间千景拔出刀后，南云熏轰然倒地。

“多谢了千景君。”  
朝风间淡淡一笑，隐抬起手将刀送进了刀鞘中，  
“万一真用斩魄刀杀了他也不知道会不会有什么严重的后果……啊啊，果然是能力回来了太兴奋了，隐我都忘了分寸了。”

风间千景不语，慢条斯理地收起刀。  
“纲道的事之前已经跟你说了。”  
他看向她，淡淡道，  
“接下来我必须要除掉他。”

隐点了点头：  
“需要帮助的话随时可以来找我，毕竟维护世界的平衡是我们死神的职责。”

低声发出一个单音节，风间千景侧过眸朝她身后的几人看了一眼，转身、便离开了……

>>>

一小时后。

“隐。”

抱着长刀倚树而站的女子闻声微微侧过头：  
“总司你怎么跑这里来了？不帮着千鹤安葬了南云君么？”

男子没有说话，只是缓缓从不远处朝她踱去。

等他走到身边，隐重又回过头看向了一个方向，懒洋洋地道：  
“都说了，所谓‘死神会夺取魂魄’之类的都只是人类的主观猜想而已。”  
她的话顿了顿，  
“什么啊亏南云君你是鬼族的，被人类同化得还真彻底。换个角度想想呗——现世人们口耳相传的‘鬼’是像你们这样的么？”

这仿佛正在和空气说话的情景让冲田总司愣了一下。  
然而，身旁的人的目光确实是锁定着一个明确的方向，并不像是在无所事事地自言自语。

她又开口道：  
“别一脸惊讶地朝总司看。虽然你我现在都是魂魄，不过死神的魂魄浓度比你现在这个状态的高得多，人类只看得见我而看不见你是正常的，而且本来他们能看见我就已经让隐我很意外了……话说回来——”  
想到了什么似的，他看见她曲手举起了那把刀，刀柄朝外，对上了方才目光所到处，  
“你已经在这里逗留了很久了南云君，有这个闲心问这问那还不如快点接受魂葬吧。”

魂葬？

“送你去灵魂的故乡，用人类的话说就是‘成佛’。”  
对方似乎也提出了同样的问题，因为半秒的停顿后，她便开口做出了解释，  
“听千景君说过你的事。你也过得蛮辛苦的，还是忘掉一切去尸魂界重新生活吧。”

然后她又安静地听了一会儿对方的话。

“别误会，你个魂淡给了总司变若水，隐我可是很讨厌你的。但是公私不能混为一谈啊，必须对所有魂魄一视同仁——用千景君的话说，所谓‘死神的荣耀’隐我是绝对不会忘记的。”

话音落，她手中刀的刀柄处就发出了淡淡的幽光，仔细看去，那光芒还形成了一个不规则的图案。

铃铛微微晃动，悦耳的铃声在耳边轻响。  
浅野隐将刀朝下挪了挪，便大功告成地将其收回，重新挂在腰间。

又平静地朝方才的方向看去，她默然片刻，突然抬起了耷拉着的紫眸，原本慵懒的目光倏忽变得分外认真。

片刻后，半眯起双眼，浅野隐举刀置于面前，旁若无人地低头细细端详起来。

冲田总司在旁默默地看着她沉思的模样，一时不知该说什么、做什么。

倒是几分钟后，隐将视线转向了他：  
“隐我猜你现在一定觉得这种设定完全无法接受。”

“……‘无法接受’倒不会。”  
后者启了启唇，笑道，  
“再怎么说，之前，类似奇怪的话你也说过很多次……”

“对啊说了很多次——”  
她打断他的话，抬起头看向已然一片漆黑的夜空，  
“可是总司你和他们一样从来没有相信过。”

冲田总司没有应答。  
他又走上了一步，慢慢伸出一只手，小心翼翼地触上她的手臂。迟疑了片刻，稍稍一弯臂将她揽进了怀里。

这种感觉很微妙。  
他可以感觉到她的存在，似乎也能确实地触摸到。然而，由于体重骤减，又感受不到她的体温，这让他失去了曾经的那份实感——用个过时的形容，就是好像随时都会消失一样。

“所以呢？能力恢复后，你是要回去了？”

浅野隐抬起头。  
“其实隐我是真的挺想回去的。”  
看了他一会儿，她歪过头摊了摊手，  
“不过没办法啊，有必须带的东西没带来②，再说……”  
话锋一转，她举起了手中的刀，颇为咬牙切齿地道，  
“不就几年没见吗？怒莲这家伙居然跟我玩罢工！”

冲田总司低头看去。  
那是把精致的长刀。三角形的雕花护手，刀柄由紫黄两色的缎带缠绕而成，甚是养眼。

那把刀突然发出了淡淡的紫光。

他看到紫色的气流慢悠悠地飘移到了隐身后的树干旁，然后汇集而起。  
那里出现了一条紫底黄纹的蛇。

“谁高兴跟你罢工？”  
那蛇在树干上盘曲游走了几米，从高处探出头来，冲田总司甚至能看见她变化着的口型，  
“那种根本没法魂葬的东西到底该怎么魂葬啊喂？”

“没法魂葬……？”  
浅野隐意外地眯了眯眼。

死神的职责之一，是将因对生前有留恋而无法直接进入轮回的魂魄通过名为“魂葬”的仪式送入其应去之地。南云熏死后的魂魄因对雪村千鹤的执念而留在了那里，她本也想用那个方法将他送走，却没料到他非但没走，还在她面前化为了灵子。  
魂魄一旦化为灵子，意味着的，是真正的“死亡”。——南云熏的魂魄，从此便从这个世界消失了。

“啊，冲田先生、浅野桑！蛇……”  
少女的喊声打断了她的思绪。

隐仰首与头顶的某蛇对视了一眼。

“啊啦拉，她是怒莲魂魄的具象化，别太紧张了千鹤酱！”

“怒莲的……具象化？”  
雪村千鹤睁大的双眼充满了好奇。

“觉得和名字不配？这你就不懂了！隐我跟你说啊……”  
见惯不怪地笑了笑，浅野隐伸出一根手指一脸正色地比划起来，  
“打仗的时候出人意料的效果是很重要的，它可以帮助我们进行奇袭……”

“所以我都说了多少次了！你到底是在什么奇葩的地方制造‘出人意料’啊白痴！”  
她的话音刚落，某蛇就昂着头大喊了出来。

隐斜了某只一眼，某只立即伸长脖子反瞪了回去。  
周遭的氛围在一人一蛇的大眼瞪小眼下一时变得……分外喜感。

然而，现实总是骨感的，因为美好的气氛总是会被什么打破。  
比如咳嗽声。

冲田总司又开始猛咳了起来。  
隐和怒莲同时转头看了看他，然后紫色的蛇晃了晃脑袋，便又化为紫色的气流回到了刀中。

“浅野……”

“我先带总司回去了……哦对了，目标以外的事情隐我并没有权利参与③、也不想参与。”  
一手勾住冲田的侧肩，隐扶着他，收敛了没睡醒的神色，朝近藤勇挑起双眉，  
“新选组究竟该怎么走……近藤桑，请你好自为之。”

言毕，并没有等任何回答，她就带着冲田总司闪身消失在原地。下一秒再出现时，已远在了几十米外的半空中。

>>>

走了几百米，浅野隐在半空停下了步伐。  
保持着扶着冲田总司的姿势，她一言不发地侧目看向他。

“刚才突然想到，你大概会想留在近藤桑身边吧总司。”  
等他的咳嗽渐渐平复下来，她将视线对向远方，面无表情地道，  
“现在想回去的话说一声，我送你回去就是。”

“那你……”

“当然是该滚多远滚多远，免得碍着你们咯~”  
浅野隐听闻斜了斜眸，直截道。

“……离开么？”  
凝视着女子平静至极的神色，冲田总司苦笑着低喃一句，  
“呵呵，还真是直白……”

她扫了他一眼。  
“没办法啊……”  
默然了片刻，隐便深吸了一口气，略带疲累地闭起双眼，缓声道，  
“你想说我无情也好、高贵冷艳也罢——耐心、胸襟之类的东西，隐我没有那么好，总司。”

TBC

①死神四大技能：白打、斩术、瞬步、鬼道  
②这里指的是地狱蝶，是引导死神在现世和尸魂界间通行用的，第一章有提到，忘记的孩子请回去看  
③死神有条规矩：不得对目标以外的人动手


	28. Chapter 28

所谓人就是种矛盾的动物

“什么啊真是神奇。”  
踏着半空的路朝上野的方向瞬步，望着脚下瞬变的景，浅野隐耷拉着眼无所事事地朝身旁的男子道，  
“隐我还跟千景君打赌说你一定会一意孤行下去的来着。”

“风间么……？”  
若有所思地低喃了一声，冲田总司思忖了几秒，笑道，  
“那么，赌注是什么？”

浅野隐没有回答。  
“……嘛，好像也不算打赌。”  
沉默着看了远方许久，她淡淡道，  
“总之，隐我是那么猜的就是……”

冲田总司侧头凝视着她，缄默不语。

>>>

回到上野的松本良顺居所时，天空已泛起了鱼肚白。

庭院内寂寥没有人气，唯有蝉的聒噪声扰得人心烦。推门进入冲田总司早前休养的房间，只见衣被整齐地堆叠在角落中，榻榻米的中心静静躺着一张白纸。  
拿过纸张看，但见那上面只有一行清秀的字：  
“外子事情办完了，我要走了。光。”

没有嘱咐，没有祝福。简单明了，没有任何多余的废话。

“看吧，你家姐姐都气得写不出话来了，一定是总司你乱跑伤了她的心的缘故。”  
看过纸上的内容，浅野隐斜眼一扫微有些恍惚的男子，摊了摊手道，  
“哎哎，这么想想隐我真是太好说话了，下次干脆也留张纸条一走了之算了~”

冲田总司一言不发。  
隐看见他垂下了眼睑，慢慢曲起指将纸一点一点地捏入掌心，收拳握紧，她甚至可以看到他的手臂因过度用力而微微颤抖着。  
他看向了她。  
冷绿色的眼底闪着浅浅的微光，但他只是那样盯着她，依旧不说话。

然后他把她拉进了怀里。  
他微凉的皮肤直接触碰在她的魂魄上，让她瞬间全身发冷。

“我本来以为，姐姐她至少会陪我到我死的时候。”  
冲田总司低弱的声线幽幽从耳边传来，带着一丝无奈与深深的失落。

“总司……”  
浅野隐看了看他。

“喂喂，忧郁少年悲秋伤春的模式快给我关闭——”  
默然半晌，她突然深吸了一口气，挺起胸正色道，  
“这种时候就躺下什么都别想——你的灵压强着呢，好好养着还够用呢真是。”

“灵压？”  
重复了一遍新听到的名词，冲田总司稍稍垂头望了望满脸认真的女子。并没有追究所谓“灵压①”究竟为何物，只轻轻“嗯”了一声。

……

“隐。”

浅野隐止住了起身离开的动作。

她回过身，垂眸瞥了瞥被男子捉住的手腕。  
已被剪短的发随意地散在枕边，冲田总司微微歪着身子，虽没有再说话，她却看出了他眸中淡淡的恳求的光芒。

于是隐低了低头，重又坐到了他身旁。  
冲田总司一转手腕改握住她的手。

然后，似乎得到了什么保证一般，他朝她笑了笑，便闭上眼睡了起来。

冲田总司其实是个很脆弱的人——即使他平常很少表现出那一面，但从以前近藤勇告知她的一些往事中，隐早已料想到了这些。  
纵然剑道天赋异常，纵然声名远扬让敌人闻其名就退避三尺，他的生命中也总是缺少点什么。

死神是没有生前的记忆的，隐唯一记得的就是从前在流魂街和其他同龄的魂魄一同靠着偷偷抢抢、偶尔捕些鱼过活，直到几十年后伙伴们都相继离开只剩下她一人时，便下定决心进入真央灵术院学习，成为死神。②  
——虽然那时候的经历现在回想起来依旧会胆寒，但大多数流魂街出生的死神都是如此，实在再平常不过。

但是冲田总司和她不同。  
她不是很了解其根源究竟在何处，但从冲田光与冲田总司的相处模式中，她却隐隐发现了：

冲田光怕他——  
大抵是新选组恶名太盛的缘故，她在照顾他的同时，小心翼翼地和他保持着距离。

……

腰间的斩魄刀发出了浅浅的紫光。

“虽然不过三四成，但能力刚恢复就耗费那么多灵力果然还是太勉强了。”  
斜眼瞄了瞄即使已然睡着也紧紧握着她的手的男子，隐低叹了一口气，朝面前的紫色长蛇眨了眨眼，  
“怒莲拜托你帮我看着外面的情况吧，万一有什么问题就把隐我叫醒……”

言毕，她就取下刀搁在一旁，径直倒头躺了下去。

……

浅野隐忽然醒来的时候，外面的世界是暗的，这让她一时没了时间概念。

“别动。”  
刚要起身，就感到有什么力量将她压了回去。迷迷糊糊侧了侧头，看见冲田总司侧在她身旁，一只手伸过她的肩窝垫着她的头。  
他的另一只手小心地按在她的额上。

“死神……也会发烧么？”  
许久后，他略带不确定地道，  
“——虽然感觉得不是很明显。”

“为什么你会觉得隐我发烧了？”  
“你睡了将近一天了。”

浅野隐半睁着眼沉默地朝蹙着眉的男子看了一会儿。

“嗯……头是有点晕，大概是发烧了吧。”  
随口答了一句，她无意识地一侧身朝他身上靠了靠，懒洋洋地道，  
“应该是前几天太累了的缘故，不用管它，灵力恢复了就会好的。”

冲田总司回复了一个单音节。

一条薄被盖到了身上。  
他重又躺在了她身旁，臂弯依然枕着她的头，隐一转身就能看见男子近在咫尺的脸。

他们无言地对视了一会儿。  
然后隐阖上了眼。

>>>

“男主和女主从此过上了幸福的生活。”——通常这样和谐的情况下，正是以上述经典句子完结的绝佳时机。当然，不说如此轻率的结局出来作者会被拍飞多少次，战争这种事也不是谁大笔一挥提上几个字就能轻易结束的。  
所谓“有战即多事”，这种平静的日子到底是没有持续太久……

第三天下午，斋藤一来了。

“总司我跟你说啊，平子队长最让人不爽的地方是——那家伙总是找各种理由拖欠我们的工资，搞得隐我……”  
那时候浅野隐正坐在冲田总司枕边百无聊赖地与他说着曾经作为死神的生活，素来寡言的男子就这样进入了他们的视线，  
“阿一？”

紫发男子只是点了点头，与往常一般惜字如金不说太多废话：  
“身体怎么样了，总司？”

“有隐在，这两天状态很好！”  
冲田总司笑着，毫无避讳地道，  
“近藤桑那儿呢？”

“……”  
斋藤一停顿了片刻，淡淡答道，  
“还算顺利。”

……

事实证明，作为时时贯彻“以副长为纲”的大忙人，他是不会在这种关键时期只为看望某个人而远到上野的。只是，当他说出“副长想请你过去一趟”时，隐多少还是有些惊讶。  
倒是冲田总司没有多说什么，只嘱咐了一声“早点回来”便任她去了。

“所以到底是什么跟罗刹有关的情报非要隐我去你们的驻扎地听你们说？”  
跟着斋藤一走在去往新选组屯所的路上，隐耷拉着眼稍有些不情愿地道，  
“刚才总司在隐我不方便问——我说阿一，你们该不会想把我引诱过去然后逼着我帮你们打仗吧？”

“我只负责执行副长的命令。”  
不为所动地在前带路，斋藤一如既往的淡然沉着。言毕，他又加了一句，  
“另外，我不认为你说的那个假设行得通。”

“当然行不通咯~”  
歪过头摊了摊手。下一句话还未开口，一阵鬼哭狼嚎般的吼声蓦然打破了寂静。

斋藤一立即朝声源处冲了过去。

隐没有急着行动。  
她停留在原地思忖了少顷，才不急不慢地循着灵压朝事发地点踱去。

到达目的地时正值斋藤一一刀刺穿那个罗刹的心脏。  
隐走上了一步，一手擎着腰间的斩魄刀，却并不拔出，只是冷眼看着那罗刹的魂魄从他的身体中剥离……不多时，化为灵子。

罗刹的魂魄化为了灵子。  
——果然与她想得无二，打破平衡的存在结局只能如此。

“怎么了？”

“……不，没什么。”  
撤下握着刀柄的手，隐斜眼瞄了瞄不远处的斋藤一，沉声应了一句，便转身当先踏出了步子，  
“走了~”

>>>

新选组的驻扎地还算是个较为体面的地方。然而，与曾经的屯所比起来，如今地方虽不大，却显得有些空空落落。  
进入正门时，环顾着四周，隐还是隐隐有些感伤的，也不知为何。

“隐。”

回身扫了眼前面侧过身等她跟上去的斋藤一，她点了点头，走上前去。

人确实是少了。  
大约是她许久没参与过他们的会议以至于记忆停留在很早以前，进厅时没有听到惯例的聒噪声，这让她稍有些不适应地愣了一下。

于是隐仔细地看了看在场的人：  
“左之和新八呢？”

藤堂平助听闻低落地垂下了头。  
斋藤一不语，山南敬助同往常一般成熟镇定不说话。土方岁三坐在正中的主位上沉默了一会儿，似乎思考着言辞，最终也只吐出一句简单的答复：  
“退队了。”

在场的不过他们四人而已。

说来，最近一段时间，新八确实对近藤勇意见很大——鸟羽伏见之战后，他就已然对新选组的路有了质疑和担忧。  
这些都是月岛大西看出来后告诉她的。

深紫色的眸微微眨了眨，隐不自觉地哼笑了一声：  
“因为意见不合？”  
高高扬起声线，她的语气中带上了些嘲讽。

气氛瞬时便阴郁了。  
土方岁三阴着脸，虽没说话，那略带愤怒的气场却是丝毫没有掩饰。

“好了土方先生，世界这么复杂，总有那么些恶劣的话进入你的耳中的，这种时候喜怒不形于色才是最体现领导者气量的方法。”  
不为所动地挑了挑眉，浅野隐懒懒地找了个空位侧身坐下，  
“到底是什么事非要把隐我叫来？先强调一下，你们人类的战争我是……”

“不会让你参与新选组的战争的！”  
吊高声调厉声打断她的言辞，双手抱胸的男子蹙了蹙眉，沉声道，  
“罗刹的潜在能力来自对未来力量的透支——昨晚，天雾九寿是这么说的。”

“啊，我还看见一个土佐的罗刹因力量用尽直接化成了砂土。”  
话音落下，斋藤在后接了一句。

“……就这些？”  
看他们没有再说话的意思，隐扬起了嘴角，  
“所以呢？”

“……”

“因为隐君你看起来很了解其中的因果，所以想问问你是否有什么解决办法。”  
许久后，山南操着温和的声线如此缓声道。

然后又沉默了许久。

“问错人了吧，这种问题兴许灵王大人还可以给出些答复。”  
几分钟后，隐抬了抬头一动头顶的呆毛，拉出一个无害的笑容，  
“我说你们，既然选择了这条路，难道不应该从一开始就做好付出代价的准备么？”

几人都没有说话。

解下斩魄刀朝地面一拍，随着“啪嗒”声撕破寂静，她瞬间收敛了半开玩笑的神色，板起脸，将紫眸眯成一条促狭的细线：  
“正因为了解，当时我才会极力反对你们——这个混乱的世界唯一相对公平有序的既定铁则，没有人改变得了、也应当遵守。”  
说着，浅野隐看向一侧的山南，刻薄地接着说了下去，  
“变若水是改良不出什么效果的——这句话隐我早就跟你说过。现在面对这种情况，若只求得而逃避失，是怯弱。”

山南敬助怔了一证。

她又坐在原地等待了一会儿。

“……那么，我要说的就是这些，没有其他事的话隐我就走了。”  
半晌后，半叹气地低言了一句，浅野隐耷拉下双眼，拾刀站起，重又将它挂在腰间。

“哦对了。雪村纲道制造的其他罗刹不用担心，隐我会尽职地将他们全部消灭。”  
转身开门之际，她稍稍停下了脚步，懒洋洋地补了一句，  
“现在，作为曾经的同伴，奉劝你们多看看天下的情势吧。坚持追求是对的，但不知变通就是愚蠢，时代的潮流跟轮回的规律是一样的。”  
说完，浅野隐就拉开了移门。

然而，阳光并没有如常洒入室内，因为一个高大的身影将它遮挡了大半。

“近藤桑？！”  
土方岁三惊诧地睁大了眼。

隐笑了笑，并没有太多反应。她早已感觉到了近藤勇的灵压徘徊在门外，大约是在偷听他们的谈话。  
——刚才的话，她也更多是对他说的。

“浅野。”  
认真地将目光定向眼前穿着黑色和服的女子，近藤勇眯了眯眼，缓缓道，  
“有些话，我想跟你谈谈。”

TBC

①灵压：此词可以分解为：灵魂、压力，然后是什么自己去YY吧作者也说不清……看过火影的请将它理解成类查克拉

②流魂街分为八十个区，名称越后的越混乱，许多流魂街出生的死神都是因为无法生存或期盼更好的生活而成为了死神


	29. Chapter 29

真BOSS总是那最晚出场的

“那个……打扰了，我来送茶！”  
门慢慢打开，雪村千鹤在外鞠了一躬，继而踏开一小步进入房内，低头弯腰，将那托盘上的茶杯放到近藤勇面前。

“不用了。”  
当她转身去拿第二杯，浅野隐斜了斜眼，面无表情地道，  
“隐我现在是魂魄，人类的茶没有灵子化我是喝不了的。”

言毕，微微侧目，只见少女的动作就这么尴尬地僵在了半空中。

倒是近藤立即便摆出了和蔼的笑容，爽朗地接了口：  
“你先出去吧千鹤，我有话要单独跟浅野说！”

近藤勇的变化不小。  
隐记得他们刚上京时，他还常常会因一些这样那样的情况而结舌不知所措，现下却是反应巨快，好听的话、官用的辞令更是信口拈来——  
不过这样对她而言也不差，至少他们的谈话过程不会有太多波折。

“以后有什么打算？”

“以后嘛……”  
女子抬起眸朝说话人扫了一眼，随意地摊了摊手，  
“再说吧，这种事情。”

似是对这种模糊不清的回答有所不满，近藤勇稍稍蹙了蹙眉：  
“那么总司呢，打算怎么办？”

“总司？”  
浅野隐听闻坐直了身子，眯起紫眸盯向他，扬了扬眉，浅笑道，  
“那就要看近藤桑你准备怎么办了咯。”

话音落，近藤勇有些苦恼地垂下了眼睑。  
隐淡然坐在原地，等待他的下文。

“……现在天下的形势，我很清楚。但是……”  
沉默许久，他开口，沉沉缓缓地道，  
“从浪士组开始，我看着新选组一日日壮大，让很多平民完成了做一个真正的武士的梦想。就算到了现在，过去走过的路，我也无法全盘否认。”  
说着，近藤勇抬起头，黄褐色的眸中闪耀出异常坚毅的光芒，  
“所以，我想再赌最后一次。”

浅野隐耷拉下眼看了他一会儿。

“……是么？”  
不置可否地扬起声线说了一句，她站起身。低头整了整坐得有些起皱的死霸装，口中操着电子答录机般的声线毫无声调地应道，  
“嘛，你的梦想也好、总司的信仰也好，隐我没兴趣费心力去强行改变，你们想做什么就做什么就是~”  
言毕没有再说什么，隐拨弄了一下怒莲护手上的铃铛，伸了个懒腰，转身向门口，  
“就这些了吧，我走了。”

“浅野！”

她又回过身半睡半醒地看向急吼吼地加大了音量的近藤。

“……照顾好总司。”  
后者稍稍一顿，郑重地道。

隐侧着眸没有回答。  
她在原地站了几秒，便又回过了头，闪身消失。

>>>

所谓热血漫的剧情发展模式，就是每个阶段都有一个不大不小的BOSS，然后主角便可以此为由堂堂正正地开挂升级，打败敌人。然而，长篇热血漫得以出个几百话的很大原因在于，这个BOSS可以随着剧集的增加而越来越强大，从一国第一到地球第一，从地球第一到宇宙第一……如此循环往复。

因此，在这个深刻受热血少年漫影响的作者写的同人中，若将新见看作那第一个小BOSS，这第二个……

“不行，虽然那白痴现在身上确实一股子官场的烟熏气，但近藤勇刚才那副半托付不托付的话实在缺少BOSS的霸气，要做BOSS的话，至少得有脑残的中二气息才行……我说没事讨论这种问题做什么？”

“这又不是隐我能决定的。”  
在半空瞬步的女子斜眼瞄了瞄缠绕在自己手上、并将头趴在她肩上的某条紫蛇，摊了摊手，摆出一副无可奈何的表情，  
“作者桑突然头脑一热说要实行迂回战术，让我们帮着想一个BOSS给她，方便凑字数。”

“凑字数的方法不是很多么？比如给每个人物增加一些外貌描写；再来几段和樱花扯上关系的景物，悲秋伤春一下，用点华丽的词，立刻就会有人感叹‘作者文笔真好啊’之类的……——这可是其他聪明的作者屡试不爽的好方法。”  
摆了摆头，怒莲煞有介事地吐了吐信子，  
“再说了，就算要想BOSS也不该是近藤啊，我看冲田总司都比他有BOSS相多了。”

“你在说什么啊怒莲？”  
话音刚落，浅野隐就接上了一句，  
“总司现在的灵压连近藤的一半都不到，做BOSS什么的完全不够格……”

“一半都不到？”

淡淡望了眼打断她的话的闺蜜，隐“嗯”了一声，重又转头看向前方：  
“之前那个罗刹死后魂魄不是化为灵子了么？加上土方他们说的：罗刹的力量来自对未来的透支——大概耗费的是灵力吧。等灵力耗尽，灵体无法维持，魂魄就只能强制化为灵子，至于肉体，化为砂土也没什么说不通的。”

怒莲沉默了下来。  
隐斜眼看了她一会儿，也没有再说话。

双方间的气氛蓦然便凝滞了。

就这样又过了几分钟，浅野隐一个闪身跃入了上野。

仰着头静静地看着愈来愈近的松本良顺居所，紫蛇曲了曲尾巴，慢条斯理地道：  
“那么我先回去睡觉了，你个白痴就慢慢替作者想迂回战术吧。”

谁知，后者听闻后只是懒洋洋地打了个呵欠。  
“……嘛，那种东西已经无所谓了。”  
如此一言，她便耷拉下眼操着模糊不清的声线理所当然地半睡半醒道，  
“现在不是已经成功迂回将近一千字了么？”

“……”

转动蛇目斜了眼自家主人淡定无比的目光，怒莲默默无语地悄然潜回了刀中。

>>>

自半空踏入松本良顺宅邸，从高处俯视，可看见中间大卧房的移门大开着，有一人躺在房中的榻榻米上，微微侧头看着门外的方向。

“阿拉，在乖乖休息么？难得你这么听话呐，总司！”  
一个闪身跃入庭院内，当隐看清冲田总司时，他仿佛被她吓到了般惊魂未定的神色还没褪去。

于是她摊了摊手，踏开步子慢慢朝他走去：  
“嘛，不好意思隐我习惯了。”  
话虽如此，那欢脱的语气却并没有多少抱歉的意思。

冲田总司也不甚在意。  
待女子走到他身旁，他就侧过身，将一手搭在榻榻米上以撑起自己的身体。

她立即伸过手从后扶住了他。

“呼……终于回来了么？”  
借力坐稳后，他扬起嘴角摆出惯常的笑容，将视线定在了身旁的人身上，  
“再这么躺下去我都要变傻了。”

“其实这也不错啊！这个世界上那些看起来不怎么靠谱的家伙不是个个大智若愚、精明能干得很么？”  
义正言辞一脸正色地回了一句，隐看着外面春意盎然的景，随口接着道，  
“再说了，隐我已经很抓紧时间地应付了，就算回到昨天晚上读档重来也该会弄到这个时候。”

冲田总司没有接话。

“……呐，隐，陪我去外面坐坐吧！”  
很久之后，他笑着如此提议道。

四月的天气正暖，庭院内开满了各色的花，有几只蝴蝶在其中嬉戏追逐。  
这样和谐优美的景，若是仔细观察，极容易沉醉其中。

坐在比冲田总司低一级的台阶上，仰身靠着身后的高起处，双手反握着男子环着她肩的手，浅野隐朝眼前的景看了一会儿，终于还是没有了这些闲情逸致。  
“总司，你有没有一种感觉。”  
她移开目光，扬起头从下方仰视向他，  
“怎么说呢？就是类似你和近藤桑才是一对，隐我是第三者这样的。”

他听闻低下头。  
冷绿色的眸微微眨了眨，仿佛听到什么好笑的言论，冲田总司嘴角一扬，笑道：  
“啊咧，隐你也开始喜欢不着边际地脑补了？”

“不是脑补，是猜测！”  
“嗨嗨嗨，猜测猜测~”

“什么啊你这敷衍的态度！”  
吊高嗓子啐了一声，浅野隐面色不善地朗声道，  
“是想方设法回静灵庭继续隐我每天上午帮副队长写公文、下午去女协①吃点心、晚上欺负岩鹫君的生活，还是留在这里陪着某个家伙，顺便坐等他百年后平安终老……这种关乎剧情发展的大事可是很重要的！”

“……百年么？”

“干嘛一副很忧伤的表情？你以为作者桑为什么冒着没人看的风险用‘死神’这种不科学的设定？她虽然脑残了点，但也不至于脑残到这种地步。”  
将世界观颠覆得渣都不剩顺带公然剧透的女主若无其事地挺起胸，满脸指点江山激扬文字的壮志豪情，  
“再说了，隐我早就说过我是有主角光环的——所以办法总是有的啦……虽然现在还没想到！”

“……”  
那种言论，就如同考试后某人说“这道题我会做的，只是我考试时没做出来”一般。

因此，冲田总司只是笑了笑，没有回答。

于是她有些无趣地转回了脑袋。

时间依旧静悄悄流逝着，庭院内的气氛又开始无人般得死寂。  
将视线对着面前的矮灌木丛看了半晌，浅野隐打了个呵欠，便懒洋洋地向后一倒，无所事事地闭目养神起来。

阖上双眼之际，她似乎感到他原本轻搭在她肩上的双手动了动，继而略加力道握住了她的两臂。

>>>

自那之后，冲田总司似乎也喜欢上了所谓的“光合作用”，每天都会在院子里走走坐坐，且耗时越来越长。以至于一个月后土方带着千鹤前来探望时，天色已黑，他们却刚回到室内没多久。

“隐，我饿了。”  
彼时，冲田总司刚回到床榻上就冒出了这么一句。

“嗯，挺正常的，现在差不多就是吃晚餐的时间。”  
浅野隐听闻瞄了瞄窗外，便回过身理所当然地道，  
“喂喂不许抱怨——谁让总司你在外面呆这么久的，都是你自己的错。”

“嗨嗨，我的错。”

他的话音刚落，女子便凑到他面前，煞有介事地上上下下打量着他。  
——以往这种情况下，他通常都会开着玩笑反驳两句，最近怎么似乎没这雅兴了？

但她并没有纠结于这个问题太久。

几秒钟后，浅野隐突然坐直了身子，一蹙眉朝庭院的方向扫了扫。

“怎么了？”

她沉吟了片刻。  
“嘛没什么，今天隐我轻松了，正高兴着呢。”  
笑着答了一句，见冲田总司面露惑色，她又补充道，  
“有个不得了的家伙和贤妻良母来了哟！”

下一秒，外头轰然传来一声有人滑倒了的声响。然后一个声音略带关切地道：  
“没事吧？”

“啊没……没事……”  
后者喘了口气，答得有些窘迫。

那厢一发声，冲田总司也立马听出了来人的身份。  
“土方先生？”  
似乎不认为他会有时间前来探望，他低念了一遍他的名字。随即口风一转，扬起眉眼朝隐道，  
“看来千鹤被你对她的形容吓到了。”

“怎么可能被吓到？绝对是因为隐我的形容太贴切所以她激动过度了。”

对着她大义凛然的模样，冲田总司不禁失笑：  
“呵呵……咳咳，咳……”

浅野隐坐到他身旁，朝已然走到一旁的雪村千鹤和土方岁三点一点头算是打过了招呼，便一言不发地替他顺起气来。

“你个家伙身体不好就该好好躺着，坐起来干什么？”  
简单回了个礼，土方岁三便低头看向了冲田，语气略带上了些责备。

冲田总司吸了口气，却咳得太急，终究无暇应答他。

“……真过分呐。”  
待其渐渐缓和，他缓了缓神，才摆出一副甚为委屈的表情，道，  
“每天都躺这么多时间，好不容易得到隐的批准起来坐坐，土方先生都不让么？”

“对吧，所以说相比之下果然还是隐我宽宏大量多了！”  
后者还不及回答，浅野隐便操着轻挑的声线风凉无比地接了一句。

“喂……”  
土方岁三一时气结。

半晌，他无奈地长叹了一口气，悠悠举起一只手。  
一只被他手中的绳子牢牢捆紧的甲鱼正不安分地转动着脑袋。

“这是慰问品。拿了给你炖上一锅，可美味了——在那之前给我躺下等着！”

……

人到底是重利益的动物。美食的诱惑在前，冲田总司就这样毫无主见地乖乖躺下睡了过去。  
不过这样一来，隐也乐得清闲。

土方岁三和雪村千鹤在厨房忙碌着，她只需要竹竿一样在冲田床边一杵，轻松自在得很。

一个时辰后，汤便出炉了。

这阵子冲田总司睡觉都不是很沉，她只拍了拍他的肩，他就醒了过来。

“那你们慢聊慢吃，隐我就先出去了！”  
陪着他到餐厅，一切安顿好后，浅野隐懒洋洋地如此说了一句。

“隐……”

“嘛嘛别这样。”  
看冲田总司微微蹙起了眉，她摊了摊手，随意地道，  
“这东西我又吃不了。闻着美味却不能吃太痛苦了，隐我还是回避一下，眼不见为……”  
话至此，她突然浑身一怔。

“这灵压是……”  
眼底闪过一道光彩，浅野隐噤下话音，迅速转身对向外面的方向，伸手打开移门。

刺眼的金色光芒霎时直射入室内，几人都条件反射地半眯起眼。  
漆黑的庭院内凭空出现了一道和式大门，门内是一高一矮两个黑色的剪影。

“怎么回事，那是什么？！”

“……”

“呵……这不就来了么？——真正的BOSS。”  
没有理会身后土方的言论，浅野隐挑起眉心情大好地嘀咕了一句。

看着从渐渐打开的大门中走出的两人，顾不得许多，她就径自走上前去朝他们挥了挥手：

“哟队长副队长，好久不见——！”

TBC

①女性死神协会


	30. Chapter 30

所谓现实理想的本质区别

事实上，第一个应答浅野隐的殷勤招呼的并不是自家正副队长。

她刚走出几步，就看见身材短小的女子的侧肩冒出了一个头。那东西朝四周张望了一圈，当它看见她时，立即便窜到了副队长大人的肩上，继而凌空一跃飞扑而来，附带撕心裂肺的长音和肆意挥洒的宽面热泪：  
“大姐！我好想你的……呜！”

隐条件反射地抬起一只手拦下某只，顺理成章地捏住它的脸扔到地上拧了拧：  
“你还真是一点都没变啊魂。”

“大姐你也是一如既往……呜……爽快……”  
被蹂躏着的某只泪流满面地断断续续道。

女子听闻，弯起眉眼轻“呵”了一声，撤开了踩在某只后脑上的脚。  
后者利落地从地上站起，拍了拍身上的灰尘，便一个起跃跳到她的肩上，两手抱胸盘腿坐下，整一副大老爷们居高临下的架势——当然，并没有半点威慑力。

诚如上文所言，这厮名为“魂”。原本不过是个狮子状的布偶，因为某些机缘巧合被塞入了个魂魄，从此就能跑能跳能说话了。这其中具体的曲折隐并不了解，因为她成为死神时那货已经是个看到女子就爱扑的色情娃娃了，至于每次的结果……看了上文，相信大家早已心里有数。

隐斜了斜眼，歪头道：  
“我说魂，为什么你也会出现在这里？”

“你秃子么阿隐，这不是很显然的么？”  
后者还没答，一个女声就先抢过了话头，  
“又吵不过一护离家出走了呗！——我和真子从喜助的店里出来的时候刚好看见他，就一起带来了！”

“哼，明明就是一护那个混蛋天天把我关在家里，又不让我去见可爱的大姐姐……回去后本大爷就要去告他侵犯布偶人权，告得他体无完肤！”

“要隐我说，在你告成功之前人家就已经被会说话的布偶吓死了！”  
理所当然地摊了摊手，隐随意地朝后指了指，  
“没准后面那几个现在就是那种表情哟！”

话音落，几位不速之客便不约而同地朝她身后望去。

冲田总司站在最前面，他半眯着眼，目光停留在浅野隐身上，似乎想说什么。土方岁三横举着一只手将雪村千鹤护在身后。

“喂喂，你们这些人类是什么意思啊？”  
余光内的场景一闪，自家副队长转眼间便出现在了身旁，语调间带着不屑，  
“又没人跟你们打，即使真打起来，就你们这些灵压……”

“叶莺！”  
吊儿郎当的关西腔厉声打断了某只不知轻重的言论。一直没有说话的金发男子慢条斯理地缓缓从远处踱来，翻着死鱼眼将几人打量了一番，一挺胸，弯起眼，龇着整齐的板牙自来熟地笑道，  
“你们好，我是五番队队长平子真子！”  
那欢脱的笑容足以让人误以为他只是个高中生，还是傻里吧唧的那种。

站在他身旁的女子有着一头深蓝色的长直发，身材娇小，眸呈深烟青色。她仅仅扫了土方等人一眼，吐出几个字：  
“平子叶莺。”  
言毕顿了顿，略带不耐烦地补了一句，  
“觉得难听的话就放心地称我为志波叶莺好了，不用在意旁边这个秃子。”

“我说副队长，这样的话队长会很困扰的吧……”  
“烦死了！我说不会困扰就不会困扰！”

“嗨嗨嗨～”  
隐摊了摊手，附和道。

叶莺扬了扬嘴角，对她没有异议表示满意，继而侧了侧身，又将目光投向了几个人类。  
“喂，傻站着干什么？”  
再发话时，她依旧面色不善、态度恶劣，  
“我和真子都把名字告诉你们了，你们也快给我报上名来！”

几人愣了愣，依次报出了各自的姓名。

然后，在土方说话时，隐很明显地感到身旁本漫不经心着的自家正副队长蓦然便认真了起来。

好吧，其实她完全可以理解，第一次听到土方岁三的嗓音时她和他们的反应是一样的。只因他与世界上最狡猾的奸商、能力变态而逆天的前技术开发局局长兼前十二番队队长——浦原喜助的声音一模一样。

……  
数秒寂静。

“……哼，看来他和喜助像的也就只有声音了。”

隐表示，她第一次看见土方时，第二反应与自家副队长同样完全相同，只是自己并没有说出来罢了。

>>>

那天傍晚，时间就在寒暄与认识中悄然过去了。

给远客找了间客房休息，深夜，隐半开着卧房的木门，侧靠在门框上无所事事地遥望着夜空。  
并不甚轻盈的脚步声从走廊传来，可以料想来人是蹒跚而来，走得很是吃力。

通过灵压已知晓了那人的身份，但她并没理会，依旧如斯一动不动。

似乎已然猜到她并未入眠，冲田总司走到她身旁时并没多说什么，只是径直蹲下身、执过她的手坐下。

“总司。”  
轻唤了一声，隐侧身转向他，  
“你知道队长他们是来干什么的么？”

冲田总司沉默了一会儿：  
“……他们并没有说。”

“呵……”  
发出一个单音节，悄声一笑，隐屈起腿斜了斜身子，甚为潇洒地甩过袖将一只手搁在膝盖上，  
“我心里清楚，他们自然不必说出口。”

她先前失去了能力，没有灵压，静灵庭便无法追踪她的所在。现在已过去了那么久，他们还会不厌其烦地循着她的灵压到这个莫名其妙的世界，其原因太过明显。

“隐我已经等这一天很久了。”

从山南罗刹化开始，她便已然起了归心，而这种心情并没有随着新选组的强大和衰弱有所改变。

“我早就觉得，与其看着你们这些家伙一意孤行，还不如回去得好。毕竟你们不懂我，隐我也不能理解你们。”  
深紫色的眸深深凝望着漆黑的天空，女子长叹了一口气，语调间掺杂了些惆怅，  
“可是最近……”

最近，突然开始有些害怕了。  
——想要回去的心并没有减淡，却凭空增加了几分惧怕，也不知为何。

“……我知道，你很喜欢遇到我们之前的日子。”  
奇怪地偏了偏头，不待隐反应过来，她就被男子扯进了怀里。他的一只手压着她的头，让她看不见他的表情，  
“几十年一百多年前的事你都记得那么清楚，每次提到都很兴奋，但近几年来发生的……”  
他顿了顿，  
“你每次都说，‘太久远了，记不清了’。”

“……”  
仔细想想，似乎确实是这么回事。因为不曾留心记忆，脑中印象模糊了也实属正常。

冲田总司现在的表情，该是很黯然吧。

“……再说吧。”  
朝他怀里靠了靠，隐阖上眼，悄声道，  
“让隐我再好好想想。”

点了点头，冲田一言不发，只下意识收紧了揽着她的双臂。  
他没有任何左右她选择的立场，得失权衡，全在她自己。

>>>

第二天清晨。  
一只狮子布偶从某个房里鬼鬼祟祟地踱出。它走到院落中，朝左右看了看，最终锁定目标，小心翼翼地朝另一个房间走去。  
走到门口站定，伸过爪子钩住移门，它便猛地一使力将其拉开：  
“大姐——”

借着呼号声打开了门，魂一个起跳进入房内，蹦到正睡着的女子脸上走了两步，扯开嗓子大喊道：  
“早上了哦，要换衣服的话本大爷来帮你吧！”

下一秒，就有一只手捏住了它的后脑，往身旁一甩利落地将它按在了地上。

“喂喂，万一隐我突然从眼睛里发出一束激光把你烧成渣渣该怎么办啊？”  
吃着榻榻米的竹屑晃动四肢时，魂只听到这个声音幽幽从脑后传了过来。

小狮子听闻动作一顿，呆愣半秒，又挣扎着呜呜呀呀地道：  
“大姐你放心，这是……呜，不可能的嘛……”

“怎么不可能？不是经常有的吗——起床了以后突然发现自己一瞪眼就能杀了别人，或者手上可以放出丝来什么的……”

“那是电影里放的吧！魂大人我以前陪游子［1］看过！”  
感到压在头上了力已然撤去，某只倏然跳起，大义凛然道。  
  
“是是是——叽叽喳喳叽叽喳喳的烦不烦呐？”  
隐促着眉头单手扶额，嫌弃道，  
“在这个没有那种高级的东西的世界说这种话，找拍么你？”

“所以大姐你快跟魂大人我回去啦！”

“副队长那么讨厌人类都没催，你急什么？”  
不紧不慢地起身，后者伸了个懒腰，便头也不回地径直离开了卧房。

独留小狮子呆在原地茫然地环视着空无一人的小空间，半晌，大喊着追出去道：  
“大姐等等我！”

追到院落中时，已不见了浅野隐的身影。  
魂撇了撇嘴，不甘示弱地感受了一番周围的灵压，便转身顺着气息寻到了主卧。

朝内看去，只见女子正静静地坐在榻榻米旁，一手挽着勾起的膝盖，身子微侧。

“大……”  
它刚出声，她就转过身将一根手指竖在唇边，做出了一个“噤声”的动作。

魂只能闭了口，蹑手蹑脚地向内走了几步，悄声道：  
“这人又没醒，大姐你到这里来干什么？”

“干什么？谁知道。”  
女子耷拉着眼懒洋洋地摊了摊手：  
“八成是习惯了。”

对此前言不搭后语的回答，魂大人表示不明就里。  
于是他干脆说起了正事：  
“对了对了，是叶莺姐姐让我来跟你说的——这块地方有很奇怪的灵压，今天想和平子去附近转转。”

奇怪的灵压？指的是罗刹么？  
确实，那东西的灵压比普通魂魄弱不少，却狂暴得多。在静灵庭，灵压便是实力的象征，灵压微弱却实力强悍——理论来说，这种现象是不可能存在的。

思及此，浅野隐突然感到一阵暖意从一只手背渗入了皮肤。  
她立刻回过头看了眼身旁的人。他依然闭着双眼，但原本搭在一旁的手，如今却确确实正软软地握着她的。

“话说魂，隐我有件事一直挺在意的。”  
反手回握住他的五指，女子不动声色地再次看向了立在门口的小狮子，  
“明明副队长比我大了将近两百岁，为什么你的称呼就好像隐我比她老一样。”

“这是当然的吧！”  
认真地思忖了几秒，魂理所当然地道，  
“因为叶莺姐姐比大姐你矮，看起来比你年纪小啊！”

“哦哦，这样么？”  
抬起空余的另一只手装模作样地摸了摸下巴，隐煞有介事地道，  
“哎哎，早知道这样隐我就该在副队长面前问你这个问题的，真是失策～”  
如果她的记忆没有出错的话，自家副队长是很忌讳别人拿她可怜的155cm的身高说事的。

“哼，如果当着叶莺姐姐的面问的话，魂大爷我才不会这么回答呢！”

隐斜了某只一眼。  
意识到自己不知不觉又扯开了嗓门，小狮子立马捂住了嘴巴，唔唔着后退了两步。

“算了算了，再这么吵闹下去，隐我猜隔壁的大叔大婶就要上门来骂我们扰民了。”  
沉默了片刻，女子夸张地长叹了口气，摆出一副无可奈何的表情，  
“嘛，平子队长他们不是想去附近逛么？正好隐我也想跟他说点事，一起去吧。”

说着，她又朝身旁躺在榻榻米上的男子看了一眼，撤回双手站起身，走到魂身边，一把拎起他的爪子将他拖了出去。

门再次阖起后，冲田总司稍稍翻了个身。  
听得外面吵吵闹闹的声音瞬间归于平静，他睁开碧眸，出神地看了一会儿紧闭的移门，继而猛地闭起眼咳了起来：  
“咳咳咳、咳……”

TBC

［1］游子：死神中主角黑崎一护的妹妹。


	31. Chapter 31

柳暗花明敌不过一个坑爹

江户市内枪声不绝。本鳞次栉比的建筑如今破破烂烂，街上空无一人，只剩哭号着的寒风在大街小巷间穿梭。

当然，这种情景是丝毫影响不了正在闲逛的几人的。

“所以所谓罗刹简单说就是假造的鬼。隐我猜的没错的话，其原理就是战斗时提前透支魂魄中的灵力以发挥极大的力量，因为灵力消耗过大所以他们平常的灵压比普通人类少，又因作为人类很难控制那么强的力量，所以显得更加狂暴……喂副队长！”  
叽叽喳喳地说了一通，却见一旁的某位上司正毫不在意地东张西望着，浅野隐抽了抽嘴角，话锋一转，面色不善道，  
“所以说副队长，你真的有在听隐我说么？”

“不在啦！”  
谁知，后者未经思索便吐出了这么一句，  
“阿隐你的解释又无聊又混乱，秃子才高兴听！”

“混乱的是你的脑子吧副队长，平子队长可经常夸隐我公文写得条理清晰呢。”  
“所以就是因为整天钻研山老头那种毫无意义的文件，你现在才会像这样思维混乱的。”

“哦，原来是这样～”  
浅野隐恍然大悟状侧过头，睁大眼一脸严肃地提议道，  
“如此，果然副队长你以后还是负责一点，公文这种队长级才有资格拿到的东西还是自己留着吧。”

话音刚落，她就感到了一丝属于罗刹的灵压从几十米外倏然爆发。

于是副队长大人趁机无视了这个话题，立时将注意力投向了那个方向，下一秒便不见了踪影。  
隐回过头和身后从方才起便翻着死鱼眼一言不发、似乎认真思索着什么的平子真子对视了一眼，也瞬步循着那灵压追了过去。

“与其听阿隐你那种乱七八糟的解释，还不如自己抓来研究一下！”  
到达目的地时，但见叶莺正甚为不雅地拎着一只已被缚道［1］捆得严实的罗刹，一只脚从后抵着他的背。看到他们，便面色不善道，  
“真是的，同样是那个什么罗刹，那个叫冲田的就比这家伙温顺多了！”

“温、顺……？用这种词形容总司真是……”  
听到某人的发言，隐托起下巴弯下腰将某只罗刹上上下下仔细打量了一番，继而站直，捶胸顿足道，  
“隐我以前居然没有想到！”

……

“真不知道总司听到这些话后该会是怎样一副表情。”  
身后传来一声熟悉的、却好久没有听见过的男声。

三人一同回过身。

一个有着酒红色发的男子正斜靠在一旁一座楼房的墙面上，身旁竖搁着那把惯用的长枪，他身后站着另一个皮肤黝黑、发色深蓝的男子：  
“哟，隐酱！”  
又打了声招呼，他就将目光投向了正死命挣扎却毫无用处的苦逼罗刹。

“那个不是重点——我说，作为人类就应该抱着尊敬之心跟年龄至少是你十倍的死神说话。”  
隐斜了他一眼，耷拉着双眼略带不满地正色道，  
“‘酱’这种幼稚的称呼到底是怎么回事啊左之？”

原田左之助不以为然地扬起了嘴角。

女子也不甚在意，侧过眸，看向他身旁的高个男子：  
“你就是不知火君？千景君跟隐我说过你是用枪的。”

“哦？你是风间说过的那个……”  
答了一半，不知火突然顿了顿，神秘地挑了挑眉，改口道，  
“我就是不知火匡。”

隐点了点头。

不知火先前是助长州的，原田虽已脱离新选组，也不至于立即加入新政府阵营，那他们在一起的原因只可能是……  
“那么，你们两个在这里商量什么不得了的行动？杀了纲道？”  
说到这里，女子仿佛突然想到了什么，叉起腰道，  
“千景君也太不够意思了，这么重要的事情就该来告诉隐我一声啊！”

“风间有他的打算，现在他单独行动，我们都不清楚他的动向。不过可以确定的是，他还不知道纲道在哪里。”

“啊啦啦，所以说即使是尊贵的大少爷也没这么万能嘛～”  
对于不知火的回答，隐并没有太意外，只立时挑起眉调侃了一声，  
“那么是罗刹有什么行动了？”

此话一出，原田和不知火立即便严肃了起来。

看来猜对了啊……  
女子感兴趣地稍稍挑起了眉。

“听说，纲道想和军内过激派联手，在近日发动战争——为了养活他那些罗刹。”  
不知火匡眯了眯眼，  
“已经盯上了江户和……”

……

“旧幕府残余部队？也就是说土方先生他们也被盯上了？咳咳……”

“喂喂你冷静点。”  
坐在床榻边微微斜着身子，浅野隐看着蓦然转过身去又开始咳嗽的冲田总司，口中依旧絮絮叨叨，双眉却紧蹙着，  
“本来隐我就不想把这些内容告诉你，刚才脑抽告诉你的时候就很后悔，现在更后悔了。”

他最近的灵压是越发弱了。  
按理，并未使用罗刹的力量，灵力不该流逝得如此之快才是……恐怕是因为肺痨。

“你放心吧总司。虽然隐我不想参与人类的战争，但是这次和罗刹有关，完全在我的职权范围内，而且……”  
看着止住咳嗽又看向她的男子，隐摊了摊手，  
“虽然不想承认，但是队长和副队长的能力的确是……可怕得很的。”

她还记得自己初入五番队时仗着白打与斩术出众心高气傲，虽然知道队长级实力不俗，却总想亲自感受一番。于是第一次队内挑战赛，她就一路过关斩将，终于成为了副队长的对手。  
一开始，她的斩击踢打对方都接得很勉强，她确确实是在心里得意了那么一会儿。但随即，开始有些认真的叶莺随手扔出的几个鬼道便立即令她溃不成军，毫无还手之力。  
那天结束后她才知道，白打和斩术其实是自家副队长最不擅长的技能，而她最擅长的鬼道，威力更在平子真子之上。  
然后，大约几个月后，她又在和五番队老队员的交谈中了解到，队长和副队长还有另一个逆天的能力，叫虚化。［2］

而这次，从种种情况看，自家副队长对罗刹之类的事情甚为感兴趣，必定也会进来插一脚。  
如此一来，就完全没什么可担心的了。

“隐？”

“嗯？”  
冲田总司的声线将她从久远的回忆中拉了回来。  
“什么？”

“想什么呢？”

“在想那些年血气方刚时期的黑历史。”  
随口应了一句，隐又将目光转向了他，一甩头晃了晃头顶的呆毛，  
“总之你好好在这里等好消息就是，无聊的话隐我把魂留下来给你玩。”

那只活生生的小狮子，怎么可能任他玩？  
冲田总司无奈地轻笑了一声，便侧过头一手扶着榻榻米撑起了自己的身体。刚坐稳，他就一言不发地拉过身旁的人揽进了怀里。

他们保持着这个姿势坐了许久。

“那天，让我跟你们一起去吧。”  
悄声说了一句，他的手掌慢慢在她背上摩挲。

“什……”  
浅野隐蓦然睁大了眼。看不见他的表情，又不敢强行挣开他的怀抱，只能抬头道，  
“虽然为了正义不顾一切什么的说起来是很帅很悲壮，但是完全不需要你去悲壮的时候跑出去当炮灰……总司你脑袋里被装上了魂的棉花么？”

且不说他的身体问题。新选组的事务向来由土方岁三全权负责，而昨天晚上他却带着雪村千鹤来看望了他。假设现在他们确实有一两天的喘息时间，那么为何来到这里的是土方而非近藤？既然连土方都有闲暇近藤又为何没有一起到？  
至于答案，怕是因为近藤勇……

“不，我今天已经想清楚了。你总是在外面忙，我整天无所事事地呆在这里真是很无聊。”  
回应她的调笑的是冲田总司坚定无比的声线，  
“近藤桑已经走了，我现在唯一可以做的就是在最后真正站在你身边一次，不用再夹在中间左右为难。”

“等等，你、你怎么知道……”  
话出口，隐当场愣在了原地。

“昨天土方先生和千鹤拉着的脸，你以为我看不出来么？”  
他低下头看着她，嘴角勉强地上翘着，常摆的笑容显得有些无力。

隐垂下了眼睑。

“是隐我低估你了。”  
她缓缓道，  
“我原以为你知道后一定会不冷静地提刀出去给近藤勇报仇，或者问我为什么不救他之类的。”

冲田总司笑了笑，没有回答。

“……就算这样也不行。”  
半晌，她动了动身子离开他的怀抱，坐正身子，侧过眼摆出一副不悦的神情，  
“还有刚才就想说了，‘最后’之类的——这种言论真是让人不爽啊喂，隐我天天逼你养病可不是为了让你有精神去胡思乱想的。真是的，亏隐我前一秒还在思考该怎么赖在这里，你这家伙居然……”

“隐你……”

“所以总司你这是什么表情？”  
噤下声扫了眼冲田总司瞬间发亮的眼眸，隐举起一只手在耳边扇了扇，操着电子答录机般毫无声调的声线风凉无比地接了一句，  
“别高兴得太早了，隐我还没跟队长说呢。想要我兑现的话从现在开始就给我做好活到人类寿命极限的觉悟。”

>>>

十几天后。

对于土方岁三来说，风间千景可谓是他的宿敌——从各种意义上都是。  
所谓宿敌，就是无论如何都看对方不顺眼，见面必须打一架，立场永远不统一，直到一方倒下为止。

这一天，在旧幕府军队进攻宇都宫城的这一场战役中，凭着一腔热血冲进城内后，土方岁三又见到了风间千景——他和天雾九寿在一起，据说是来传送情报的，不慎被卷入了战争。  
于是又不可避免地打了起来。

在风间千景手持斩罗刹神器的情况下，这场架并没有任何悬念。

当然土方岁三也不是会轻易认输的主，屡倒屡战，屡战屡伤。

在风间的刀即将刺穿他的肩胛骨时，蓦然，另一把武士刀从旁插入了他们武器相交的火光中。  
“叮——”  
两人皆是一愣。  
再仔细看时，只见一头深紫色的卷毛不知何时已隔在了他们之间。女子一手拿着未出鞘的长刀格挡着风间的利刃，一脚微微翘起将土方的刀固定在地上。

“你……”  
土方岁三惊讶地睁大了眼。

“喂喂，罗刹就要打上来了，你们两个还在这里切磋什么武艺？”  
晃着头顶的呆毛懒洋洋地吐出了一句，浅野隐侧了侧身，秀眉一挑，周围的空气便仿佛被灌了铅一般沉重地从上方压下。[3]

满头的白发恍若害怕着什么，立即转为了平常的黑色。

浅野隐感兴趣地“嗯？”了一声。  
看那样子，莫非罗刹之力怕她的灵压么？

“你怎么会在这里？”  
风间千景看了她一眼，慢条斯理地收回了手中的武器。

隐扬了扬眉，随意地一摊手道：  
“因为千景君你太久没出场了，作者桑要隐我帮忙来给你刷存在感。”

后者“哼”了一声，直接无视了这毫不靠谱的回答。

“好久不见你就这种态度么？真是让人伤心。”  
装摸做样地摆出一副伤心的神色，见风间千景不为所动，隐抽了抽嘴角，将不正经的表情收敛了起来，  
“嘛，本来是和不知火君他们约好在这附近对付罗刹军队的。刚才感觉到了你的灵压，就过来看看咯。”

“罗刹军队？”

“怎么，你不知道？”  
略带意外地眨了眨眼，看了看半眯着赤眸好像思索起什么的风间，她直接将他拖了出去，边走边道，  
“听说纲道想用那些罗刹军队发动战争，来者应该不会少，既然被隐我抓住了你就一起去帮忙吧。”

请不要问土方岁三怎得就这么被无视了——在浅野隐眼里，风间千景的存在感绝对比他高得多。

……

“哟，风间！”  
来到众人的集合地时，不知火率先抬起一只手打了声招呼。并没有指望后者回答，他看了隐一眼就自顾自笑着说了下去，  
“还是浅野有面子啊，可以把你请动！”

“隐我哪有面子？这种大少爷当然要提着刀对着他的脖子把他押过来才行啊！”

“隐——”  
女子的话音刚落，风间千景便不满地斜了她一眼。

她耸了耸肩，整一副无所谓的模样。

“对了隐酱，那两人呢？”  
原田执着长枪从一旁走上了一步。见隐面带惑色，他补充了一句，  
“就是那天和你在一起的，你的……”

“你说队长和副队长？好像看见什么感兴趣的东西不知道哪里去了。”  
无奈地望了望天空中悠悠飘动的云彩，她耷拉着眼随意道，  
“他们俩双出双入恩爱得很，一起消失也没什么可担心……”  
话音至此中断。

抬手握住斩魄刀的刀柄，她眯起双眼看着远处，悄声道：  
“来了。”

大约几分钟后，便见一片黑压压的人影从那一头缓缓踱来。  
众人一同准备好了备战的姿势。

倏忽间，一个娇小的人影轻盈地从后方跳到了他们前面二十米远处。站定，她慢条斯理地举起一只手，待罗刹距离她不到十米后，立即娴熟地念念有词起来：  
“星罗棋布的兽之骨。尖塔、红晶、钢铁的车轮……”

浅野隐见状笑了笑，淡定地收回刀，铃铛在风中发出悦耳的丁玲轻响。  
其余的人自是不知其中的曲折，见罗刹逼近，便摆好了阵势就要冲上前去，但刚跨出一步，就有人横举着一把刀将他们拦了下来。

白色的羽织上庄严的“五”字飘扬，那人有着一头金色的长直发。[4]

“不要靠近副队长的鬼道，人类是承受不住的。”  
隐站在一旁，缓缓道，  
“更何况还未舍弃吟唱[5]。”

前方，身材娇小的女子还在快速地念着：  
“动即是风，止即是空，长枪互击之声满溢虚城！”  
念毕，她顿了顿，大声道，  
“破道之六十三——雷吼炮！”

一个硕大的雷球出现在她的掌前，雷电交错声响彻天空。不消半秒，前方的雷电闪到处便全部发出了巨大的爆炸声。

TBC

［1］缚道：鬼道的一种，顾名思义，低档攻击、捆人用的。  
［2］这段是给作者桑我死神同人读者的福利，顺便给你们看一下在下心里的实力定位，看不懂的孩子就请无视了吧。不过几个专有名词还是解释一下。  
白打、斩术、鬼道：死神技能，以前解释过  
虚化：你可以将它理解为所有能力加成，还附加一些必杀技的bug。  
[3]这是灵压的效果  
[4]别问我为毛不是短发斜刘海。作为上一篇文的男主，劳资给他改了后来的发型，用那时候的话说，这叫男主特权……嗯，也可以称之为本命特权。  
[5]舍弃吟唱会让鬼道威力变低


	32. Chapter 32

事情到最坏时总会有转折

事实证明，罗刹的能力再怎么逆天，终究胜不过副队长大人的鬼道。

雷吼炮一出，前来发动战争的罗刹就被灭得所剩无几，稍稍动武，其余几个也很快就解决了。  
唯一遗憾的是雪村纲道并没有出现。

几人和留在军营中的千鹤会合后，就将土方岁三送进了会津清水屋静养。

“所以说副队长，你是女主的文已经完结了，这种事情由你出风头真的好么？”  
看着跪坐在床榻边、细心地照顾着昏迷不醒的黑发男子的雪村千鹤，隐无聊地耸了耸肩，  
“按常理来说，那都该是隐我作为女主的才有的权利啊。”

“哈？我可是为了你们啊！你们砍来砍去的这么慢，谁知道什么时候才能砍完！”  
身材娇小的女子毫不在意地斜了斜眼，顿了顿，又加了一句，  
“而且我们也没那么多时间……”

“大姐——！不好了——！”  
她的话音还未落，就听到门外传出一声熟悉的嘶吼。

隐有些意外地睁大了眼。  
——她不是让魂留在江户照顾总司了么？

还未多想，面前的大门就被什么东西撞开了。  
小狮子火急火燎地冲进来，看见他们，就大喊着道：  
“那……我把冲田跟丢了！”

“冲田先生怎么了？”  
雪村千鹤回过身看了气喘吁吁的玩偶一眼，又瞄了瞄浅野隐，只见她双手抱在胸前，双眉微蹙、两眼眯起，垂在腰间的一只手已死死地握拳。

平子真子走上一步道：  
“长话短说，怎么回事？”

魂点了点头，缓了一口气。

>>>

冲田总司坐在树边，一只手握刀支撑着身体，另一只手按着痛得彻骨的胸口，愣愣地看着眼前的一大滩血液。  
那是他刚刚吐出来的。

浅野隐走后，他就总是心绪不宁，也不知道为何。

于是第三天，他就拉上了那只小狮子打算入城找他们。浅野隐并没有告诉他他们会去哪里，但那只小狮子可以感受那所谓的灵压，一路上虽然聒噪了些，也算顺利。  
晚上，他们留宿在了一个寺庙中。

他半夜里便被寺外的人声惊醒了。  
外面很静，他凝起神就能听清他们说的每一个字——  
“那就是土方，错不了。”  
“他藏身在七日町的清水屋。”  
听这话，他们应当在计划着诛杀土方岁三。

回过神来时他已经独自一人追到了通往七日町的山道上，魂不见踪影。  
他藏在树后，默默地看着越来越多的人在前面的空地上聚集。  
胸口的冲击感又开始上涌，为了避免被发现，他忍住咳嗽，却不料换来的是面前的一滩血水。

冲田总司慢慢闭上了眼。  
他突然真正开始意识到——自己的生命已经到头了。  
虽然很想、也很愿意活到人类寿命的极限，不过，作为一个普通人，到底是做不到啊……

“什么人？出来！”  
那边的人似乎发现了他，三十几个人齐刷刷擎着刀从远处警惕地踱来。

也罢，这样你便可以安心回到你的世界了，隐。  
虽然……真有些舍不得。

在心中默念完毕，男子半眯起冷绿色的眸，拔出腰间的刀，从树后转出。

“你小子是什么人？”

他扬了扬眉，举起刀，双腿下蹲摆出备战的姿势，笑道：  
“新选组一番组组长，冲田总司。”

听到他的名讳，对方浑身一颤。  
但人多壮胆，他们立即便一齐举着枪炮冲了上来。

余光内倏忽闯入了一道黑色的身影。  
几乎同一时间，他感到握刀的手被什么拍打了一下，一瞬间便没了握着东西的实感。

冲田总司惊愕地抬起头：  
“隐？”

身着黑色和服的女子站在他前方大约五米处，手中把玩着一把黑色的武士刀，却并不是她自己常用的那把。  
“哎呀呀，真是把好刀，不愧是总司你的。”  
将刀竖在面前观察了一会儿，她就耷拉着眼看向了前方正虎视眈眈的对手，  
“时间似乎不是很充裕嘛。好吧，那就请你们用三十个字……哦不，三十个平假名描述一下事情的始末。”

这种强人所难的事，自然没有人愿意应答。  
因此他们只是正了正手中的武器，厉声呵道：  
“你又是什么人？”

“我放弃回答可以么？”  
她耸了耸肩，懒洋洋地歪了歪头，自言自语般地道，  
“虽然不想和人类动手，不过好久没有砍过人了，又有这么好的一把刀在手里，不趁机用两下还真是可惜了……”

说着，浅野隐走到冲田总司身边，瞥了瞥地上的血迹，弯腰捡起了那把刀鞘。将刀塞回鞘中，她一手抓着刀身，将另一手按在柄上。  
深紫色的眸缓缓眯起，散发出分外锐利的寒光：  
“你们自己选一个吧——滚开、或者死在这里！”

……

冲田总司看见她擎着他的刀以极快的速度冲上前去，然后在靠近对手时猛地拔刀弯腰朝斜下方一扫，顺势转了个圈横向一劈，立即便有五六个人摔倒在地。  
在她刀锋停顿的空隙，有一个人在她背后举刀妄图偷袭。  
浅野隐侧了侧眸，稍动脚步，下一秒她便已出现在半空中，高举着刀狠狠地从上砍入了敌人的颈。  
那人倒下后，她一甩袖用刀鞘挑飞了身旁的刀，倾身一个深入心肺的突刺，转了转刀身，继而立时拔出闪到五米远外。

血色纷飞，鲜红色喷洒到她脸上，她的神色冷静而兴奋。

浩浩荡荡三十多个人，如今就剩下了狼狈不堪的数十位。  
当她的身影再次消失并出现时，那里只剩下了满地的鲜血和尸体。

提着刀确认了一会儿情况，浅野隐便走回冲田总司身旁。  
将刀扔在地上，她拿出斩魄刀，将方才所杀之人一一魂葬。

“阿咧，一点喘气都没有么？隐，你还真是厉……咳咳，咳咳咳……”

“厉害个头！你是白痴么？要不是魂的脚力好报信及时，隐我速度再快也赶不上啊！”

然而，他的咳嗽一直没有停下。

浅野隐蹙着眉，第一次感到心乱如麻。  
冲田总司现在的灵压弱得连她都几乎感觉不到，飘飘荡荡的只剩着那一丝一缕。  
若非如此，她根本不可能一时气血上涌跟人类动手。

——那种治病医疗之类的，她真的一点都不懂。

“快给他吃这个。”  
低沉的关西腔蓦地从一旁传来，她的面前出现了一个小药瓶，呃，瓶盖上还有一个卖萌的兔子头，  
“出来前喜助给的。”

“浦原前辈？”  
她疑惑地抬了抬头，略有些不放心地接了过去，  
“他没放什么奇怪的东西吧？”

那厮虽然聪明无比、技术高超，却是一个不折不扣的奸商。开了家没有人类光顾的杂货店，店里凡是对死神而言有些用的货物都贵得逆天，有时还会出现过期的……

“嘛，这我就不知道了。”  
平子真子摊了摊手，  
“不过他在研究你所在的这个空间时一护和石田［1］刚好也在，他们好像对这里挺了解……”

“所以真子我前两天就跟你说过了，这里的人的名字就跟以前我们在现世的时候、学校里教的什么什么时期的一模一样。”  
话到一半，一旁的叶莺就接了上去。

“嗨嗨知道了，你别打我岔，呆子。”  
斜了身旁的人一眼，平子真子一手搭着叶莺的肩，又道，  
“中途一护还回家了一趟，说是……”

话音未落，隐便利落地取出了一粒瓶中的圆丸子，喂进冲田总司嘴里。

“喂喂，阿隐，你动作还真快，不确认清楚真的行么？”

“没什么好确认的。虽然浦原先生在隐我心里一点信誉都没有，不过这里没有人会医疗，这是唯一的希望，况且——”  
她沉默了片刻，沉声道，  
“相信如果现在换作副队长，平子队长你也会这样。”

平子真子眨了眨死鱼眼没有答话，算是默认。

……

所以说，任何一篇文里，所谓的“主角光环”都是存在的。  
只是本文作者贯彻坑爹属性到底，在最后关头，绕了个大圈，才真正使其闪闪发光起来。

浅野隐第一次对浦原喜助的东西有了好感。  
——仅仅一粒药下去，冲田总司的灵压就有了些回转。

彼时，他正躺在会津清水屋的某间房内。  
——当时情况紧急，尽管不情愿，隐还是将他安置在了这里。

“隐你……好像很高兴？”  
一觉醒来，男子刚睁开眼，就看见面前的人眼角带笑，心情很好的样子。

浅野隐点了点头。  
“队长说一护对这里似乎很了解，中途又回家拿了什么药……他家是个小型的医院，所以那个药一定是……”  
顿了顿，她又问道，  
“你是不是觉得身体好些了？”

“嗯。”  
冲田总司弯起眉眼笑着应了一声，  
“怎么说呢，感觉比松本医生和土方先生的药都有效用。”

“那是当然的！石田君和……”  
她炫耀的台词并没有能念完，因为平子真子突然开门走了进去。

“阿隐，出来一下，有些话要跟你说。”

“……在这里说不行么？”

“……”  
平子真子眯了眯眼，过了许久，才一字一顿道：  
“静灵庭有危险了。山老头要开队首会议，已经催了我和叶莺几次了。［2］”

——静灵庭有危险？！  
隐惊愕地看向队长严肃的脸，  
——那么，他们前两天有时候会突然不见，是在和静灵庭联系么？

冲田总司握着她的手慢慢加大了力道。

隐侧过身看了他一眼。  
虽然故乡有难她理应回去支援，但……早已想好要留下，便断没有临时改变主意的道理。

于是她转过身，垂下眼睑，缓缓道：  
“队长，隐我啊，只想随便赚点钱，找个不帅也不丑的男人嫁了，生两个孩子，第一个是男孩，第二个是女孩，等男孩成家立业女孩也能独当一面的时候，就每天过着……［3］”

“喂喂喂打住打住，这话怎么这么耳熟？你是从别的地方抄来的吧！”  
拖着怪异的关西腔打断了她的话，平子真子摊了摊手，收敛了不正经的神色，将灰褐色的眸眯成了一条促狭的细线，  
“不过阿隐，有一点你要想清楚——我们死神能活成百上千年，而人类，只有短短几十年。”

浅野隐没有回答。

她只是沉默了一会儿，起身：  
“……我送你们。”

态度坚决。

平子真子观察了她一会儿，转身走了出去。

……

熟悉的金色大门在眼前缓缓敞开，平子真子驼着背当先走了进去。  
叶莺和魂看了看她，启了启唇似乎要说什么。但最终依然未发一言，只是追着某人也进了穿界门。

然后，和式大门慢慢关闭、又慢慢消失。

隐默默地看着又变得空无一物的前方，攥紧了腰间的斩魄刀。

身后传来开门的声音：  
“隐。”

她回身，只见看到自己的冲田总司愣了一下。

“啊，刚才换上了义骸——就是死神的肉身。”  
懒洋洋地解释了一句，浅野隐漫不经心地摆弄了下代替了死霸装的白色和服，  
“说起来还真是神奇。该准备的都准备好了，就好像队长他……从一开始就知道隐我一定会这么选择一样。”

冲田总司并没有答复。

他只是径直走到她面前，抬起一只手抚了抚她的脸颊。  
半晌，笑了笑，将女子按进了怀里。

“所以——你已经没有理由离开我了。从今天开始，死心吧。”

TBC

［1］一护：死神主角黑崎一护，家里开了个小型医院  
石田：石田雨龙，家里开了家大医院  
［2］看过死神的孩子可以脑补成《千年血战篇》开始了  
［3］《火影》中奈良鹿丸的名台词之一


	33. Chapter 33

决战前总需做上很久准备

战事并没有停下。  
之后，旧幕府军在白河口大败而回，好容易会合的斋藤一和土方岁三不得不退回新选组位于会津福良的屯所，后又战败至仙台。斋藤一为守会津而留下与敌作战，下落不明。

烽火连天的地方并不适合养病，因此隐和冲田总司也随着他们辗转各处。好在浦原喜助的药疗效甚好，至九月到达仙台城外时，他的灵压已恢复如前，也鲜少咳嗽了。

然而，在城外呆了半个多月，土方岁三等人却丝毫没能和仙台藩士说上话，更没有被允许入城。隐虽不想理会他们的战事，但这种诡异的情况多少还是让她有些好奇。  
直到有一天，风间千景找上了门。

他是直接进入新选组驻扎地的。  
刚在庭院内落脚，就看见浅野隐盘着腿坐在走廊上，那把紫底黄纹的刀规规正正地横躺在她双腿上，她专注地闭着眼，对他的到来浑然不觉。

风间千景眯了眯眼，站在原地耐心地等待了一会儿。

她突然睁开了眼。

“搞什么啊又在抱怨没有出场机会。”  
一把抄起刀拎到面前看了看，浅野隐面色不善地嘀嘀咕咕道，  
“就那么想要解放么？现在这样隐我也足够应付啊……阿咧，难道是到了思春期想好好向异性表现一下自己？不会吧喂……”

［到思春期的是你吧！胡乱代入个头啊白痴！］

当这个大吼从内心某处发出时，隐歪了歪头，安抚似地摸了摸刀身，然后……  
无视了它。

若无其事地抬起头东张西望了一下，她就看见了站在自己面前不远处的棕发男子。

“哟千景君。”  
浅野隐抬起一只手挥了挥，  
“你家压寨夫人不是正在门口洗衣服么？”

“……”  
赤眸微微眯起，风间千景抿了抿唇，径直走到她身旁坐下，  
“谁说千鹤是我的压寨夫人了？”

“这样可不行呐千景君。”  
谁知，后者自顾自慢条斯理地摆弄着斩魄刀，说的话风凉无比，  
“虽说神女无意，不过因为这样就自暴自弃也真是太没出息了。”

“隐！”  
紧蹙着眉低唤了一声，他咬牙切齿地一字一顿道，  
“我绝对不可能自暴自弃。”

浅野隐不置可否地摊一摊手，兀自晒着太阳。

于是，当冲田总司醒来后，从房内打开门向外看时，眼前就是浅野隐和风间千景并肩坐在院中相谈甚欢的场景。

“仙台内部，现在集结了全国所有的罗刹军队，雪村纲道也在。还有山南敬助，似乎和他联手了。”

“哎呀呀，还真是个好消息。”  
她听闻心情大好地侧身转向他，  
“这么看来是指望不上什么藩士了，哪天找个时机我们一起攻进去如何？”

——尽管他们讨论的话题很正经，那情景仍让冲田总司觉得不太舒服，甚至，有些刺眼。

大约是转过身了的原因，浅野隐说完话就看见了他。

“总司你醒啦！”  
她笑着挥了挥手，起身拍一拍和服上的灰尘便朝室内走去，  
“刚才跟怒莲交流时快被她烦死了，隐我要先去睡一会儿。”

冲田总司轻点了一下头。

风间千景望了望女子的背影，又将目光扫过冲田，回身欲走。

“等等！”  
“……”

已走到门口的浅野隐耷拉着双眼懒洋洋地瞥了瞥对峙起来的两人，径直入了房。

奇怪的是，她在房内并没有听见他们说一句话。  
只是安静了五六分钟，外面的阳光再次射入室内时，风间千景已不见了人影。

——啊啦，难道这就是传说中的“神交”？  
当然她并没能胡思乱想下去，因为进房的冲田总司走到榻榻米旁坐了下来。

“怎么了，没睡么？”

半带戏谑的声线飘到耳边，隐就这样不自觉地翻身对上了那双冷绿的美目。  
单手撑着床铺坐起来。感到男子伸出了一只手扶着她的背将她顺势揽进了他的臂弯，她歪过身子将头搁在他肩上，半睡半醒地道：  
“本来想听听你找千景君干什么来着，结果好奇心没能满足，现在更睡不着了。”

他没有应答。  
拥着她，一手轻揉着她乱糟糟的卷毛，冲田总司用下巴抵在她头顶。

沉默了好半天，他突然歪了歪肩，低头看着她，浅笑道：  
“那么想要知道么，隐？”

隐还不及回答，就感到他的臂猛地一用力，眼前一黑，熟悉的柔软触感就从唇上侵袭而来。  
她条件反射地闭上了眼。

不知是否因为病好了的缘故，她觉得似乎和从前不一样了。

淡淡的血腥味消失了，舌尖滑过喉时莫名的干涩感没有了。  
好像再也没有了顾忌，他长驱直入用自己的气息搅乱了她的呼吸，进而填满她整个口腔。四周的一切好像都消失了，她感觉不到除冲田总司外的任何东西，也抓不到身体的那个平衡点。  
好在他的双手紧紧箍着她的头和腰身。

重见日光时，隐觉得有些晕。  
彼时，他的头搁在她颈边，颈侧传来软软的触感，小鸡啄米一般，弄得她痒痒的。

“总司……”

她下意识的轻唤仿佛唤醒了他。  
冲田总司忽地停下动作，定了定神，又将浅野隐按进了怀里。

“……消灭了罗刹还有什么打算么？”  
他悄声道。

“没有吧，大概。”

“那么——”  
他弯起碧眸，专注地凝视着她，伸出手指绕了绕那根挺拔的呆毛，沉声，  
“等事情解决了，我们就回日野吧。”

>>>

风间似乎并没有把罗刹与山南敬助的事告知土方岁三。因为他依旧每天和各位过去的幕府高层商讨着各类事宜，并没有半分发兵攻打城池的意思。  
这对隐来说很好，她本就想等冲田总司完全康复了再动手——这次若再将他丢在什么地方养病，他必然是更坐不住了。  
好在他康复得很快，又过了十几天，咳嗽的症状似乎也没有了。

于是隐开始每天下午陪他去外面的街道上走走。  
战争时期的人都是颓靡的。街上人很少，地面也不甚干净，到处是尘土飘扬，一看便是无人管理。

她原本担心冲田总司会不会因此不舒服，不过看起来并无异常。

然后不知不觉就绕到了城门口。

“隐。”  
抬头望着城门，安静了片刻，冲田总司突然开了口，  
“打算什么时候攻进去？”

浅野隐听闻，将眼眯成半月，懒洋洋地斜向他：  
“我说总司，你好像很急嘛。”

“阿咧，难道隐你不急么？”  
谁知后者扬了扬眉，摆着一如既往略有些欠抽的戏谑笑容理所当然地扬声道。

话音落，她就淡定地收回了视线，耷拉下双眼。  
片刻：  
“好吧好吧，既然总司你这么急，那今天晚上隐我去查查城里的……”

“总司、隐酱！”  
一声大喊从身后传来，两人回身，就看见穿着战服藤堂平助和土方岁三急急忙忙地从远处跑来。冲到他们面前还未站定，平助就火急火燎地开口道，  
“千鹤被雪村纲道抓走了！”

冲田总司微微一蹙眉。

“山南先生好像和纲道联手了，我一定要攻进城去把千鹤救出来！”  
他说着又要往前冲。

“等等！”  
浅野隐一个瞬步到他跟前，抬手拦住了他的路，  
“你别冲动，平助君。”

“可是……”

“只要千鹤在雪村纲道身边，他就会为了保全她派重兵把守。”  
她眯起眼，淡淡道，  
“他很可能将大部分罗刹军队主力都安排在那里，因此，这可是我们消灭罗刹的大好机会。如果……”

“浅野！”  
土方岁三蓦然打断了她的话，咬着牙厉声道，  
“难道就这样置千鹤的安危于不顾……”

“喂喂喂，你没有听隐我的话么？因为雪村纲道一定会保护千鹤，我才会得出之前的结论。”  
不悦地蹙起眉，隐稍有些不耐烦地加大了音量，  
“如果纲道有点脑子，他就会在城内派一些士兵巡逻守城。你们在日光下不方便行动，一旦横冲直撞惊动了他，立刻又会有大批兵力被调来。若是那样，真的以为可以坚持着杀到千鹤所在的地方么？先说一下，不要指望隐我能像上次副队长那样一招就放倒一片——用那些鬼道对隐我来说就像是让土方先生绣花一样，根本是强人所难。”

土方岁三咬着牙沉默了下来。

“那，难道要等到晚……”

“放心，隐我知道你们急得很。”  
扬着嘴角微微晃了晃头顶的呆毛，她看了藤堂平助一眼，笑道，  
“先回去，搬救兵和探测情况这种事就交给我吧，隐我还是会那么一两个鬼道的！”

……

半小时后。

“隐酱，快点，你有什么办法？”  
“平助你总是这样问来问去会把隐弄晕的！”  
“什么嘛她才不会晕呢！”

侧眼瞄了瞄一旁你一言我一语的藤堂和冲田，浅野隐慢条斯理地找了块空地，蹲下身。  
冲田总司随之蹲到她身旁。

“先探测千鹤所在的地点吧。”  
低声说了一句，她立即收敛了不正经的神情，指尖轻挑，快速而熟练地在地面画出一个圆圈，继而一边在圈内写上“东西南北”四字，一边念道，  
“南之心脏、北之眼瞳、西之指尖、东之脚趾，随风而聚，驱雨而散——”  
念毕，将两掌同时抬起按向地面，  
“缚道之五十八，掴趾追雀［1］。”

圆圈发出淡淡的萤光，其中的字被光线所遮盖，由“一”开始向后翻滚列数起来。

“捕捉到了——西一千一百二十，北七百二十三。”  
将鬼道所提示的念完，她闭上眼开始回想前两天在土方岁三那儿看见的仙台地图。过了十几秒，睁眼道，  
“嗯，很好找，就在仙台藩士住的那个楼房内。”

没有多余的废话，隐立即站起身又飞快地在双臂上画上了什么，两手平举置于身前，那里便立即出现了一个方形物，悬在半空中熠熠发光：  
“黑白之网，二十二之桥梁，六十六之冠带；足迹、远雷、尖峰、回地、夜伏、云海、苍蓝队列；绘满太园，直冲天际——缚道之七十七，天挺空罗［2］！”  
方块的四周，光线如网络一般刹那四散了开去。

半秒后。

“不要出声、也不要露出惊讶的表情，现在隐我跟你们的对话不会被你们身边任何人听见。”  
捕捉到了想要通话之人的灵压，她眯了眯眼，淡淡道，  
“千景君，我们马上就攻入城池，敌众我寡，无论你现在在哪里都快点给隐我赶过来帮忙；千鹤，你呆在原地牵制住纲道，如果你走动，城内的兵力越分散就对我们越不利——”

话音稍顿，又加了句“以上，我不重复第二遍”，他们便见她放下手，那方形物也倏然不见了踪影。

准备就绪，浅野隐站定，深紫色的眸扫过几人，又开口道：  
“到时我和千景君先入城，将所有兵力引至他们的大本营，你们几个趁其不备从后追杀，消灭尾部所有落单的罗刹。我们两面夹攻，先尽可能将对方的兵力削到最小。这个过程量力而行，不可过分耗费体力，也尽量不要让自己受伤。”

“雪村纲道不会离开千鹤身边，若罗刹军要调动，下令的必然是山南。因此第二步，我们需要和山南正面相对。”  
她说着思忖了片刻，朝前走上了一步，  
“若是真叛离，以他的心思应该会在城内有所部署，若我们进入一定会立即发觉并去城下布阵，而后土方先生可以找到他，杀；若并无兵变，则不必担忧，他一定会来帮我们。”

“排除可能的威胁，我们再合兵一处消灭所有罗刹并上去救千鹤。”  
言及此，她突然弯起眉，笑了笑道，  
“全过程你们都不必使用罗刹的力量，隐我自有办法。”

TBC

［1］这个鬼道的作用是根据灵压找到目标所在的坐标  
［2］捕捉需要传话的人的灵压，并传信，传信之人（文中隐）身边的人可以听见她说了什么，但接受一方并不会


	34. Chapter 34

由无数巧合组成的就是书

浅野隐对雪村纲道的印象越发坏了。  
不说他那秃头让人看到便不爽、制造了变若水无故招出好些是非。原以为既然他可以制造出那种东西，则必是个聪明人，没想到今日被那秃子狠狠地打了脸。

浅野隐和风间千景潜入时，四周寂寥无人，恍若空城。担心有埋伏，他们又分头察看了一番情况，却并未在城中看见任何罗刹——雪村纲道将所有兵力集中在了千鹤所在处。  
如此一来，隐的攻城计划便完全派不上了用场，因为他根本“没脑子”。

冲田总司等人就这样大摇大摆地入了城。

“那么隐，打算怎么办？”  
走到女子和风间身后，他笑问道。

“什么怎么办？一口气冲上去暴力解决呗。”  
懒洋洋地吐出一句话，她随即面色不善地抓了抓乱糟糟的天然卷，自言自语地加了一句，  
“还真是简单粗暴，所以隐我才讨厌对付这种家伙。”

仙台藩士所住楼房内留守的罗刹军同样不多，前后合计不过几十个，加上藤堂平助和土方岁三甚为心急，两人一路向前杀，很快就杀入了主厅。

“喂喂喂慢点啊你们！对方怎么可能就这么点兵力，肯定是哪里还有埋……喂！”  
当隐注意到他们时，两人已经跑远了好长一段距离，饶是她扯开嗓门大喊也听不到了。

“土方先生和平助一定是太担心千鹤了。”  
她回过身，只见将视野内所见最后一个罗刹砍倒的冲田总司一挥袖甩下银刃上的血，笑着走上前来，  
“思考能力有点下降也是正常的。”

“什么啊这哪是‘有点’下降？平助君就算了，土方先生都读档回石器时代去了。”

“呵呵，是么？反正我可以理解。”  
冲田总司不置可否地扬起嘴角，走到隐面前，朝站在一旁的棕发男子挑了挑眉。

风间千景“哼”了一声，转身朝主厅走去。

“喂千景……”

“嘛，既然土方先生智商下降了，我们就该好好注意着点才是，可别把他一个人丢在前面。”  
她的话还未开口，就感到有一只手搭在了自己肩上，某人当先抢过了话头，扬着声如此说了一句。

风间千景的脚步顿了顿，依旧头也不回地向前走着。

那一刻，浅野隐清楚地听见身旁的男子心情大好地低笑了一声。

这诡异的气氛……  
瞟了眼走远的风间，又侧眼瞄了瞄半眯眼笑盈盈地看着她的冲田总司，隐终于忍不住抽了抽嘴角，僵着脸无奈道：  
“……我说，你们是在一起炫耀老爸的小学生么？”

……

和冲田总司一同来到主厅外时，山南正在内说话——

“仙台并没有你所寻找的盟友。奥羽同盟计划避战，大概是被会津的惨败吓坏了吧。”  
他的声音很平静，似乎还带着浅浅的笑意，  
“在侦察敌人的过程中，我得知纲道先生对新政府军心存不满。”

话音落，雪村纲道的声音就接了下去：  
“我虽受新政府军的密令来此，但我已经受够了人类的争斗……”

“既然受够了争斗，那为什么还要制造罗刹这种东西让人类的世界更乱？”  
情不自禁开了口，浅野隐快步走进房内，坦然地对上一室移到她身上的视线，半眯双眸，面无表情道，  
“如果没有你的这些罗刹，鬼和人类就不会有如此多的冲突，也不会有这么多人无法进入轮回……既然不想看见战争，为何还要推波助澜？！”

雪村纲道的回答理直气壮：  
“为了向人类复仇，重振雪村家，建立一个鬼族的世界。”

“哼，复仇？”  
风间千景啐了一声。

“……”

“……我说少年，你别傻了。”  
沉默了片刻，收回了正经的神色，隐重又耷拉下眼，摆出一副循循善诱的良师嘴脸，  
“‘复仇’这两个字听着是很霸气。但当年人见人爱的佐二少开始他的复仇计划后还不是踏上了中二的道路一去不复返，最后众叛亲离，只有基友紧紧追随［1］——所以说这种事情说说就算了，趁着事情还没闹太大快收手才是正经。”

大概是她所说的太过不知所云，雪村纲道并没理会，兀自抬起一只手轻轻挥了挥。  
只听“刷”的一声，四周的纸门同时被齐刷刷地拉开，成群结队的罗刹纷纷从隔间跑入了房内，将本很宽敞的房间挤得密不透风。

隐后退了一步，与几人背靠背站着，弯腰屈腿、严阵以待。

“所以搞了半天还是得让那家伙出风头么？”  
操着略带不满的声线轻声嘀咕了一句，她取出腰间的斩魄刀，拿在手中举平，侧头悄声朝身后的几人道，  
“你们几个先别动，对方人多，硬拼毫无胜算，先让我来。”

说完她走上了一步。

“山南桑，土方先生这次就是来灭罗刹的。虽然你们这帮混蛋用了罗刹力量，但新选组还不至于和雪村纲道这种人为伍——隐我就说这么一句，你自己看着办。”  
银刃缓缓出鞘，隐朝听毕抿唇眯眼的山南敬助笑了笑，又道，  
“你们知道——除了可以魂葬和斩杀魂魄外，斩魄刀和普通的刀区别在哪里么？”

不等他们回答，她就挑起紫眸，扬起刀鞘轻轻滑过刀刃，半眯起眼，沉声道：  
“咬噬他，怒莲。［2］”  
下一秒她猛地一甩袖，一条钢鞭以迅雷不及掩耳之势扫荡过小半个厅室，鞭指处，罗刹应声倒地。

雪村纲道略一惊愕，但见罗刹所伤不重，没多久便都开始自行爬起，又转为浅笑不以为意地看着她。

浅野隐并不在意，她的身形飞快地在室内穿梭，待所有罗刹全部倒地才回到原地，淡淡道：  
“上吧，不必使用罗刹之力。”

……  
……

>>>

浅野隐来到这个世界的第七年，那支名为“罗刹”的诡秘军队在一日之内化为了乌有，活动于前线的神秘种族“鬼”亦在那一刻渐渐退出了人类的视线。土方岁三率领藤堂平助、山南敬助等曾经的新选组众人一路退至虾夷，继续着轰轰烈烈的对新政府军的讨伐行动。

渐趋清明的天下大势仍旧动荡不安，唯一有所变化的，就是几个月后，从仙台通往日野的某条山路上，多了一匹悠然前行着的马。  
马上坐着一男一女，他们穿着再普通不过的粗布和服，女子坐在前面，两手抓着马鞍，没睡醒般耷拉着双眼，将头靠在身后男人的胸膛上。

“隐我以为总司你之前是说着玩玩的来着，没想到还真……”  
马突然抖了抖，她还未说完话就急急忙忙夹紧了两脚，感到身后的人伸出一只手稳住了自己的腰，才缓了一口气，话题一转，抱怨道，  
“所以说干什么非要骑马啊？总觉得晃来晃去的危险得很。”

“就这样看着风景慢慢晃回日野不是很好么？习惯就好。”  
男子笑着低了低头，一拉绳止住了马步，凑到她身旁，  
“回去之前你可得好好想想还有什么想去的地方，到了那里以后一时半刻我是不打算出来了。”

浅野隐一手端着下颚低头思忖了几秒。

“……嘛，想去的地方是没有，现在到处在打仗也没什么意思，不过想吃的东西倒是有一个——还记得传说中的烤鱼君么？涂满了辣椒酱的那种～”  
看到冲田总司挑起双眉一副了然的模样，她立时再接再厉地加了一句，  
“隐我早就说过没有烤鱼吃会死的，你看之前就因为长年缺鱼死了一次，这第二次……总司你可得负责！”

“……”

——话虽如此，可现在身边根本没有辣椒啊……  
冲田为难地扫视了一下他们所带的简单行李，对于她着实有些“刁难”的要求哭笑不得。

——但若就这样拒绝是不是太煞风景了……？  
左右为难地纠结了好一会儿，他只能拉起缰绳重又催动马向前走，看着前方道：  
“前面就到江户了，晚上我们在那里住一宿，顺便看看能不能买到辣椒吧。”

>>>

不得不说，即使在战争年代，新政府统治下的江户也并不比曾经幕府时差多少。隐和冲田入城时，街上的行人来来往往，路边的小摊上小贩吆喝叫卖，街两边是各种店铺，若不是房屋稍有些破旧，当真是繁华不已的。

“隐，今晚想住在哪里？你来选吧。”  
时近傍晚，他们牵着马在街上漫步，一边观察着四周的各个店面。

“说得容易啊总司，你看这些店都长得差不多……”  
漫无目的地观望着，她突然停下了脚步，  
“咦？”

“怎么了？”  
冲田总司闻声随着她的视线朝某家店铺的匾额看去，  
“‘西岛屋’？”

西岛？  
这莫名而起的违和感是怎么回事？

但他并没有想太多，下一刻，身旁的女子就拉着他的衣袖、连同马一起拽了进去：  
“嗯嗯，隐我看这儿不错，就这里吧！”

这家餐馆兼客栈的顾客很多，大厅的餐桌边几乎坐满了人，待客也周到，因为他们刚踏入店内，就有一人迎了上来，朝气蓬勃地招呼道：  
“两位是要……诶诶你们不是……”  
话至半途突然改口，来者礼貌的语气蓦然变成了大惊小怪的惊喊，  
“你你你，为什么你们会在这里？！”

与他的一惊一乍不同，浅野隐饶有兴致地端起了下巴，将面前有些长大的少年上上下下打量了个遍，直到某人不自觉涨红了脸，才扬起眉，正色道：  
“什么嘛没想到你还是一点都没变呐龙之介，隐我以前教过你的待客之道难道忘了么——无论有多惊讶都不能忘了顾客就是上帝，怎么可以就这么把客人撩在门口自顾自感叹这些有的没的呢？”

“……”  
听着某个整天满嘴歪理的女人一如既往信口开河的言辞，名为龙之介的蓝发少年抓狂地大叫，  
“你到底什么时候教过我这种东西啊喂？！”

这一喊很是大声，不仅吸引了半个餐厅的人的目光，也引来了另一个人。

“井吹君你在吵什么？没看见客人都……”  
他的话也没说完，脸色亦不比井吹龙之介好多少，  
“……浅野桑！……冲田先生！”

“哦？”  
冲田总司心致盎然地扬了扬嘴角——他终于知道那违和感是怎么回事了。侧眼瞄了瞄身旁的隐，她的表情没有太大变化，似乎是一早便料到了。

“隐我说呢，怎么前段时间总觉得少了什么……”  
看了看过去的下属，浅野隐不顾他发黑的脸色，兀自摆出一副恍然大悟的表情，  
“原来是缺了副眼镜啊！”

“所以都说了我是人不是眼镜——！好久不见浅野桑你好歹制造点感动的相认场景啊……”  
话到一半，他才终于意识到厅内另一半人的视线也转移了过来。

于是月岛大西稍有些窘迫地轻咳了一声，等众人又纷纷移开了视线，才朝两人走上了一步，小声道：  
“总之，先进来坐吧。”

……

这个世界真的很小。

事情是这样发生的。  
在某场——月岛大西已经不记得了——战役失败后，领队的那位将军下令众人撤回。但不知是因为什么原因，他们忘了去通知当时正在几百米外处调查状况的月岛大西。因此，当他几个时辰后回到战地时，那里已经空无一人——无论是敌人还是友人。  
风萧萧兮易水寒，落单的某人只能独自一人孤魂野鬼般地在四周晃荡着，就这样来到了江户。  
——早已知晓将军已然放弃了天下，他并没有再回营地的兴致。

决定在此处定居，他便拿出监察的银饷买下了这座房，开了这么一家客栈。而井吹龙之介带着名叫小玲的女子避战到此并成为他的店员，就是之后不久的事情了。

这算不上多精彩的故事。  
但稍后回到房内，浅野隐却总时不时想起，并且每到那时都忍俊不禁地笑两声，这让冲田总司很无奈。

“隐。”  
晚间睡在床榻上，抱着眼角微翘的女子微微抖动的身躯，冲田总司抬手敲了敲她的额顶，挑眉道，  
“你在笑什么？”

“哈哈没什么啦，就是觉得隐我看人真是太准了，大西同学果然存在感低微，居然大战期间都能被人无视……噗噗。”  
又不可抑制地笑了一声，她睁眼对上他的眸，  
“这天下要再不易主那真是该遭天谴了！”

冲田总司没有接话，只看着她默然不语。

“总司你怎么了？”

“嗯，我在想……我在隐心里的存在感应该没有月岛那么低吧。”  
他眨了眨眼，高深莫测地歪过头，略一思索，才笑道，  
“你什么时候才肯告诉我——为什么仙台那次，被怒莲扫过的那些罗刹变得好对付了许多？”

“……啊呀又不是什么大不了的事，反正都赢了，那些细节就别在意……”  
看他不悦地皱起了眉，隐忙改了口，  
“好啦告诉你就是，这可是隐我的秘密哦，不可以告诉第三个人哟！”

她说着，侧身凑到了他耳边。

其实怒莲的能力很简单——碰到它的人会中毒，使身体的平衡机能减半，每碰一次减一半，以此类推。

如此解释了一句，她蓦然想到了什么：  
“所以啦总司，万一你哪天让隐我不爽了，我就用怒莲扫你一下，到时你就……怎么样，绝对解气！”

冲田总司听罢眯了眯眼。  
朝浅野隐炫耀般的欠抽表情看了一会儿，他径直将她按回了床板上，翻身压在她身上，不由分说低头吻了下去。

未有准备，她小声吱唔着，手无措地在他背上摩挲。

他抬起头，凝视着被自己搅乱了呼吸的女子迷离的紫眸，贴着她的唇，弯起眉眼：  
“隐，我后悔了，明天我们就快马加鞭回日野。”

TBC

［1］传说中的佐二少就是《火影》中男二号宇智波佐助，机油嘛，当然是主角鸣人。  
［2］斩魄刀解放语


	35. Chapter 35

黑夜是偷鸡的最适合时期

冲田老师和那位浅野隐回来了，这是试卫管的学徒都知道的事。——虽然因为战争走了许多人，不过好歹还有些人继续死守着这里。  
那一天，已经安静许久的茸茸绿草外突然传来了急迫的马蹄声，他们好奇出门察看，就看见两人骑着一匹快马从远处挥鞭而来。

他们又回到日野定居了下来，却并没有住在试卫管，只在不远处的小镇上买了套房，每日徒步前来指导刀法。

冲田老师还是一如既往得强大，那个女人还是和过去一样懒洋洋地坐在旁边围观，间或指导两声——  
“这位小哥，你刚才转手臂的动作是多余的哦！”  
诸如此类风凉的口气让他们很不满，明明她过去就打不过他们来着！

无奈的是，冲田老师无一例外地每次都向着她——  
“隐说得对，你这样容易让人有可乘之机！”

“……”  
以前怎么没发现？冲田老师是这么重色轻友的人么？！

……

“今天晚上我要带隐去参加祭典。”  
那是冲田老师和浅野隐回来的第三天，午间，他神色如常地将这个消息告知了他们。

“哈？什么时候的事，隐我怎么不知道？”  
他的话音刚落，坐在不远处的女子就起身快步走来，  
“不要啦，祭典上人多得要死麻烦死了！”

冲田老师侧眸看了她一眼，就回过了身，若无其事地接着道：  
“所以我们今天就先走了，你们自己好好练习。”

言毕，他拉过她的手就朝门外走去，故意无视了她“喂混蛋你在听我说么？”的大喊，徒留他们几人面面相觑。

今晚的祭典，不是……  
不会吧，冲田老师不是从来不参加的么？

>>>

“我说总司，隐我怎么从来不知道日野还有惯例的祭典啊喂？”  
回到家就被冲田总司以“下午将精神养好”为名请到了榻上休息，浅野隐越想越觉得可疑，便翻了个身晃了晃侧躺在身旁闭目养神的男子，  
“还有，为什么你提到的时候那帮家伙的表情那么诡异？”

“啊咧，有么？你看错了吧。”  
后者没有睁眼，只是扬着嘴角含含糊糊地答了一句，  
“隐你以前练习太松懈，所以没跟你说罢了，今晚去了就知道了咯。”

……

浅野隐对“祭典”的印象还停留在曾经还是死神时，跟着正副队长去流魂街一区逛的庙会。她还记得那天灯火辉煌，各式各样的小型游戏铺零零散散地摆在街边，平子和叶莺牵着手在前面有说有笑，时不时买些章鱼丸子之类的小吃分着吃。  
那个时候她很高兴，却微微有些羡慕。

日野的这个所谓祭典，与那时的庙会不同。  
路上人很多，男男女女都手持灯笼四处观望，似乎寻找着什么。地上，无数火把搭成了不同的鬼神图案，祭典中心是一个火塔，有人带着面具围在四周跳舞。

冲田总司似乎也很紧张，一路都将她护在怀里，一刻也没有撒手。之余，他自己也饶有兴致地观赏着四处的火把，好像对这个祭典一点也不熟悉。  
——总觉得，有猫腻。

“觉得怎么样？”  
她刚要询问，他先一步开了口。

“感觉啊……这祭典真奇怪。”

原以为会被调侃两句，不料他只附和了声“是么？我也觉得”，便抬头看了看夜色，笑着看向她：  
“那我们回去吧！”

“啊？”  
她还未反应过来，就感到脚下一悬，半秒眩晕过后，就发现自己已被他横抱在了怀里，  
“喂！”

“走吧！”  
冲田总司只是笑，随意地答复了一声便果断转身专心往回走去。

他们就这样远离了祭典的所在处。  
隐不知是不是她的错觉，从冲田怀中微微探出头朝他身后看时，她似乎看见那些火把正一个接着一个慢慢暗下，当他们踏入小镇时，只剩下了最后的几把……

……

回到家后，他并没有放下她。  
他直接将她平放在了床榻上，以极快的速度脱去鞋袜便欺身吻上了她。

这不是他第一次吻她，却让她第一次有这种感觉。  
——冲田总司的舌尖舔舐过她的唇瓣，席卷过她口腔的一切，大脑昏沉不清，只感到有双手探入了她的浴衣，在她背上慢慢滑动。

回过神来时，他整个人已覆在了她身上。

“总……”

“今天的祭典叫‘黑暗祭’［1］，一年仅一次，因为有些……所以我也是第一次参加。”  
冲田总司半眯着眼，冷绿色的眸底闪着淡淡的波光，目不转睛地盯着她。  
他顿了顿，又解释道，  
“当灯火全部暗去时，参加祭典的男女必须……那样的一种祭神仪式。”

男女？

“等、等等……你说的该不会是……”

他没有否认，只是握住她的手与他十指相扣，缓缓移动到唇边。  
那一刻，浅野隐突然觉得她浑身都在发热。

他垂下眼睑犹豫了一会儿，蓦然紧了紧握着她的手，启唇：  
“过了今晚，我们就做夫妻吧。”

“夫妻……唔……”  
还未来得及认真咀嚼这个陌生的词，脖颈上突如其来的瘙痒感就让隐条件反射地侧过了头。  
大约因她让出了空间，他的吻纷纷扬扬地撒下来，湿润感从他的舌尖传至她全身，让她丝毫没有力气，只能下意识地抱紧他的腰。

他震了震，似乎受到了鼓励般抬头朝她笑了笑，便挥手解开了她浴衣的腰带，略一拉扯，就将其连同他的整个褪去。  
冲田总司的身体再次覆上时，隐可以感到他的皮肤如火烧般得滚烫，他的手开始不安份地在她身上游走，玩弄着她身上每一处可以玩弄的地方。

她的大脑开始混沌，开始忘记了自己正在哪里、又在做什么。直到他的手滑入她大腿内侧，她才猛地感到了异样。条件反射地闭腿，却被他叉开的两指阻止了。  
隐不知道自己那时的表情是怎样的，但想想也知一定不会好看。

他将她的两腿分开，分别搁在了他的腰两边，然后倾下身，将两手攀在她肩上。  
她可以听到他的喘息声越发变得沉重。

“开始咯。”

简单地提示了一声，隐就感到肩上一疼，但下身裂骨般的疼痛却更迅速地侵蚀了全身的每一个细胞，她想反抗，怎奈这姿势下她根本没有一点反抗的余地，只能进行最原始的、口头的哀求：  
“啊——慢点，好痛！”

他的动作停了下来。大概是强忍着，他的呼吸比方才更加急促了许多。

但冲田总司还是揉了揉她已乱成一团的天然卷，微微扬起眉，笑道：  
“隐你无论什么时候都跟其他女人不同，只有刚才……呵呵，看来，你也并不是太难以理解。”

“喂喂喂……”  
她紧锁着眉咬了咬牙，  
“混蛋，你这话让隐我……哈，很想砍你……”

他不以为然地挑了挑眉，见她的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，丢下一句“随时恭候”便再次放任了身体追随自己的本能。

……

结合的过程艰苦卓绝，但当他到最深处的那一刻，那种身心都被填满的满足感和安全感却丝毫骗不了人。以至于第二天睁开眼，看到冲田总司躺在她身旁，感到他将自己完完整整地护在怀里，隐就有种前所未有的高兴之情。

“哟，夫人醒了？”  
戏谑的话音落在耳边，她定了定神，但见冲田总司浅笑着看着自己，心情很好的样子。

“你这奇怪的称呼是怎么回事啊？”  
她眯起眼，摆出不悦的样子，  
“快给我改回来，搞得好像隐我练功走火入魔一瞬间老了几百岁一样！”

“嗨嗨嗨～”  
发出三个单音节，他歪头啄了啄她的额角，  
“天还早，要再睡会儿么？”

浅野隐侧头望了望窗外。  
天色依旧是暗的，唯有远处微微泛着点鱼肚白，“滴滴答答”的细碎声响由纸窗传入室内，虽毫无规律，却也甚是悦耳。

“下雨了？”

冲田总司并没有回答，只是了然地笑了笑，起身穿衣。  
他找了件浴衣裹住她的身体，就将她打横抱起，出门、落坐在院内的走廊上。

初春的细雨飘洒在身上，送来许许暖意。

他说：  
“以后你想看雨，我都陪你看。”

“……”  
收回伸过屋檐企图接雨的手，隐转头看向凝视着她的男子，思忖了几秒，勾着他的脖子正了正坐姿。

她拿过他的一只手，拔下了根紫色卷毛，微微一笑，将它缠绕在他的小指上：  
“总司你知道么？听说游女会将自己的头发送给喜欢的男人，意为钟情一生。不过……”

“怎么？”

工作完毕，她将自己的杰作欣赏了一下，才抬起头摊了摊手，淡定道：  
“据说，这都是那些游女为了掳掠客人的心，继续骗钱用的。”

TBC

［1］参照《燃烧吧，剑》第一章


	36. Chapter 36

几十年后。

风间千景来到目的地时，只看见有着紫色天然卷的女子背着那把名为“怒莲”的刀独自一人站在前方，她面前是一个小小的石碑。

“哟，千景君。”  
感觉到了他的到来，浅野隐转过了身。

她还是那般耷拉着眼，与身为鬼族的他一样，虽已走过百年岁月，容颜不改。  
风间起脚，缓步走到她身边，将视线与她的重合。

“人类的寿命，果然还是太短暂了。”  
喃喃低语了一句，隐垂了垂眸，仰头暸望向远处的天空，  
“浦原先生的药虽替总司治疗了肺痨、恢复了灵压，却终究没法将已经打破平衡的东西扭曲回原来的样子……”  
他最终还是没能逃脱罗刹化成灵子的宿命。

——从此以后，世上再无冲田总司。

风间千景默默地看了她一会儿：  
“……其实，这样也不错——就让那些人永远成为历史和传说。”

“所谓的‘活在人们心中’么？”  
隐侧头瞄了他一眼，片刻，轻声笑道，  
“嘛，也是。”

风间浅浅点了点头。

微风吹拂而过，细草簌簌作响。

半晌——

“隐。”  
“什么？”  
“去喝酒么？”  
“……”

正、文、终


	37. Chapter 37

自从姐姐出嫁、被带到试卫馆后，冲田总司就没怎么见到过女人，那些年对女人的印象无非来源于自己的两个姐姐。  
温柔、无脾气无个性——那是他当时对女人的认知。

因此，他对日野那些乱七八糟鱼龙混杂的祭典并没有什么兴趣。

浅野隐来到试卫馆那天，虽然他被她劈头而来的有关辣椒的要求雷了一下，但也不过如此而已。

常年无所事事总是不行的。于是，她在试卫馆住了几天后，近藤先生便跟他们商量决定将她收为入室弟子、传授天然理心流。然那天吃晚饭时，当提及  
这个“好消息”，浅野隐却只是古怪地看了他们一眼，就随随便便地挥手应下了，并没有他们想象中的高兴、兴喜一类的情绪。  
说实话，那时的他对她颇为无动于衷的反应很不满。

现在回想起来，最初的隐还是很勤奋的。

真正开始教她刀法后，她的态度却与听到消息时截然不同。

有一日半夜，他因无困意而出门走走，无意间听到道场内传出了什么声响。从门缝中看时，就看见浅野隐在内练习刀法。  
她的姿势很标准，身形与动作都很熟练，根本像是个早已对此项技能掌握多时的人。她的一招一式没有半点多余的动作，虽无美感，却应当不弱。看得  
出浅野隐的习惯是一手执刀一手执鞘，以鞘格挡以刀攻击，按理这种攻击模式因其规律明显十分容易被看穿破解，但她能在双手放至背后时瞬间将刀与  
鞘互换——这便增加了灵活度。他当时很惊讶，因为双刀流并不是什么容易的事情，况且，她还没有学习多少时间。

当然，在互换刀鞘时，她也有许多次没能接住，每到那时浅野隐也会停下来呆呆地抬起双手看上许久。  
他看不清她那时的表情，但下意识觉得，大概是力不从心的烦躁。  
——那些高难度的动作，这个身体无法完成。她这种时候还在练习，或许是希望能加大一些与这个身体的同步率。

这是一个不合常理的想法，然而他虽怀疑，又莫名得有些相信自己的判断。

几个月后，自从某天开始，她便再也没有努力过，平常练习也敷衍了事，就仿佛自知无法再进步，再浪费精力也没用一般。

至此，她的刀法平平。  
土方先生他们虽恨铁不成钢，也拿她无可奈何。

就这样又过了好些年，他渐渐忘记了关于浅野隐刀法的那些奇怪的事情。

>>>

浅野隐这人，跟他印象中的女人有很大不同。  
毫不避讳地表现自己的嗜鱼嗜辣，满嘴歪理却又让人无言以对的三寸不烂之舌，相比他的两个姐姐，也着实太有个性了一点。

当年他们上京前，她居然就凭着三天的游说改变了土方先生的意思，和他们一起到了京都。当然不可否认，他本人对此喜闻乐见。

>>>

浅野隐对每个人的态度都差不多——笑脸相迎，从不与人争吵，也不过分强调自己的见解。这种看来随和的性格虽易于相处，却同样很难真正了解、或  
者亲近她。  
所幸的是，或许是因为在日野每次土方先生他们离开道场、去外面办事时都是他留在馆内陪着她，她与他似乎相对来说亲近一些。上京后，因组织的规  
模越来越大，土方先生他们越发抽不开身，他便有了更多的时间和她独处。

后来，在一次大规模招募新队员后，土方先生让她做了监察。

她和他们产生隔阂，似乎就是从那时候开始的——因为浅野隐将情报方面的事宜抓在了她自己手中。

冲田总司知道，土方岁三最初让浅野隐管理监察，只是为了给她一个职位罢了，毕竟山崎和岛田在招募的那一天就摆出了“誓死效忠副长”的姿态，而  
剩下的月岛大西实在没有什么才能，也应当不成气候。  
他没想到的是，看似最没用的月岛大西，偏偏被她用地得心应手。

山崎和岛田确实每过几天都会向土方先生报告他们收集到的各项情报，但月岛大西并不会，他们甚至连月岛大西平常有哪些任务都一无所知，这块小小  
的缺口让土方他们十分不满。

于是有一天，他们直接找上了月岛——

“不行，如果我说出去会被浅野桑罚站的！”  
那个时候，他非常正气盎然地拒绝向他们透露他所知的内容，  
“浅野桑说了，不管对方是谁，要谨防隔墙有耳！”

他们试了很多办法，他始终坚定不移，颇有我自岿然不动的豪迈气势。  
到后来被逼急了，土方先生一心急拔出了半截地上的刀。本以为他会知难而退，谁知月岛大西只是看着明晃晃的银白色咽了咽口水，便闭上双眼伸长脖  
子大义凛然道：  
“来吧，士可杀不可辱！”

……  
……

既然士可杀不可辱，那么请问月岛君，你为什么会愿意每天被隐罚站呢？  
——冲田总司那时候很想问他这个问题，不过最终没有说出口，而是转了转头，朝土方岁三笑道：  
“嘛，那就算了吧。土方先生你太死板了，让隐来中和一下，或许会有意想不到的效果呢！”

“你……”  
土方岁三听闻怒瞪了他一眼。

他立时转开视线无视了他，心情大好。

那时候开始，他渐渐发觉——浅野隐不简单。  
不过，既然她与他同心辅佐近藤，这样更好，不是么？

>>>

月岛大西突然冲进会议室的时候，他们正在讨论芹泽的事情：  
“不，不好了！浅野桑在岛原和新见先生打起来了！新……新见先生喝了变若水，浅野桑她……”

变若水？！

那时的他条件反射地便提刀站起来开了口：  
“在哪里？”

了解了所在的地点，他就这样不经思考地冲了出去。  
——亲身体验过，他很清楚，喝了变若水的人对付起来有多么棘手，更别说是独自一人面对。况且，以隐如今的刀法水平……

用最快的脚程来到目的地时，他看见房内浅野隐微曲着腰半蹲在地，以一把刀支撑着身体，离他近一些的地方，同样拿着刀的新见背对着他。几乎下意  
识地，他拔出刀便将其刺进了新见心脏的部位。

“呲——”  
那一瞬间，隐也将她手中的刀刺向了同样的位置。

新见倒地。  
顾不了许多，他就绕到了一下跪倒在地的女子身旁。

她正有些疲累地微微喘着气。  
冲田总司清楚地记得，那时，她的身上明明有好几处刀伤，但看到他时，她却还能谈笑自若，仿佛对此毫无察觉、或者说，早已习惯。明明亲手杀死了  
一个人，却没有一丝一毫的负面心理，好似一切都理所当然。然而，在冲田总司的印象里，这应该是浅野隐第一次杀人。

无论是谁，在第一次取人性命时总会有些良心上的动摇与惶恐，这不是所谓的“良好的心理承受能力”能改变的，就连他自己，在第一次下手后，心中  
也存了一分愧疚。

但是浅野隐并没有。

彼时，冲田总司只觉得自己曾经的那个不合常理的想法又慢慢在脑中浮现。

>>>

第一次见到风间千景，是在池田屋。  
这个男人傲慢无比，他并不喜欢，虽然对其有些惺惺相惜之感。

大约是关心自己的情况，前来传信的千鹤冒冒失失就上了他和风间对峙的二楼。女孩子的关心总是无法拒绝的，因此，虽然对小姑娘擅自给他添乱有些  
许不满，但到了这种情况，他也唯有保护她，毕竟千鹤还是个孩子，犯些错误也在所难免。  
只是不知若是换作隐，她会如何行动？

浅野隐到场的时候，他有些惊喜。

一如既往地语出惊人，虽然那时她背对着他们，但从风间千景因无力争辩而颇为难看的脸色中，他也可以想象出她此刻，该说是欠扁的表情。

风间走了，只因与她对了许许几句话。

然后隐回过了头。

那是他第一次看见她如此摄人的目光。  
与平常的慵懒截然不同，她微眯着紫眸，眼底是分外犀锐的光芒。  
冲田总司想，他能理解月岛对浅野隐如此敬畏的缘由了。

她在说千鹤不知轻重；她将千鹤的所作所为贬得一文不值。  
不可否认，她说得很有道理，但这不带丝毫人情的理性判断着实让人心寒。

所以他忍不住开了口。  
她用她那冷冽的目光稍稍扫了他一眼，不置可否地侧头看向了别处。  
过了一会儿，月岛大西上楼，她立即一改方才冷峻严肃的模样言语温和地教导了千鹤一番，就带着自己的部下下了楼，头也不回。

那个时候，说不失望，是假的。

后来队里的人前来收场，重伤的他暂时被安置在担架上。不知是因为拖累了自己心中歉疚，还是浅野隐之前的“教育”起了作用，那几个小时，雪村千  
鹤一直守在他身旁，寸步不离，寸秒不闭目。——虽然他更希望这个人是隐。但他所能听到的，只有楼下浅野隐帮着土方先生和近藤桑指挥各项事宜的  
说话声。

冲田总司突然想起了千鹤第一天到新选组时，她就毫不留情地表明自己定会杀了她的事实。当时还以为她是信口开河随意说说，现在看来，或许……她真能做得出来。

他经常会觉得她太过不正经，却未料到她正经时竟是这般恐怖。  
他一直了解浅野隐是个极难深入相处的人，但现在才知晓就连似乎与她走得最近的他看到的，也只是一些皮毛。

好在，他已看到了一些。

那是，冲田总司心中萌生了一个新的想法——  
他要一点点地感化她，他要让她表现一些一般的女人该有的样子。

>>>

那还是他第一次知道她喜欢看雨。

和她关于雨的回忆，还是某次在试卫馆时的事。

那日近藤和土方先生他们去附近的其他道场有事，一如既往地留下他们看家。  
浅野隐自然是坐不住的。接近傍晚的时候，她突然对他说了声“隐我出去走走”便径直走出了道场。

他是有些担心的，因为那时的天气并不算太晴朗，但总不能留着道场空棺。

没过多久，果然下起了雨。  
先是淅淅沥沥的小雨，在一声惊雷后轰然便大。

他急忙拿着把伞跑到道场门口等她回来。

放眼望去都是白茫茫的天，千丝从高空垂落，染得院内迷迷茫茫。  
他等了许久，始终不见人影。

“也许是正在哪里躲雨吧，想雨停了再回来。”  
后来他这么想着。

然而，刚打算收伞回屋，漫天的“哗啦啦”之声就被小门开启又关闭的声音惊扰了。  
浅野隐正悠哉悠哉地从大门口走来，任由大雨击打着她的衣襟。

他那时是很生气的。  
本想批评她几句，却被她说的“别激动啊总司君，这附近没有遮雨的地方你又不是不知道。隐我是觉得就算跑着回来还是会淋到那么多雨，还不如慢慢走回来，反正都是差不多的”搞得不知如何接口，只得催促她立即回屋。

现在想来，浅野隐体寒的毛病，或许就是那时落下的也说不定。

其实这次他本也生气了。  
费尽心思带她去袛园祭，她不但兴趣缺缺，找了借口想睡觉却坐在屋檐下看雨。

但一切怒火，都在她谈到那个所谓“没出息”的梦想后悄然消逝——  
“在太阳升起后一边吃着烤鱼一边看雨听风声，这就是我的志向。”

他从未想过她的理想如此简单。或许土方先生他们更没有。

他突然觉得，如今的新选组日益壮大，功名之下，他们似乎也开始忘记了什么。

如今，他又想起了他一直以来的愿望：保护近藤桑，全力支持近藤桑。  
还有不知何时混入脑中的：待到一切尘埃落定，三千世界鸦杀尽，与君共枕至天明。

>>>

不得不承认的是，浅野隐的确适合做监察——她的判断力与洞察力，确实强得超过了一般人。

禁门一战千鹤受伤的事土方先生并没有告诉几个人——至少没有告诉她和几个监察，她却能自己察觉到。虽不知是何缘由，但用“可怕”来形容也着实贴切。  
也难怪千鹤总对她抱着些许畏惧心。

>>>

后来他便一直觉得身体不太对劲。  
说不出是什么缘由，却隐隐有不好的预感，这种感觉随着时间的推移便越发浓烈。

渐渐的，他开始很难入睡。  
因此，他能经常听到凌晨时有人离开屯所，深夜时有人从屯所外匆匆回来。有时实在没有睡意，他就会悄悄拉开门，一路目送着那个较为熟悉的模糊身影缓缓离开视线。

浅野隐每天的作息时间他是很清楚的，只是她不知道罢了。

那段时间，除了这样，他根本就看不见她。

浅野隐是个目的性很强的人。  
她会随时思考、判断如今的发展和形势是否对她的目的有利，然后尽一切力量去克服或是推助。她其实并没有那么懒——只要脑中有所目标，她的全部身心就会投入其中，纵然是没日没夜。  
关于这个情报站的表现就是个例子。

再来，就是他某日巡逻一时兴起看到“君影阁”后进去后发生的事。

其实他知道他的反应是过分了些。然而，当她的那种近乎无情的特点所表现出来的行为牵扯到自己身上时，他还是不免动怒。

只是没想到那个小小的冲突后来会闹得如此巨大。

他原本只是感到失望，想要将不快表达出来让她知道他也会因此而生气罢了。  
所以千鹤尖叫时，他也是下意识就扔下她独自奔向了山南的房间。

看到罗刹化的山南敬助后，他突然就蒙了。  
罗刹化会减少人的寿命，让他们失去自我控制力变得嗜血失性是新选组人人都知的实情。他无论如何也没有想到雪村走后新选组居然还留存着变若水，更不料向来冷静的山南敬助竟会走到如此极端的一步。

那是博学而又冷静的山南。  
他一直都是敬重他的，甚至从小便有些崇拜。

当时脑中唯一的想法是想办法帮助他解除罗刹化。  
山南敬助没有立刻消失理智，他的房内还有变若水的相关资料，加以研究的话……

因此，当浅野隐用她那懒洋洋的声音提出“销毁一切”时，他第一个提出了反对意见。

因为他的一句话，她的目光立刻便冷了下来。  
那时，他忽然便梗住了呼吸，一瞬间不知该有什么反应。

后来土方岁三似乎也对浅野隐说了什么，但他并没有听清。他唯一记得的，是她半咪着深紫色的眸，眼里昏沉不见底，面无表情。没有看在场的任何一个人，只是抬了抬下巴以一种居高临下的姿态对他们说了一句话，便转身头也不回地离开了。

“人类的轮回也好、能力的得失也好都是公平的。既治好山南先生的伤、又打消变若水的副作用，这种贪心的想法是不可能成真的。”  
“不信的话就来打赌好了，赌金随你们下。”

那种仿佛看穿一切的口气和风间千景一模一样，那个“人类”亦是。

>>>

自那以后的一个多月，浅野隐再没有出现在屯所，仿佛突然间蒸发了一般，又好像有意和他们拉开距离。

并不是猜不到她可能所在的地点，是突如其来的大转折让他不知怎么应对。  
——纵然找到了她，应该说什么呢？他根本还不知晓为何平常不常现喜怒的她这次反应会如此强烈。

那段时间，他一度以为再也不会看见她了。

然而那日，他居然看到了她。  
如果不是南云熏走后他鬼使神差地朝另一头看了一眼，或许便错过了。

她一个人从旁边的医馆走出来，手里拿着药。

医馆，药。  
她生病了么？

虽然他的思绪没有继续下去就被平助和千鹤的吵吵闹闹打断了。他们问起他在看什么时，他没敢多说，只若无其事地继续巡逻。

……

然而终究没有忍住疑问，有一日无事，就一路晃进了这家医馆。

“哦那个姑娘啊。很独立的姑娘，我对她的印象很深啊。”  
店主单手支着下巴思索了一会儿，  
“那姑娘真是能干，如果不是她现在身体实在事是……我还真想把她娶回家。”

“她的身体……”  
选择性忽略了某人毫不靠谱的个别台词，冲田总司立即抓住了话中的重点，连忙追问道，  
“她的身体怎么了？”

眼前的男人放下了撑着下巴的手，突然想到了什么，目光一转，眯起眼打量起他来。

他没理会，依旧那样等待着下文。

男人沉默了好半天，这才回身到身后的柜台上拿了杯茶水，慢悠悠地边喝边说道：  
“之前硬是用药退烧，上次来的时候身体明显已经不行了，又有体寒的毛病。这次若不再按照我说的好好调养弄垮了身体，怕是……”

冲田总司睁大了眼，任由他从自己身边走过，赶去招呼新进店的客人。  
只有他方才的话在脑中久久回荡：  
“这次若不再按照我说的好好调养弄垮了身体，怕是……撑不了多久了。”

撑不了多久……

——呵，果然是为了目的不择手段。隐，你还真绝。

>>>

没有浅野隐其实并没有多少不同。  
屯所迁入西本愿寺那日，除了藤堂吵了几句“隐酱还不知道”，新八和佐之捂住他的嘴闭着眼摇了摇头，也就再没有人提起过了。  
若说还有别人，就是那时候伊东甲子太郎朝他们投来了不明意味的一瞥。

搬入屯所后紧接着便是身体检查。

不知为何，他本能地有些抗拒心里。  
因此后来，当松本良顺与他单独说出病情时，他一时不知该摆出什么表情。

悲伤么？其实早有预感了不是么？  
痛苦么？人总会死，若是他若无其事，还是能帮助到近藤先生的。

唯一能确定的，是那时，他的的确确有那么点释然。  
——浅野隐离开，或许是好的。

过后，他再也没动过去找她的念头。

>>>

再次遇到风间千景是在几天后。  
那日他们正在院子旁的小屋子里开会，突然听到了不远处的院落内雪村千鹤和谁的对话声。

他们匆匆从不同的路赶去，对来人起包夹之势。

风间千景还是与那日在池田屋时一样。他半咪着血红的眸，高扬着下巴站在中间的大石之上，只是斜眼扫了扫他们各自拿出的刀，丝毫没有动手的意思。

“只是来办个事而已，没想到人都到齐了。”  
他的声音毫无波澜。

“不，隐不在。”  
藤堂平助嘴快，直接接了口。

所有人的目光都移到了他身上，风间千景如是。

朝藤堂看了一会儿，他突然咧嘴冷笑了一声。  
冲田总司看见风间千景又慢慢将目光投向了自己。他启了启唇似乎要说什么，但最终没有开口，只沉声没头没脑地说了句：“不要再把人改造成鬼。”

对于敌人的言辞，同伴们自然是冷嘲热讽。

他却突然想到了浅野隐离开那天说过的话。

还不及多想，风间千景就消失在了原地。  
他只感到余光一闪，下一秒，他已站在了他身旁。

“总司！”  
抬手制止了似乎想要冲上前来的同伴们，他斜眼瞥了瞥扬着嘴角的风间。

“明明有如此明事理的同伴，却没有人相信她，还真是可悲啊，新选组。”  
低沉的声线从耳边传来。

他的声音很轻，应该只是说给他听的。

冲田总司愣了愣。  
他明白风间千景说的是谁。

“知道她为什么一直不回来么？”  
当然，身边的人并没有关注他的表情，只自顾自操着沉稳地声线说了下去，  
“她说，她做的一切不过是辅助同伴。而对于你们人类这些无用的战争和敌对……‘从踏上战场的一刻起，任何人都是罪恶的’——这是她的原话。”

言毕，蓦然消失。

>>>

“从踏上战场的一刻起，任何人都是罪恶的。”  
冲田总司从未想到，素来尽一切力量辅助他们的浅野隐内心深处的价值评判竟是这样——若是如此，无论长洲、萨摩、土佐，甚至他们新选组本身的所作所为，于她而言都是罪恶。

——这么长以来她的所为唯一的理由只是“同伴”么？  
他突然便明白了浅野隐此次锋芒毕露的缘由。

其实自那时起，冲田总司便已知晓浅野隐和风间有所交集。  
从风间千景对她的了解看，他们的交情还不浅，甚至……超过了他。

深深的悲哀感从心底慢慢升起，还有些许的不甘。

>>

他没想到第二天就能见到她。  
她孑然一身地悄悄回来，没有和任何人说任何话，只是中途被伊东拦住聊了两句。

冲田总司很感激雪村千鹤，因为若不是她出声提醒，或许直到她走，他还不知她来过。

他本想在后面静静地看看便好，但不知为何，身体本能地想要挽留。  
浅野隐的态度很冷淡，冷淡得让人战栗。

他本想借去岛原喝酒的机会和她好好聊聊，但酒席开始没多久，她便独自一人离席了，似乎半刻也不想和他们呆在一起。  
这次他去找了她。

只是没想到，刚见到她的人影，等着他的却是刀剑相向……

>>>

浅野隐终究是回来了，却不再是监察，用她的话说只是“吃白饭的”。  
这个结果可以说所有人都很满意。

三个监察——包括月岛大西都被纳入了土方岁三麾下，监察一事由副长独立调配。  
但不知是否是他的错觉，冲田总司觉得监察工作似乎没有从前那般井井有条了，经常会出现一些他们不知如何解释的情报。那时土方岁三都会皱着眉思索一会儿，然后放到一边，先不理会。

每到那时月岛大西都会去找浅野隐。  
经常是满脸疑惑地进去，一脸沉重地出来。问他，他只是不说。  
——当然这些只有他冲田总司注意到。

他不知道没有浅野隐的辅助会对他们造成多少影响，但至少能确定的是，他们缺少了一个分析问题的头脑。  
——自她回来，她就再也没有对新选组的境遇和所为做过任何评论，只是冷眼看着所有的一切。

她有时会以“人类”称呼他们，就好像回到一个高度看待世间，和风间千景毫无差别。唯一的区别，就是风间千景自身置身其中，而她什么都不管。  
或许这就是她和风间如此迅速便可相熟的原因，又或者还有另一条——她和风间千景一样，不是人类。  
她不是鬼，也绝对不是人类。

说来也可笑，当他得出这个结论时，竟意外地坦然接受了。

>>>

随着日子一日日流逝，冲田总司越发感到起身挥刀都是力不从心。每牵动一次身体，都让他觉得天旋地转。浑身沉重，就好像要抬起千斤之物一般。  
这让他开始迷茫了起来。

他这样无法挥刀。  
若是无法挥刀，他便无法在战场上杀敌。  
无法杀敌，他就再也保护不了任何人。  
——那和废人有何区别？

然而，任凭他有多强大的意志力，冲田总司还是战胜不了身体一日日的疲软，无法动弹的无奈和愤怒逼得他要发狂。

>>>

那一日肃清伊东，屯所的干部们几乎都发动了。

商讨相关事宜的会议自然没有再叫上浅野隐。似乎是觉得此事不甚重要，月岛大西也没有如往常一般向她提起。  
他早已对她的洞察力深信不疑，因此仍一个人担心着“是否该将她支出去”，“万一被她发现该如何”……所幸后来因他病重，同伴们就让他在屯所休息。

这对那时的他而言是最好不过的安排，可是那日浅野隐一早出门拿药后就一直没有回去。  
——那原本只是最多半天的事。

他本想大约是她又遇到了什么事有所耽搁，加之身体着实疲软，就一直躺在榻上等着。

直到暮色降临，月亮高升，他仍没等到她回来。  
那时候隔着纸门，透过月色，他可以清晰地看见有一人在门外走动。他知道那不是浅野隐，因为那人的身形与她没有半点相似——最重要的是没有那根总是像玩具一样随风摇摆的呆毛。

他没说话，只一动不动地躺在床上屏息看着门外，看看对方究竟有什么把戏。

黑影却爽快地拉开了他的房门。

一张女人的脸，和千鹤一模一样的脸，就好像穿上了女装的千鹤。但是有些不同——这种淡淡的疏离的笑容，稚气未脱的千鹤绝对摆不出来。  
所以她并不是千鹤。

他还是记得那个人的。前几个月他在医馆边出手救下的正在被混混轻薄的女子，因为和千鹤有着九分的相似，便记下了。

“是你？”  
“我是来报恩的，感谢你的救命之恩。”

一个女人，可以形单影只地走到新选组屯所，且对他这把剑没有任何战战兢兢的情绪。虽说报恩也算是个名正言顺的说辞，但他已不可能相信。

果然，对方从怀里拿出了什么东西。

精致的透明小瓶，鲜红欲滴的液体。  
变若水，他一眼便可辨别出。

“这种东西我……”  
他还没有到山南那样绝望的地步，他冲田总司不需要变若水。

但她并没有让他将话说完：  
“有了变若水别说肺痨，就连小小的蛀洞都能修补完整。”

他只觉得心里猛地一滞。

——这个药可以治好他的肺痨。虽然存在着风险，但若成功，他就能重新变回新选组的剑。  
他一瞬间竟被说动了。

但他还有理智。  
这种东西怎么可能可以治疗肺痨？这种东西……变若水，从一开始就是不该研究的禁忌。况且……  
隐最讨厌看到的，就是它。

然而，看着地上的鲜红液体，内心深处却又升腾起一阵侥幸。  
那，万一呢？万一她说的是真的呢？

那是他那一日最盼望浅野隐回来的时候。  
他希望浅野隐突然出现在南云熏身后，用她那些歪得无可救药的台词狠狠损南云一番，然后夺过变若水将其毁灭。  
那时，他不会阻止。

但，事实是，直到南云熏离开，她都没有出现。

他终究没战胜自己的侥幸心理，将变若水收藏了起来。  
他想，迫不得已，他是绝对不会用的。

>>>

没过多久，同伴们便回来了，还带着奄奄一息的藤堂平助。他走出门看时，只见自己的同伴们疲惫地坐在藤堂门前的石梯上，不时伸出一只手摸一摸泪流满面的雪村千鹤的头。

屯所里的医生对藤堂下死令时，山南来了，声称现在唯有一种办法，让土方先生他们回房休息。

同伴们依他所言回房了，山南也从小路朝他的小房走去，大约是做准备。  
他大概能猜出山南敬助的方法是什么，因为他根本不懂得医疗。

这个时候，浅野隐的声音远远地传了过来。

……

几句关心的话，不明意味的台词。还有，未曾掩盖的酒腥味。

——她喝酒了，还喝了不少。  
在他等她的时候，她竟在外面喝酒么？

还没有说多少话，山南敬助便回来了，并进入了藤堂的房内。

他看见浅野隐面无表情地盯着山南的身影看了一会儿，便打着呵欠喊起了要回房睡觉，似乎也懒得理他了。  
他想她是都猜到了。

他也随她入了她的房。  
原本的失望在知道她喝了酒后化为了点点的愤怒，她那种无所谓的语气又让他莫名得患得患失，他是想去质问她的，他想让她哑口无言。  
当然，他也那么做了。

谁知她翻了个身，半睁开眼，理所当然便开口道：  
“今晚，你们不是有什么不想让隐我知道的重大行动么？”

“……”

他无言以对。

是啊，那是他们原本的希望，而她照着做了。  
他有什么立场质问她，责怪她？

所以他最后走了。

那一天，冲田总司走到屯所的空地上眯着眼抬头眺望悬在半空的明月。  
他曾经被她的聪明和与众不同所吸引，现在却衷心地希望她能笨一点、普通一点。

或许太过矛盾吧，可是，这是事实。

>>>

他最终还是喝下了变若水。  
原因很简单——他不能对在近藤勇卧病在床时公然在屯所外开枪挑衅的长萨人坐视不理，因为他是他从小立誓保护的存在。

但浅野隐痛恨变若水，他也清楚。所以提刀出屯所的那一刻，他满脑子都是如何瞒过她，却不料被她撞了个正着。  
不，其实这并不奇怪。  
纵然浅野隐已离开监察之位，也的确再不关心新选组的动向，然月岛大西仍在其位，也仍旧将她当成上司，加之在监察消息方面他的才能无人能及，确是一等一的。  
那一瞬间，他只是不知该做何反应而已。

好在浅野隐没多说什么就走了。  
可在松一口气同时，他知道她已是失望无比，却无法辩驳什么。

“人类啊，在看见自己所信仰的东西被伤害时永远无法保持理智。”

近藤勇是他的信仰，这形容十分恰当；  
他在近藤勇的事情面前无法保持理智，这并没有错。

她看清了这点，所以和他划出了界限。  
——因为他是人类。

>>>

浅野隐“恢复力量”就在那之后几个月。

几分钟前她闭着眼倒在他面前时，他觉得心似乎被硬生生剖开了一块。若近藤勇的死亡会令他心中的擎天柱轰然倒塌，这突如其来的变故让他仿佛丧失了一切可以活动的能力。  
大脑一片空白，他只能看着她勉强半睁着眼在他耳边嘀嘀咕咕着什么，还是那个声音、还是那个语气，似乎只是困了，但睡下后就再也没有声息。

他抱着她，勉强组合起方才听到的内容，想着她临死前居然还和平常那样喜欢说些意义不明的废话，竟不知该哭还是该笑。

南云熏还在提刀接近他们。  
他能听到身后千鹤慢慢后退的声音，却根本没有力气移动。

好在风间赶到了。  
好在，隐又“复活”了。

>>>

很多年以后，冲田总司听做了武警的斋藤说过一些明治政府的思想观念。放下自身新选组的身份，他客观地认为“想法很好，但真正达成那些理想却还有很长距离”。

事实证明他说的并没有错。

大量武士“失业”导致社会治安时常不调，无法适应新社会的武士们常发生暴乱，而他们这种顺应的，也有一个问题，那就是无聊。  
人在无聊的时候就喜欢七想八想。

因此某日，无聊的冲田总司回忆了一番过去的所见所想，并将其告诉了隐。  
——当然他说的并没有作者桑写得那么文艺有逻辑。

然而，对此，浅野隐只是单手撑着头喝了口茶，中肯地提议道：  
“我觉得你可以把这些写成小说或者连载成漫画，如果能像空【哔——】猩猩①那样连载的话就不会无聊到回忆这种事情了。”

他一想，深以为然，便也认真道：  
“也好，不过以后若真有那一天，家里和道场的这些事就交给隐你了哦。”

……

当然，最后冲田总司并没有画漫画写小说，毕竟颠覆天才剑客的设定走文艺风着实太为难他。最重要的，纵然过去总有许多值得回味的地方，将时间用在回忆上也实在有些浪费。

过去的日子悠长，现在和未来却似乎总是转瞬即逝，当务之急的，还是抓住那点点滴滴的无聊时光。  
至于回忆，时间久了，便也变得云淡风轻了吧。

End

①空知猩猩：《银魂》作者  
②标题取自《仙五》和《仙五前传》游戏


	38. Chapter 38

这是风间千景第一次和冲田总司坐下喝酒。

“说吧，你找我有什么事？”端起酒杯，他抬了抬赤色的眸，淡淡扫了眼对面的人。

冲田总司已有了很大的不同。脸上多了些皱纹，原本细腻的褐发中也赫然掺杂了些许银丝，就连动作也迟缓了许多。

“也没什么，只是偶尔也想和你好好聊聊而已。”  
他扬着嘴角端详了他一会儿，自顾自地喝了一口，  
“你和隐一样，还是一点变化都没有。”

鬼族少爷轻“哼”了一声，放下杯筹，等待他的下文。  
他和冲田总司一直都是敌人，却是那种即使水火不容也可以坐下交谈的另一种意义上的敌人。

“最近，有时候我会看到隐一个人坐在那里呆呆地看着怒莲。”  
冲田总司晃了晃手中的酒杯，微微垂下头，浅笑的脸上带上了一丝忧郁，  
“以前她都能很快发现我的靠近，据她说是因为什么‘灵压’，但现在，居然开始发现不了了。”

风间千景不动声色地盘算着他说这话的缘由，明白的时候，微微睁大了眼：  
“喂，你……”

“呵呵，看来，以前隐的队长——平子真子说的事情终于要发生了。”  
他浅笑着打断了他的话，算是默认，  
“毕竟我只是一个人类。”

风间默然，又倒了杯酒举于唇边。

平子真子，他对那个人是有些印象的。  
几十年前，还在幕府末期时，他来到松本良顺的宅邸想和浅野隐说些事，到的时候，却见一个深蓝色发的女子正和她说着什么，隐称她为“副队长”。  
他便暂时没有找她，在附近逛着。很快就在他和隐曾经一起喝茶的茶摊附近的树林里看见了冲田总司和那个金色长发的男子。

不得不说，他长得……嗯，很有特点。平板脸，死鱼眼，整齐的板牙。  
只见他咧嘴笑着，分外大声地将两手背在脑后，理所当然道：  
“作为家长我要负责将队里迷路的孩子接回去，这是理所当然的吧。”  
言毕摊开双手耸了耸肩。

“可是我和隐……”

“浅野隐是我最信任和得力的部下之一。”  
蓦然放低的声线使得冲田总司愣了一下，只见平子真子瞬间便收敛了不正经的神色，眯起双眼，  
“你可知，没有了她的辅助，对我五番队是多大的损失？”

冲田总司没有说话。

又过了片刻，平子真子看向远处，低沉的语调中掺杂了一丝丝的感慨：  
“我呢，在现世呆过一百年。人类和我们的不同我了解得清清楚楚。或许你现在没什么感觉，但时间久了，无论你还是阿隐……”

“怎么？我记得你当时很笃定地打断了他的话。”  
忆到此处，风间千景转了转手中的小杯，淡淡道。

“原来你也在。”  
冲田总司看了他一眼，却没有表现出多余的不满情绪。只是长吸一口气，放下酒杯，叹道，  
“话虽如此，但是现在，我真的有点后悔。”  
“最近我经常会想，在那个叫‘静灵庭’的地方的隐，会是怎么样的。”

“……”

>>>

那次喝酒，最后就这样不了了之。他们终究是敌人，冲田总司不可能掏心掏肺，他也不会为他指点迷津。

风间千景本是鬼族的少爷，有高贵的血统。鬼族素来是避世的种族，但在那个混乱的时代，许多家族被灭——就连雪村家都难逃厄运，他们才不得已被卷入了时代的洪流。  
他们家族之所以无事，也是因西乡隆盛的庇佑。  
因此为了报恩，他加入了萨摩。

他本也对人类的战争兴趣不大，只想象征性地帮帮萨摩的小忙，再者那些所谓为国为民的征战本就是为了实现个人的欲望——萨摩藩的很多人，不过是热衷于打打杀杀罢了。  
直到他认识了大久保利通①和坂本龙马②。

他从他们身上，真正看见了一个人类，为了更多的人类得到幸福的生活而拼搏努力无私奉献的神圣光辉。  
不知哪里被打动了，那时起，他才真正决定置身于人类的历史中做点什么。

不知火与吉田松阴③颇有交情，安政大狱④后，他就加入了长州藩，因为在那里有许多松阴门下的弟子。

结识新选组就是那之后不久的事。  
他们是勇士，敢于拼杀，不畏恐惧，也有着铁骨铮铮的武士道。但从看见他们的第一眼起，他就知道他们所做的一切不过图的是一个“出人头地”。——只是为了改变命运而向幕府邀功的无聊人类罢了。  
他虽然敬佩他们的精神，却也不屑于他们的狭隘。

但浅野隐就好像是这黑暗的社会中的另一抹奇异的色彩。

起初只是觉得她做事风格与旁人迥异，但并没有太多想法，毕竟不论如何，也仍是新选组一员，同样为了邀功而成为剑客的可悲之人。

那一次她主动找他谈话，表明她“不是人类”，表明她对善恶的想法，才让他真正开始注意到她。  
或者说，不受控制地注意她。

那段时间长洲萨摩很乱。  
长州藩在禁门之变失了久扳玄瑞和大批将领，元气大伤，只得蛰伏在属地。加之高杉晋作计划兵变，藩内领导权的决定战争一触即发。  
而萨摩，坂本龙马开始频繁进出，时常游说西乡与长洲结盟。

他是支持长萨同盟的，可惜长萨之间结怨太深，要结盟很是困难。

然而，似乎新选组，不，是浅野隐也并不是太好。

他注意到她因为一个“同伴”的称谓而四处奔跑操劳，看着她一个人迷茫又伤心地呆在岛原，也看着她常常一喝便大醉。  
那段时间她和他走得很近，他没事时就去陪她喝酒，却只字不提现在繁乱的政事，虽然他很想听听她的见解。

他始终觉得，“旁观一切”才是属于浅野隐的最正确的姿态。

>>>

在那不久，德川家茂逝世，德川庆喜继任将军位。  
德川庆喜深受水户思想影响，很快便接受了新政思想，还政天皇。

同时，长洲由高杉晋作统一，在坂本龙马的促成下，长洲木户孝允⑤与萨摩西乡隆盛密谈结成长萨同盟。

明治思想在这一刻达成了统一战线。而新将军的上任，实际已经决定了长萨的胜利。  
接下来他们需要的只是一场战争——一场，彻底打败幕府军的战争。

于是，在隐回到新选组“吃白饭”后一年多，鸟羽伏见之战爆发。

在这场战争中，德川庆喜给了长萨军最有力的支持——出逃。于是，对抗失去了信仰的幕府军就变得格外容易。

除了新选组。  
只有他们，事到如今还是如此顽强地抵抗，一个又一个喝下变若水，变为可悲的假造鬼。  
他们的精神在这个年代虽如此绚烂，但他能给他们的只有惺惺相惜——他们是敌人。他风间千景虽对人类的历史不感兴趣，但也常想看看大久保和木户孝允口中的民主国家。  
——他绝不会让新选组阻止实现这个梦想的进程。

>>>

一切都很顺利。  
天皇将“政府军”的头衔易位长萨联军，新选组孤掌难鸣，加之内部对高层反对之声逐渐高涨，也终于走上了末路。

几个月后，近藤勇兵败被杀。  
那阵子他每日在追查雪村纲道的下落，而追查到后不久，浅野隐就和冲田总司离开了战场。  
——明治维新再与他们无关。

但土方岁三几人仍在奋战。  
他时常想，近藤勇死后仍在抵抗的土方岁三是否还记得新选组的初衷？那时的他才真像是“鬼”，是一个为了缅怀死去的同伴而麻木地遵循着永不曲折的武士道奋斗的鬼。  
这样的鬼，对新政府的阻力实在太大。

因此，于公于私，他都必须将他斩杀。

和浅野隐说起这事时冲田总司并不在场。  
她听完只是耷拉着双眼沉默了一会儿，继而双手撑起下巴，淡然道：  
“可是拼了命的冒牌鬼，即使是真鬼也有些难对付啊，尤其是土方岁三那种人。”

“我还不将他放在眼里。”  
他接过她倒给她的茶水沉声道。

浅野隐“呵”了一声，不置可否地站起身，倚到窗边：  
“那就请你小心了，千景君。”  
然后抬手掏过挂在一旁的她的长刀，解下了刀柄上的铃铛，放到他手中，  
“到时，将这个带在身上。”

他不知她又卖的什么药，但仍是接过了。

>>>

对决的那日，一切都如浅野隐所料。那是他第一次感受到一个人类居然还有如此强劲的战斗力。  
纵然他手持着斩鬼利器，纵然他也拼尽全力甚至露出了鬼族的本形，依然无法占据上风。

渐渐地，他也开始有些疲惫。但土方岁三却发疯似的越战越勇，他竟开始有些难以招架。  
当土方再一次一刀朝他斩去时，他刚抬起手本能地以刀抵挡，就见对方停下了动作，一脸地惊愕。

穿着黑色和服的浅野隐平静地站在他身后，微微喘着气。她的一只手握着那把本挂着铃铛的斩魄刀，而那把刀的刀刃，就这样直直刺穿了土方岁三。

“浅野，你……”

“抱歉了土方先生。”  
她将刀拔出，缓缓插回鞘中，  
“副队长临走前，已经告诉了隐我将会发生的一切。虽然副队长呆在现世时从不好好听课，她告诉隐我的都是些毫无连贯性可言的零散内容，但隐我知道，你们最后一定会输。土方先生，你身死之日，就是日本迎来黎明之时。”

“当然——”  
她挑了挑眉，  
“隐我并不是什么为国着想的好人。”

“不过是千景君在此处与我不谋而合，在你和千景君的对决中，隐我选择帮助千景君，也不希望他出意外。再者，斩杀罗刹，是隐我作为死神的职责。”

……

“你怎么会在这里？”  
土方岁三消失后，他侧身看向她，淡淡道。

浅野隐伸手朝他指了指：  
“我给你的铃铛上有我和怒莲的灵压，可以感受到你那边的灵压波动，和你的所在。”

他听毕轻笑了一声。  
她给他那个铃铛，果然从一开始就有目的。

“那么，这件事要是被冲田总司知道了，你想怎么和他解释？”  
他看了眼此时突然赶到的瞪大双眼泪流满面的千鹤，轻声道。

“解释？实话实说呗，有什么好解释的。”  
浅野隐瞥了他一眼，  
“隐我啊，觉得队长对我的评价很客观，我也不想改正。建立在分析判断下的无情，本就不是什么缺点。”

她说着便转过了身，抬起一只手朝他挥了挥：  
“那么，隐我回去了！”  
言毕，闪身消失。

>>>

此后不久，乱世便告一段落，他也告别了参与人类政治的生活。  
破旧的国土在重建，西式的高楼一座座耸立而起。废藩置县、教育改革、建议院、设新军，十几年的时光里，那些颠覆性的设想在大久保等人的支持下有条不紊地推行着。

十年后，废刀令颁布，纵使是警察，也只有少数特警拥有佩戴刀的权限。

新成立的国家在法律上终究漏洞百出，他时常听说佩刀警察据势随意斩杀百姓的消息，但那些人都是明治维新的功臣，一时也是奈何不得。  
后来，听说警察内有一人开始出面整治——他并不知道是谁。

那天他本是去找浅野隐喝酒的。  
到达她和冲田总司所在的道场时，只见门口围着很多人。

有几个佩刀警察，剩下的大约是附近村落的百姓。

浅野隐叉着腰耷拉着双眼靠门站着，冲田总司站在她身旁：  
“人家只是撞了你一下，警察先生你何必给予如此重的惩罚？若是那么想砍人，不如进来和在下过两招？”  
她说着，随手拿起了一旁的木刀，  
“这样吧，隐我猜你们是奉命来请总司加入军队被拒才会拿这些百姓出气。依我看你们就一起上，若是打败我，我们乖乖听话，若是打不过，你们也有理由向上面交差，如何？”

“哼，就你？一个女人？”

“对啊，就我，一个女人。”  
她侧着头缓缓转动刀柄，将刀锋对向几人，微微翘起双眉。下一秒，声线一暗，带上了几分狠劲，  
“那又如何？！”

话音落，便不见了她的踪影，只能看见几个人相继倒下。  
当一声“等一下！”从背后传出时，她的木刀正停在最后一人的脑门上。

那个人满头是汗，瞪大的双眼满是惊恐。

她懒洋洋地侧了侧头，看向突然闯出的不速之客。

蓝色的发，清冷的眉眼。  
那是他们都认识的人。

“什么啊原来是阿一。”  
耷拉着眼低言了一句，浅野隐就收回了刀，慢条斯理地道，  
“你那身奇怪的衣服是怎么回事？难道你也是持刀警察？”

斋藤一只是沉默地点了点头：  
“给百姓造成了困扰我们很抱歉。上头已经对这件事给予重视，相信很快就会解决。”

她扬起嘴角，一松手扔去了木刀，便拉着冲田总司朝里屋走去。  
“希望如此，若是再没有动作，假发君⑥在天之灵会伤心得下辈子脑洞更大的吧。”

……

他和隐的故事，到那时就似乎结束了。那之后他再也没有主动找过她。  
然而，那个铃铛，她却从来没有收回去过。他也便带在身上，并没有还给她的打算。

>>>

几十年后，冲田总司去世。

听到这个消息，他第一时间便赶赴了浅野隐所在的地点。

他们又同过去一样坐在一起喝酒。  
浅野隐的神色很平和，并没有他预想的悲痛欲绝的模样，似乎从一开始便已接受现实——若是忽略去那空落落的眼神。

风间千景一直没有想过他和浅野隐是怎样的一种关系。  
知己，朋友，抑或其他。

但当故人一一逝去，只剩下他们时，他开始思考这个问题。  
——很早以前他就没有了娶千鹤的念头，雪村千鹤的心中满满填着的也是土方岁三。

于是，思考良久，他就这样朝她伸出了手。

“你有你的职责，我也有我的，不如，一起吧。”

End

①大久保利通：明治维新三杰之一，很受国民爱戴，是新政府顶梁柱一般的存在。  
②坂本龙马：依旧和吉田松阴很有交情，本来是个杀手，在杀胜海舟的时候突然放下屠刀立地成佛，从此开始用手枪，实行国际贸易，推行明治思想。长萨同盟是他一手促成的。  
③吉田松阴：传奇一般的人物。他的徒弟全是明治维新的主力，还有一个是维新三杰之一。关于他为何会有维新思想，和美国黑船事件有关，很中二很有趣，有兴趣的可以去查一下。  
④安政大狱：安政大狱后吉田松阴被处死。  
⑤木户孝允：原名桂小五郎，改过很多次名字，具体我忘了，多得不得了，吉田松阴门下，也是他的结拜兄弟。高杉死后长洲的实际领导者。  
⑥此处指木户孝允，脑洞和假发云云都是银魂关于他的梗。


End file.
